


Your shadow I follow

by MiraHerondale



Series: Los avatares del corazón [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drugs, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Graphic Descriptions of Sex, I can be fluff If I try, M/M, Magical Realism, Malnutrition, Multi, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rape/Non-con References, Segregation, Slow burn fic, Violence, dom/sub violence, don't spect sex too soon, like really, some characters may die, some others may not, the most happy ending you can probably digest, use of drugs
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 88,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-Soulmates.<br/>En un futuro lejano, ha aparecido progresivamente una nueva variante de humano: el distópico. Este tipo de persona posee un espíritu animal que le representa simbólicamente y que le acompaña desde la pubertad, hasta que encuentra con su alma gemela. A través de los sueños, las parejas se van conectando hasta que se encuentran. Y todo parece perfecto cuando Sherlock sueña por primera vez con su lobo color arena. Pero un nuevo gobierno aparece en Londres, y en poco tiempo la sociedad se ve dividida en el bando de los "puros" y los distópicos, causando la separación de muchas almas gemelas, entre ellas Sherlock y la suya. ¿El causante del terror? Su nombre es Líder, pero otros le llaman Jim Morairty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pintando el blanco

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo traducido al inglés en [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12007104/1/Your-Shadow-I-Follow) y aquí, en [AO3 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7248853/chapters/16458523) por la maravillosa [Iglublue12](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5460325/Iglublue12), que me ha dado permiso para postearlo aquí en mi perfil, ya que ella no tiene cuenta en AO3. Si os pasáis por allí, dadle amor. Es maravillosa.

El primer sueño que tuvo Sherlock Holmes con un lobo, fue en su doceavo cumpleaños.

El lobo tenía el pelaje de un tono pálido, del tono de la miel más clara, salpicado de puntas blancas en las zonas donde el marrón se hacía más oscuro: tras las orejas y en los flancos del lomo. Los ojos azules del animal lo habían seguido en todo momento mientras correteaba con la lengua colgando, olfateando el aire con su hocico, moviendo las puntiagudas orejas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Él lo observaba desde las alturas. Su fantasía más recurrente era la de volar. Siempre se había sentido cómodo con la idea de elevarse por encima de todo lo demás. De vez en cuando también soñaba que era un aguerrido y osado pirata, pero no podía comparar la libertad de volar con la de ser un marinero fiero y temido.

La sensación de estar flotando por encima de absolutamente todo lo demás era mucho mejor.

Normalmente no se acercaba al suelo en sus sueños. Nada interesante le esperaba allí, pero esa vez fue diferente. Sentía una inmensa curiosidad a cerca del lobo, sabía que era importante, aunque no podía recordar por qué.

Descendió entre las ramas desnudas y cubiertas de nieve del bosque en el que estaba, salpicado de blancos y ocres por una nevada temprana en los últimos días del otoño. El lobo alzó la cabeza y olisqueó hasta dar con él. Se posó en una de las últimas ramas, sin ganas de bajar más, y lo observó desde allí. El animal caminaba con sus patas pisando con suavidad pero firmeza las hojas caídas, las ramas y la nieve. Caminaba con cierta elegancia, meneando la peluda cola con suavidad tras él. Por como miraba a su alrededor, se podría decir que estaba incluso perdido.

Sherlock se dio cuenta, pese a sus limitados conocimientos en el ámbito animal, que su inesperado acompañante de sueños era no más que un cachorro. Su cabeza aún era más grande que su cuerpo, y las patas bailoteaban, como si estuviera deseando ponerse a jugar en cualquier momento. Le recordó a Barbaroja, y deseó bajar y jugar con él.

Sabiendo que era pequeño y ligero, Sherlock planeó hasta descender sobre el lobo, y se posó sobre su flanco, intentando llamar su atención. El lobo giró la cabeza para mirarle, lamiéndose el hocico. Sherlock miró abajo y, en un pequeño charco, se vio reflejado por primera vez. Era un cuervo, pequeño y estilizado, con largas plumas negras y brillantes como el azabache. Graznó, abriendo las alas y batiéndolas con suavidad.

Después de que ambos, lobo y cuervo, pasearan juntos por el bosque nevado —el cuervo posado sobre el lobo, amasando el pelo con las garras sin arañar la piel—, Sherlock empezó a sentir que despertaba, y se obligó a salir volando, deseando volver a soñar con el lobo de pelaje arenoso. Emprendió el vuelo, dibujando círculos en su ascenso, y escuchó el aullido claro del lobo cuando éste alzó la cabeza con elegancia para gritar.

Cuando despertó por la mañana, le dijo a su madre que había soñado con un lobo. Ella se puso tremendamente contenta, al borde del éxtasis, pues el sueño traía grandes noticias consigo.

Mycroft y su dragón serpiente, de color azul topacio, aparecieron durante el desayuno. Su hermano llevaba un libro en las manos, y el dragón serpenteaba en el aire a su lado. Cuando se sentó a la mesa, el dragón se enroscó en su silla y asomó la cabeza por encima de la de Mycroft, soltando una ligera humareda con olor a incienso de reina de noche por las napias. A Sherlock le gustaba jugar con el dragón de Mycroft, a pesar de que éste solía ser también bastante... despótico. Pero lo que más adoraba sobre todas las cosas, era sentarse junto a la chimenea a leer y tener al dragón acostado a su lado, para poder oler el incienso que dejaba escapar.

— Felicidades, Sherlock. Ya eres un distópico.

En aquella zona del nuevo mundo, habían surgido personas con sueños premonitorios. Con criaturas a los que las antiguas civilizaciones habían llamado espíritus guardianes. Formas del alma encarnadas bajo el aspecto de animales que protegían a su dueño y se aseguraban de que este encontrara a su otra mitad. Aquel o aquella destinado a compartir su corazón. No todos los distópicos (como así se habían hecho llamar a principios del siglo veintiuno, cuando empezaron a surgir los primeros humanos con espíritus animales) encontraban a su pareja destinada, pues esta podía morir antes de encontrarse; o podías ser uno y que tu animal nunca se manifestara. Además, ser un distópico casado con otro no garantizaba que la descendencia también lo fuera, así que eran una franja de la población bastante impredecible.

A pesar de los factores aparentemente aleatorios de la distopía, se sabía que, como norma general, el primer sueño con el alma gemela escogida sucedía durante los últimos años de la pubertad, cuando el carácter del niño está prácticamente formado y el espíritu animal puede tomar forma.

Por eso, cuando a los doce años, Sherlock anunció que había soñado con el lobo de color arena, en su casa se hizo una gran celebración, sobre todo porque era bastante prematuro. La gente de su edad no tenía aún sueños. La gente de su edad no solía presentar síntomas de distopía. Pero eso no importaba.

Porque Sherlock tenía un alma gemela, y lo estaba esperando en alguna parte.

Solo tenía que dar con ella y rezar porque nada les pasara en el camino.

* * *

 

La segunda vez que Sherlock soñó con el lobo color arena, este ya era un gran animal, de pelaje abundante y fuertes patas. Iba con la cola entre las patas, caída, sin dejarse ver. Una cadena le rodeaba el cuello, gruesa y pesada, y lo ataba a un trono de piedra, cubierto de hierbas y enredaderas. El lobo miraba a su alrededor, gimoteando y aullando, tirando de la cadena para liberarse.

Observó todo desde una de las ramas sobre él, esperando a comprobar que no hubiera nadie allí que pudiera atacarle. Todo en aquel lugar apestaba a trampa. No obstante, el lastimero gañido del animal empezaba a destrozarle por dentro, de modo que, sin pensarlo demasiado, planeó hasta posarse en el suelo frente a él, estudiando la cadena, buscando el cierre. El lobo lo miró y lloró, tendiéndose a su altura, suplicando por su ayuda. El cuervo picoteó las ataduras sin éxito, y solo logró hacerse daño. No obstante, se quedó con el lobo, vigilando y pensando en una forma de liberarle hasta que despertara.

El animal, por otro lado, parecía reconfortado solo con su compañía.

Cuando despertó, Sherlock se encontró en el feo cuchitril de drogadictos en el que se había metido hacía una semana. Estaba pálido, ojeroso, y podía contarse los huesos del cuerpo solo con tocarse. Un par de adictos, sin signos de respiración a su lado, muertos por la sobredosis, le hacían compañía. Parpadeó, notando los ojos secos, y solo pudo pensar en el lobo atado. Su alma gemela estaba sufriendo, en algún lugar. Podía sentirlo, lo sabía.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, abriéndola de par en par, viendo como el cristal rebotaba, prácticamente cayendo al vacío. Las calles de Londres parecían exactamente lo mismo que hacía diecinueve años, solo que el mundo había cambiado drásticamente. Sherlock había visto el mundo cambiar a su alrededor tantas veces y de tantas formas distintas, todas para mal, que ya nada le sorprendía.

Hacía un par de años, con la llegada del nuevo siglo, una joven mente brillante había desbancado al gobierno británico al que su padre había estado sirviendo. La corrupción se extendió por las zonas más influyentes del gobierno, y el cabecilla de la neo revolución se alzó con el poder y el control. En apenas unos meses, la política del terror cundió por Londres y, más tarde, por toda Gran Bretaña: los distópicos habían sido considerados una plaga. Ahora, ser distópico estaba penado por la ley, y las penas iban desde la cárcel hasta la multa, pasando por el fusilamiento al amanecer. En los bajos fondos de la ciudad, Sherlock había oído que si resultabas interesante, el Líder te compensaba dejándote vivir. Que por servirle te perdonaban. Pero tenías que ser interesante.

Así que, para un distópico, vivir o morir se había convertido en una lotería.

Y las familias con hijos distópicos eran sancionadas gravemente. El gobierno podía disponer a placer de sus bienes y enseres. Muchas de estas personas eran desahuciadas al no poder permitirse la casa solo por pagar las multas del Estado.

Muchos habían pensado en emigrar, escapar del país, pero pronto les llegó la noticia de que otros regímenes se habían hecho con el control de la mayoría de naciones europeas y habían abrazado la nueva política del odio. Aquellos que escaparon a Francia desde las costas de Dover jamás llegaron a su destino, y los pocos barcos que escapaban desde la costa este hacia Irlanda (que se mantenía fuera del control de los anti distópicos y tenía grandes peleas con el gobierno de la zona norte, pro limpieza), o hacia las Américas, se hundían misteriosamente por el camino. Había férreos controles en los aeropuertos y el servicio de trenes. Los distópicos que querían mantener una vida ligeramente marginal, pagando sus multas, tenían un carnet especial y una marca en la oreja, como si fueran ganado. Un pequeño pendiente electrónico que facilitaba el controlar su paso. Si querías librarte de él, tenías que cortarte parte del cartílago de la oreja y arriesgarte a ser atrapado por las autoridades.

Lo que antes había sido motivo de alegría y orgullo se convirtió rápidamente en un estigma social de la peor clase. A menudo, en una sentencia de muerte.

Sherlock extendió el brazo hacia el exterior de la casa, un brazo pequeño, de un diámetro ridículamente escaso. La piel pálida pegándose a los huesos sobresalientes de las muñecas. Hacía dos meses que no probaba bocado. El último camión con provisiones para la leonera el barrio donde los distópicos de bajo perfil habían sido confinados, había pasado hacía un par de semanas, con demasiada seguridad como para que nadie pudiera asaltarlo, como solían hacerlo.

La comida racionada no era suficiente para nadie. La gente tenía hambre. La gente se moría. Y solo hacía tres años que todo había empezado.

Lo último que había comido había sido un mendrugo de pan. El resto de la barra y un trozo de queso cheddar se lo había dado a un niño huérfano que vivía en las calles y del que se había hecho semi responsable. Wiggins, se llamaba. Bill Wiggins. El niño tenía un águila real como animal, y decía que había soñado con una salamandra.

Un cuervo grande, negro y de ojos brillantes se posó en su brazo, tan físico como si fuera real, aunque con un ligero tinte translucido. Sherlock metió el brazo en el cuarto y cerró la ventana de nuevo. El animal soltó un graznido, dejando algo con el pico sobre la mano extendida de Sherlock.

Nueces. El cuervo le había traído una pequeña bolsa con diez nueces.

— Gracias —respondió. Y de verdad que lo sentía. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la falta de alimento (en gran parte gracias al consumo de substancias estupefacientes, de libre circulación en La Leonera.). Hugin siempre lo había mantenido con vida, sin importar lo complicada que estuviera la situación. Y si Sherlock tenía hambre, él le conseguía comida. Al menos, la que estuviera disponible y fuera de fácil acceso. Sherlock había intentado enseñarle que no debía arriesgarse demasiado. En el fondo de su ser, sabía que su alma gemela seguía por alguna parte, herida pero viva. Y no iba a dejarse matar siendo así. No le causaría ese dolor a nadie, aunque fuera un desconocido o desconocida. Tal y como estaban las cosas, sobrevivir y encontrar a tu media naranja era la única felicidad disponible que el gobierno no podía controlar por completo.

Sherlock acarició con el dorso del dedo índice las plumas del pecho de Hugin, llamado así por uno de los cuervos de Odín, el dios nórdico. A Sherlock siempre le habían gustado los mitos antiguos. Y el nombre tenía su guasa, pues era el pensamiento lo único capaz de mantener a Sherlock con vida en los últimos tiempos.

Se comió un par de nueces, que abrió golpeando dos ladrillos sueltos entre sí. Era estupendo. Quinientas setenta y seis calorías en su sistema por cada una. Eso debería ser suficiente para aguantar un par de semanas más.

Se vistió y abrió la ventana de nuevo para que Hugin pudiera volver a volar. Lo bueno de los animales, era que podían confundirse con los reales si eran vistos desde lejos, así que un distópico con un animal relativamente común tenía más números para pasar desapercibido que alguien que, como su hermano, exhibiera un dragón chino.

Sherlock podría haber tenido una vida normal en la zona "limpia" de la ciudad, al otro lado del Támesis, pero no era lo que él deseaba. Había quedado al cuidado de Mycroft después de la muerte de sus padres. Aunque decir muerte era pintarlo bonito. Seria más apropiado decir asesinato, ya que después de que las autoridades encontraran que Mycroft era un distópico por identificarle con su dragón, le condenaron a muerte. Habría sido fusilado de no ser porque los padres Holmes asumieron la responsabilidad de la pena. El gobierno aceptó el cambio siempre y cuando Mycroft trabajara para él como asesor personal, aunque tendría que residir en La Leonera, como todos los distópicos. Y nunca podría tener pareja, o esta sería ejecutada. Habrían identificado también a Sherlock si no hubiera sido porque Hugin se había posado en una encina, lejos de él y de la vista de los agentes de Scotland Yard. Mycroft pidió que se le permitiera alojar a su hermano con él porque sufría una variedad de Asperger bastante fuerte, y necesitaba cuidados constantes pues se pasaba días sin hablar. Los agentes chequearon a Sherlock y, al no encontrar a su animal, decidieron que era un perfecto puro y lo dejaron marchar. Por aquel entonces, durante el primer año del nuevo régimen, Mycroft contaba con veintiún años. Sherlock tenía dieciséis. A él le pusieron el rastreador en la oreja, perforando el cartílago. Un feo botón negro que tenía una luz verde intermitente. A Sherlock no.

Desde entonces habían resistido en una pequeña casita a las afueras de La Leonera, con Mycroft yendo y viniendo. Y cuando había visitas, Sherlock tenía que fingir estar abstraído con cualquier cosa, y que su hermano le daba de comer. Él nunca hablaba cuando había visitas, y Mycroft pasó los primeros meses perdido en la bebida, sin dormir durante la noche y trabajando para el Líder durante el día. Nunca se perdonó la muerte de sus padres.

El dragón de Mycroft había sido encerrado en Baskerville, un centro donde se experimentaba con los espíritus y algunos de los distópicos vivos, esperando obtener una "cura". Mycroft había estado destrozado, pues los distópicos eran extremadamente sensibles a la distancia con su animal, y que estuvieran muy lejos les hacía sufrir. Sherlock una vez había dejado a Hugin en casa mientras se iba a conseguir comida al lado limpio de la ciudad, por cuestiones de seguridad. En cuando pisó el punte de Blackfriars tuvo que darse la vuelta, muerto de dolor. Un dolor tan intenso que se hacía físico. No podía imaginar el calvario que los kilómetros de Londres a Baskerville estarían haciendo pasar a su hermano.

Sherlock compró incienso de reina de noche una vez, cuando fue algo más mayor, en una de sus escapadas a la zona limpia. Cuando Mycroft llegó a casa bien entrada la noche, el salón olía a su dragón, y no pudo más que abrazar a Sherlock muy fuerte, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue la primera vez y la última que vio lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano.

La debilidad no era una opción cuando se trabajaba junto al Líder.

* * *

 

Después de dejar las nueces en el escondite de Bill y asegurarse que estaba alimentándose correctamente y que estaba lejos de donde las redadas pudieran encontrarle, Sherlock viajó a la casa de su hermano, a reponer algo de fuerzas. Mycroft se aseguraba de tener siempre algo de comida escondida entre las tablas del suelo, por si acaso. Y sabía que la puerta de su casa estaba abierta a él también.

Se coló en el edificio en silencio y deprisa, evitando ser visto. Oficialmente, Sherlock Holmes había muerto dos años atrás por una sobredosis de cocaína. Esa era la forma que había tenido su hermano de regalarle una cierta libertad. Si alguien está muerto no lo buscas ni lo amenazas. Si alguien no tiene nada que perder, no puede ser coaccionado. Así que hasta cierto punto, Mycroft se había vuelto inviolable para su Líder.

Más de una vez, Sherlock había intentado sonsacarle lo que le mandaban hacer mientras estaba allí. Qué podía nadie querer de un estudiante de ciencias políticas con grandes habilidades deductivas. Mycroft, con una copa de alcohol barato en la mano y con la mirada perdida, tardaba unos minutos en contestar.

— No, Sherlock. No quiero recordar.

Luego se terminaba su copa y se iba a dormir, frotándose las sienes. Los días pasaban así. Sherlock no fue al instituto ni a la universidad. Todo lo que aprendía lo hacía o por los libros de química que su hermano traía a escondidas del lado limpio, o por Barton Church, un profesor de ciencias que vivía en uno de los edificios colindantes a quien le habían retirado la licencia y el título por ser un distópico y que ya no podía enseñar. Sherlock continuó aprendiendo y haciéndole la misma pregunta a Mycroft una y otra vez, los días en los que parecía que su hermano llegaba de mejor humor, dentro de su sempiterno enfado consigo mismo y con el mundo. Nunca consiguió una respuesta.

La casa estaba completamente vacía, las luces apagadas. Así permanecieron. Encenderlas supondría que se supiera que la casa estaba siendo ocupada, cuando el único propietario no estaba presente. La denuncia de allanamiento no le sería de ayuda. Si la policía entraba y se encontraba con él allí, o creerían que se trataba de un fantasma, o lo más probable, se lo llevarían arrestado y descubrirían su secreto. Su vida habría acabado, y la de Mycroft también, castigado por alta traición, o lo más parecido que había en el momento a lo que una vez fuera la traición a la corona y al país.

Dejó su vieja bandolera, llena de agujeros y remiendos, sobre la mesa de la entrada. El edificio era pequeño, un bloque de pisos que se caía a pedazos. El dinero que Mycroft recibía era poco, exageradamente escaso, y sus trajes para el trabajo se los proporcionaban en Buckingham, pero no tenía permiso para llevarlos fuera del trabajo. Además, la cartilla de racionamiento que le daban para poder comprar la poca comida de la que disponían en La Leonera a duras penas bastaba para darle a Mycroft una alimentación adecuada (rayaba la mediocridad, pero todos estaban en las mismas condiciones,por lo que era más de lo mismo), así que alimentar a dos personas con eso era pedirle peras al olmo. Sherlock buscaba solo algo que guardarse para cuando las dos semanas pasaran y empezara a vomitar por la falta de combustible en su "transporte".

Si no fuera porque ahí fuera había alguien esperándole todavía, aguantando, se habría dejado morir. Sabía que para Mycroft todo sería más fácil si no tuviera que andarse preocupando por que a él no le descubrieran. Quizá hacer realidad el informe de Scotland Yard sobre su ataque por sobredosis sería lo más adecuado. Lo más limpio. Lo más lógico. Si Sherlock no tuviera el conocimiento de que en alguna parte había alguien buscándole, aguantando por él aún sin haberle conocido, y que probablemente estaba tan o más jodido que él, lo habría hecho.

Pero hacía tiempo que Sherlock había dejado de ser tan egoísta.

Se dio una rápida ducha para quitarse el hedor de la muerte y las drogas de encima, y la suciedad de una semana entera en la inopia de los opiáceos, y poder así ponerse una muda nueva completa.

Luego, cuando terminó, sacó su libro de química de debajo de la cama que Mycroft le había asignado, en un pequeño cuarto de invitados con la pared desconchada y el suelo abombado por la humedad. De allí sacó sus notas y apuntes sobre explosivos y substancias aturdidoras. Desde que el régimen del terror empezó, y la química comenzó a tener sentido en su cabeza gracias al material y las enseñanzas del profesor Church, decidió que era el momento de poner su brillante mente al servicio de la revolución.

Había aprendido que la información era importante, así que había memorizado el mapa de Londres en su cabeza de forma increíblemente precisa. Tener una memoria eidetica ayudaba, por supuesto. Lo que también había ido haciendo con el tiempo, era trazar un mapa de las líneas subterráneas de la ciudad, como las líneas de metro que conectaban como venas los dos extremos de Londres. Obviamente, los conductos del metro que pasaban por La Leonera habían sido bloqueados, pero no con nada que no pudiera ser evitado con un poco de Semtex o dinamita clásica.

También estaban los túneles de alcantarillado, y las canalizaciones del Fleet, que entraban hasta la zona limpia.

Sería complicado colar una bomba en Buckingham, hacerlo explotar con el Líder dentro, pero no imposible. El problema era que debería hacerse con un inmolado, y no creía que ninguno estuviera dispuesto a eso. Y no quería ser el artífice de algo así. La simple idea le daba náuseas. Así que seguía pensando en la idea de planes alternativos.

Mycroft llegó por la noche, cuando las farolas de la calle empezaron a iluminarse. Si se sorprendió de ver a su desnutrido hermano durmiendo en su sofá, no lo dijo. Dejó el maletín con los informes que tenía que redactar para la mañana siguiente sobre la mesa de la cocina, y empezó a preparar algo de cena para Sherlock. Menos mal que había comido algo a escondidas antes de volver, porque Dios sabía que su hermano lo necesitaba más que él.

Las patatas hervidas machacadas y un huevo fue todo lo que Sherlock consiguió esa noche de cena. Al principio miró el plato caliente con deseo, aunque con cierta reticencia. Él llevaba bien el no comer durante largos periodos de tiempo, pero no su hermano, que se tenía que pasear entre los abundantes festines del lado limpio, sabiendo que eso le estaba vedado a él. Además, su trabajo requería de que estuviera en óptimas condiciones, y la alimentación regular que no tenía era básica para conseguir ese objetivo.

— He comido antes de venir.

Sherlock arqueó una ceja. No podía imaginar a Mycroft robando comida.

— Me la ha dado Mike.

Sherlock asintió. Mike Stanford era uno de los pocos "puros" que vivían en el lado limpio con los que Mycroft tenía contacto semiregular y que no soportaban el nuevo gobierno, así que se la jugaban dando de comer a los distópicos que trabajaban allí, u ofreciéndoles mantas, ropa, o aquello que pudieran necesitar. También medicamentos. Sherlock estaba seguro de que algún día cogerían a Mike, pero hasta entonces, era lo más parecido a un ángel de la guarda que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

Después de eso, atacó la comida como un lobo hambriento. Cuando terminó le dolía tanto el estómago por la cantidad de alimento ingerida que hasta tenía ganas de vomitar, pero no se permitió hacer eso. No se desperdiciaba la comida. Se sentía culpable por haberse comido las dos nueces. Eran dos nueces menos para Wiggins.

Sherlock permaneció durmiendo en el sofá un tiempo más, mientras hacía la digestión. Mycroft se sentó a trabajar en la mesa, rellenando informes, con la botella de alcohol ya reglamentaria frente a sí. El vaso vacío, sin tocar. Eso era raro. La rutina de su hermano era llegar a casa, tomar una copa, y luego seguir trabajando. Sherlock vio su oportunidad cuando despertó y Mycroft ya había terminado los informes, apilados cuidadosamente frente a él. tenía las manos cubriéndole la cara, las mangas subidas hasta los codos, la camisa medio abierta, y la botella frente a él estaba vacía cuando hacía un par de horas se había exhibido nueva y plena.

El Mycroft borracho no evadía las preguntas. El Mycroft borracho respondía a todo. Generalmente con la verdad.

Sherlock se acercó a él, retirando la botella y el vaso, y le llamó hasta que le miró. Si no fuera porque toda evidencia apuntaba a lo contrario, habría jurado que su hermano estaba sobrio. Tenía profundas ojeras bajo los ojos, pero estos estaban claros, fríos y despejados. No eran para nada los ojos de un borracho.

— ¿Qué haces para él? ¿Qué quiere de ti? ¿Qué es lo que hacéis?

Esta vez sí, la respuesta llegó. Y creyó desear no haberla obtenido.

— Encontramos a otros distópicos —respondió, mirándole con ojos inanimados. El alcohol y los años de servicio junto al Líder habían enfriado los que antaño fueron los cálidos ojos de su hermano. Los años de separación con su dragón habían afectado también, agriando su carácter. Ahora, "el hombre de hielo", hacía por fin honor a su título — y los llevamos ante él. Luego, si es necesario, nos… deshacemos de ellos —ante las palabras de Mycroft, Sherlock se congeló en su lugar. Había esperado algo malo, pero no eso. Mycroft le cogió la mano y se la apretó con fuerza, tanto que hasta le dolía —. Es un puto infierno, Sherlock. Mantente alejado de allí.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sherlock parecía estar más repuesto que cuando llegó. Había dormido durante todo el día, oculto en su apestosa habitación, en el piso de arriba del apartamento, y no fue hasta la noche que oyó los pasos de Mycroft haciendo crujir la madera vieja de las estrechas escaleras para subir a su habitación, que Sherlock no despertó. Esa vez se partieron la comida (pan con queso, como todos los lunes), y mientras comían, masticando muy despacio para engañar a sus estómagos con la ilusión de que iban a tener más alimento dentro del que de verdad habría, Mycroft le miró. Cuando habló, lo hizo con suavidad.

— Hoy me ha llegado un niño al departamento.

Sherlock tragó, desganado. Por su cabeza pasó la imagen del pequeño Bill Wiggins y todo encajó. Mycroft no sacaría un tema así a menos que fuera importante. Cerró los ojos, sin querer deducir de su hermano más de lo que acababa de hacer. No quería oírlo. Dejó el mendrugo de pan que le quedaba por comer sobre el plato, asqueado. No se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban hasta que Mycroft se las cogió por encima de la mesa. Luchó contra el impulso de revelarse y sacarlas del agarre de su hermano.

— ¿Sufrió?

— Me aseguré de que fuera rápido. No notó ningún dolor.

Sherlock tragó aire.

— Bien.

Dicho esto, Sherlock se puso en pie bruscamente, la silla rascando el suelo de piedra con un agudo chillido. Mycroft cerró los ojos, apretando los labios, y el más joven huyó a paso firme a su habitación, dejando el pan sobre el plato. Cuando llegó allí, se sentó en la cama, mareado. El suelo daba vueltas. Todo era inestable. Todo él temblaba.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado sobre la cama, encogido en una apretada bola de miembros esqueléticos, hasta que Hugin, que había entrado por la ventana, se acurrucó junto a su pecho, depositando un racimo de uvas moradas espléndidas frente a su cara, empujándolas con el largo pico de ébano. Sherlock le dio las gracias, como siempre, y le acarició el pecho con el dedo. Pero, esa vez, no habría con quien compartir el botín.

Ni esa vez ni las siguientes.

* * *

 

— Hoy he conocido a uno de los juguetes de Jim.

Por fin, el monstruo tenía nombre. Habían pasado siete años desde la muerte de Bill, y Sherlock se había pasado todos y cada uno de ellos centrado en su plan de acabar con todo aquello. Aunque, contrariamente a sus planes, el gobierno se había hecho más y más fuerte con el paso del tiempo. Y La Leonera había crecido exponencialmente. Era como si lo que fuera que provocaba los nacimientos de distópicos se estuviera revelando, poniendo a prueba la capacidad de la gente de eliminarlos a todos. Retando a matar a más.  _Cuantos más destruyas, más haré aparecer._

Y, como era lógico ante el descenso de población pura, el pánico cundió de forma generalizada y las medidas que se tomaron fueron más drásticas. Al final, la naturaleza no estaba ayudando, si no empeorando la situación.

Había conocido el nombre del Líder cuando hubo un comunicado oficial en el parte semanal por la televisión, en el que salía él. Fueron a penas veinte segundos de imagen, pero Sherlock se quedó con el nombre. Con el nombre y con la cara. Ese cabrón tenía los días contados.

Al parecer en el trabajo les obligaba a llamarlo Jim.

Sherlock contaba con veintiséis años, Mycroft con treinta y uno.

— Estaba en el vestíbulo de Buckingham. Parecía... agradable.

Sherlock sabía los rumores que corrían sobre las "actividades" y los "servicios" que Jim estaba pidiendo en los últimos tiempos a los distópicos que retenía a cambio de perdonarles la vida. Susurros que hablaban de servidumbre, en todas las maneras posibles en las que una persona podía estar subyugada a otra. Decían que incluso les obligaba a encontrar a sus parejas. Que los dejaba sueltos para que se buscaran y luego se encargaba de hacerlos desaparecer. Que para él era como una telenovela barata. También se hablaba se esclavitud, de las fiestas que se montaban en Buckingham, con las altas esferas de los puros, donde los distópicos y sus animales eran fuentes de diversión y víctimas de todo tipo de depravación.

Y lo más escalofriante: que tenía una máquina capaz de decirle quién era la pareja de quién. Y eso era lo que estaba dando más miedo últimamente.

Sherlock no deseaba conocer la desgracia de todos esos distópicos. Hacía tiempo que se había rendido a empatizar con ellos. Había tenido suficiente con Wiggins, el motor que movía su plan. Aquello que encendía su sed de venganza.

— No me interesa lo que ese maníaco haga. No se puede parar. No quiero saberlo.

— Oh. Éste te interesará, Sherlock. Resulta que es un distópico —dijo Mike.

Había sido enviado a La Leonera junto con un equipo de médicos para realizar una recogida de muestras a la que todos los distópicos tenían que presentarse obligatoriamente. Tomando la identidad de uno de los yonkis muertos en su fumadero habitual, Sherlock se coló en la sala hermética de exámenes, pasándole la muestra de ADN a Mike. Era su única forma de tener cinco minutos a solas con él. De que le pasara contrabando en pequeña medida. Lo justo para ir tirando.

De todas las cosas horribles del mundo, Mike tenía que sacar el peor. Curiosa forma de elevar los ánimos.

— Como todos. No pienses que siento camaradería por los que son como nosotros, porque te equivocas. No sirve de nada, Mike.

— Pero este es diferente —señaló, mientras le ataba la funda con medicamentos y embutido envasado al vacío alrededor del cuerpo para pasarlo bajo la camisa y poder llevarlo hasta casa evitando el chequeo de la policía.

— ¿Qué lo hace diferente? ¿Es listo? ¿Mestizo? ¿Tiene una cura? —se burló. Mike negó.

— Que se ha convertido en el perro personal de James. Y cuando digo perro personal, me refiero a eso, literalmente.

Eso llamó la plena y total atención y seriedad de Sherlock, que se giró para mirarle, olvidando el contrabando, olvidándolo todo. Le había contado a Mike a cerca de su alma gemela hacía unos años, después de que insistiera mucho al respecto. De alguna manera, acabó pidiéndole indirectamente que si veía un lobo color arena por Buckingham o alrededores, se lo hiciera saber. Si su alma gemela estaba al servicio de Jim Moriarty, prefería saberlo, por malo que fuera, que permanecer en la ignorancia. 

Por eso esa pequeña y corta conversación era tan importante. Porque si Jim se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a su alma gemela, a la persona por la que no había acabado con su vida durante los tres primeros años de dictadura, iba a matarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Porque si su lobo era una de las personas atrapadas en el infierno del que Mycroft iba y venía cada día, iba a perder la cabeza.

— ¿Qué insinuas?

— Que el distópico de Jim es un lobo color arena.

Definitivamente, iba a acelerar sus planes.


	2. Creando la sombra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN: Una parte de este capítulo contiene relaciones no consentidas/violación. En AO3 permiten dar este tipo de avisos en la descripción del fic, así que allí ya está puesto. Como FF no da esa opción (lamentablemente), os aviso aquí. De todos modos, es una pequeña parte del capítulo. Si os la saltáis, no creo que pase nada.
> 
> Dicho eso, aquí lo dejo.

 

— El Líder requiere tu presencia, perro.

— Pues al Líder pueden irle dando mucho por el culo.

El balde de agua helada que le cayó encima le hizo apretar los dientes y encogerse, ahogando un jadeo. La cadena que tenía atada a los pies tintineó cuando dobló las piernas, intentando cubrirse mientras temblaba. Los gruesos eslabones se tensaron, ejerciendo resistencia contra el movimiento. Apoyó la frente contra la fría pared de cemento con los ojos cerrados, recordando por qué hacía lo que hacía. Inspirar, espirar. Inspirar, espirar.

Llevaba una semana encerrado en una sala de interrogatorios de la época en la que se inventó la televisión en color y los vidrios tintados eran necesarios para mantener la identidad de los escuchas a salvo. Era gris, aséptica, de cemento y ladrillo, y en el centro tenía un desagüe. Prefería no imaginar para qué necesitaría una sala de interrogatorios algo como eso, aunque conocía sobradamente la respuesta. El cabello rubio ceniza estaba largo, pegado a su frente y empezando a rozar sus ojos cuando caía al frente. Le picaba la cabeza de tenerlo sucio, y estaba muerto de frío. Había corrientes de aire entrando por los conductos de ventilación, los agujeros en la pared, y la franja de debajo de la puerta, de a penas unos milímetros. Además, estaba desnudo. Le habían sacado la ropa cuando llegó allí, paseándole como una exhibición por los pasillos, hasta que llegó a donde estaba. No obstante, lo único que habían cubierto habían sido sus ojos, con una gruesa venda de felpa, para evitar que recordara el camino al exterior y minimizando el riesgo de una posible fuga. Oyó en algún momento que habían quemado sus prendas.

— Levántate. Ahora.

Apretó las manos, también encadenadas. Su lobo había sido metido en una jaula, en su misma habitación. La jaula estaba electrificada, creando una malla de energía que hería al lobo si intentaba sacar el hocico por ella. El animal estaba encogido en el pequeño espacio, gimoteando por sentir a su dueño sufriendo. Sabía que tenía que dejarse hacer, que tenía que obedecer si quería salir bien parado de todo aquello. Pero él, con veintiún años, era a penas un adulto en una situación desfavorable y desagradable, y su instinto reflejo en caso de peligro no era el de huída. Era el de lucha.

Y si no tenía las manos libres, por lo menos podía usar la lengua.

— A. La. Mierda.

El golpe cayó con fuerza en su mejilla, haciendo crujir sus huesos y golpeándole la cara contra la pared. Los cabrones habían aprendido que si querían golpearle sin dejarle marcas visibles debían hacerlo con una toalla húmeda, así que el peso y la fuerza del impacto eran considerables. Encogió los brazos para proteger la cara, y los golpes cayeron con saña sobre su brazo y sus costillas. Se mordió los labios para evitar gritar de dolor, emitiendo graves gruñidos en protesta. Podía oír a su lobo gruñendo con él, gimoteando.

Pensó en el cuervo negro, en sus ojos claros mirándole con tristeza e impotencia. En cómo se había quedado con él, después de casi romperse el pico intentando ayudarle a escapar. En como había bajado a por él a pesar del peligro...

— Suficiente, Ethan. Lleva al distópico arriba. Jim se está impacientando. Y si le dejas marcas...

— Tranquilo, Moran. Solo estaba poniendo al fenómeno en su sitio.

Alzó los ojos en la oscuridad y se encontró con el tigre de bengala de Moran a la altura de la nariz. Respiró con tranquilidad, observando como los colmillos blancos asomaban bajo los labios peludos. Un gruñido salió de lo mas profundo del animal, que movía la cola con suavidad.

— ¿A quién llamas fenómeno, gilipollas? —preguntó Moran, empujando con fuerza a Ethan a un lado. Cegado por el resplandor de la puerta abierta delante de él, parpadeó, con los ojos doloridos por la claridad. Otra cosa que habían hecho para tenerle allí, había sido apagar todas las luces. Había estado a oscuras una semana entera —. Vamos. Levántate. Y a mí no me hagas enfadar, cachorrito.

Sintió la mano de Moran cogiéndole con fuerza del brazo, sacudiéndole para ponerle en pie. Siseó cuando notó el dolor de los golpes justo donde Moran lo sujetaba. Se levantó, notando la tirantez de las cadenas. Algo rozó su cuello, duro y frío, apretado hasta que respirar resultaba trabajoso. La tensión en sus piernas desapareció con un repiqueteo metálico, y no huyó porque tenía calambres en las piernas, flojas por pasar tanto tiempo con ellas sin usar. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar un intento de fuga. No le serviría de nada.

Sus manos seguían unidas por los grilletes, así que las cerró en puños, clavándose las uñas en la palma.

_"Recuerda por qué lo haces. Recuerda por qué lo haces..."_

Escuchó el gemido de los goznes de la puerta al ser abierta, y el zumbido de la electricidad. Recordaba la vara eléctrica con la que habían capturado a su lobo, Garm. Nunca habrá imaginado que todo lo que se necesitaba para someter a un espíritu animal era un poco de voltaje, y ahora que lo sabía, le habría gustado que nunca hubiera sucedido.

Escuchó os gruñidos violentos de Garm, y pudo imaginarlo con el pelaje arenoso erizado, con los colmillos descubiertos y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Si atacaba, iban a hacerle daño.

— Shh, Garm. Está bien…

El lobo continuó gruñendo, pero sus amenazas bajaron de tono hasta que se convirtieron en sordos sonidos de advertencia.

Sintió un tirón en su cuello y entonces entendió.

Le habían puesto una correa.

Podía sentir el calor astral del tigre de Moran a su lado, caminando con parsimonia. Poco a poco, su vista se fue aclarando, y a penas fue consciente del frío del suelo metálico del ascensor de carga. Esperó, en silencio, mirando el indicador. Estaban en la planta menos dos, y se dirigían a la décima. Tenía tiempo.

Carraspeó, notando la voz pastosa de no usarla.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué... le ayudas? —dijo, con voz ronca.

Moran ni lo miró. Su vista siguió al frente, mirando el indicador con los números, que iban cambiando cada segundo.

— No es tu problema.

Oyó al tigre gruñir, y vio como Garm le miraba, esperando a que le dijera algo. Negó con la cabeza y el lobo se sentó sobre los cuartos traseros, muy cerca de él, sin dejar de mirar al tigre y a su distópico, intermitentemente.

— Pero tú...

Moran se giró para mirarle. Su expresión era dura de ver, pero no se amilanó.

— He dicho que no es tu problema. Ahora cierra el pico.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y aparecieron en una sala amplia, llena de pasillos y habitaciones secundarias. Probablemente se encontraban en algún piso vacío de un edificio de oficinas, pero con la sala de interrogatorios, aquello solo podía tratarse de Scotland Yard.

Al fondo del pasillo, había una figura girada. Hablaba por un móvil.

— Ethan, llévate al perro directamente a Buckingham. Que lo dejen en las jaulas exteriores.

Entró en pánico repentinamente. No podían separarle de Garm. No podían.

Se revolvió, intentando evitar el inevitable movimiento, pero Moran tiró de su correa y le pasó una pierna por los pies, haciéndole caer al suelo de rodillas, golpeándose contra el duro suelo. El lobo gruñó y saltó hacia Moran para morder, cuando la vara eléctrica de Ethan cayó sobre el animal. Se escuchó un chispazo de estática, y el lobo titiló, cayendo al suelo, gimiendo. Sintió la descarga en su propio cuerpo, recorriéndole entero. Intentó lanzarse sobre Ethan una vez y otra, pero no lo consiguió.

— ¡No! ¡Para!

Un nuevo tirón de la correa lo atrajo hacia Moran, cayendo de espaldas. Aún tenía el pelo mojado de agua helada, y el cuero del collar (porque era cuero, sin ninguna duda), empezaba a irritarle la piel. tal vez incluso a cortarla.

Ethan desapareció por el ascensor con Garm, y vio las puertas cerrarse. A medida que el aparato iba bajando, el dolor le recorría el cuerpo. Era como tener una mano sujetando tu corazón, apretando cada vez más, cortándote la respiración.

La mano de Moran se volvió a cerrar sobre su brazo, tirando de él, y una vez estuvo en pie, le empujó al frente.

— Camina.

Lo hizo. Caminó, con los pies entrecruzándose por el dolor y el tiempo sin usarlos, hasta que entraron en la amplia sala donde el hombre de espaldas seguía hablando por su móvil.

— ... y si vuelven a volar una de las barricadas de los túneles, haré que otra cosa lo haga en su lugar, ¿está claro, Dimmock? Bien. Espero el informe para esta noche.

Le hicieron pararse a escasos dos metros del hombre trajeado, que había colgado y se frotaba la cara con las manos, como si todo fuera muy complicado. Se giró a un lado, y miró a otro hombre. Este era pelirrojo, vestía de traje de tres piezas, y llevaba un viejo paraguas en la mano, al que a momentos se aferraba con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se ponían blancos. Había visto síntomas como esos a veces, en los refugios de distópicos que se montaban en las afueras de La Leonera, bajo los puentes en las orillas del Támesis para atender a aquellos que estaban heridos pero, mayormente, a los pocos que escapaban del lado limpio tras ser capturados y separados de sus animales. Era la distancia, el dolor inflingido a su otra mitad o a su espíritu, lo que les llegaba a provocar un daño físico. Lo mismo que le estaba pasando a él. Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo con el animal de ese pobre distópico, y dónde se encontraría. Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí.

— Seb, voy a necesitar que atiendas la barricada en Embarkement. La de la línea de Bakerloo y Northem. Si es necesario, que abran un boquete y les echen el Támesis encima. No me importa. Ve y arréglalo. ¡Ya! —gritó, y juraría que había visto palpitar la vena de su sien. Moran dudó. No podía soltar la correa o saldría corriendo —. Oh, por el amor de Dios y la Virgen Santísima. ¡Dale a Holmes la correa y vete! ¡AHORA!

Vio como la correa cambiaba de manos rápidamente, y a Moran correr hacia el ascensor, con su tigre detrás.

Holmes parecía avergonzado, incluso incómodo. Miraba a su jefe casi sin pestañear, sosteniendo la correa de una manera que daba a entender que en cualquier momento iba a tirarla, pero cuando Jim abrió los ojos, su agarre se volvió firme, y sus facciones se enfriaron. Se estremeció, sin poder evitarlo.

— Vaya. Pero si eres tú, lobito. Has sido un chico muy malo —dijo Jim, con una sonrisa asquerosa en la cara. Se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente. Se sintió mal por tener que alzar la mirada para clavar sus ojos en los de él, pero lo hizo igualmente, cuadrándose —. Llevas mucho tiempo escapando te de mí, pero ya se acabó. Qué travieso, ¿no crees, Holmes?

— Tremendamente.

Apretó los labios. Holmes contestaba con indiferencia, con un tono neutro. Como si estuviera intentando controlar todo lo que le estaba pasando por dentro.

— ¿Cuánto lleva escapando?

— Dos años y medio.

Jim abrió la boca y los ojos, como si estuviera genuinamente sorprendido de esa información. Como si nunca la hubiera recibido.

— Impresionante.

Notó la cadena floja. El brazo de Holmes estaba en tensión, pero no estaba haciendo nada de fuerza. Eso significaba que hasta cierto punto estaba de su lado, ¿verdad?

— ¿Lo ves? —preguntó Jim, con una sonrisa. tocó su pecho con un dedo, satisfecho —. Eres especial, Johnny.

John se tensó. No esperaba que Jim supiera su nombre. En realidad, deseaba que no lo hiciera. Notó los ojos del Líder recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y cuando se relamió, sintió náuseas, recordando por primera vez desde que estaba en la habitación, que estaba desnudo. Se preguntó, con algo de humor negro, si le mataría por vomitarle encima, y qué cara pondría si lo hacía. Lo que le pareció más sorprendente, fue notar que no era mucho más mayor que él.

Cuando la noticia de un nuevo orden llegó a todos los rincones de Gran Bretaña, John pensó que se trataría de algún tipo de truco de los radicales, que alguna vieja gloria estaría intentando retomar el puesto y cambiar un poco las cosas. Cuando todo empezó a cambiar, y la gente comenzó a desaparecer de las calles, cuando los distópicos empezaron a ser marcados y "reasignados" a otra zona de la ciudad, en su cabeza el Líder siempre se había pintado como alguien adulto, extremadamente inteligente. Pero lo que tenía delante era... decepcionante.

— Pero si eres un crío.

Parecía que la información no fue bien recibida, porque la cara de Jim se trasformó en un rictus de violencia desmedida y de locura. John sintió que acababa de firmar sus sentencia de muerte. El suave tirón de la correa le dijo que no debería haber dicho eso.

Jim dio un paso al frente cuando la voz de Holmes le detuvo.

— Acaban de informarme de que el Gobernador Francés acaba de llegar a la sala de reuniones junto con el Representante Austríaco. Debería marcharse ahora, o no llegará a tiempo.

Jim se detuvo a medio paso, fulminando a John con la mirada durante unos segundos. Cerró los ojos en lo que tarda un corazón humano en palpitar un par de veces, y cuando los abrió, parecía más calmado.

_Ha perdido la cabeza completamente. Está loco._

—Malditos gabachos que no saben comportarse… Me voy. Haz que se vista, y llévatelo de aquí. Le quiero limpio y en mi sala para cuando acabe la reunión —ordenó, arreglándose la chaqueta. Cogió la cara de John con una mano, apretando su mandíbula con las uñas —. Luego nos veremos, Johnny —susurró en su oído, como si fueran amantes y aquel su gran secreto. Le mordió la oreja y se fue.

Las náuseas volvieron con más fuerza, al mismo tiempo que un ramalazo de dolor lo atravesaba. Gruñó, encogiéndose.

— Si tienes ganas de morir, John, hay formas mejores y más limpias de conseguirlo que insultarle —dijo Holmes. Soltó la correa y le lanzó una bola de ropa blanca —. Ponte esto. Rápido. Tenemos que estar en Buckingham en media hora.

John tomó la ropa con las manos, aún encadenadas, y las miró. Eran básicas, algodón blanco, sin teñir. La camiseta de manga corta y los pantalones eran holgados. Parecía más un chandal de deporte que nada.

Los dedos de Holmes presionaron algún punto de los grilletes de John, electrónicos, introduciendo la clave de apertura. Con un chasquido, la placa metálica que cerraba las manos cayó al suelo, y John vio su oportunidad.

— No lo intentes, a menos que quieras morir. Y creo que eso no sería conveniente.

John le miró. Holmes lo observaba desde su posición, junto a una ventana. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada.

Se fijó por primera vez en su aspecto, desde que entró en la sala. El hombre de traje tenía profundas ojeras bajo los ojos, y se lamía los labios con demasiada regularidad. John conocía esos síntomas. Eran las reacciones de un bebedor. Su cuerpo bajo el traje era pequeño para un hombre de su edad, casi rozando la anorexia. El chip localizador en su oreja derecha le dijo que estaba viviendo en La Leonera, y no en muy buenas condiciones. Presentaba síntomas de desnutrición leves, tal vez en una de las primeras fases. No obstante, y a pesar de la circunstancias, no estaba en una situación completamente desfavorable. John había atendido casos de gente de La Leonera a las que se les cerraba el estómago por el hambre, con las barrigas hinchadas pero vacías de todo alimento. Cuando llegaban a los puestos ambulantes de atención sanitaria bajo los puentes, sabían que no había nada que pudieran hacer por ellos más que darles cobijo hasta que morían.

Había un tipo de comida que podría salvarles la vida, pero en Londres únicamente se encontraba en el Royal Hospital, y no podían acceder a él.

— ¿Intentarías matarme si lo hiciera?

Holmes le miró, cansado.

— Por mí vete. Pero hay guardias por todas partes. Este es un edificio de Scotland Yard. No podrás avanzar ni veinte pasos antes de que te atrapen. Te han cogido, John. Cuánto menos tardes en aceptar que tu vida ha terminado, más tiempo sobrevivirás.

John se quedó mirando la ropa en sus manos, de nuevo, hasta que deslizó el algodón por su piel. Podía sentir a su lobo, en alguna parte, muy lejos de él.

La imagen del cuervo volvió a su cabeza. El sueño de esa noche había sido tan reconfortante...

Mycroft volvió a atarle la correa al collar, y a cerrar sus manos con los grilletes electrónicos. John lo miró, sorprendido por esta nueva colocación.

— Lo siento. Son órdenes.

John asintió. Si era cierto que no iba a poder escapar, por lo menos le facilitaría la vida a Holmes, que no parecía disfrutar en absoluto con su trabajo.

No pudo dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, pensando en qué podía querer Jim de él. Había oído historias a cerca de lo que les hacían a los distópicos en Buchingham, pero prefería pensar que eran solo eso: historias. Holmes le condujo hasta el ascensor y ambos se quedaron solos en el espacio metálico mientras descendían hasta el nivel de calle.

— No voy a decir que se te pasará, porque estaría mintiendo —dijo el hombre a su lado, sin mirarle. John vio como su mano se aferraba al mango del paraguas con fuerza de nuevo. De pronto se encogió ligeramente, con una mueca de dolor mal disimulada, y tuvo que apoyarse en él para sostenerse en pie —, pero aprenderás a controlarlo... si vives lo suficiente.

John supo a qué se refería sin necesidad de preguntar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para él?

Holmes tomó un par de respiraciones profundas antes de contestar.

— Ahora hará cuatro años. Pero parece mucho más.

Cuando llegaron a la planta inferior, Holmes se cuadró y se irguió, cambiando la cara. Tanto, que si no lo hubiera estado mirando, John dudaba haber sido capaz de apreciar que, bajo esa máscara de frialdad, había un hombre. Él avanzó delante, tirando de la correa alrededor de su cuello. Los policías que había en la entrada de la central se apartaban, cuidándose de no tocar a John. No entendía a qué tantos reparos cuando no habían tenido ningún problema en tirarle cosas a la cabeza, insultarle y empujarle cuando había llegado por primera vez. No les había visto la cara pues iba vendado, pero no se había movido del edificio en toda la semana, así que estaba bastante seguro de que ninguno de ellos había estado ausente ese día.

Permaneció en silencio, lanzando miradas furibundas a los agentes que, se suponía, debían mantener el orden y la seguridad ciudadana, verla por el bienestar de la gente, y no asegurarse de que fueran capturados, torturados y denigrados. Que las autoridades hubieran sido sobornadas nada más empezar el nuevo rágimen decía mucho del estado del gobierno.

El paso marcial de John estaba empezando a hacer sentir incómodos a los policías que le miraban, hasta el punto de que muchos apartaban la mirada, intimidados.

John había sido médico de emergencia en los pequeños puestos de hospital bajo los puentes a tiempo parcial, sí. Pero también era, y ante todo, un rebelde.

Él era una de las causas de que un batallón estuviera intentando volar la barricada de los túneles de metro en Embarkement. Porque esa era la distracción. Su objetivo real había sido recuperar la línea de District en el bloqueo de Putney Bridge. Él había sido el capitán que se había encargado de dirigir el asalto al punto E. Era de esperar que le capturaran. Se estaba jugando la vida todos los días.

Su mejor amiga, Sally Donovan, una guerrillera ex agente de la vieja Scotland Yard con una pantera como animal, había estado participando a su lado en su escuadrón de Northumberland, y más de una vez le había preguntado por qué no se dedicaba solo a ser médico, sabiendo que aún tenía una oportunidad. Sally se había enrolado a los rebeldes cuando se enteró por un sueño de que su alma gemela había muerto.

— Yo ya no tengo nada que perder, John. Pero tú sí. ¿Y tu alma gemela? ¿Qué pasará si te cogen? 

— No lo harán.

Dentro del grupo tenían un poco de variedad. Un par de españoles del ejército, que habían llegado en los primeros meses y se habían quedado atrapados allí (Christian y Silvia), una irlandesa llamada Wanda con una afición a los explosivos que resultaba inquietante, tres franceses que habían sobrevivido al ataque a su pelotón, y un par de ex soldados retirados de los marines estadounidenses a los que la dictadura había pillado de vacaciones en Londres, cuando se cerraron las fronteras.

Podía recordar como se habían armado esa mañana. Sabían que su grupo era el de las misiones especiales en las que había que provocar y salir perdiendo el culo, que podían morir cualquier día por una bala perdida o una explosión mal controlada. Que se la jugaban más que ningún otro grupo, pero eso no parecía importar. Silvia había sido la primera en adentrarse en el túnel del metro, con la bengala encendida para iluminar el camino.

— Vamos a darles para el pelo a esos cabrones.

Esa fue la última vez que John estuvo con el grupo al completo. Cuando se separó para darles cobertura mientras encendían la mecha, lo noquearon y se lo llevaron. Lo último que escuchó fue la retirada, y cómo su equipo se dispersaba, ocultándose en los escondites de las cloacas y los viejos pasillos de ventilación.

Habría deseado haberle hecho caso a Sally.

Tardaron menos de lo que había pensando en llegar hasta el coche negro de cristales tintados que les esperaba, aparcado en la acera frente al edificio. Holmes hizo subir a John al asiento del copiloto, atando sus manos a la puerta. Luego, pasó al asiento del conductor, y arrancó el motor.

— Sé por qué estás aquí, John. Sé quienes son tu hermana y tu madre, y sé donde están —dijo Mycroft, presionando un botón de la guantera. John le miró con horror, apretando las manos en puños —. No te preocupes, no diré nada. Jim no lo sabe, y si lo averigua, no será por mí. Dame un poco de crédito, capitán.

Esa mención a su rango hizo que un dedo helado le subiera por la espalda.

— ¿Cómo...?

— No te he estado espiando, si es lo que crees. Solo he observado. Andas como andaría alguien del ejército, pero eres demasiado joven como para haberte alistado antes de que esto empezara, así que seguramente perteneces a los rebeldes. Por la forma en la que te comportas, tienes disciplina y autoridad, así que eso sugiera un cierto rango. No tan bajo como para ser teniente, pero tampoco alto como para ser mayor, así que está claro que eres capitán. Del grupo de Northumberland, por lo que tengo entendido. En La Leonera se comentaba el otro día que les emboscaron en el metro y se llevaron a uno de ellos. También sé que eres médico por tus manos. Son firmes, seguras, y preparadas para trabajos duros. Además, creo haberte visto en los puestos móviles bajo el puente del milenio alguna vez.

John parpadeó, sorprendido. Ahora podía entender por qué Jim quería a Holmes a su lado. Saber todo de una persona con solo mirarla...

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿A ti también te capturaron?

Holmes se rió. Fue una risa grave y sin humor. Sus manos se aferraron al volante mientras frenaba, detenido en el semáforo de Picadilly.

— Podría decirse. Las autoridades me encontraron y me condenaron a muerte, pero mis padres ocuparon mi lugar. Moriarty me ofreció un puesto a su lado a cambio de aceptar el intercambio y de poder llevarme a mi hermano pequeño conmigo. Él también... bueno. Murió.

Cuando lo dijo, miró a John, y algo en sus ojos le hizo pensar que eso último no era del todo verdad, pero que no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta por miedo a que alguien o algo pudiera estar registrando sus palabras.

Asintió.

— Lo siento. ¿Puedo preguntar de qué?

— Sobredosis de cocaína.

John frunció el ceño.

— ¿Consumía... de manera regular?

Había visto adictos a las drogas en los fumaderos de La Leonera. Había muchos, así como prostíbulos y otros centros... recreativos. Al final, era una manera de ganar un poco de comida y básicos de supervivencia extras. John no juzgaba a quienes trabajaban allí, o a aquellos que, acosados por el hambre, buscaban refugios en los estupefacientes, casi regalados, pero no podía evitar pensar cómo alguien que no podía a penas pagarse una comida podía anteponer el placer a algo tan básico como comer para mantenerse con vida.

La mayor causa de mortalidad en La Leonera eran las sobredosis, después de la desnutrición.

— Sí. Intenté... que no lo hiciera. Varias veces, pero era inútil discutir con él. Tenía Asperger —añadió. El automóvil arrancó cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, y se dirigieron entre las calles, ahora despejadas, directos hacia Buckingham —. Se llamaba Sherlock.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Buckingham, John fue subido a una de las plantas superiores, siguiendo las grandes y lujosas habitaciones. Los decorados dorados le hacían sentirse enfermo. La de comida que podría comprarse con eso... solo una de las columnas daría comida a cincuenta familias de La Leonera.

Mirar el paisaje por la ventanilla del coche había sido horrible. Después de años viviendo en La Leonera, donde el tiempo parecía haber retrocedido dos siglos y las calles eran oscuras, donde el asfalto estaba saltado, quebrado y abombado, y el suministro eléctrico solo estaba activo durante dos horas al día, y ninguna de ellas era durante la noche, y la gente lavaba la ropa en las sucias aguas del Támesis por no poder usar la lavadora, donde los niños de cinco años no sabían lo que era un coche porque en La Leonera de poco servía si el estado de las calles era mediocre y la gasolina y el mantenimiento del automóvil demasiado caros... Se le hacía extraño volver a ver las calles del Londres en el que se crió, en el Londres donde había parques verdes y cuidados, donde las calles rezumaban vida, y el tráfico era asfixiante pero constante, como si un inmenso e invisible corazón lo bombeara a través de las venas de la ciudad... una sangre de metal y gasolina... Una Londres donde los semáforos funcionaban, donde las luces se encendían puntualmente cuando la luz abandonaba el horizonte y no se apagaban hasta el alba... Donde los niños jugaban sin miedo a ser asaltados por las autoridades...

Un Londres donde nadie tenía un animal junto a él. Un Londres donde las personas estaban tan solas y perdidas como meteoritos, errantes en el frío y basto espacio.

Ahora, en la lujosa habitación, barroca hasta decir basta, Holmes había hecho que se bañara. El simple olor del jabón hizo que quisiera llorar. Era jabón de verdad, y no jabón hecho con grasa y sosa cáustica, rasposo y desagradable, y el agua estaba templada, sin estar hirviendo por ser calentada al fuego, o helada por ser del Támesis, cuando el gas se estropeaba. Y de pequeño no había querido bañarse nunca...  _Por Dios Santo, qué delicia_... Hubiera deseado darse un largo baño, pero recordar por qué estaba allí y a quién estaba esperando hizo que las ganas que tenía de darse una bañera se le fueran.

Salió del agua rápidamente y, cuando volvió a por la ropa, ésta ya no estaba. Cuando le preguntó a Holmes por la ropa, dijo que era mejor así.

De nuevo, sintió ganas de vomitar.

La correa volvió a su cuello, atándolo al suelo, pero los grilletes electrónicos no lo hicieron. John alzó una ceja cuando Holmes cogió una pistola, parecidas a la de los tatuadores que van a poner un piercing, pero con una lapa negra y redonda, plana, en el disparador.

— Lo siento, pero si vuelve y no lo tienes puesto...

John se quedó quieto, sintiendo el frío en la piel desnuda. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero el simple aire que circulaba en la habitación era suficiente para hacerle estremecer.

O quizá solo era el estrés por lo que sabía que iba a pasar en cuanto Moriarty apareciera por aquella puerta.

Sintió el frío del algodón con alcohol médico limpiando la zona del pinchazo, y apretó los dientes antes de sentir la punzada aguda de la aguja del chip localizador en la oreja, y un destello de dolor que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Contuvo el impulso de patear a Holmes para quitárselo de encima.

— He visto a otros que han entrado aquí antes que tú. Y he visto salir a otros tantos. Si quieres un consejo, lo mejor es que no luches. Lo que vaya a pasar sucederá lo quieras o no. Y cuanto más te resistas, más lo alargará —señaló, dejando la pistola en un cajón. Giró la cara de John para limpiar la sangre de su oreja —. Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, John. Tengo la sensación de que habríamos sido buenos... colaboradores.

John sonrió.

— Tu animal...

Holmes sonrió.

— Un dragón chino azul. Se llama Tatsu.

— Pero eso es japonés.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se hizo más amplia, y John habría jurado que esa vez, había alcanzado sus ojos.

— Gran observación, capitán. Espero, sinceramente, que no volvamos a vernos.

John se lo habría tomado como un insulto, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos, se preguntó si no sería algún tipo de despedida amistosa, como si le estuviera deseando suerte genuinamente. Holmes parecía el típico encargado de limpiarle la mierda a Moriarty. Si él era quién se responsabilizaba de las desapariciones de los distópicos que dejaban de ser útiles, tal y como John pensaba que era, la verdad es que como despedida, no era de las peores.

Extendió la mano.

— John Hamish Watson.

Él la miró un momento y se la estrechó con fuerza.

— Mycroft Holmes. Le deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

Dicho lo cual, abandonó la habitación, cerrando las puertas.

* * *

John acababa de volver de una misión de reconocimiento por el perímetro, cuando se encontró con Ethan, que le buscaba.

Y también acababa de cumplir los veintiocho.

John había crecido un poco durante esos siete años, pero había quedado más bajo que la mayoría de sus compañeros trabajando en el séquito de Jim. Era más fuerte y más ágil, y se mantenía en forma, entrenando en los pocos ratos libres que el Líder le permitía, como premio por su trabajo.

Un año después de haber entrado al servicio de Moriarty para proteger a su equipo, a los rebeldes y a su familia, John habría sentido repulsa por alguien en su situación, ya que ahora, después de tantos años de desgaste, había alcanzado un punto en el que lo que le pasara a su cuerpo había dejado de importarle demasiado. Esperaba sinceramente que esa situación cambiara algún día. Que fueran capaces de terminar con aquella locura y que todo volviera a ser como era antes de Jim, pero sabía que eso era un sueño. Y los sueños son para los niños.

Los siete años habían curtido su piel, su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón. Era más duro, más fuerte y más experimentado de lo que lo había sido cuando fue atrapado. Empezaba a rozar la treintena. Tenía restos de una barba en la cara, y sus ojos, aunque jóvenes, parecían los de un anciano, cansados y sabios, los ojos de alguien que ha visto demasiado. Que ha vivido demasiado.

John había descubierto que Jim tenía un don para desgastar a los que estaban a su alrededor. Era como si supiera cómo extraer la vitalidad de sus cuerpos, cómo consumía sus esperanzas, hasta que ya nada importaba salvo sobrevivir. Hasta que te convertías en un autómata de movimiento perpetuo con una lista de tareas que había que cumplir antes de colapsar en el duro colchón de una cama en un cuarto estrecho y húmedo.

Podía recordar con meridiana claridad el primer día que pisó Buckingham convertido en el juguete de Jim. El día que supo que todos y cada uno de los rumores que corrían por La Leonera no solo reflejaban con cruel detalle lo que ocurría al otro lado del río, sino que se quedaban cortos. Lo único que atesoraba con cierto cariño, era la conversación con Mycroft, al que no había vuelto a ver desde entonces, aunque sabía que estaba bien por fuentes secundarias, como Molly Hooper.

— Jim quiere verte, Watson —dijo Ethan, con cierta burla. Llevaba un fusil al hombro. Probablemente venía de una de las líneas que conectaban con La Leonera.

John se sacó los guantes del traje, flexionando los dedos. Suspiró, con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que esto llegaría.

La primera vez que Jim quiso verle, fue el día que fue capturado.

Después de esperar casi cinco minutos, completamente desnudo y atado con la correa al suelo, él llegó. Se estaba desabrochando la corbata y, cuando le vio allí parado se detuvo, observándole. John se cuadró, manteniéndose quieto, tanto como le permitían los nervios y su propio cuerpo, aunque podía notar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, bombeando adrenalina por su sistema, y su acelerada respiración. Los ojos fijos en el rostro de Moriarty, mientras le miraba.

— Vaya. Parece que Holmes ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, Johnny. Quitas el hipo.

John apretó los dientes, sin perder de vista a Moriarty. No forcejeó, no se movió. Ni siquiera intentó escapar cuando Jim se agachó para deshacer el nudo que ataba la correa al suelo, y tomó la cuerda para tirar de él hacia unas dobles puertas blancas, al otro lado de la sala.

— Voy a enseñarte, Johnny. Voy a domarte.

Jim le condujo hasta una habitación, donde una cama de matrimonio descansaba. El tigre de Moran estaba tumbado en una esquina, y John le buscó por la habitación, sin éxito. No debía andar muy lejos. Tal vez estuviera haciendo guardia en una de las puertas, por si intentaba algo. Cuando Jim ató la correa a la cama y luego le sujetó, atándole las manos a cada lado del cabecero, y los pies a las patas, empezó a sentir algo parecido al pánico. Buscó frenéticamente una salida, una forma de escapar, pero todas pasaban por agredir a Jim si conseguía liberarse, y todas se topaban con su seguridad al salir. Intentó regular sus respiraciones, recordando las palabras de Mycroft.  _"Si quieres un consejo, lo mejor es que no luches... Cuanto más te resistas, más lo alargará"_. Se preguntó si él lo habría experimentado también.

Lo único que pudo pensar cuando sintió las manos de Jim sobre su cuerpo, fue que los rumores eran ciertos. Eran jodidamente ciertos.

Los distópicos no eran solo objetivos a los que matar o torturar para el Líder y su séquito.

Los distópcos eran alguien que les calentara la cama. Los distópicos eran sus juguetes.

John giró la cabeza apara clavar los ojos en los del tigre, que lo miraba como si estuviera aburrido, como si hubiera visto eso tantas veces que ya todo le resultara igual. Movía la cola pausadamente de vez en cuando, y amasaba la alfombra con las garras. John clavó los ojos en los suyos cuando sintió el movimiento del colchón cuando Moriarty subió a la cama, tras él, y se dispuso a desconectar su instinto de supervivencia, que sonaba como una bocina de alarma en su cabeza, gritándole que se girara y le partiera la cara.

_Recuerda por qué lo haces. Recuerda por qué lo haces..._

Harriet y su madre eran puras. No habían presentado nunca síntomas de distopía y por eso, cuando su padre murió y el régimen comenzó, con la caza de distópicos activa, John sabía que tenía que irse de casa para mantenerlas a salvo. Si el gobierno le descubría allí, no quería ni pensar en qué les haría. Así que se aseguró de dejarlas a salvo, bien lejos de Londres, y luego desapareció dejando una nota. Se mudó por su propio pie a La Leonera, saltándose los controles de chip. Cuando, en una de sus visitas y deambulares por los túneles del metro, encontró la base de los rebeldes en la vieja estación de Mordan (prácticamente fuera de la ciudad, en la línea de Northem), decidió que aquel era el lugar donde debía estar. Los respiraderos se habían convertido en chimeneas, y la comida les llegaba periódicamente por donaciones de anónimos. Algunos incluso escapaban de la vista de la frontera y salían de caza durante un par de meses hasta que volvían, con piezas suficientes como para meter en sal y aguantar un par más de meses, generalmente se guardaban para el invierno, cuando el alimento escaseaba incluso en La Leonera.

Fue allí donde le dieron una nueva familia, donde se alistó a la Resistencia y aprendió el oficio de médico de uno de los cirujanos del ejército que se había retirado cuando los superiores se vieron comprados por el Líder. Fue allí, durmiendo en los vagones de metro que se habían adaptado para hacer barracones habitables, donde conoció a Sally y al resto de su equipo.

Fue allí donde le dieron esperanza, cuando creía que ya no quedaba nada bueno en el mundo.

Si se mantenía preso de Jim, podía pasar información privilegiada a su equipo por medio de cartas clandestinas, mensajes cifrados, utilizando las viejas máquinas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que robaron del archivo del Museo Británico, en frecuencias de radio que ya nadie vigilaba, y códigos cifrados. Si se mantenía preso de Jim, podría mantener a su familia a salvo, lejos de sus garras.

Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más.

Pues bien, John ya no podía estar más cerca de su enemigo. Desgraciadamente.

Decir que no gritó en algún punto de la noche sería darle demasiado crédito. Jim se había asegurado de que cada momento del proceso resultara un puto infierno. ¿Preparación? ¿Para qué? Lo que pretendía era marcarle, no que lo disfrutara. Las frases que más se repitieron durante las interminables horas, fueron unas que perseguirían a John en sus más profundas pesadillas.

— Eres una mascota, Johnny. Eres mi mascota. Y te voy a domar. Te voy a hacer sangrar. Te voy a ver  _arder_.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces en las que le golpeó con el cinturón, o las veces que le mordió hasta hacerle sangre. O cuando cogió una navaja y empezó a cortarle solo por ver la sangre salir para después lamerla. O cuando rodeó el cuello con sus manos, con una fuerza inesperada para su constitución, hasta que estuvo al borde de la inconsciencia. John se deslizó hasta una bruma en la que era consciente de lo que le sucedía, pero se sentía todo como si fuera un sueño.

Cuando, acabado todo, Moran entró, hizo a un John tambaleante vestirse con las ropas blancas con las que había llegado, y se lo llevó a la enfermería. De pronto, John entendió por qué usaban ropa tan blanca.

La sangre de sus heridas y del desgarro que seguramente tenía, manchaba el algodón sin teñir de las prendas y era como ir desnudo.

John se sintió, de hecho, desnudo cuando la gente a través de la que pasaban, siendo aún tirado por la correa, le miraba. Algunos con compasión y comprensión. Otros con guasa. Había muchos que eran de burla. Ethan estaba entre ellos. Cuando llegó a la enfermería, Molly Hooper le atendió, con cuidado y delicadeza. La habían hecho venir desde el San Bart's para atenderle, y por su cara, ya no era la primera vez que atendía a alguien en su estado.

John aguantó, estoico, hasta que llegó la siguiente noche. Le dejaron dormir atado a una de las camillas de la enfermería. Aún llevaba la correa al cuello, pero ahora había una gruesa capa de vendas alrededor, separando la piel del cuero. Todo él parecía una momia lleno de algodón, parches y cosidos, allá donde los golpes y los cortes habían sido demasiado profundos. También tenía marcas azuladas por el cuerpo que prefería no mirarse. Cuando se tumbó, notando los pinchazos de su cuerpo dolorido, se dejó llorar en la intimidad de la enfermería cerrada y solitaria. Se sentía sucio, roto y abandonado. Siempre había pensado que podría ser feliz. Que encontraría una manera de sortear los peligros del mundo hasta poder encontrar a su otra mitad, pero ahora que la oscuridad lo había mordido, desgarrándolo y arrastrándolo a la sombra, se sentía una más ¿Cómo iba nadie a quererle después de aquello, aunque fuera su otra mitad? ¿Cómo iba nadie a perder su tiempo recomponiendo algo que estaba tan roto que ni él mismo se podía reconocer? Podía oír a su lobo aullando en la distancia, manifestando su dolor.

Esa noche, soñó con el cuervo de nuevo. Y esa vez, se vio a sí mismo atado a un trono de piedra, negro y cubierto de musgo, con gruesas cadenas. Por muchos intentos que hizo por liberarse, no lo consiguió, y el cuervo tampoco. El simple hecho de que se quedara con él el resto de la noche, fue suficiente para renovar un poco su ánimo.

Tal vez ya estuviera roto, y eso no tuviera remedio. Pero al menos, iba a ser el grano en el culo más grande que James Moriarty hubiera tenido jamás. Por tanto tiempo como pudiera soportar serlo.

A la mierda con los consejos de Mycroft.

Así que la siguiente vez que Jim requirió su presencia, se resistió. Y la siguiente vez a esa. Y otra y otra más, hasta que habían pasado seis meses en los que había entrado y salido de la enfermería. Cuando Molly se quejó por su estado, enfrente de su cara, decidió que era el momento de parar. Así, al mes siguiente, cuando fue llevado al salón de Moriarty, fue obediente. Hizo todo lo que él quiso y ni siquiera protestó. Cuando todo terminó, más rápido de lo acostumbrado, Jim soltó su correa.

—Muy bien, Johnny. Así me gusta. Buen chico.

_Bienvenido, mascota._

—Bien —respondió a Ethan, sin mirarle. Descolgó su fusil y lo descargó, desarmándolo antes de guardarlo en su casillero asignado.

Se sacó la parte prescindible del uniforme, y luego cerró su taquilla, rumbo a su maldito destino.

—Eso. Corre con tu amo, putita.

John ni siquiera lo pensó. De haberlo hecho, probablemente se habría detenido, pero es que Ethan Scott necesitaba cerrar la boca _de una maldita vez_.

Cogió su Sig Sauer y le disparó en la pierna, fuera de la zona ocupada por el hueso. La bala entró y salió limpiamente, atravesando su carne. Guardó de nuevo la pistola en su cinturón, y cuando subió al salón, se encontró  al Líder en un escritorio, rodeado de papeles.

En lo que llevaba de servicio, John había conseguido pasar toneladas de información al otro lado, aunque su esfuerzo le había costado. Y, al parecer, su sacrificio estaba dando frutos. Habían contactado con un joven químico que había conseguido trasladarse al lado limpio de la ciudad, aunque aún no les había proporcionado la dirección o el nombre. Firmaba todos sus avisos con una S, y tenía un plan brillante para derrocar el gobierno de Jim. El único problema era que solo disponían de una oportunidad, y tenían que hacerlo bien a la primera, por lo que el proceso estaba siendo lento de cojones. John ya no podía esperar a salir de aquel infierno.

— ¡Qué rápido, Johnny! ¿Me has echado de menos? —John gruñó y se acercó al escritorio, evitando contestar. Jim se recostó en la silla, posando los pies sobre la madera de la mesa. Resopló —. Bah. Tú y Seb siempre igual de comunicativos. ¡Trogloditas! Hay más palabras en el diccionario que los monosílabos.

—Acabo de llegar del Túnel de Rotherhithe, ¿qué demonios ha pasado ahora?

Jim suspiró dramáticamente.

—Esos asquerosos monstruos han estado asaltando camiones de comida  _otra vez_. Ninguno de mis agentes ha sido capaz de pararles los pies. Quiero que vayas y los neutralices. Llévate al equipo que quieras, pero que te acompañe Ethan.

John sonrió un momento antes de contenerse.

—Ethan está indispuesto. Acaba de irse a la enfermería.

— ¿Y eso?

John leyó el informe de la misión y luego lo dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa.

—Le han disparado en una pierna. Me llevaré a Dimmock.

El tono en el que lo dijo debió de hacer sospechar a Jim, pero no dijo nada. Cogió una manzana de encima de su escritorio, y comenzó a jugar con ella cuando John saludó y se fue, directo a la puerta.

—Estoy aburrido,  _mascota_.

John se tensó un momento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con las manos tensas a ambos lados del cuerpo. Tomó una larga inspiración.

_Recuerda por qué lo haces..._

_—_ Claro, Jim.

Las puertas dobles de la habitación se cerraron con el chasquido de un pestillo al ser corrido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no queráis matarme por esto. A partir de aquí todo va a mejor, lo prometo.
> 
> Gracias por leer y por la buenísima acogida que está teniendo esta paranoia mía, tanto en FanFiction como en AO3. Gracias, de verdad :3
> 
> MH


	3. Perfilando el contorno

Las canalizaciones del Fleet olían a humedad, a barro y a agua sucia. Las algas y la tierra se acumulaban a los lados, creando pasos prácticamente seguros para aquellos que quisieran aventurarse a través de ellos.

O, en su defecto, para aquellos que realmente necesitaban transitar por allí.

— Recuérdame una vez más qué hacemos aquí, además de llenarnos de barro y de mierda.

John apuntó con la linterna de su fusil a una de las esquinas de los amplios pasillos suburbanos de Londres, asustando a una rata y haciéndola chillar mientras corría por el camino hasta llegar a la sombra de nuevo. El olor de la zona era sencillamente nauseabundo, pero John empezaba a estar acostumbrado. Ya no era la primera vez que le destinaban a un lugar como ese, así que a duras penas era consciente del pestilente hedor de las aguas estancadas y las algas.

— Jim ha tenido otro de sus presentimientos.

John pateó una piedra y esperó que eso pasara por un momento de frustración. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por hacer ruido, disuadiendo a cualquiera de acercarse, y advirtiendo a los distópicos que pudieras ocultarse allí de que se hicieran a un lado. Dimmok era, junto a Ethan y Moran, uno de los más fieles seguidores de Moriarty. Antaño, John lo había conocido como un importante miembro de la resistencia, pero tras ser capturado, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Se le empezó a ver con los equipos de los puros, protegiendo las fronteras y montando guardia en los puentes y en las canalizaciones del Fleet. Eso, ciertamente, no era nada nuevo.

Sebastian Wilkes les iba pisando los talones, con la ametralladora al hombro y un cigarrillo encendido entre los labios, iluminando con un punto rojo la oscuridad.

— Pues la próxima vez que tenga uno de esos ramalazos, ya puede ir buscándose a otro. Yo soy un oficinista, no un soldadito de plomo —se quejó, tirando la colilla al fango.

John continuó mirando, acelerando un poco sus pasos para adelantarse. Se coló por uno de los pasillos que, sabía, no tenía final. Caminó despacio por el agua, intentando no moverla mucho, manteniendo cada respiración al mínimo, esperando hacer el menor ruido posible. Había un olor extraño en aquel pasillo, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el hedor natural de la zona. Algo que hacía tiempo que no olía.

Se agachó cuando vio unas manchas oscuras en el fango. Había polvillo negro que destellaba de forma tenue cuando le apuntaba con el foco de la linterna. Recogió un poco con los dedos y lo restregó entre las yemas antes de llevarse un poco a la lengua. Lo escupió nada más probarlo, con una fuerte mueca de asco. Era pólvora, sin duda. Parpadeó, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué habría pólvora allí? Levantó la linterna del fusil, apuntando a la esquina oscura del otro lado.

— ¿Va todo bien por ahí, Johnny? —preguntó Wilkes. John pudo escuchar su risa desde allí, rebotando en las paredes de ladrillo húmedo y cubierto de moho, como si estuvieran en una película de terror.

Los ojos de John, que empezaban a picarle por estar allá abajo, y por las horas sin dormir, se toparon con varias cajas abiertas donde, probablemente, habrían habido grandes toneladas de pólvora. Todas tenían el símbolo de peligro biológico que solían emplear los distópicos rebeldes para marcar sus cargamentos. Una pequeña broma privada. El zapato de John removió la pólvora del suelo y la mezcló con el agua y el barro, antes de volver, intentando mantener su cara de póker en sus sitio a medida que se acercaba a la red principal. Eso solo podía ser obra de la resistencia, del loco químico, de S. Se preguntó qué estarían planeando, y si, fuera lo que fuera, sucedería pronto. Cada mañana se levantaba preguntándose si ese sería el día. Si por fin algo estallaría y se llevaría todo por delante. Si alguien entraría gritando en su habitación que el Líder había muerto. Si su lobo aparecería por allí buscándole, fuera de su jaula eléctrica en las viejas caballerizas.

Y, en sus despertares más optimistas, si abriría los ojos y se encontraría con un cuervo negro y su distópico.

Después de esos despertares, la realidad sabía más a un trago de tierra seca que cualquier otro día. Pero tomaba un sorbo de agua y parecía que la bola de su garganta bajaba lentamente, liberándole al menos un poco.

Podía ver ya las luces de las otras dos linternas, y escuchar la conversación entre ambos milicianos, cuando saltó, sorprendido, por el chillido de una rata a la que había pisado la cola. La apuntó con el fusil y estuvo a punto de disparar

— ... y te juro que me la follaba.

— ¿Quién, tú? No me hagas reír, Wilkes —se mofó Dimmok. Luego miró a John y alzó una ceja — ¿Todo bien?

John tragó y asintió.

— Sí, todo en orden. He pisado una jodida rata —admitió, arrugando la nariz.

Dimmok se rió entre dientes.

— Ya. Como todos. Vamos a ver si terminamos la ronda y podemos...

Una fuerte explosión interrumpió la frase, produciendo un gran estruendo y haciendo temblar la tierra. se agacharon, poniéndose en guardia, cuando a la primera explosión la siguió otra. El corazón de John se aceleró, y mientras que una parte de él deseaba fervientemente que fuera Buckingham lo que hubiera saltado por los aires, algo le decía que estaba pasando algo espantosamente malo.

Los disparos fue lo siguiente que escucharon. Eso, y las sirenas de las ambulancias y la policía. La mente de John voló hacia otros derroteros, hacia otros lugares, otras posibilidades. Quizá, en su desesperación, había imaginado que todo aquello era parte del plan de los suyos, y aquello no era más que un incidente aislado. Un escape de gas... cualquier cosa. No obstante, los disparos eran ciertamente reveladores. Cuando hubo una tercera explosión, John empezó a temer por otras cosas.

Los civiles.

Tal vez no estuviera en el "ejercito nacional" de manera totalmente voluntaria, pero eso no eximía de que tenía la responsabilidad de velar por el bien de la comunidad. Y no todos los puros eran culpables, al igual que no todos los distópicos eran buena gente. No podía meter a todos en un saco y simplemente esperar a no equivocarse cuando le prendiera fuego. Si bien podía llegar a encontrar una cierta justificación para un determinado y pequeño número de bajas como daños colaterales, eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a jugar.

Los tres corrieron hacia la salida de los túneles, de vuelta por donde habían venido, y subieron las escaleras de emergencia hasta emerger por el paseo que bordeaba el Támesis, por el lado limpio de la ciudad. Cuando John sacó la cabeza del agujero, y pudo mirar al horizonte, Londres estaba en llamas.

No toda la ciudad ardía. Simplemente habían estallidos periódicos aquí o allí, grandes humaredas en la noche, y fuego, lumbres encendidas que podían verse desde allí como muy cercanas, a pesar de la evidente distancia que los separaba de ellas. Bastó una nueva detonación para que comprendiera qué estaba pasando.

La muralla, el gran bloque de hormigón que rodeaba la ciudad como medida de contención, estaba siendo demolida. Y, a juzgar por la reacción de las fuerzas de seguridad a las órdenes de Jim, no había sido idea suya.

John corrió, sujetando el comunicador que llevaba prendido al hombro, dando órdenes y recibiendo nuevos datos por el auricular de su oreja. Sostuvo su arma con fuerza mientras se subían a un furgón de la policía que estaba pasando por allí y que los estaba llevando a la zona afectada, la de la primera explosión. El informe preliminar sugería que la detonación había sido a causa de una gran cantidad de Semtex y pólvora, cerca de la canalización del Támesis en la muralla principal. La muralla se construyó para proteger Londres durante los primeros años de gobierno. En un principio se justificó su existencia con la idea de que era mejor para todos porque servía de protección contra los distópicos exteriores y contra los ejércitos de otros gobiernos que querían acabar con su modo de vida. En opinión de John, aquella muralla era una cerca para evitar que saliesen de allí, además del sueño caprichoso de un niño enloquecido. ¿Quién construía murallas como aquellas en esos tiempos?

Después de que les dieran el informe completo, la furgoneta se detuvo, y John salió el primero. No quería hacer daño a los distópicos de la resistencia si podía evitarlo, pero su tapadera tenía prioridad, y no todos podían tener buenas intenciones. Nada les aseguraba que fuera un ataque de los rebeldes.

Después de correr entre los escombros de lo que una vez fue la muralla de Londres, escuchando a la gente gritar, y las sirenas de las ambulancias y la policía intentando detener el desastre, John se detuvo tras un fragmento considerablemente grande de hormigón. Revisó la munición de su fusil, ajustándose el uniforme, y esperó hasta que Dimmok y Wilkes llegaron a su lado.

— ¿El plan es...?

John asomó la cabeza para observar por encima de la cobertura, cuando vio que alguien les estaba apuntando y se ocultó a tiempo de evitar que una bala le acertara en la cabeza.

— No morir y parar esto, si te parece bien. Dimmok, derecha. Wilkes, izquierda. Yo cargo de frente —dijo, sirviéndose de su cargo superior para las órdenes. Al final, ser cercano a Jim le había ayudado a escalar rápidamente varios puestos en el ejército. Su formación médica había sido tenida en consideración, aunque tras los entrenamientos y su evidente disciplina, Jim había movido los hilos suficientes como para que su querida mascota ascendiera a capitán. No tenía el rango de Moran, que era Coronel, pero por lo menos estaba por encima de muchos de los individuos con los que trabajaba. Y eso le facilitaba mucho la vida.

Mientras iba de cobertura en cobertura, intentando llegar hasta el otro lado sin disparar o ser disparado, John pensaba en lo extraño del comportamiento de Moriarty con él. Sus visitas se habían mantenido prácticamente regulares. Si no se veían una vez al mes, era por lo menos, porque Moran estaba alrededor. Todos en Buckingham sabían de la estrecha relación de su jefe con Moran, y esa era una de las razones de que muchos de los soldados y trabajadores, que eran tratados con más dureza, se quejaran por el trato especial que Sebastian recibía y del que, aparentemente, él mismo disfrutaba. Parecía que en aquel lugar de locos, todos eran perros desesperados por obtener un hueso o una caricia de su dueño. Y que a John no le importara en absoluto ser reconocido como alguien a quién había que evitar tocar si no querías meterte en problemas, hacía que parte del equipo le tuviera tirria. Molly era una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar. En sus días libres, los pocos que coincidían con los que Moran no estaba de servicio, John pedía permisos para abandonar Buckingham y pasar tiempo con Molly en su apartamento en el lado limpio. Allí hablaban de casi todo lo que podían hablar sin temer poner en peligro la integridad de todo lo que habían construido a lo largo de los años. Molly le había besado una vez, en su apartamento. Fue poco tiempo después de que John dejara de acudir a la enfermería para que ella atendiera sus heridas causadas por Moriarty, la primera vez que se quedó a pasar la noche en el cuarto de invitados de ella. Habían estado gran parte de la noche hablando, y Molly le preguntó cómo era eso de tener un alma gemela. Hablando con ella, John descubrió por primera vez la soledad tan profunda que asolaba los corazones de los puros, la forma en la que se sentían a sí mismos perdidos, como barcos flotando a la deriva en el basto océano, sin un puerto donde anclar, viajando a ciegas.

Después de hablar, Molly lo abrazó y lo besó. Él no la detuvo. El poco contacto humano que había tenido había sido con Jim, y aunque una parte de él quiso apartarla con brusquedad, separarla de sí, horrorizado, la otra supo que no había nada de malo en un beso. Molly no iba a pedirle más que eso, lo sabía. Por eso se permitió disfrutar de ese beso que, aunque sabía a poco, y algo amargo, no tenía nada que ver con los besos de Moriarty. Era algo destinado plenamente a reconfortar, en lugar de causar dolor. Era algo pensado para demostrar cariño, no para la dominación. John respondió al beso con torpeza, sin saber bien cómo debía hacerlo.

— Si no fueras distópico —dijo ella, después de eso, mientras lo abrazaba —, tal vez podría barajar la idea de que estuviéramos juntos.

John sonrió y le mesó el pelo, estrechando a la patóloga entre sus brazos.

— Si no fuera distópico — respondió él —, habría sido todo un honor, Molly Hooper.

John no estaba del todo seguro de si Moriarty conocía sus visitas a la patóloga (estaba seguro de que sí), o de si sabía que John no era un adepto del todo fiel a su régimen. A menudo le daba la sensación de que Jim podía destriparle el alma y leerle como si fuera un simple recorte de periódico. Se preguntaba si, aún a pesar de todo, Jim seguía sospechando de él. Y que siempre que salía de misión, fuera él quién escogiera al menos a uno de sus miembros de equipo, le hacía tener la mosca detrás de la oreja de manera semi permanente.

¿Sabría Jim de su doble juego? ¿De que no era tan fiel al régimen como él deseaba hacerle creer a todos?

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que el collar de cuero permanecía aún en su lugar, alrededor del cuello de John.

La piel de la zona se había curtido, y Jim había mandado coser el cuero del collar para evitar que se lo sacara. En verano era un auténtico suplicio. El sudor hacía que la piel curtida le cortara y le hiciera llagas. Finalmente, después de varias visitas a la enfermería para curar sus heridas de la yugular, Jim le consiguió uno nuevo. Se metía por la cabeza, y tenía varios niveles de presión. Al menos así, John podía aflojarlo para dormir, en la intimidad de su habitación. Aunque Jim solía apretarlo hasta la asfixia muchas de las veces que lo hacía llamar. En ese momento entendió que no solo lo había hecho por él, sino por su propia diversión. A partir de ahí, todos los presentes que Jim le daba, todos los favores, todas las recompensas, tenían una doble cara que Watson podía prever con cierta anterioridad. Si bien no acertaba en la concreción de lo que podía acontecer, sí estaba preparado para lo que pudiera llegar.

Moran se había vuelto, por otro lado, un enemigo silencioso, como lo habría sido un caballero medieval: intentando desbancarle, alejarle del trofeo, pero manteniendo una actitud galante en todo momento y, sobre todo, en público. Sebastian era un ser elegante, feroz, astuto y por encima de todo lo demás, letal. John había pensado que, para estar de buen grado al servicio de Jim, Moran tenía que estar como mínimo igual de loco que él, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Moran era un superviviente en la totalidad más absoluta de la palabra. Había visto lo que se avecinaba, y se las había ingeniado para terminar en el bando que más beneficios iba a reportarle a largo plazo. Y, por supuesto, estaba más que dispuesto a pagar el precio que suponía su supuesta libertad. Una parte de él disfrutaba con la situación, y cualquiera que estuviera en un radio de metro y medio del mercenario podía saberlo.

John sospechaba que Moran era incluso más inteligente que Jim. Lo suficientemente astuto para mantenerse bajo la sombra del villano para no ser tenido en cuenta. El operador en la sombra número uno.

Si algo había más peligroso que un tirano que ha perdido la cabeza, es un genio del mal perfectamente cuerdo.

Una parte de él, sospechaba que en los últimos tiempos, Moran había dejado de verle como una amenaza potencial, y los celos lo habían sustituido. John pondría la mano en el fuego por que Sebastian sabía que John tenía planes alternativos en lo más profundo de su ser, donde la mano negra de Moriarty no alcanzaba, y temía hasta cierto punto, que John pudiera hacerlos realidad.

Sintió el frío de una pistola tocarle la nuca.

— Suelta el arma y puede que hoy no te vuele la cabeza.

John se tensó e hizo lo que le habían ordenado, sin ganas de morir. La voz le sonaba terriblemente familiar, pero no iba a girarse por miedo a que pudieran malinterpretado como un gesto agresivo.

— Soy amigo. No voy a disparar. Me rindo.

Oyó una maldición tras de sí, y una mano se cerró sobre su cuello, haciéndolo encorvarse y correr agachado, hasta que lo lanzaron de culo al suelo. Parpadeó, repentinamente ciego, hasta que pudo girarse. El hombre que lo apuntaba, cerniéndose sobre él tras la cobertura, era una figura oscura envuelta en sombras estando a contraluz. John entrecerró los ojos, alzando una mano para cubrirse del sol y poder contemplar el rostro de su captor con cierta comodidad. Podía sentir el pulso a cien, la adrenalina corriendo por su sistema como un chute de cocaína, ralentizando el tiempo y reforzando sus músculos. Afinando su cabeza hasta que los pensamientos se convertían en rápidos destellos, los movimientos, los actos, en puros reflejos de acción. El olor desagradable de la sangre y la pólvora pasó a un olvidado segundo plano en favor del toque salado de su propio sudor. gruñó cuando sintió las bombas de humo clavársele en las costillas, y el mango del karambit apretar contra su columna.

— ¿John? ¿John Watson?

* * *

— Se nos está acabando el tiempo, Einstein. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Sherlock se volvió, con Hugin sobre el hombro. Irene le cubría las espaldas, disparando cuando alguno de los agentes de Jim se acercaba lo suficiente como para ver lo que estaban haciendo.

Estaban en un hueco, en la escalera que entraba en los túneles del metro de la línea Metropolitan. la estación de Amersham había sido clave para el ataque, pues llegaba justo a uno de los puntos más críticos del muro de Londres.

— Lo llevo, Irene. Dame cinco minutos. No puedo controlar la red —replicó Sherlock, con los dedos volando sobre las teclas del ordenador, intentando infiltrarse en el sistema de seguridad de la comunicación de la policía. Eliminar las cámaras de seguridad del perímetro había sido un juego de niños, pero las comunicaciones de las fuerzas enemigas eran harina de otro costal...

Tras convencer a los altos cargos de la Resistencia de que tenía un plan para acabar con el gobierno, Greg Lestrade, un tal Bradstreet, la misma Irene Adler y Mary Morstan, una exigente de Jim que desertó dos años después de que terminara el régimen, se interesaron terriblemente por su trabajo, y colaboraron con casi todo lo que hacía. Sherlock, que había adquirido un apartamento en la zona limpia de la ciudad poco después de enterarse de que su alma gemela estaba en Buckingham, enviaba cartas anónimas por medio de Hugin a las bases secretas de la resistencia en La Leonera con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas calara fondo en las fuerzas aliadas, y le dieran el material y el apoyo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan. Mientras él se refugiaba en la relativa seguridad del 221 B de Baker Street, bajo la vigilancia y cuidado de la Señora Hudson (una vieja distópica que fue condenada a trabajos forzados por el hombre que la forzó a casarse con ella tras matar a su marido, y a quien Sherlock salvó en una de sus escapadas en busca de alimentos y otros enseres al lado limpio), trazando sus planes de venganza y alta traición, la Tétrada que controlaba los movimientos de los rebeldes en el subsuelo Londinense recibía carta tras carta con sus avances y progresos, prometiendo que, en cuanto le dieran el visto bueno, se presentaría allí con el proyecto entre manos.

Cuando se presentó ante ellos, tras veintitrés cartas sin respuesta, los cuatro comandantes quedaron completamente asombrados por su juventud.

— No podemos acceder al plan de un crío desquiciado —señaló Bradstreet, un hombre mayor, de anchos hombros y cara adusta—. No estoy dispuesto a echar a perder años de trabajo por un iluminado que dice ser…

— Perdiste a tu familia en los dos primeros años. Nunca habías empuñado un arma hasta poco después de terminar la pubertad —empezó Sherlock, sabiendo que la única manera de que le tomaran en serio era asustarles un poco. Los cuatro se detuvieron a escuchar, y la cara de Bradstreet se puso blanca —. Calculo que por tu edad estuviste casado. Por eso y por la marca reveladora en tus dedos. Además de que todavía conservas el anillo, colgando de una cadena junto a tus chapas de identificación por dentro de la camisa. Ella murió junto con tu hijo. Llevas su foto en el bolsillo. Está manoseada, por lo que deduzco que la sacas a menudo para mirarla. Por la decoloración de los pigmentos diría que hace años. Serviste en Yard, por tu formación. Caminas erguido, y tienes cayos en las manos propios de alguien acostumbrado a sostener un arma, si bien no el arma correcta. Todavía sujetas el fusil como si fuera un revolver reglamentario, así que fueron años de servicio a las fuerzas del orden. Desertaste de ellos tan pronto como comprendiste por donde iban los tiros, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Jim no se diera cuenta de tus planes y mandara matar a tu familia en represalia. Y, al igual que todos aquí, desearías mandarle personalmente al infierno. Aunque no hace falta ser un genio para poder ver eso —terminó. Los miró a todos de nuevo. Lestrade parecía impresionado, Bradstreet estaba lívido, y las dos mujeres lo observaban con una mirada evaluativa que le resultó curiosa. En Mary encontró a alguien brillante y agresivo, preparada para cualquier cosa. En Adler, una mente brillante y calculadora, fría y hermosa como un carámbano —. Podría seguir con cualquiera de vosotros, y ni siquiera sé vuestros nombres. Si soy capaz de hacer todo esto, creedme cuando os digo que conozco la manera de acabar con el imperio de Moriarty. Lo único que necesito es colaboración y material.

Después de eso, la colaboración entre ambas partes se volvió mucho más estrecha. Las cartas eran respondidas, y la información fluía rápida y segura de manos de Hugin, que se dedicaba a recorrer las rutas que conectaban ambos puntos, preferiblemente durante la noche, portando consigo los mensajes.

Por cuestiones de seguridad, ninguno de ellos dejaba el territorio en el que operaban. Aunque solo fuera para evitar las miradas y las lenguas indiscretas que podían mandar a la mierda todo el esfuerzo, la sangre y el trabajo duro que los había llevado hasta allí. Sherlock se pasaba las noches en vela, intentando descifrar la fórmula que permitiría volar en pedazos ls murallas, y trataba de sintetizar un veneno, un virus, algo sencillo de transportar y de colocar en el objetivo, y que fuera menos destructivo que una bomba.

Llevaba algunos días intentando sintetizar un veneno a partir de mercurio y tetrodotoxina obtenida del pez fugu. Lo más fácil sería simplemente recolectar un poco de droga e ingeniárselas para colocarle una sobredosis, pero eso requeriría de un acercamiento demasiado cercano y por lo tanto, peligroso. De modo que el veneno parecía una salida mucho más práctica. Simplemente habría que verterlo en su bebida, meterlo en su comida, o espolvorearlo en la ventilación de su cuarto, y fin del problema.

El asunto estaba en la complicación de sintetizar algo tan complejo, aunque ya estaba muy cerca. Las pruebas que había empezado a hacer con las ratas estaban dando resultados satisfactorios, aunque saber cómo iba a reaccionar en humanos era algo más peliagudo. Sherlock estaba dispuesto a probar con cualquier rehén que consiguieran. A estas alturas del partido, había perdido todo vestigio de compasión que alguna vez le quedara.

Hugin chilló, clavándole las garras en el hombro, haciéndose más tangible de lo que lo había sido nunca. Sherlock siseó, y finalmente consiguió acceder al sistema de control. Las comunicaciones de la policía y el ejército fueron interceptadas por el sistema, y el programa empezó a funcionar, fluido y sin interrupciones. Sherlock cerró el portátil y lo metió en su mochila.

— Listo. Sácame de aquí. Esto va a reventar en cualquier momento.

Las explosiones continuaban sonando, cada vez más lejanas. Aquel pedazo de muralla se había programado para que fuera el último en estallar, el último en ser derribado, aunque solo fuera por darles un margen de actuación. Con las comunicaciones interceptadas, ahora podrían saber exactamente dónde y cuando se encontraba su enemigo, con solo acceder a la base de datos del programa. El Troyano había sido desarrollado con unos informáticos que habían trabajado para el MI6, especializados en todo tipo de cortafuegos y barreras del mundo virtual. Podían no ser los mejores, per ya era más de lo que habían tenido en un buen principio. Y que Mycroft robara los códigos de acceso había hecho el proyecto mucho más accesible.

Irene le hizo agacharse y lo escoltó rápidamente hasta el punto donde Lestrade se encontraba. A medio camino, recibió un aviso a su comunicador, y se detuvieron a escasos metros del punto de encuentro. Irene se asomó para observar el panorama. Podía oír a Lestrade hablando con alguien bajo el fuego cruzado, y el cuervo de Sherlock parecía más nervioso de lo habitual, agitando las alas como si deseara echar a volar pero algo se lo impidiera.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? —preguntó, cuando vio la punta negra del fusil asomar tras la cobertura donde Lestrade se encontraba.

— Una de las cargas se ha desajustado. Tengo que ir a repararla.

Sherlock maldijo. Siempre había algún problema. Siempre.

Suspiró. Sabía que no saldría de aquella con vida. Casi se lo había esperado. Tomó aire. Irene lo cogió del brazo con fuerza. Su rostro, pálido igual que el mármol, estaba cubierto de polvo y tierra. Su pelo recogido tornando sus facciones mucho más angulosas que de costumbre. Sus ojos verdes lo atravesaban con furia, y la pantera que la acompañaba meneaba la cola con parsimonia, rugiendo por lo bajo. Sherlock podía ver la cola del tejón de Lestrade asomando tras la cobertura donde estaba. La conversación llegaba hasta sus oídos, airada. Miró a Irene directamente a los ojos, consciente de que el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Todas las cargad debían detonar, y cuanto más tiempo perdieran allí, más probabilidades tendrían de quedarse atrapados bajo los escombros de la parcela en la que se encontraban.

— No vas a moverte de aquí. Enviaremos a alguien más.

Sherlock guardó el comunicador y sacó su pistola del cinturón, sacudiéndose la mano de Irene de encima.

— Tengo que ir. He dejado instrucciones en el 221 B sobre cómo administrar el  _Quimera_  si algo me llegara a pasar. Mi casera las tiene. —explicó rápidamente, revisando la munición de su arma, y que las granadas de mano eran accesibles desde donde estaba, colgando de las fundas en sus caderas —. Que nadie lo toque directamente o lo inhale. Es terriblemente toxico. Usad los guantes y la mascarilla que hay en la entrada para acceder al laboratorio —. Sherlock tragó saliva, y sacó un sobre de su chaqueta. Se lo dio a Irene, que la cogió con firmeza antes de guardársela en el pecho —. Esto es para mi... Si ves a mi lobo, dale esto de mi parte. Espero... que lo comprenda.

Hugin chilló cuando lo hizo, y levantó el vuelo con violencia, dirigiéndose hacia la cobertura donde estaba Lestrade, girando en círculos en el aire.

— ¡Hugin! —Sherlock gritó, y estuvo a punto de dirigirse allí y seguirle, cuando un disparo le detuvo. Volvió a la cobertura y tras varias inspiraciones, echó a correr en dirección contraria, hacia la zona del muro que había quedado sin detonar. Saltó entre los escombros, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hasta un vehículo abandonado, con toda la intención de puentearlo y conducirlo hasta la zona en cuestión. Tenía menos de dos minutos hasta que la última carga explotara y, por lo tanto, las coberturas estallaran.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió mientras él estaba intentando que los cables hicieran conexión.

— Maldita sea, Holmes. No pienso dejar que te maten después de todo el esfuerzo que he hecho por mantenerte con vida —gruñó Irene, subiéndose a su lado y disparando desde la ventanilla a los dos soldados del ejército que se acercaban hasta ellos —. Arranca este maldito cacharro antes de que nos dejen como un colador.

Sherlock apretó los dientes hasta que consiguió que los cables hicieran contacto. El motor tembló y se encendió con un rugido. Con ambas manos en el volante, Sherlock pisó el acelerador y giró el coche hasta que estuvo frente a sus perseguidores. Los embistió con fuerza, y luego dio marcha atrás para enfilar la calle hasta el destino.

— Ponte el cinturón. Voy a saltarme un par semáforos —avisó.

Después de que se pasaran casi todos los semáforos que había para cruzar Londres, llegaron a su destino. La zona del muro donde las cargas habían fallado.

— Menos mal que solo iban a ser un par.

Se bajaron del coche y Sherlock corrió directo al lugar donde estaba el terminal que controlaba la detonación de la pólvora que haría estallar el Semtex. Tal y como se temía, había sido dañado y tenía que activarse de forma manual, lo que les daría menos de un minuto para salir de la zona de peligro antes de que todo volara en pedazos. La distancia mínima de seguridad no podía ser cumplida con tan poco tiempo de margen, no importaban las posibilidades.

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué necesitas?

Sherlock sacó un pen drive con los códigos de su mochila, y lo insertó en la entrada de la terminal portátil, esperando que con un reinicio bastara para volver a conectar los explosivos con la secuencia correcta.

— Quédate en el coche y mantén el motor encendido. Cuando active la detonación habrá que salir de aquí volando.

Irene desapareció, al trote, y Sherlock oyó el motor siendo encendido. Había camiones de bomberos ayudando en las áreas próximas a donde se encontraban, y si sus planos de la ciudad no le fallaban, tenía dos minutos para arreglar esa carga antes de que la siguiente explosión le pillara demasiado cerca. Esperó a que la barra de cargado del sistema de la terminal se rellenara por completo, mirando con atención el reloj de su muñeca, programado con la cuenta atrás de la última detonación. Menos de ses minutos. Tendrían que acceder a La Leonera por otro lado. Porque Sherlock ya no tenía planes de volver al lado limpio antes del plan final, a menos que fuera para recoger las muestras. Esperaba que Lestrade consiguiera un sujeto con el que poder hacer una prueba piloto antes del asalto definitivo.

Sherlock pensó en Hugin y en su reacción desmedida. Sentía la opresión en el pecho característica de la distancia, pero disminuyendo, como si finalmente el cuervo hubiera decidido que era inútil intentar que Sherlock le hiciera caso, y hubiera cedido a regresar con su dueño para evitar daños mayores. Su corazón estaba acelerado, y sentía una bola en el estómago, pesada e incómoda. Deseaba que aquel día acabara, más que nunca, y una molesta parte de él creía con firmeza que iba a morir ese día. Era la primera vez que estaba cara a cara con la muerte en ese sentido. Nunca antes había estado en una zona de combate, aunque sí había disparado un arma, y definitivamente sabía como usar una granada. No sería tampoco la primera vez que matara a alguien, o que viera morir a gente. Simplemente era el ambiente de tensión e inminencia, la atmósfera de peligro y caos que su plan había desatado.

Claro que aquel no había sido un plan táctico. Había sido meramente un tanteo.

Hacer caer el muro de Londres serviría para promover la huida de muchos de los distópicos que preferían empezar una nueva vida lejos de Londres y todo lo que ello conllevaba, con menos posibilidades de sufrir las represalias del gobierno o de Jim. Pero también era una oportunidad para las fuerzas aliadas que estuvieran dispuestas a ayudarles en su causa.

No obstante, la única cosa que Sherlock había tenido en mente a la hora de dibujar ese plan, había sido conocer al enemigo un poco mejor. Sin duda las actividades y las respuestas de Moriarty a lo largo de los años habían sido más que reveladoras, pero él no podía evitar verle como una compleja matrioska. Parecía que era incapaz de prever con exactitud los movimientos de Jim, a pesar de creer conocer su forma de pensar. De creer que podía meterse en su cabeza, ponerse en sus zapatos. No podía. Cada vez que desgajaba una capa de lo que James Moriarty representaba, descubría que había otra y otra. Y sherlock sabía que la opción más fácil para descubrir cuatas capas tenía no era sacar una por una, sino partirlo por la mitad y observar las vetas. Así que Sherlock acababa de hacer eso en un sentido bastante figurado. acababa de destruir quizá una de las pocas cosas sobre las que Moriarty había tenido casi un control completo desde iniciada la dictadura, y ansiaba conocer su reacción.

¿Por qué era importante saber cómo pensaba Jim? Porque eso les ayudaría a destruirle, francamente. Había también una parte de franca curiosidad, pero si se dormía todas las noches en las que el cansancio era demasiado para su cuerpo exhausto, soñaba con la tumba de Moriarty. Soñaba con su cadáver, con la sangre corriéndole por la sien. Soñaba con el día en el que La Leonera fuera un sitio habitable, y no el vertedero de residuos humanos en el que se había convertido. Soñaba con el día en el que Moriarty fuera solo un mal nombre, un recuerdo viejo que poder olvidar con el paso del tiempo.

Sherlock había llegado al frío e inhóspito punto en el que la venganza era aquello que hacía latir su corazón cada día con un poco más de fuerza.

Cuando la barra blanca se llenó por completo, y el pitido familiar de la activación sonó, Sherlock extrajo el pen drive y corrió hasta el choche, subiéndose de un salto.

— ¿A dónde podemos llegar en dos minutos? —preguntó Irene, conduciendo hacia el frente, pisando el acelerador con firmeza.

— Hasta... Elm Park. Como mucho. Desde allí podemos seguir la línea de district hasta Circle, y cruzar bajo Tower Bridge hasta La Leonera. Circle no ha dado problemas. Estará poco vigilada.

La explosión se escuchó poco después, y el coche se sacudió cuando el suelo tembló. Sherlock notó el beso helado de la muerte en la nuca, cuando la sintió rozándole. Se había librado esta vez, pero parecía prometerle un segundo encuentro.  _Pronto, muy pronto..._  Se estremeció, eliminando ese pensamiento de su mente.

Giraron por una de las calles, y dejaron el coche aparcado frente a una de las bocas de metro que daba a Circle y que parecía estar sin gente.

Corrieron hasta que llegaron a los pasillos, donde accedieron a los túneles de ventilación. Había formas más seguras de atravesar los metros, pero también zonas por donde los guardias de seguridad pasaban más a menudo que por allí, de modo que aquella parecía una grandiosa elección.

Caminaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, hasta que llegaron a la barricada que separaba los túneles del metro de la zona de la Leonera. Sherlock estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando un destello de dolor le atravesó el hombro. Se llevó una mano a la zona donde la punzada lo atravesaba, y jadeó, sin aliento, con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas. No podía moverse. A penas podía respirar. ¿Qué era eso? Se miró la mano, confundido. No había sangre. No estaba herido. No podía entender como sus neuronas podían registrar un dolor que no debería estar allí. Pero por mucho que no lo comprendiera, seguía sin poder moverse.

— Bueno, parece que no ha sido tan difícil, ¿eh? —sonrió Irene, colgándose el fusil al hombro y la linterna encendida. Cuando Sherlock no respondió, se volvió, preocupada —. ¿Holmes?

La luz blanca y fría de los leds le iluminó, en la oscuridad del túnel. La pantera de Irene se acercó a Sherlock despacio, frotando su cabeza contra su costado, pero Sherlock seguía sin reaccionar. El dolor era perforante, como si algo le estuviera atravesando la carne. Le costaba trabajo respirar, y pensar se le hacía difícil. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar y cayó de rodillas. Todo quedó en blanco en su cabeza.

— Irene… No puedo…

La susodicha se lo cargó al hombro, dispuesta a arrastrarle todo el camino si hacía falta. Conocía ese tipo de dolor. Sabía que Sherlock no tenía una herida física que le produjera semejante reacción, y también que eso no se debía solo a la separación con su espíritu. Algo le había pasado a su otra mitad, estaba segura. Pero ella no se lo iba a decir si no había llegado a esa conclusión por sí mismo. No estaba dispuesta a hacerle daño allí, donde no podía derrumbarse a gusto. Si era lo que pensaba que era, iba a necesitar apoyo, y tal y como él era, también soledad. Pero Irene podía estar equivocada, por supuesto. Y casi rezaba por estarlo. Esas reacciones podían deberse solo a que el alma gemela estaba herida.

No le hizo falta sumar dos y dos para darse cuenta de que probablemente la otra mitad de Sherlock había estado a escasos metros de ellos, cuando Hugin salió volando del hombro del chico hasta el parapeto donde Lestrade estaba. Esperó que, de ser así, se hubiera librado de la explosión. ¿Cómo podía no haber visto un lobo? Debía ser enorme y vistoso. No entendía como, en plena batalla y con los sentidos alerta, se le podía haber pasado algo como eso.

— Tranquilo. Te llevaré hasta el campamento —gruño, cuando empezó a caminar a paso aguil por las vías despejadas del metro en dirección a la superficie. Sacó su comunicador con la otra mano, y marcó el número de Lestrade —. Greg. Manda a alguien a recogernos a Surrey Quays. Estamos bien, las cargas han detonado, pero algo ha pasado con el distópico de Sherlock. Nos vemos en el refugio.

* * *

Greg estaba transportando la camilla donde John descansaba, sangrando profusamente por el hombro. Él y otro de sus hombres lo habían arrastrado hacia los túneles del metro cuando el muro explotó. John se había interpuesto sin darse cuenta entre Lestrade y una bala mientras intentaba volver a sus filas, y le habían acertado en el hombro. Con todo el cuidado posible, y la protección del humo de los escombros producidos por la explosión, lestrade sacó su cuchillo y cortó el pedazo de oreja de John que tenía el chip para que se lo pudieran llevar a La Leonera sin peligro, igual que hicieron con el otro soldado que tomaron prisionero para las pruebas de Sherlock. El cuervo se había quedado posado en el hombro de Lestrade, con los ojos negros clavados en John, convaleciente y medio inconsciente mientras era transportado. El tejos de Greg iba corriendo a su lado, revisando los huecos y las esquinas oscuras por si alguien se ocultaba en ellas.

El camino de vuelta no fue más accidentado de lo habitual, pero sí más rápido. En cuanto llegaron a los túneles, se encargaron de dejar a John al cuidado de unos médicos que tenían, preparados para recibir a los heridos de la misión. Vio como le aplicaron gasas en la oreja, limpiando la herida con alcohol, y como le practicaron una operación de emergencia para cerrar la herida, aunque lo destinaron al pequeño hospital que poseía La Leonera, y que no estaba del todo controlado por el gobierno. Allí le practicarían las transfusiones de sangre necesarias para salvar su vida.

Se encontraba a de camino al centro cuando recibió la llamada de Irene, así que se encargó de que recibiera un transporte hasta el hospital.

Lo último que Lestrade había esperado encontrarse en plena misión había sido a John Watson. La última vez que le vio, había estado preparando un ataque para una de las redes de metro como distracción, y eso fue años atrás, cuando era a penas un adulto. Ahora incluso tenía barba, y su cuerpo se había adaptado bien a la vida de soldado. No obstante, cuando vio el collar de cuero en su cuello, se apresuró a desviar la mirada. Temía cortarlo por lo que pudiera pasar después, aunque fuera algo que deseara. Eso era algo que John tendría que decidir por sí mismo. Y dudaba mucho que quisiera hablar de los años con Jim cuando volviera en sí.

Les había pasado información, por supuesto. Pero nunca habían conocido su nombre. Era simplemente un informante más. Un infiltrado que tenían y que parecía comprometido con la causa al cien por cien. No podían darse nombres por temor a que las notas fueran interceptadas, pero una parte de él se sintió culpable por no haberlo sabido desde el principio. Solo John estaría tan loco como para aprovechar su cautiverio en su favor.

Greg pensó, cuando le vio de uniforme, que veía visiones. Que su mente cansada le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Al verle junto a Dimmok, creyó que lo habían perdido para siempre. Que finalmente había sucumbido a lo que fuera que les hacían a los distópicos al otro lado. Lestrade prefería no pensar demasiado en los rumores que circulaban a cerca de ello.

El Síndrome de Estocolmo ya se había cobrado a muchos de los suyos, así que a la mayoría, pasado el año, los daban por perdidos. John tendría que pasar por un reconocimiento y un examen antes de empezar a formar parte de la resistencia de nuevo. No podían dejar cabos sueltos ahora que ya estaban tan cerca de terminar con todo de una vez y para siempre.

No obstante, la frase de irene a través del comunicador seguía reposnando en su cabeza, mientras miraba a John y al cuervo de Sherlock posado en su hombro de manera alternativa.

_"Algo ha pasado con el distópico de Sherlock"._

¿Quién era el distópico de Sherlock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me matéis, prometo reencuentro en el siguiente. A partir de aquí la cosa mejora, lo juro por el Johnlock.
> 
> Ya tengo un plan para el Mystrade. Puede que el proceso os guste, puede que no. Pero el final será bueno, en serio.
> 
> Siento haber ido tan lenta con esto. Tenía tres versiones del capítulo, y ninguna me parecía buena. XD
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! ¡Gracias por no asesinarme!
> 
> MH
> 
> PD: alguien le pilla el chiste al nombre del capítulo? XD Pasó sin más, lo juro.


	4. Marcando objetivos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ejejem...........
> 
> prometí ser buena.
> 
> Ahora tengo que cuidar de mis niños :3
> 
> sip. no se acaba aquí. Aún queda mucho por hacer XD
> 
> perdón por la lentitud.
> 
> Me complace decir que me quedan solo dos funciones más de la obra que estrenamos el pasado domingo, y que el estreno fue maravillosamente bien. Así que calculo tener el siguiente para el puente de mayo ;)
> 
> Nos vemos pronto!

Si había algo que odiaba más de lo que podía soportar, era el olor a hospital. Resultaba paradójico que esto fuera así, pues él mismo había ejercido de médico en un tiempo que parecía ya demasiado remoto. El aroma aséptico y ácido del desinfectante y el látex resultaban asfixiantes. Había olor a plástico, también. Y el aire que entraba en sus pulmones era demasiado puro. Limpio. Frío, incluso. Oxígeno.

Estaba siendo intubado.

Se sentía algo adormilado, con el cuerpo pesado. Le costaba averiguar en qué punto exacto del espacio se encontraban sus piernas, ya no digamos los pies.

Con la experiencia en carne propia que tenia (más que suficiente), casi podía jurar que era efecto de la morfina. Abrió un ojo pesadamente, solo para encontrarse con una sábana blanca cubriéndole y una vía de suero entrando por su mano. Había un pitido constante sonando en algún punto del espacio en el que se encontraba. Bien. A pesar de estar medio grogui, aún era capaz de pensar con cierta coherencia.

Activó sus sentidos todo lo que fue capaz. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que podía percibir, en catalogarlo de una manera en la que tuviera algún sentido. Definitivamente, estaba en un hospital. El pitido era rítmico, constante. Se había acelerado hacía unos instantes, para luego empezar a reducir la cadencia. Lo que parece, en este caso, es: hospital. Definitivamente.

¿Qué hospital? Ni la menor idea. El Royal Hospital estaba demasiado lejos de Buckingham, y no recordaba haber recibido ninguna paliza digna de mención que mereciera un traslado a Bart's. Charing Cross, el Wellington, el Chelsea and Westminster... había estado en todos ellos, y sabía que no había entrado allí recientemente, y mucho menos en las últimas horas.

Y definitivamente en London Bridge y en King's College mucho menos.

Algo cálido le rozó los dedos, tan familiar que no tuvo ni que pensar qué era.

En su sopor, le pareció algo completamente lógico. Cuando habló, la mascarilla de oxígeno que llevaba se empañó

—Garm...

Un peso ligero, reconfortante, se estableció sobre él, y notó la forma familiar de la cabeza de su lobo apoyándose sobre su pecho. Movió una mano, sintiéndola pesada y medio muerta, hasta posarla sobre su cabeza, pasándola con suavidad hacia abajo. Sintió las orejas bajas del lobo bajas, y oyó los suaves gemidos lastimeros que profería. Se dio cuenta de que el hocico descansaba en un punto tenso de su cuerpo. Intentó incorporarse y un destello de dolor que lo atravesó y lo hizo volver bruscamente a su lugar.

El pitido se aceleró cuando eso ocurrió y giró la cabeza, lo suficiente como para ver a una enfermera acercándose. Cuando entró en la habitación, pudo ver su tarjeta del London Bridge Hospital. ¿Estaba en La Leonera? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Por qué le atendían allí en lugar de Bart's?

—Molly...

La enfermera pasó de largo sin contestar, y se colocó frente a las máquinas, leyendo sus signos vitales, apuntando en una tabla los resultados. Juraría que veía cabello cobre recogido en una coleta alta. Repitió el nombre, y sintió el calor del lobo dejarle cuando ésta se acercó para cambiarle el gotero de suero.

—Sr. Watson, ¿se siente mareado? ¿Cuánto hace que está despierto?

John quiso responder, pero no tenía nociones de tiempo en ese momento. Los ojos se le cerraban, y luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos.

La primera impresión coherente que llegó a su mente fue que no estaba en el lado limpio. De algún modo había acabado ingresado en un hospital de La Leonera, y Molly no estaba allí. Cerró los ojos, rendido a la morfina. No importaba lo mucho que luchara contra ella, nunca iba a conseguir luchar contra la droga. Intentó rememorar cómo había llegado hasta allí, qué era lo último que recordaba. Lo último que había estado haciendo. Recordaba tener el fusil en la mano, y escuchar disparos...

—No se mueva, por favor. La herida del hombro aún se está cerrando.

¿Herida? Sin duda eso explicaría la morfina, pero no explicaba todo lo demás.

El recuerdo nítido de un cuervo negro le llenó la mente. Era como si lo estuviera viendo, delante de él, atravesándole con sus ojos negros...

Se dio cuenta de que estaba quedándose dormido de nuevo, cuando dejó de oír el compás que sus propios latidos marcaban en los monitores, pero había poco que él pudiera hacer para evitar el sopor. Se deslizó lentamente en la bruma del sueño y, mientras caía en el vacío, en la nada más absoluta, recordó lo último que había hecho: interponerse entre un miembro de la resistencia y el fuego amigo.

Pasara lo que pasara con él ahora, si volvía a Buckingham, Jim lo mataría.

* * *

Irene había arrastrado a Sherlock media Leonera arriba por la superficie, cuando el transporte que Lestrade autorizó, les llegó. Era no más que una ambulancia. Si querías un automóvil con gasolina, que estuviera en buenas condiciones de uso, en la Leonera, tenías que disponer de uno de los furgones médicos. Por suerte, los trabajadores de los dos únicos hospitales funcionales de ese lado de Londres eran también distópicos, por lo que la colaboración solía ser solícita y estrecha.

—Aguanta, Holmes. Un poco más...

Sherlock había colapsado en algún punto del camino en la ambulancia, retorciéndose y ahogando un grito. Irene trató de sujetarle para mantenerle quieto.

Sherlock no podía hacerlo.

Pocos minutos después de haber subido a la ambulancia, mientras hablaba con Adler para mantenerse distraído, sintió un dolor abrasador que le atravesó. Se mareó, perdiendo el aliento y se sintió caer, aunque estaba sentado. Extendió la mano y se agarró con fuerza al de Irene, viendo estrellas parpadeando tras los ojos. Se llevó la otra mano al pecho.

— ¿Holmes?

Sherlock boqueaba, con los pulmones oprimidos. No podía respirar. Los ojos empezaban a escocerle, y de ellos caían lágrimas. Podía sentir como si tuviera una cuerda que lo atara, en tensión, a algún otro lugar. La sensación inexplicable de estar ligado a algo o a alguien con una intensidad abrumadora que siempre le había mantenido cuerdo y vivo, ir deshilachándose hasta que a duras penas era una hebra fina, sin sujeción de ningún tipo. Quiso pelear por que aquel fragmento dentro de él no se rompiera, suplicó por ello.

Sintió brevemente como su cuerpo caía hasta quedar apoyado junto al de Irene, como sus brazos le rodeaban, asegurándole, libre del cinturón de seguridad. Oía su voz en la distancia mientras sentía que su mundo se hundía. El suelo giraba a su alrededor.

— Lo pierdo... lo pierdo, lo pierdo...

Irene había perdido a su alma gemela hacía siete años. Nunca pudo encontrarla, así que nunca supo cómo era o cual era su nombre. Era una mariposa, eso sí lo sabía. Más allá de eso, nunca tuvo ninguna otra información. Y casi se alegraba por ello. La pérdida era un proceso sobradamente conocido y bastante doloroso para el distópico que quedaba con vida. Una vez había conocido a alguien que le había dicho que sus almas estaban conectadas por el hilo del destino, y que cuando una de las partes moría, el hilo no se cortaba, sino que se extendía hasta la otra vida. Pero la mitad superviviente lo sentía roto, y la sensación era de estar siendo despedazado por dentro. Irene lo había sentido. Había desperado en mitad de la noche sin aire para respirar, y unos minutos más tarde, se desmayó. Cuando despertó, un tiempo más tarde, se sintió sola. Tan terriblemente abandonada... Y su pantera, Kuma, estaba tendida a su lado, mirándola con la cola caída y los ojos tristes.

Los puros parecían creer que tras la muerte de uno de los distópicos las criaturas espirituales los abandonaban, pero no era así. Al estar ligadas íntimamente con su humano, los avatares animales reflejaban su estado y reaccionaban a él. En un principio se había creído que estas manifestaciones provenían de alguna clase de anomalía química, pero eran una ayuda. Una brújula. Una forma de encontrar a tu otra mitad. De modo que se podía decir que la existencia de los avatares distópicos era puramente técnica. Una vez la pareja se reunía, éstos desaparecían. Se ignoraba hasta el momento qué ocurría con ellos una vez establecido el encuentro. Y mientras que el animal del fallecido desaparecía por completo, el de la parte superviviente quedaba atado a su portador, ligado a la vida, continuando con una búsqueda que nunca tendría final.

Así que había muchos distópicos con avatar que habían perdido a su otra mitad. Y eso, últimamente, no era nada sorprendente.

Así que sabía exactamente por lo que Sherlock estaba pasando. Y había esperado, sinceramente, que no tuviera que pasar por ello.

Había sabido por el mismo Sherlock que su distópico estaba en Buckingham, y éste a su vez se enteró por boca de Mike Standford. Ella había intentado razonar con él, tatar de alejarle de la expectativa de encontrarse con su otra mitad y plantarle los pies en el suelo, antes de que se diera de bruces con la realidad demasiado tarde. Ella había escapado de Buckingham. Sabía lo que se cocía allí. Había estado mucho tiempo al servicio de Jim, trabajando en misiones de incógnito para él hasta que, tras la muerte de su distópico, decidió que ya que no tenía nada que perder, se arriesgaría. El perro de Jim y Moran estuvieron a punto de atraparla, antes de que escapara por los túneles del metro y diera con la Resistencia.

Sabía de buena tinta que la esperanza era para los niños.

Pero Sherlock no la había escuchado. Había visto en sus ojos la llama de la pasión, el fuego de la fiera determinación, y no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada por el poder que destilaban aquellos brillantes océanos. Encarar a un dios antiguo en su más profunda gracia hubiera resultado menos terrible que verse perforada por aquel par de estrellas.

Así que lo sujetó firmemente y lo arropó, sosteniéndole la cabeza, sabiendo lo que venía, intentando darle su apoyo.

Alzó la mirada para brindarle privacidad cuando notó que su hombro estaba húmedo. Si algo había aprendido sobre Sherlock, era que a pesar de las calamidades en las que estaban envueltos, era un ser orgulloso. Alguien que odiaba ser el objetivo de la lástima ajena. Así que le dio tiempo y espacio, sin dejar de sostener su cuerpo tembloroso por los espasmos. Pensó en llamar a Greg para informarle.

Sherlock, por otro lado, fue perdiendo el aliento, sumido e su propia espiral hasta que, supo más tarde, perdió el conocimiento en brazos de Irene.

Y por un momento, deseó no recuperarlo.

* * *

_El lobo seguía empujando, intentando liberarse de la cadena que tiraba de él hacia la oscuridad. Lloraba como solo lo había escuchado una vez hacerlo, aquella primera noche que le vio encadenado al trono de piedra. Sherlock notó el aire empujándole, bamboleándole en el aire mientras intentaba aletear para llegar hasta él. tenía que liberarle para que pudiera correr, alejarse del pozo al que iba a caer, arrastrado por sus ataduras. El huracán que soplaba en el bosque era fuerte, demasiado para sus huesos huecos y las suaves plumas negras. No obstante, la determinación también lo era, y continuó volando. Parecía que con cada aleteo, se alejaba más de su objetivo, así que, en la frenética carrera por la salvación, Sherlock vio la respuesta._

_Y su respuesta tenía forma de piña. una piña que se balanceaba, colgando de la rama desnuda de uno de los pinos a los que la corriente lo dirigía._

_Sherlock siempre había detestado el suelo. La limitación de la superficie. La falta de flexibilidad, de visibilidad. La ceguera al horizonte._

_En ese momento, necesitaba estar en el suelo._

_Se dejó llevar por la corriente y cuando llegó a la piña, extendió las garras y se agarró a ella. Luego plegó las alas y, dando un tirón para desprenderla, se dejó caer._

_Obtener un peso extra era la única manera de caer en picado, siendo un ser tan liviano como era. y ahí estaba, dando vueltas en el aire mientras la gravedad hacía su trabajo. Esperó, cerrando los ojos. No quería ver la caída. Caer era su gran pesadilla, su oscuro secreto. Su miedo más visceral y más sincero, oculto tras las capas de mentiras y orgullo. Caer por perder sus alas, ser vulgar por perder su cerebro. Caer por perder su corazón, morir por perder su razón de vivir._

Los ojos en el premio.

_El pensamiento atravesó su cerebro como una descarga eléctrica y los abrió, fijándolos en el lobo, que había clavado las patas en el suelo, intentando frenar en avance de su cuerpo tirado por la cadena. Estaba tan cerca del foso... Se sintió libre minutos después, de la corriente de aire que lo hacía zozobrar en el vacío, y soltó la piña justo a tiempo de abrir las alas y planear a ras de suelo. Se mantuvo en un vuelo a ras, evitando las corrientes. Mirando a su alrededor, estudió el entorno mientras se ponía junto al lobo, que le miraba suplicante, sin dejar de tirar._

_Sherlock le atravesó con su mirada. Había una pequeña posibilidad que podía o no funcionar, pero tenían que hacerlo juntos._

Suéltate. Suéltate. Confía en mí. No luches. Úsalo a tu favor...

_El lobo le miró, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos y agachó la cabeza, esperando. El cuervo agitó las alas y voló hacia uno de los viejos pinos, poco estables. voló en círculos alrededor del tronco, y el lobo ladró y se dirigió hasta allí, corriendo en círculos, enrollando la cadena alrededor del tronco. En un momento dado, se escuchó el crujido del tronco, partiéndose bajo la fuerza de la cadena._

_Sherlock se posó sobre el lomo del lobo, esperando, picando el grillete del cuello, escuchando como la vieja madera empezaba a romperse bajo la fuerza que ejercía la cadena. Lentamente, el primer tornillo saltó, y el lobo se mantuvo quieto, esperando y empezando a gemir cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez no habría tiempo de ser libre antes de que el árbol se partiera en dos y los aplastara._

_Sherlock no le hizo caso, concentrado en su tarea. Un nuevo tornillo fuera, y estaría libre. Un solo tornillo y..._

_El árbol crujió y se partió con un fuerte estruendo, empezando a caer._

_La cadena, con la resistencia del tiro previo en ella, se tensó y dio un latigazo, corriendo hacia el hoyo._

_El último tornillo se soltó y el grillete cayó del cuello del lobo justo a tiempo del tirón de la cadena._

_Sherlock graznó y echó a volar, con el pelo del lomo del lobo cogido entre las garras, tirando de él para apartarlo del árbol cayendo. El lobo echó a correr tras él, al trote, escapando del tronco._

_Cuando éste cayó, chocando con el suelo con un gran estruendo y levantando una nube de polvo, el lobo meneaba la cola y el cuervo, sobre su lomo, observaba con la cabeza torcida el estropicio, como si no reconociera su propia obra en todo aquello._

* * *

John llevaba horas atendiendo a los exámenes psicológicos de Lestrade, cuando finalmente se le permitió hablar con él si tener a un doctor midiendo sus respuestas emocionales basándose en sus latidos y sus reacciones físicas a las preguntas. Tenía que admitir que se había vuelto un mentiroso muy bueno tras todos los años que llevaba al servicio de Jim. Solo había mentido en dos ocasiones cuando las preguntas se volvieron de índole privada. Y ni siquiera fueron mentiras, simplemente respuestas ambiguas. Había cosas que la gente no tenía por qué saber.

Solo cuando el doctor se marchó, y Greg quedó sentado en una silla para charlar con él, recordó el collar de cuero, aún ajustado a su cuello. Se había acostumbrado, con el paso del tiempo, a llevarlo puesto hasta el punto que era una parte de él. Como no se lo quitaba ni para dormir, por temor a que cualquiera apareciera por allí y le viera sin él, había empezado a dormir en determinadas posturas que acomodaban su cabeza de tal manera que la piel tenía un mínimo contacto con el collar. La primera vez que trató de dormir en una antigua postura, no solo no consiguió conciliar el sueño, sino que experimentó dolores musculares.

Greg vio como se llevó la mano al collar, removiéndose incómodo en su silla. No había que tener un doctorado para saber qué significaba aquello, y mucho menos sabiendo de dónde venía John.

—No te lo hemos quitado... No sabíamos exactamente lo que querías hacer... —carraspeó, incómodo. Las preguntas que le habían hecho a John eran las de rigor, nada se había salido del esquema habitual. Pero algunas simplemente habían sido demasiado... íntimas, y escucharlas un tanto incómodas, pues John era amigo suyo y no un desconocido.

John se moría por sacarse aquella cosa, sabiendo que era una marca. Una señal de alarma que cantaba de donde venía y qué le había pasado. Sabía que las marcas en su propia piel serían visibles después de retirar el collar, pero era más fácil disimular un par de heridas, que una tira de cuero rodeándole el cuello. Aunque aún tendría que acostumbrarse a la sensación de poder prescindir de él. En los últimos tiempos, su ausencia se había relacionado en su cabeza como un peligro mortal, de modo que prefería llevarlo puesto un poco más. No tenía prisa por sacárselo. Se preguntó que cara pondría Jim cuando viera a su mascota pegarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Por un momento deseó quedarse con el collar, solo para poder tirárselo a la cara cuando le tuviera delante.

Incómodo por la pregunta, casi tanto como Lestrade, decidió que cambiar de tema era una posibilidad más que bienvenida para ambos de modo que le preguntó a Greg cómo había llegado hasta el hospital.

El ex Detective le explicó que uno de los suyos había intentando dispararle mientras él volvía a su lado de la contienda, y que John se puso en medio. La bala le acertó en el hombro, traspasándolo, y al verle perder tanta sangre, decidieron que lo mejor era llevárselo de allí. Pensaron que llegarían al otro hospital, más alejado de la frontera, pero tuvo una parada cariorespiratoria en la ambulancia y mientras le reanimaban decidieron que no podían esperar a llevarle a la otra punta de la Leonera si querían mantenerle con vida. Que hubiera tenido una parada explicaba por qué su lobo estaba allí con él, y no atrapado en Buckingham. Quizá los escasos minutos que duró su muerte clínica sirvieron para que se desvaneciera y escapara de la trampa eléctrica.

John se tocó la oreja cortada, allí donde el chip localizador había estado. La habían envuelto en gasas para evitar el sangrado y favorecer la desinfección de la herida y la cicatrización. Ahora entendía la sedación y el dolor del hombro.

Recordó la cara de estúpido que se le quedó cuando vio la silueta del cuervo volando en círculos sobre ellos, recortada contra el suelo cuando se encontró con Lestrade tras la cobertura, mientras hablaban. Como subió la vista como si se hubiera vuelto loco y Greg le miraba como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—Así que todo eso... la demolición del muro... ¿fue cosa de vuestro químico? —preguntó, curioso — Me han dicho que es un chaval brillante.

Greg se rió.

—Bueno, es especial a su manera, pero sí, es un genio. Y sí, la idea fue suya. Dijo que sería un buen primer paso para tantear a Moriarty. Ver cómo reaccionaba de cara al final. Pero tiene algo grande preparado para acabar con él. Parece terriblemente entusiasta en esto. Y no es tan joven como dicen —explicó —. Así que, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo te las ingeniaste tanto tiempo?

John carraspeó, olvidando las risas de hacía unos minutos. Le dolía la cara, y solo habían sido unos minutos de sonrisas, tan desacostumbrado estaba a ello.

—La verdad es que tuve ayuda... Al menos al principio ¿Conoces a Mycroft Holmes?

Oh, sí. En todos esos años no había olvidado la cara, y mucho menos el nombre. ¿Como alguien podía olvidar uno tan pomposo como ese?

Greg sonrió, como disfrutando de una broma privada.

— Oh, sí. Le conozco ¿Te echó un cable?

El tejón de Greg saltó sobre él, una cálida presencia sobre su estómago. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba Garm, pero no tenía pinta de estar muy lejos. Se rió, pero la risa le hizo doler las costillas. Tosió y se detuvo, con una mueca. Quizá sería mejor que no fuera tan feliz durante un tiempo.

— Me atrapó él, de hecho. Pero seguía órdenes, como todos —explicó John, acariciando el cálido pelaje etéreo del avatar. Vio a Lestrade fruncir el ceño, pero prosiguió —. Digamos que me aconsejó no hacer una serie de cosas, y le ignoré sistemáticamente tanto como mi cuerpo pudo soportar. En cuanto empecé a hacer lo que me dijo, empecé a sobrevivir. Pero aún así Buckingham es el peor sitio... el más horrible lugar que pude existir ahora mismo.

John se estremeció un momento. Se había permitido una cierta humanidad desde que había despertado en el hospital, sabiendo que allí estaba más seguro que en ningún otro punto del mundo, y descubrió que se sentía raro entre tanta gente. Parecía que tras tanto tiempo fuera de la vida normal, había perdido toda práctica o costumbre que pudiera tener con respecto a las costumbres sociales en general, y al contacto humano.

Aún se sentía un poco incómodo con la presencia de grandes multitudes de apariencia amistosa a su alrededor. tenía un poco el sentimiento de un animal acorralado, a punto de morder. Solo que una parte de él sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Tragó saliva, dispuesto a continuar, cuando vio a Garm volviendo por el pasillo, con un trote contento como el que hacía años que no veía. Arqueó las cejas cuando le vio aparecer, hasta que vio las puntas de un largo abrigo colear tras él, latigando las piernas de aquel que iba tras él con paso apurado. Tragó saliva cuando el tejón de Greg abandonó su regazo rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que un cuervo negro entraba graznando en su habitación, dando un par de vueltas en el aire. El corazón de John se aceleró, dirigiendo su mirada al ave que planeaba, describiendo perfectas parabolas sobre él, antes de posarse sobre el hombro de un hombre alto, delgado y de piel pálida. No debía de tener más de treinta años. Sin duda era más joven que él, o al menos lo parecía. Sus finos labios estaban abiertos, y sus ojos claros lo miraban desde la puerta de la estancia del hospital.

Greg, anonadado por el espectáculo, intentó levantarse de su silla para dejar privacidad a la pareja. Ante sus ojos, el mensaje de Irene cobraba sentido. Sherlock había notado la muerte clínica de John como propia, y por eso Adler lo había llamado. Probablemente Sherlock había experimentado el dolor de la pérdida. Por un momento, sintió una fuerte compasión por el chico. No era un trámite fácil de pasar. Los que formaban parte de la Resistencia lo sabían. Cuando Mycroft se enterara, no iba a estar muy contento.

Pero verles a los dos, mirándose fijamente de esa manera, como si acabaran de encontrar un nuevo elemento, o una nueva especie, era tan abrumador... Soldado y químico se estudiaban como si fueran el centro gravitacional el uno del otro.

De algún modo, así era.

Se mantuvo estático, intentando pasar desapercibido mientras escuchaba los pitidos cada vez más veloces de la máquina que monitorizaba el corazón de John. Éste no creía poder estar más nervioso. Notaba la boca seca, las manos temblorosas, y se sentía hasta cierto punto mareado. Necesitó parpadear varias veces para comprobar que su visión no le engañaba, y aún después, seguía sintiéndose nervioso. Era una especie de vergüenza, como la primera vez que Molly lo atendió en la enfermería de las heridas que Moriarty le había hecho, pero intensificado, multiplicado por veinte mil millones de veces. Molly había sido una extraña. Alguien secundario y pasajero. Relevante de una manera relativa. Si lo que su cabeza le decía en ese momento no era errado, aquel que tenía delante era su complemento vital. El fragmento que haría de él un todo.

Parpadeó y boqueó, sin saber bien qué decir, mientras el cuervo graznaba y planeaba hasta posarse sobre el pelaje dorado del lobo. Podía notar las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, quemándole, mientras se le cerraba la garganta. Se llevó una mano al collar de cuero que aún envolvía su cuello, roto, avergonzado. Sabiendo que aquello lo mataría por dentro. Sabiendo que ahora vendría la parte que siempre había temido. Ahora su alma gemela lo miraría con aquellos ojos de un color imposible, y habría asco en ellos.

Pero no había asco en los ojos de Sherlock, sino una profunda devoción. Todo por lo que se había mantenido con vida, todo por lo que había luchado, aquello por lo que dar absolutamente todo de sí mismo. Una sensación de triunfo y paz mental le invadió cuando supo que, de no ser por el derribo del muro, probablemente ninguno de los dos estaría allí en ese momento. No se estarían viendo. Probablemente el hombre que tenía delante seguiría preso en Buckingham, y él seguiría encerrado en su laboratorio, trabajando con el  _Quimera_. De pronto, la droga que había consumido le pareció que lo hacía sucio. Le pareció que, a pesar de todo, había valido la pena. Y agradeció cada segundo que su hermano Mycroft había dedicado a mantenerle con vida, a Greg, que cada vez que tenía una idea suicida le paraba los pies. Que estuvo presente la última vez que intentó acabar con su vida, arrojándose a las vías del metro con un chaleco de explosivos atado al pecho. Por una vez, vio recompensadas todas las noches en vela, los estómagos vacíos, los robos a media noche en el lado puro. Todo el alcohol que había consumido. No estaba bien, pero había merecido la pena, solo por este momento.

Se dio cuenta del collar, claro que sí. Alguien con sus dotes de observación no podía pasar por alto un detalle como ese, y mucho menos después del gesto del individuo en cuestión. No le importó. Sabía lo que eso significaba, y no podía importarle menos. Estaba allí. Estaba vivo. Estaban juntos. Se habían encontrado. Nada más importaba.

Se acercó, caminando despacio, a paso de réquiem, hasta que llegó junto al hombre rubio. Sherlock nunca se había detenido a pensar en el sexo o el aspecto físico de su alma gemela. Elementos como esos no le parecían relevantes, pero no podía negar que la visión era más que buena: cuerpo consistente, rubio y fuerte. Joven, no demasiado mayor. Estable. Fuerte. Seguro. Bueno. Brillante. Suave. Regio. Dorado. Todo eso era lo que su vista le proporcionaba. Podía sentir su corazón acelerarse también, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin perder el contacto visual con su compañero en ningún momento. Alargó una mano, sin poderse contener, y rozó su mejilla, limpiando una lágrima, sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban también. Soltó una carcajada, sin poder contenerse. Aquello estaba siendo tan irreal...

—Te he encontrado.

Las palabras de Sherlock resonaron en la habitación, y John se rió con él, sin poder evitarlo. Fue entonces cuando se movió y rodeó a Sherlock en un fuerte abrazo, sollozando como un niño, cubriéndose la cara con una mano para evitar que le vieran llorar. No podía creer su suerte. En los últimos tiempos, había empezado a creer que moriría solo. Que su destino estaba truncado. Que estaba condenado a la soledad. John lloró como no se había permitido hacerlo en años, sabiendo que había alguien que lo reconfortaría. Se permitió romperse en mil pedazos, porque tenía a alguien que había prometido reconstruirle justo delante, rodeándole con sus brazos para asegurarse de que no se perdiera.

Fugazmente, Sherlock se permitió hacer lo mismo. Se permitió sentir todo lo que no se había permitido sentir en toda su vida. Se permitió el dolor. Se permitió la pena. Se permitió el hambre, la sed y la ira. Se permitió la sangre. Se permitió estar roto.

Pero, sobre todo, se permitió la alegría. Se permitió el perdón.

Greg abandonó la habitación, y pidió a la enfermera, que estaba a punto de entrar, seguramente alarmada por las lecturas de los signos vitales de John, que dejara un poco de privacidad. Que todo estaba en orden. La enfermera entendió, y él se sentó en una de las sillas de espera, vigilando la puerta para evitar que nadie les molestara. Dios sabía, si estaba en alguna parte, que ambos se lo merecían. Se merecían un poco de paz en mitad de toda esa guerra. De ese horror caótico que era el mundo, fuera de las paredes blancas del hospital. Lestrade no iba a ser quien les arrebatara eso. No era tan egoísta.

Por otro lado, dentro de la habitación, ambos continuaban abrazados, sin ganas de separarse ni para verse las caras. El calor reconfortante de otro ser humano era suficiente para mantenerlos unidos en esa misma postura. John rió, su pecho rebotando con cada carcajada, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano, todavía con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de su alma gemela, notando la suavidad del largo abrigo.

—Soy John, por cierto.

Sherlock se rió a su vez, y enterró la cara en el hombro de John, sintiendo la piel febril de su hombro directamente contra su frente.

—Sherlock. Y creo que tenemos una vida por delante.


	5. Siguiendo el rastro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quería haceros esperar más, así que aquí va la primera mitad de lo que tenía pensado traeros como actualización. me he dejado cosas, cosas Johnlock, que irán en el siguiente capítulo, es decir, la otra mitad.
> 
> Hago lo que puedo, lo juro. Entre el Rally, fin de curso, y dormir un poco, estoy que no puedo. Pero seguiré actualizando como siempre, porque quiero y porque no os merecéis un hiatus, solo por aguantar todo el angst de los primeros capítulos como los jabatos que sois, queridos míos.
> 
> Así que me despido por esta semana, y ya veremos cuando el mundo se detiene un momento y me da tregua para hacer el siguiente.
> 
> Os adoro y lo sabéis!
> 
> MH
> 
> PD: ayudad al imperio de Baker Street y a las consultoras a machacar a Yard en el Rally dejando vuestros comentarios en los fics con el correspondiente disclaimer ;9
> 
> Os animo, también, a leer las aportaciones de las autoras. Son trabajos excelentes.
> 
> Gracias!!!

Habían pasado mucho tiempo abrazados, sentados en la cama sin intención de moverse, solo disfrutando de la compañía ajena, del consuelo. Solo fueron interrumpidos cuando el gotero de John se acabó, y la enfermera tuvo que cambiarlo por uno nuevo. En ese momento, Sherlock tomó una silla, y la acercó lo máximo posible a la cama de John, pasando los ojos por todo él, analizando, recabando información. Sabía que probablemente las normas sociales exigían que preguntara, en lugar de obtenerla por sí mismo, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ello, que no podía evitarlo.

El pánico le sobrevino un momento. Sus habilidades no eran algo de lo que pudiera no sentirse orgulloso, todo lo contrario. Pero a la gente en general no parecía gustarle lo que hacía. Más de uno lo había llamado monstruo o  _freak_. Incluso los líderes de los rebeldes le temían. Le toleraban porque era esencial para el plan, pero el único de ellos que no le dirigía una segunda mirada cargada de precaución y rechazo, era Lestrade. Podía soportar el desprecio de los demás, pero no se veía capaz de ver el asco en los ojos del hombre que tenía delante, tendido en la camilla, y permanecer estoico. Así que dudó si mostrarse tal como era, como el observador agudo y frío capaz de cantar tu vida por orden cronológico y alfabético sin ningún tipo de problema, o ser simplemente el aburrido Sherlock de la Leonera.

No tuvo opción a elegir, cuando John bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Sherlock frunció el ceño y le tomó una mano, dando un suave apretón. Las manos de John eran firmes y callosas, con la uñas cuidadosamente recortadas, algo manchadas del negro de la sangre y la pólvora. También estaban calientes, como si fuera su propia estufa.

— ¿Estás bien?

La preocupación de Sherlock era genuina. Pocas veces se había preocupado por alguien en los últimos tiempos, tan sinceramente como lo hacía con John en ese momento. Aquel hombre había conseguido despertar en él sentimientos de protección que no creía posibles, incluso más fuertes que los que sentía por su hermano, o los que había sentido en su día por el pequeño Wiggins.

Vio a John tomar una larga inspiración y sentarse mejor en la cama. Seguía sin mirarle a la cara, por mucho que hiciera esfuerzos conscientes por arreglar ese detalle, no era capaz de evitar que John escondiera su rostro de él. Se cogió las manos por delante del cuerpo y jugueteó con ellas, nervioso.

Una de las pequeñas partes complicadas que tenía ser distópico, era la más insospechada para los puros. Ellos creían que en cuanto una pareja de distópicos se encontraba, ya no había nada más que rascar. Creían que era amor instantáneo. Pero no era así. Que hubiera algo en ellos que les llevara a encontrar a su alma gemela, no siempre garantizaba que las cosas fueran a salir bien, pues como cualquier ser humano, tenían voluntad también para escoger con libertad con quien compartir su vida. Así que, hasta cierto punto, era una maldición.

El encuentro entre dos distópicos siempre era algo complicado al principio, pues resultaba abrumador. Conocías a aquella persona que la naturaleza había creado para ti. Una persona hecha para ti, y viceversa, con la capacidad más grande de amarte. Pero difícilmente podia haber algo romántico entre dos perfectos desconocidos, más que el conocimiento escaso que los sueños otorgaban. Así que, al contrario de lo que el resto del mundo pensaba, una vez producido el encuentro, debía existir un cierto periodo de "cortejo", como los investigadores habían decidido llamarlo, por lo que no todo era "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices".

No obstante, Sherlock había sufrido eso. Se había enamorado de John nada más verlo. Se había prendado de su fuerte carácter, de su resistencia, de sus lágrimas, de su sonrojo. Del hombre que había abandonado su familia para protegerla. Del niño que empezó a curar malheridos de manera clandestina bajo los puentes de Londres. Del adolescente que se unió a los rebeldes en la Leonera sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Del hombre capturado por el Líder, que fue usado, roto y despreciado. Del hombre bueno que se ocultaba tras la fría máscara del soldado. Del hombre que había recibido un disparo de fuego amigo en el hombro. Del hombre que se avergonzaba de un collar de cuero por lo que significaba, sin tener en cuenta a la hora de pesar los hechos en la balanza, que habían intentado quebrarlo, y no se había dejado.

La maldición de Sherlock era poder verlo todo. Ni siquiera entonces, le parecía una bendición. Porque John podía dejarle, ahora que se había enamorado de él. John podría abandonarle cuando supiera lo de la droga. John podría dejarle cuando supiera lo de la anemia. John podía dejarle cuando supiera del  _Quimera_ , y de su plan. Y cuando supiera de Mycroft. Cuando supiera que fue incapaz de proteger a un niño de las garras de Jim.

—Sherlock... Sé que somos lo que somos, y justo por eso, no quiero forzarte... Entenderé que quieras dejarme...

El aludido apretó de nuevo su mano, y con la otra, le giró la cabeza con cuidado, hasta que sus ojos vacilantes dieron con los suyos. Podía ver como su cuerpo se encogía, como si tratara de esconder de su vista la evidencia del cuero alrededor de su garganta, firmemente apretado. En su costumbre por levarlo puesto, ni siquiera había permitido que las enfermeras le aflojaran ni un punto la hebilla.

Pero eso tenía que cambiar si John quería dar un paso adelante hacia la recuperación. Y eso ambos lo sabían de sobras. El problema era que el único que parecía interesado en avanzar, era Sherlock.

—No seas estúpido —sonrió, intentando infundirle ánimos, intentando que viera, sin necesidad de palabras, que no podía importarle menos. No ahora. No en ese momento. Y no creía que nunca fuera a importarle, la verdad. Se acercó, con claras intenciones de poner las manos sobre el collar, pero sin querer que se echara atrás, que se retirara —. No hay nada en ti que yo no pueda querer ya, John.

—No lo sabes. No sabes nada de mí. Hace veinte minutos ni siquiera sabías mi nombre.

Sherlock suspiró, dándose cuenta de que su secreto, no lo sería tanto, a partir de ese momento. Tenía que mostrar sus cartas. Además, era lo justo. Si el sabía casi todo sobre John con solo mirarle, que menos que darle a él esa pizca de información a él.

—Sé prácticamente todo sobre ti, John. Sé que te capturaron en una misión. Sé que eras joven cuando eso pasó. No debías de llevar mucho tiempo en la milicia. Trabajaste con Adler en algún momento, y también con Greg, puesto que estuvisteis hablando mucho tiempo, presumiblemente, antes de que yo apareciera por la puerta. Deduzco, pues que pasaste el tiempo suficiente entre los rebeldes como para que os hicierais amigos, así que quizá tres años. Dos, como mínimo. Sé que tenías familia, y que los dejaste para protegerlos. Probablemente tu padre no estaba con ellos. Y ambos eran puros. Y sé exactamente qué pasó mientras estabas allí. Lo único que he necesitado ha sido observarte.

John parpadeó, mirándole a los ojos por primera vez en toda la tarde, y se atragantó con su propia respiración. No tenía palabras para describir lo que acababa de presenciar. Sherlock estaba más preocupado por la respuesta de John.

—Eso ha sido... impresionante.

Parpadeó, sorprendido. Su corazón latía a mil latidos por minuto, sin saber qué decir, o cómo reaccionar. No había esperado esa respuesta. De entre las miles de variantes en su cabeza, ninguna se parecía ni remotamente a lo que acababa de escuchar. Tal vez por eso necesitaba una segunda confirmación visual de lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Sí, por supuesto! ¿Tu te oyes? —John parecía estar genuinamente impresionado, y eso hizo que el asomo de una tímida sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Sherlock, lo que hizo que el otro se relajara visiblemente, también, y sonriera de vuelta —. Eres un puto genio ¿Cómo adivinaste todo eso?

Sherlock meneó la cabeza, y observó los dedos de john, con los que empezó a juguetear, observando atentamente las irregularidades en la piel, cada muesca y cada callo. Cada dureza.

—No lo adiviné. Simplemente observé. Lo supe igual que sé que eres diestro, que utilizas un fusil de manera habitual, y que siempre está cargado. Y al igual que sé que estabas acostumbrado a utilizar uno de los revólveres que la resistencia tiene en el almacén, antes de que te enseñaran a utilizar el fusil. Y también que tienes la manía de jugar con el seguro, y de mantener el dedo siempre en el gatillo. Las marcas en tus manos. Los callos. Son de alguien de manos delicadas que cogió un arma muy pronto. Detenías el retroceso con las muñecas, en lugar de absorberlo con los brazos y pasarlo al torso, como deberías hacerlo, así que debías de ser bastante joven cuando empuñaste un arma por primera vez. Estas marcas de durezas en la palma, justo delante de los dedos, son de sujetar un fusil de manera habitual, pero no un fusil cualquiera, sino uno con mango ergonómico, de esos que se adaptan a la mano. Y solo hay un lugar donde se utilizan ese tipo de armas. Además, las marcas se formaron al principio, cuando todavía sujetabas el arma como si fuera el revólver, con demasiada fuerza para resultar cómodo.

—Increíble. No tengo palabras.

Sherlock se sonrojó, nada acostumbrado a los halagos.

—Eso no es lo que suelen decir.

— ¿Y qué suelen decir? —una nueva sonrisa tironeaba de la boca del capitán. Sherlock no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

—"Que te den".

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, y rieron tanto rato, que a ambos empezó a dolerles el estómago por las sacudidas. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno reía de esa manera. Años. Resultaba tan liberador y tan ligero hacerlo... y parecía tan natural... para nada tan forzado como Sherlock pensaba que sería, después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Parecía como si John sostuviera una cuerda a la que tenía atados sus sentimientos, y tirara de ella para sacarlos a flote.

Después de sofocar sus risas, y de que John se limpiara las pocas lágrimas que se le habían escapado, perdido en la sensación enajenante de las carcajadas, Sherlock lo miró a los ojos, alzando las cejas, con las manos medio extendidas. Si alguien hubiera estado allí contemplándoles en lo invisible, se hubiera dado cuenta enseguida de que Sherlock miraba a John como si fuera un minero que, tras mucho trabajo y falta de oxígeno encuentra, no solo una bolsa de aire para respirar, sino que da con el diamante más perfecto y puro que pudiera haber soñado jamás encontrar. Sherlock miraba a John con reverencia, con un amor que era más profundo y sincero que cualquiera que pudiera haber existido. Con un amor tan inocente y puro, que parecía infantil. Un amor tan desmedido que avergonzaría a los mismos santos, en sus hogares de fría piedra blanca.

Su voz, cuando habló, fue casi un susurro, como si temiera interrumpir la cálida atmósfera que se había ido construyendo en la habitación, a medida que las agujas del reloj se desplazaban por la esfera, con su incesante y rítmico tic-tac, marcando los compases del tiempo, dando vida al latido del mundo.

— ¿Puedo?

John ni siquiera respondió, sino que asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, y la echó atrás, dándole plena visibilidad de su cuello a Sherlock, algo que solo había hecho con anterioridad bajo coacción o por la fuerza, nunca de buena gana. Podía notar como temblaba ligeramente, sin poder evitarlo, y decidió que necesitaba abrir los ojos para ser capaz de recordar exactamente donde estaba y con quién. Apretó los labios con fuerza cuando sitió los largos dedos de Sherlock rozar su mandíbula cuando sujetaron la hebilla del collar, que tintineó haciendo que el corazón de John se acelerara. Inconscientemente, tomó una profunda respiración, preparándose para cuando el cuero se cerrara sobre su garganta sin dejarle respirar... pero eso nunca sucedió.

El cuero cedió, dejando paso al aire de nuevo, pero John seguía aguantando la respiración cada cierto tiempo, temeroso de quedarse sin en los pulmones, cuando Jim por fin decidiera cerrar el collar con fuerza sobre él. No sería la primera vez que lo engañara así. Lo pilló desprevenido una vez. Nunca más.

Sintió como el cuero dejaba su piel, y una mano cogía la suya con fuerza. Seguía estando tenso.

—John —la suave voz de Sherlock le sacó de su pesadilla, y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo el cuello extraño, demasiado flojo. Demasiado flexible. El pulgar de Sherlock acariciaba en suaves círculos el dorso de su mano —. Ya está. Ya no está. Se acabó. Lo has conseguido, John.

Sherlock observó como el cuerpo ajeno se iba relajando conforme pasaban los minutos, y estudió el cuello de John. Era una zona excepcionalmente pálida, a la que prácticamente nunca había llegado el sol. Tenía cortes antiguos cicatrizados, marcas de quemaduras y algún corte reciente. Sobre todo, estaba algo manchado allá donde el cuero lo había escocido, levantándole la piel y dejando ampollas. Incluso en la nuca tenía algún cayo. Le vio mover el cuello en varias direcciones, probando la nueva movilidad, y tuvo que apretar la mano libre en un puño, ocultándola bajo las sábanas de la cama para que John no la viera. Cómo deseaba en ese momento destripar al monstruo de Moriarty...

John le devolvió el apretón en la mano, llevándose una mano al cuello, como si no lo creyera. Su sonrisa fue más que suficiente para él.

—Gracias. Gracias de verdad, Sherlock.

* * *

Después de permanecer juntos el resto del día en el hospital, John intentó forzar a Sherlock a marcharse a su casa a dormir, pero éste no quiso irse, así que descansó un poco en la silla por la noche.

Unas enfermeras llegaron y revisaron el cuello de John. A petición privada de Sherlock, consiguieron curar las heridas sin necesidad de vendarle alrededor. John ni siquiera supo que él lo había pedido así. Aprovechando el momento en el que estaban haciéndole las curas, Sherlock se escabulló para hablar con Lestrade sobre el plan.

John no podía estar más animado. Había conseguido dormir sin el collar. Había conseguido sacárselo. Y no parecía que a Sherlock le importara lo más mínimo que él fuera... bueno. Lo que fuera. Eso lo aliviaba sobre manera, sin duda. Y luego estaba el hecho de que parecía que lo que sentía por él era... real. Dios, ¡era un genio! De todas las personas con las que el universo podía haberle emparejado, había acabado atado a un genio. Alguien que podía leerle tan fácilmente como si fuera un libro para niños. No podía entender su suerte.

John se seguía tocando de manera inconsciente el cuello, sin poder evitarlo. Era demasiado nueva la sensación de no tener nada pegado a su piel, y estaba descubriendo la nueva textura que tenía la zona, cubierta de costras, heridas, quemaduras y otros. Ahora había parches y crema desinfectante que le habían obligado a ponerse para sanar lo poco que había quedado sin curar por Molly, y que debía ser atendido para evitar una infección, así que intentaba mantener las manos ocupadas para no destrozar el trabajo de las enfermeras.

John se quedó fuera de la habitación, vestido con unos tejanos, una vieja camiseta de Greg, y una de sus chaquetas. Iba de prestados, pues la ropa que guardaba en su vagón de metro dudaba que siguiera allí o que le valiera. La ropa de los caídos en combate se donaba a los orfanatos o se entregaba a los sin techo. Desearía poder colarse en Buckingham solo para recuperar algunas de sus pertenencias. No era que tuviera muchas, pero sí un par que tenían un gran valor sentimental, como por ejemplo, una manta que Molly había tejido para él. Tenía un gatito con un lazo, recostado, y era de color blanco crudo. Podía no ser lo más masculino del mundo, pero era un regalo, y ansiaba conservarlo. Él no estaba aún en condiciones de salir de misión, pero tampoco iba a hacer que alguien arriesgara su vida metiéndose en aquel infierno, solo para recuperar una manta.

Quizá, después de que todo acabara, podría volver allí y recuperarla. Eso si no habían vaciado ya su habitación y quemado sus cosas, para que fuera ocupado por un nuevo recluta.

Por un frío momento, se preguntó cómo estaría Jim sabiendo que probablemente había muerto, y que su cuerpo lo tenían en la resistencia. ¿Estaría desquiciado? ¿Sentiría un mínimo de emociones? ¿Aunque fuera por haber perdido uno de sus juguetes? Estaba casi seguro de que Moran tendría muchos fuegos que apagar, ahora que él no estaba allí. Solo esperó que nadie más le resultara particularmente interesante, al menos no tanto como para hacer lo mismo que hizo con él.

Sherlock llegó a su lado, solo. Por algún motivo, John no se sentía nada solo, no como cuando había estado con _Garm_ encerrado en la jaula eléctrica. Siempre había tenido una fuerte e inagotable sensación de frío mortal en el cuerpo entonces, como si sintiera la fuerza vital desvanecerse a medida que _Garm_ la perdía al estar sometido diariamente a tanto voltage.  _Garm_  y  _Hugin_  habían desaparecido cuando John y Sherlock se encontraron en la habitación, tal y como dictaban las leyes que regían su naturaleza distópica, y no volverían a aparecer hasta que ambos estuvieran tremendamente separados el uno del otro, o estuvieran en peligro. Y John debería estar echando de menos a su lobo. Debería desear estar con él, pasar un tiempo... pero no había nada de eso, no ahora que estaba con Sherlock.

John pensó que estaba siendo algo egoísta, respecto a eso. Siempre había creído que los avatares tenían, hasta cierto punto, vida y pensamientos propios. Algo parecido a una conciencia subordinada a la de su distópico. Y que podían sentir. Tal vez John se estaba preocupando, entonces, tan solo de su propia felicidad, y no en la del lobo. Tal vez  _Garm_  también le había echado de menos. Y nunca podría saberlo, no a menos que cualquiera de las dos situaciones que menos quería esperar, se cumplieran.

John era un completo egoísta. Y no podía entender por qué lo era ahora, si nunca lo había sido.

Tal vez Jim había tenido razón cuando dijo que algún día le gustaría. Que algún día sería como él. Que algún día dejaría de aferrarse al pasado y se daría cuenta de que había nacido un nuevo John Watson. El John Watson al que quitar una vida de más no le importaría. El John Watson egoísta. El John Watson que disfrutaría orquestando el caos. El John Watson que convertiría un disparo y la sangre en poesía divina. Al que se le aceleraría el corazón con la perspectiva de una contienda inminente.

Su ánimo se ensombreció para todo el día, aunque mejoró ligeramente cuando Sherlock apareció de nuevo para guiarle por el hospital hasta la salida. Sherlock se había comprometido a llevarle hasta su vagón en el metro. A enseñarle todo lo que se había perdido mientras estaba fuera. A darle un alojamiento. Lestrade le acompañaba, con una ligera sonrisa. Cuando llegó allí, le palmeó el hombro.

—Sé que probablemente te mueres por descansar un poco, pero ahora mismo la situación es muy delicada, así que necesitamos cualquier información que nos puedas dar... cualquier dato que pueda resulta mínimamente relevante a cerca de ese cabronazo...

Sherlock miró a John como si se estuviera disculpando, y éste suspiró.

—Lo siento, John, pero necesitamos la información... Si podemos estar prevenidos contra cualquier golpe que Moriarty pueda dar en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas, sería una ventaja tremenda para nosotros.

John tomó una profunda boanada de aire, y asintió.

—Lo haré, pero tenéis que saber que es bastante probable que haya cambiado su actuación. Habrá códigos de activación que se habrán cambiado. Lo más probable es que crean que estoy muerto, pero ante la menor sospecha de lo contrario, no se arriesgará. Lo único que es probable que siga como estaba, son los superiores al mando, y las reservas de armas. Son demasiado aparatosas y llevaría mucho trabajo cambiarlas.

Lestrade asintió y se llevó a John consigo. Cuando Sherlock quiso acompañarles, el ex policía lo detuvo.

—Te necesitamos en las barricadas de East Putney para que revises las contenciones. Te necesito para eso.

Sherlock dudó, mirando a John. Él también necesitaba conocer cuanta más información mejor, y más si era sobre Moriarty. Necesitaba conocer sus rutinas, sus movimientos, sus costumbres, su gente de confianza. Todo. Y John era la fuente más fiable ahora mismo. No obstante, Lestrade se llevó a Sherlock a parte un segundo. Lo miró a los ojos, con una mano en su hombro. Greg era una de las pocas personas que apreciaba a Sherlock, y a su vez, una de las pocas en las que Sherlock confiaba. Entre susurros, Greg le preguntó si creía que John era de fiar. Si pensaba que era uno de los "secuestrados" del Líder.

—Sé que en este caso te puede costar ser objetivo, pero si nos equivocamos, si nos confiamos, todos nuestros años de trabajo pueden venirse abajo. Por favor, dime que de verdad confías en él.

— ¿Tú no?

Lestrade miró a John con discreción por encima de su hombro.

—Quiero hacerlo. Él es my mejor amigo. Pero me pesa más la responsabilidad. Necesito saber que puedo confiar en él. Que puedo hablarle sin tener que estar vigilándome la espalda todo el tiempo.

Sherlock cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que era desconfiar de alguien cercano. Él había desconfiado muchísimo de su hermano Mycroft cuando empezó a trabajar para el gobierno, después de oír las historias que se contaban de los que venían de allí. Historias sobre distópicos a los que drogaban y torturaban hasta que olvidaban quienes eran. Hasta que podían poner patas arriba su mente, y hacerles creer que un enemigo era un amigo y viceversa. Pero Sherlock vio a uno de ellos en los túneles del metro. Uno que había perdido toda razón. Y Sherlock aprendió a reconocer los síntomas. En poco tiempo, se había convertido en uno de los mayores detectores que tenían en la Leonera. Así que asintió.

—Puedes confiar en él. No tiene los síntomas.

* * *

Después de la pequeña charla secreta con Sherlock, Greg se llevó a John a una especie de sala de juntas habilitada en una de las casas cercanas al hospital. Se sentaron allí, y a John le temblaban las manos.

Estaba acostumbrado a la adrenalina que suponía estar en el lado de los puros, la tensión constante que suponía vivir con Jim y pensar que cada aliento podía ser el último. Saber que cada noche que podía dormir, podría no despertar por tener una bala en la cabeza. Estando allí, la paz y la calma le resultaban tan abrumadoras... No sabía como manejar eso.

Le estaba poniendo muy tenso.

Lestrade se sentó frente a él, y tomó lápiz y papel antes de mirarle.

—Espero que no te moleste que tome notas. Pero todo es susceptible de ser importante ahora.

John negó, jugueteando con sus dedos, nervioso. No podía evitar pensar que en cualquier momento alguien lo asaltaría y le pondría un cuchillo en el cuello, o que Jim aparecería con un látigo o el collar de cuero en la mano, amenazándole e inquiriéndole por qué se lo había sacado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza. Le gustaría que Sherlock estuviera allí con él, cogiéndole la mano para atarlo a la realidad, para asegurarle que la calma era buena solo con el firme tacto de su mano. Parecía absurdo pensar en lo dependiente que se había vuelto de repente de Sherlock, como si fuera la pierna que siempre le faltó, y ahora que la tenía de vuelta, caminar sin ella era un suplicio.

—Sí. Sí, toma notas, grábalo. Lo que quieras, mientras no me hagas repetirme mucho.

Estudió la habitación cuidadosamente. A parte del salón de una casa de una ciudad fantasma, la única amenaza visible que parecía haber allí era su mente, y la humedad que reptaba por las paredes como una mancha negra en busca de su objetivo final, como si buscara sumir la vivienda en las tinieblas, peleando contra las estrías que empezaban a salir en la pared.

—Dime que necesitas.

—Todo lo que puedas decirme, la verdad —Greg preparó el lápiz, mirando a John, y le lamió los labios, distraído, mientras pensaba en la primera pregunta — James Moriarty ¿Qué sabes de él, exactamente? ¿Quienes son sus hombres de confianza? ¿En quién debemos fijarnos?

John tomó aire, y empezó a mover la pierna de manera nerviosa mirando a Greg. retorcía los dedos de sus manos, intentando evitar que éstos volaran hacia su cuello.

—Jim no es mucho más mayor que yo. Diría que es más joven, de hecho. Un par de años menos que yo. El día que me capturaron, les vi a él y a Mycroft Holmes. Al principio estuve encerrado en Yard, como ya sabes... típico estándar de tortura: sin luz, sin agua, sin ropa. Casi una semana. Y luego vino Moran, y me separaron de  _Garm._ Después... bueno. Todo lo demás. Está desequilibrado, obsesionado con el control, con la dominación. Hay ciertos momentos en los que es como un niño pequeño... tiene caprichos, y se... se aburre.

Se estremeció y apretó las manos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos como la cal. Se obligó a hacer sus ejercicios de respiración para intentar relajarse en la medida de lo posible. Hablar de Moriarty siempre le ponía en ese estado, más cuando estaba en una situación en la que no se sentía cómodo. Y en ese momento, no podía sentirse más incómodo.

Lestrade le vio, y paró de escribir, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes.

—Si necesitas un momento...

—No. Pero, ¿podemos ir a otro sitio? ¿La vieja zanja de entrenamiento sigue donde estaba? —preguntó, sabiendo que no podría manejar la situación tal y como estaba. Quería hablar. Quería colaborar. Quería ser de utilidad. Al fin y al cabo, ese era uno de los motivadores que le animaban a seguir adelante con todo aquel infierno. ¿O no? Pero si tenía que hablar, no sería en aquel lugar tan muerto y en calma. No en una habitación que parecía la tumba abierta de un coloso.

—Claro. Ahora tenemos sacos y guantes —animó Greg, esperando que eso reconfortara hasta cierto punto al que una vez fue su mejor amigo.

* * *

John llegó, y lo primero que hizo, fue golpear el saco de boxeo más próximo. Se sacó la camiseta para estar más fresco, su piel ardiendo en el aire caliente del túnel de metro. Ahora que podía golpear algo, se sentía ligeramente mejor. Por el camino, y mientras observaba a los viandantes como si fueran objetivos de batalla a los que eliminar, terminó de contarle todo lo que sabía de Moriarty. Los rasgos de megalomanía y sadismo no se pasaron por alto, y John tuvo que hacer referencia a un par de fiestas de la alta sociedad pura a las que había tenido en "honor" de asistir. Una como miembro del servicio activo, repartiendo copas y paseándose como un trofeo en exhibición, al alcance de todas las manos, y a la siguiente, una supuesta reunión de representantes de los países europeos, fue como acompañante de James, porque Moran estaba de misión.

En retrospectiva, John no sabía qué prefería: si ser manoseado por todos, o ser sometido a Moriarty y exhibido como un trofeo, mientras el Líder fardaba de él como de una novia florero, y sorteaba una noche con é con frases como "es una auténtica fiera", "no va a decepcionarte en absoluto" o "solo necesita un poco de mano dura". Al parecer eso no era más que una pose. Jim no compartía sus juguetes.

La voz de Lestrade le sacó de sus recuerdos, y gracias a Dios que lo hizo, porque volvían a derroteros mucho más desagradables.

—¿Qué hay de ese tipo...? Moran.

John dio el gancho de derecha más fuerte que había dado en su vida contra el saco... y se sintió tremendamente liberado.

—Moran es la mano derecha de Jim. Es a quien más debéis temer. Más que a él. Moran es el gran problema. Si él desaparece, Jim lo hará con él —explicó, recordando cómo de nervioso se ponía Jim cuando su tigre desaparecía. Estaba más loco de lo habitual. Estaba a la que saltaba por cualquier inconveniente. John odiaba cuando Moran faltaba, porque él cargaba con Jim y con su aburrimiento —. Es un distópico, que es lo que lo hace más difícil y más peligroso. No he sabido mucho de él. La verdad es que nos teníamos tirria entre nosotros. Solo sé que Moran está allí por libre elección. No fue capturado, no fue obligado. Es como si supiera algo que nosotros no.

Lestrade frunció el ceño mientras apuntaba, observando a John golpear el saco a medida que escribía.

—Crees que está allí por cuenta y riesgo

—Creo que es un chaquetero. Un oportunista. Vio de que lado venía el viento, sopesó, y pensó que le era más favorable estar en nuestra contra que en nuestro favor... y no le ha salid tan mal la jugada. Creo que está allí porque quiere, y tan pronto como vea que las cosas se tuercen, abandonará el barco como la rata que es, en busca de otra cosa que le pueda servir.

—¿Sabes a dónde llevan a los distópicos que retienen? ¿Qué hacen con ellos?

John suspiró. Sabía que el tema saldría a flote.

—Lo poco que sé, es por informes que leí sobre la mesa de Jim mientras estaba distraído, y retazos de conversaciones que no eran para mí. Además, conseguí información de primera mano de unas cuantas fuentes bastante directas —John resumió lo mejor que pudo de donde había obtenido tan delicada información. Al servicio de Jim había aprendido que nada sabía mejor que un buen secreto, y los secretos volaban cuando los ponías como pago por un poco de diversión que no estaba en tu poder negar u ofrecer. Los secretos. Los secretos eran la moneda de cambio de las altas esferas. Vio a Lestrade alzar la ceja, pero no era necesario que supiera el cómo, así que lo dejó pasar. Que usara la imaginación —. Tienen distópicos y avatares confinados en un lugar, una especie de centro de investigación del gobierno. Por lo que sé, les hacen pruebas. Por algún motivo, Jim quiere destruir a los distópicos. Quiere reducirnos a números negativos. Y no sabe cómo. No tiene ni la menor idea de por dónde empezar.

John sujetó el saco con las dos manos y, mirándose los nudillos pelados, chasqueó la lengua. Tendría que pasar por el hospital para que le hicieran una cura o algo. Como mínimo que le dieran gasas o vendas para envolverse la mano. Tenía que haberse puesto los guantes.

Cuando se irguió, se dio cuenta de cómo Lestrade miraba su torso desnudo. Tenía músculos firmes. No prominentes, pero sí marcados, precisos. No había un gramo de grasa ni carne fuera de lugar. El músculo era duro y trabajado, y la piel blanca como la de un recién nacido. No tanto como la del cuello, pero sí de un tono que delataba el poco tiempo que ésta pasaba expuesta al sol. Pero no era el estado físico de John lo que Greg observaba, sino las marcas en su torso. Había marcas de dientes que habían quedado reducidos a pequeñas curvas o puntos rosados en su piel, cortes que en su momento se habían hundido hasta que la hoja de la navaja prácticamente había besado el hueso al otro lado del músculo, solo eran montículos blancos e irregulares. Las abrasiones y quemaduras en la piel. Los golpes que se había llevado durante los entrenamientos. Todo. El mapa de una parte de su vida que preferiría olvidar, tatuado en su piel.

John tenía un tatuaje de un cuervo en los hombros, con las alas extendidas. Las plumas de las puntas tocando cada hombro. Nunca fue el tipo de hombre que llevaría un tatuaje, pero se vio en necesidad de ello como una manera de tapar dos feas cicatrices que Jim le había dejado en una de las primeras noches de su incorporación a las filas puras, golpeándole con su cinturón. El cuervo era negro, grande, y tenía los ojos azules, igual que el de su sueño. Igual que  _Hugin_ , el cuervo de Sherlock.

Por algún motivo, llevarlo a la espalda le había dado seguridad.

—¿Hemos terminado por hoy?

Lestrade se mordió el labio, sintiéndose fatal por tener que torturar a John con los recuerdos, pero necesitando desesperadamente la información.

—No haría esto si no fuera totalmente necesario, y lo sabes —fue su cansada respuesta, a lo que su interlocutor suspiró, como si ya se lo esperara.

—Supongo que sí lo sé. Sigue, quiero acabar pronto con esto.

 


	6. Estableciendo la base

Sherlock había vuelto de los túneles del metro ya entrada la tarde, cuando la hora y media de luz eléctrica en las calles de la Leonera empezaba. Sabía que tendría que abandonar la zona residencial en a penas unos minutos, pero había un par de cosas que quería recoger en la casa que compartía con su hermano… o mejor dicho, la casa que  _era_  de su hermano. Muchas de ellas eran pertenencias personales, la mayoría viejas, algunas no tanto. Sinceramente, la única razón por la que estaba allí era para recoger ciertos papeles, notas que había tomado de sus sueños y del  _Quimera_ , que quería que John revisara con él esa noche, a ser posible.

Esperaba que su hermano siguiera trabajando. No quería tener que darle explicaciones sobre donde había estado todo ese tiempo… cuanto menos supiera Mycroft de la localización de su base, mejor.

Sherlock se había apropiado de un pequeño piso en el centro de Londres: el 221 B de la calle Baker. La casera, una amable distópica a la que tuvo el placer de rescatar de las garras de su marido, un puro drogadicto que la tenía esclavizada, cuidaba de él y se encargaba de cubrir sus huellas en sus idas y venidas. Sherlock tomaba medidas drásticas cuando viajaba para una estancia larga al otro lado: se teñía el pelo o se lo cortaba, y cambiaba de nombre. Nadie entre los distópicos conocía su alias, así como nadie entre los puros conocía su verdadero nombre. Ni tan solo la buena de Martha Hudson.

Se deslizó por la puerta abierta con tanto sigilo como fue capaz de reunir. Saltó las dos tablas de parquet justo frente a la puerta, sabiendo que chirriaban, y avanzó rápido y en la oscuridad hasta las escaleras. Subió a saltos, escalando de dos en dos los escalones, hasta que legó al estrecho pasillo superior. La casa olía a cerrado y un poco a polvo. Sobre todo su antigua habitación. O hacía muchos días que Mycroft no se pasaba a dormir por allí, o no se había molestado en hacer limpieza. Sherlock no podía culparle, la verdad. A juzgar por la pátina de polvo y suciedad acumulada en la barandilla, iba a ser lo primero. Mycroft hacía por lo menos una semana que no pasaba por casa.

Por un momento, se temió lo peor.

Era cierto que pensaba haberse hecho a la idea de que su hermano podría no regresar un día de esos de Buckingham. Sherlock era realista, y era consciente de todo lo que pasaba allí dentro, fuera de los límites de La Leonera. Mycroft había pasado ya muchos años al servicio de Moriarty, y sería lógico que cualquier día el Líder se diera perfecta cuenta de que el mayor de los Holmes (y oficialmente el único Holmes de Inglaterra), estaba jugando a dos bandas. En ese caso, no habría clemencia, y ambos lo habían sabido siempre. Tal vez por eso siempre se habían esforzado por no estar en malos términos cada vez que se separaban. Ninguno de los dos deseaba que lo último que pudieran decirse a la cara en esa vida fuera algo desagradable. Ya bastante mal estaba el mundo por sí mismo, sin necesidad de tener que cargarse a las espaldas unas últimas palabras mal elegidas.

Pero Sherlock y Mycroft habían estado cerca de dos meses sin verse o entablar cualquier tipo de comunicación. Sospechaba que si algo grave hubiera pasado, Lestrade o alguien en la cúpula se habría enterado, y se lo habría comunicado. Aunque, si solo había pasado una semana de ausencia, era probable que ninguno de ellos tuviera noticia del suceso a menos que Moriarty así lo quisiera.

Con el ceño fruncido y el corazón en la garganta, recogió los papeles cuidadosamente ocultos bajo una de las tablas sueltas —bajo la que, en otro tiempo, había sido su cama—, se apresuró a doblarlas dentro de su chaqueta, y volvió por donde había venido, asegurándose de mover el polvo para intentar cubrir sus huellas.

No había dado dos pasos por la planta baja, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió, iluminando el pequeño recibidor con la luz amarillenta de las farolas antiniebla del exterior. Las tablillas de la entrada gimieron bajo el peso del nuevo inquilino, y Sherlock se apresuró a ocultarse en la cocina, al abrigo de las sombras de una de las esquinas. Cerró los ojos, regulando su respiración, deseando que no fuera una inspección sorpresa como las que había visto hacer en las calles rojas y las colindantes a la plaza del tripi. Una patrulla de inspección le venía demasiado mal.

Su respiración se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de que solo había una respiración más dentro de la casa, y un par de pies pisando las tablas. Escuchó el tintineo familiar de un juego de llaves cerrar la puerta, y la tos resultante de aspirar el polvo flotando en el aire.

—Deja de jugar, Sherlock.

Salió de sus escondite con un suspiro aliviado al escuchar la ronca voz de Mycroft en la entrada, su corazón lentamente volviendo a latir a ritmos aceptables.

—Eres tú. Creí que eran agentes… —empezó, intentando ver algo en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Su hermano aún no había encendido la luz, y no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, pues tomó su cartera llena de papeles y se dirigió derecho a la pequeña mesa de la cocina, por la que entraba la luz. Caminaba de forma extraña, zozobrando, como si no supiera muy bien cómo hacerlo. Parecía que el suelo bajo sus pies fuera demasiado irregular para sostenerle, y se preguntó si estaría borracho. Rara vez lo había visto en estado de ebriedad, y eran muchas menos las ocasiones en las que le había visto coger una botella en los últimos tiempos, cuando tenía que estar más despierto que nunca en su juego a dos bandas.

Mycroft Holmes estaba en una posición de lo más delicada, dentro del tablero que dibujaba las líneas de La Leonera y del Gobierno. Estaba justo en el medio de dos frentes, jugando un farol de cara a la facción más poderosa del tablero, y esperando no fallar. Mycroft era una de las piezas más importantes para ambos bandos, no solo para los distópicos. Jim creía que tenerle a él de su lado suponía una ventaja táctica inmensa. Hubiera sido así, de no ser porque Mycroft jamás le había dado su lealtad a Moriarty. Al menos, no en realidad.

Sherlock le había viso llegar demacrado, cansado y culpable a esa casa. Había visto lo peor de su hermano mayor en los años previos a su muerte oficial. Le había visto incluso llorar. Había visto al hombre que Mycroft era tras la máscara, y había visto hasta donde era capaz de llegar con tal de mantenerle a salvo y cuidar de él.

Pero Sherlock nunca había visto nada como eso.

Su hermano se encorvaba, fuera de la luz, teniendo buen cuidado de darle siempre la espalda mientras se desplazaba. Más cuando llegó a la cocina y fue presa de la tenue iluminación rojiza del atardecer, al otro lado de los cristales. Estaba hundido. Completamente superado por las circunstancias.

—¿Mycroft?

El susodicho lo ignoró, siguiendo a lo suyo. Cerró las cortinas con violentos tirones, y se sentó a la mesa, tirando el maletín sobre ella con desprecio, como si fuera una pieza de algo asqueroso. Sherlock sentía la urgencia de dejar la casa, la necesidad de ir junto a John, comprobar que todo estuviera bien después de todas esas horas en las que su otra mitad había estado sometida a las incesantes preguntas de Lestrade, pero no podía evitar sentir el peso de la responsabilidad caer sobre él. Mycroft parecía un muerto en vida, y eso que aún no había conseguido verle ni la cara.

Debía quedarse junto a su hermano.

Buscó medio a tientas uno de los quinqués que Mycroft guardaba en caso de apagón, de los que utilizaban para guiarse en la oscuridad cuando el suministro se cerraba en las horas nocturnas y aún no estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones o destinos. Encenderlo fue fácil cuando consiguió prender el mechero que llevaba en los pantalones. Contuvo un jadeo cuando el resplandor amarillo de la llama en la vela reveló lo que Mycroft había tratado de ocultar en su paseo por las sombras.

Uno de sus ojos era un círculo de color oscuro. Sherlock sabía que era morado por la sangre, pero bajo aquella luz, simplemente parecía negro. Olía a sangre, también, y se preguntó como no lo había notado antes. Ahora que veía los cortes en su cara y pómulos, y el labio partido, parecía más que evidente que Moriarty no había recibido las noticias de la pérdida de John Watson con muy buen talante.

—Mycroft…

—¿Cuánto hace que has vuelto?

La respuesta de su hermano, con la voz ronca, le hizo parpadear. Se sentó a la mesa, con las piernas flojas de repente. Aquello no parecía estar dentro de los esquemas mentales que se había formado de Moriarty. Él era un hombre que no perdía los estribos. Sereno, calmado, comedido. Una pérdida tan irrelevante como la de un capitán de sus fuerzas no debería haberle puesto tan furioso… a no ser que no solo se tratara de él. A no ser, que la caída las murallas tuviera algo que ver.

O a no ser, claro está, que John Watson supiera algo de vital importancia, algo que podría poner en jaque al gobierno de Jim de una vez y para siempre. Aunque ni el mismo John fuera consciente de saberlo.

Jim se había desquiciado. Y Sherlock se sentía directamente responsable de ello.

Eso era bueno y malo a partes prácticamente equivalentes. Era bueno, porque de alguna manera sabía que había hecho algo que había provocado que Jim se enfadara, y eso no pasaba todos los días. De alguna manera que aún no podía comprender, Sherlock había descubierto una brecha en el código de seguridad particular de Jim, y eso era algo que no se podía desperdiciar. Lo mejor de todo era que, con un poco de suerte Moriarty no sabría qué había sido el artífice directo de la ofensiva, y eso les daba la ventaja de la sorpresa, sin duda.

Por otro lado, mirando a Mycroft, sentado en su roñosa cocina y en aquel estado tan lamentable, sentía náuseas. Y las ganas de vomitar que sentía iban en aumento cuando pesaba que era por su causa, que estaba en ese estado. Se sentía directamente responsable de la sangre en su rostro, de los golpes que sin ninguna duda, y a juzgar por su incómoda manera de andar y las muecas que hacía al moverse, que había recibido por todo el cuerpo. Su hermano había recibido una paliza brutal, y era por su culpa. Saber aquello no lo hacía menos doloroso, al contrario. Era como si hubiera sido su mano la que se hubiera estrellado contra su piel una, otra, y otra vez.

Sherlock suponía que tenía, por lo menos, un par de costillas rotas.

—Esta mañana —respondió, de manera automática, sin emoción en la voz.

Cuando se recuperó, se levantó lo suficiente como para abrir el grifo, y mojar un trapo medianamente limpio en el agua fría que salía de las cañerías. Se sentó junto a Mycroft, le sostuvo la cara con una mano con cuidado, y empezó a limpiar los cortes con cuidado, intentando ver, bajo la sangre seca, la longitud y profundidad. Si algo había aprendido por la fuerza estando tanto tiempo por libre en La Leonera, era curar heridas. Su prioridad ahora mismo era que ninguna se infectara. John podría haberle dado un diagnóstico mucho más completo con un simple vistazo a Mycroft, pero ya habría tiempo de llevarle al hospital después. Sherlock quería saber qué había pasado.

—Ha sido él, ¿verdad? ¿Por la caída de la muralla? —tanteó, con una voz que pretendía ser neutra pero que no lograba ocultar por completo el odio que se ocultaba detrás.

La respiración de Mycroft era superficial pero lenta, como si cada aliento le costara el doble de ennegrecía de la que podía gastar. Hizo una mueca cuando el trapo húmedo rozó un morado en su pómulo derecho, donde había un corte sangrante, producido por un anillo.

—Estaba desquiciado. Me tocó a mí darle el informe. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de salir de la habitación. Nunca lo había visto así.

Sherlock continuó limpiando heridas visibles, tratando de que no se le notara el choque que le produjo la sinceridad en la voz de Mycroft. En cuanto a preguntas relacionadas con Jim y compañía, siempre había constado mucho más obtener la información que quería de forma rápida y sincera. Ese día, le había resultado demasiado sencillo. La idea le produjo escalofríos, acariciándole la espalda con el mismo dedo frío que resiguió su columna cuando creyó que iba a morir, aplastado por la última sección de muralla mientras arreglaba el explosivo.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste a casa, Mycroft? ¿Te ha estado reteniendo allí?

—No. Fue una medida de seguridad que yo mismo asumí. Estaba tratando con asuntos demasiado delicados como para permitirme viajar de un lado a otro. Además, él estaba sospechando…

Chasqueó la lengua cuando escuchó eso.

—¿Sospechando el qué?

—Que estoy jugando con él.

Sherlock apartó la mano, y dejó el trapo sobre la mesa, cuando los ojos de Mycroft le atravesaron, frunciendo el ceño. Apartó la mirada y trató de ignorar las marcas de largos dedos que se podían apreciar en el cuello de Mycroft, empezando a ponerse morados. Se levantó y cogió la bolsa con sus cosas. Sabía que, si Jim desconfiaba de Mycroft ahora, la única salida que su hermano tenía era volver a ganarse la confianza del Líder. Y eso no sería una tarea fácil, en absoluto. Y tampoco sería agradable.

Después de la primera confesión que su hermano le dio, años atrás, Sherlock no había vuelto a insistir en preguntarle qué era exactamente lo que hacían en Buckingham. Sabía que la Leonera, igual que para muchos, era un refugio, y eso significaba que tan pronto como cruzaba el puente que le llevaba directo a casa, era un hombre distinto. Ya no era la mano izquierda del Líder, sino que era otro hombre forzado a trabajar para el Gobierno. Aunque el círculo inmediatamente más cercado, pensaba que Mycroft era un asqueroso traidor, pues más de un superviviente de Jim que había conseguido escapar de palacio, se había topado con él. Pocos, muy pocos, tenían en algo de estima y respeto el apellido Holmes. Incluso Sherlock estaba mal visto, fuera de los miembros de la resistencia. Se había asegurado de pasar inadvertido, y la mejor forma de que le gente le evitara, o no quisiera recordar detalles cruciales para identificarle, como su voz, o su aspecto, tenía que convertirse en basura. Así que se aseguró de que le vieran borracho, drogado, y saliendo de algún club the las calles rojas, tras ofrecer algún que otro espectáculo (tras el cual conseguía algo de comida extra y, por qué no, algo de cocaína). No obstante, a partir de algunos incidentes aislados tras su improbable popularidad entre los habituales del  _Devil's Horns_ , el segundo local con más clientela de la ciudad, puesto que abastecía tanto a distópicos entregados al vicio como a los puros que buscaban lo exótico, lo prohibido y en definitiva, el riesgo de estar al otro lado de la frontera que separaba la zona marginal de la privilegiada.

No obstante, se las había ingeniado para que Mycroft no se enterara de sus escarceos. La última vez que le vio saliendo de las calles rojas, intentó martirizarle con un sermón moralista sobre la actitud recta y la responsabilidad, además de intentar disuadirle explicándole detalladamente las consecuencias de la promiscuidad sin seguridad y de las ETS (aunque ambos sabían que el concepto ya estaba integrado en el conocimiento básico de Sherlock), cosa que no funcionó. Sherlock fingió sentirse horrorizado por aquella información, y "juró" no volver a dichos locales. Por aquel entonces era joven, y fue fácil convencer a su hermano de ello. Sobre todo por el escaso tiempo que este pasaba en casa, y las pocas ganas que tenía de discutir cuando volvía, el día que sí tenía tiempo. Una parte de él sabía que Mycroft era consciente de sus actividades, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos quería indagar en e tema, de modo que, por un motivo u otro, la conversación nunca florecía.

 _Supongo que ha llegado el punto en el que se hace cualquier cosa por sobrevivir_ , pensó, aferrado a la correa de su bolsa.  _Jim nos ha convertido en animales desesperados, después de todo._

—Tienes que ir al hospital. Alguien tiene que revisarte.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—No. Es mejor así... por un número de motivos que no podría llegar a explicarte de manera que lo comprendieras... aún si quisiera que lo hicieras —respondió, frotándose la cara con las manos, antes de darse cuenta de que era una mala idea, teniendo en cuenta el estado de su rostro. Luego volvió a mirarle, antes de que saliera de la cocina definitivamente, rumbo a la base — ¿Quién es?

Sherlock estaba, para entonces, bastante desconcertado.

— ¿Quién es quien?

—Tu distópico.  _Hugin_  debería haber estado aquí hace más de diez minutos, y no es el caso. Además, estás diferente —admitió. Debería haberle intrigado algo que alguien se pudiera percatar tan fácilmente de un cambio tan personal, pero siendo Mycroft, la verdad es que no le extrañaba demasiado —. Me gustaría poder conocerle.

—¿Asumes que es un hombre?

—Simplemente era una corazonada. Y por lo que veo en tu forma de hablar, he acertado.

Se movió, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro, apretando los labios. No le gustaba guardarle muchos secretos a su hermano, pero algunas cosas eran necesarias. Cuanto más supiera, más tendría que ocultar. Cuanto más tuviera que ocultar, más mentiras tendría que crear. Y cuantas más mentiras creara, más evidente se haría que era un agente doble. Mejor si Sherlock era reservado y evitaba un mal mayor.

—Creo que no es el momento más adecuado. Es algo... delicado.

Sherlock tampoco había esperado encontrar a su alma gemela, en realidad. Había visto la desolación en los ojos de Mycroft cuando perdió a la suya, a penas unos días atrás, y ni siquiera la había conocido. No fue hasta horas más tarde del suceso, que Sherlock se enteró. Para entonces, su hermano había reconstruido la muralla a base de alcohol que una vez se hubiera construido, y fue imposible llegar hasta él y darle su apoyo. Ahora, mientras hablaban de ello, vio en sus ojos el mismo dolor velado, tras las compuertas del autocontrol. No podía entender como Mycroft podía sufrir tanto, y seguir ahí, estoico, entero. En su situación, Sherlock haría tiempo que se habría quitado la vida.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo. Me alegro por ti, hermanito —dijo, y medio sonrió. Sherlock pudo creerse esa sonrisa—. Al menos dime si estáis bien.

Asintió.

—Estamos bien. Gracias, Mycroft.

A veces, Sherlock habría dado cualquier cosa, por cambiar su sitio con Mycroft, y dejar que fuera feliz.

A veces, cuando veía el dolor en sus ojos.

* * *

John hacía un buen rato que había estado golpeando el saco de boxeo de la zona de entrenamiento con saña. Los que entraban en ella para ejercitarse habían acordado en un cónclave silencioso y uniforme, dejar un radio apropiado de distancia entre ellos y el rubio sudoroso, lleno de cicatrices, que golpeaba el saco de arena con tanta furia que parecía que lo fuera a levantar y lanzar contra alguien en un ataque de ira. Su hombro derecho seguía molesto, dolorido por el disparo, y le ardía cada vez que golpeaba. La venda se iba moviendo, ejerciendo presión, intentando evitar que siguiera haciendo esfuerzos cuando no debía, pero necesitaba liberar toda la adrenalina que pudiera de alguna manera, o terminaría volviéndose loco.

En ello estaba cuando Sherlock apareció en el recinto interior, con una vieja mochila al hombro, mirándole fijamente, con cierta sorpresa. Creyó ver algo de confusión en su mirada, y también preocupación. Sostuvo el saco de boxeo cuando éste volvió hacia él. Detuvo el golpe flexionando las piernas, sintiendo los brazos algo flojos tras todo el ejercicio continuado. Se apresuró a coger su camiseta y ponérsela para cubrir sus cicatrices antes de que Sherlock pudiera acercarse más, donde pudiera verlas bien. Desde lejos, lo único que podría apreciar serían vagas manchas en la piel, pero algo más cerca y no habría quien le engañara. Y mucho menos con esas habilidades que tenía.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con el dobladillo de la camiseta y esperó a que el otro llegara a su lado. Distraído, se tocó el corte en la oreja de donde habían arrancado el chip rastreador. Era curioso ver cómo Sherlock no lo tenía. Si lo hubiera visto por la calle sin saber lo que sabía de él, habría jurado por su vida que se trataba de un puro.

Recordó las palabras que una vez escuchó en un coche del gobierno, la primera vez que lo llevaron a Buckingham. Mycroft Holmes, el hermano de Sherlock, fue quien las dijo:  _"Tenía un hermano... Se llamaba Sherlock... Murió de sobredosis"_. Las piezas empezaron a hacer click por si mismas en la cabeza de John, encajando lentamente en su lugar, empezando a formar la imagen que era su distópico. Sherlock había fingido su muerte en algún momento, por motivos evidentes. Probablemente la idea había sido de su hermano, para mantenerle a salvo. Lo que no encajaba, era por qué habían tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. Y por qué Sherlock seguía en La Leonera después de todo, si se suponía que estaba muerto a ojos del gobierno.

John no era tan incompetente como todos creían que era. No había llegado hasta donde lo había hecho solo porque la suerte le había sonreído porque, en ese caso, tendría que ser el hombre más afortunado de la tierra, y no era exactamente el caso. John sabía, John era listo. También podía unir los puntos. No en vano tenía el puesto de capitán de una de las unidades más importantes de Jim... o lo había tenido antes de su supuesta muerte. Había montones de cosas que John no sabía sobre Sherlock, millones. Pero poco a poco todo iba encajando en su sitio.

¿Sabría Mycroft que él estaba allí? ¿Sabría a caso qué tipo de lazo le unía a su hermano pequeño?

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces afectado. ¿Fue muy dura la entrevista? —preguntó Holmes, nada más llegar junto a él, observándole con atención mientras ajustaba la mochila a su hombro.

John frunció el ceño, observándole de vuelta.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti. ¿Malas noticias?

—Algo así, pero es largo de contar.

—Tengo tiempo —respondió él, mirándole y esperando para ir a algún sitio.

Obviamente, Sherlock había planeado que cambiaran de ubicación, o no habría ido a buscarle con una mochila colgada al hombro. Se llevó las manos a la cintura, todavía notando las miradas curiosas de los otros que ocupaban el gimnasio. Toda actividad había cesado de pronto, como si estuvieran intentando escuchar la conversación que Sherlock y él estaban teniendo en ese momento. Quizá por curiosidad, quizá porque se les hacía extraño que aquel hombre que había estado dando palizas a un saco de boxeo como si hubiera matado a su madre, pareciera tan calmado de pronto cuando el otro apareció. Miró por una de las ventanas que había en lo alto de la pared, esperando ver la luz del sol entrando por ellas, pero solo vio una luz anaranjada. Sherlock pareció, una vez más, haber leído su mente.

—No tienes donde quedarte a dormir —dijo, y ni siquiera sonó como una pregunta, tan seguro estaba de que acertaba. Así era. John dirigió su mirada a él, sacándola de la ventana, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Ese hombre era sencillamente fascinante —. La hora de luz eléctrica está a punto de terminar, deberíamos irnos ahora que aún se ve algo. La Leonera no es un lugar especialmente seguro por las noches, como recordarás.

John asintió. La Leonera nunca había sido un lugar seguro, en ningún momento del día, pero cuando caía la noche, aparecían patrullas nocturnas, cortesía de Jim, que escudriñaban en busca de algún distópico que pudieran llevarse a Buckingham con cualquier excusa. De todas formas, no era como si necesitaran presentar un informe justificando un motivo concreto. El simple hecho de ser uno ya era suficiente motivo como para que cualquiera pudiera sacarte de tu casa, y que no pudieras replicar. Y, aunque lo hicieras, los tribunales se ponían de parte del gobierno en todas las decisiones (algo esperado y odiado, ya que también estaba formado por radicales puros). Además, también aparecía la parte más oscura de La Leonera. Como John ya sabía, no todos eran santos en un lado, y demonios en el otro. Había de todo, en todas partes. Y, cumpliendo esta norma, había capos de la droga que se escondían en las zonas bajas de los barrios y que salían por la noche con sus matones y repartidores, al abrigo de la oscuridad, a hacer sus ajustes de cuentas y sus ventas al por mayor. También los clubes de las calles rojas, en su mayoría prostíbulos y fumaderos de droga, se abrían por la noche. A los niños no se les dejaba salir por la noche a la calle. John recordaba redadas ocultas de la resistencia por las calles, recogiendo a los huérfanos sin hogar que rondaban por allí, llevándolos a los vagones de metro en los túneles para apartarlos de donde algo malo pudiera pasarles, o llevándoles al hospital más cercano, donde se aseguraban de encontrarles un hogar. Un par de orfanatos se habían abierto de forma confidencial en los barrios colindantes al King's College, y ya empezaban a estar saturados.

Incluso para un adulto o un adolescente, las calles eran peligrosas de noche. También se habían dado casos de gente que desaparecía y acababa en manos de los dueños de los locales de prostitución, visitados de manera asidua por los puros que estaban de patrulla más que por los distópicos que a allí acudían de vez en cuando. Muchos de ellos incluso se habían hecho habituales, o conocidos de los propietarios. Una de las Madames, Billy, tenía tratos habituales con muchos de los soldados que entraban a vigilar en la ronda nocturna. Sherlock tenía que conceder que, desde que eso era así, se habían vuelto más descuidados y menos radicales, más dispuestos a flexionar la mano y aflojarla un poco. Estaba dispuestos a los tratos, aunque no siempre el precio valía la pena de ser pagado.

A veces, simplemente pedían demasiado.

—Bien. En ese caso, acompáñame. Conozco el sitio perfecto. No es un hogar, pero al menos tienes un techo y un colchón decente donde dormir —dijo, con una media sonrisa y cierta amabilidad en su tono.

John sonrió, recordando. Había compartido vagón con su equipo antes, cuando aún formaba parte de la resistencia. La verdad era que el vagón de metro era un lugar extrañamente confortable donde dormir, más después de que se aclimataran todos para ser oficialmente convertidos en barracones. Realmente era un hogar. Húmedo, oscuro y a veces demasiado caluroso, pero un hogar, al fin y al cabo.

—Está bien. Llévame, te sigo —John abrió la puerta del gimnasio que daba a la calle, y la sostuvo abierta para que Sherlock pasara y empezara a subir las escaleras que llevaban al nivel de la calle. Una vez abandonaron en recinto, John dejó de sentir la tensión de su cuerpo, como si el umbral se la hubiera quedado pegada. La idea de todas aquellas personas mirándole le había puesto muy nervioso y, aunque no tenía ningún sentido, no podía dejar de pensar en qué tal vez intentarían agredirle o algo peor. La sensación de desprotección y peligro que sentía al no llevar el collar lo había estado atosigando todo el tiempo desde que Greg se marchó y lo dejó solo, pero una vez Sherlock apareció, empezó a diluirse como la tinta aguada —. Por casualidad no sabrás algo del que fue mi grupo, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo están.

Sherlock inspiró profundamente.

—Me he enterado de cosas, mientras estaba fuera. He preguntado por ahí. Donovan está bien, aunque después de tu pérdida, algunos miembros del grupo fueron reasignados a otras unidades en las que hacían falta sustitutos. A ella la enviaron con la división de Adler, en el lado Este, junto con los dos españoles. Wanda está de artificiera experta en la sección de Lestrade aquí, en el centro. Los demás cayeron, lo siento.

John cerró los ojos un momento, guardando unos momentos de silencio en su memoria, aceptando la idea de que no volvería a verles jamás.

— ¿Cómo?

Sherlock dudó, haciendo una mueca, pero al ver los ojos abiertos de John mirándole con decisión, resueltos y fuertes, decidió claudicar, aunque no sin cierta reticencia.

—Los estadounidenses en una emboscada en Embankment. Los franceses los perdimos contra una redada. Incineramos los cuerpos, así que puedes estar tranquilo. El gobierno no los tiene —explicó y, realmente, eso hizo que John se sintiera mejor. Mucho mejor. La idea de que algún científico sádico estuviera destruyendo sus cuerpos para realizar extraños experimentos le llenaba de paz —. Puede sonarte retorcido, pero al menos ahora son libres.

—Entiendo lo que dices. No es para nada retorcido. No ahora, al menos. Para la gente como nosotros la única libertad a la que podemos aspirar hoy en día es a la muerte —replicó John, muy serio, con el ceño fruncido mirando al frente. Cuando el aire frío de la noche les dio en la cara, la puerta del suelo abierta ya, tomó la mano de Sherlock y la apretó —. Gracias.

Sherlock le miró con sus ojos impenetrables, y sonrió ligeramente, las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose de manera muy tierna. Le recordó fugazmente a Molly, y eso le envió una oleada de calor y seguridad por el cuerpo. No había nada peligroso en él. No era una amenaza. Era un aliado. Una trinchera.

Sherlock Holmes era un refugio en medio de la tormenta. El oasis que John había estado tanto tiempo suplicando encontrar.

—Sin problema, John. Vamos. Tenemos diez minutos.

Cogidos de la mano, cruzaron la calle, cerrando las puertas del suelo de nuevo. No había ni un alma paseándose por el asfalto levantado. Lo único que había eran pájaros, palomas en su mayoría. Las únicas criaturas a las que la división racial de la ciudad parecía no importarles. John hubiera deseado tener alas para poder volar hasta el otro lado. O simplemente poder irse lejos, bien lejos de Londres y no volver jamás. Construír una casa en mitad de la nada, dentro del bosque. Podría aprender a cazar. No podía ser muy difícil, si cientos de años atrás se había hecho, y sin disponer de la tecnología que tenían a su alcance. Podría llevarse a Sherlock consigo. Hacía tiempo que lo pensaba: huir, desaparecer. Quedar tan fuera del sistema que a ninguno de los dos bandos le saliera rentable el ir a por él. Que lo dejaran vivir en paz el resto de sus días, olvidando que había una guerra civil en curso, o que el holocausto de distópicos estaba teniendo lugar. John había visto suficiente sufrimiento para una vida.

Sin embargo, mientras seguía a Sherlock por las calles, hasta la primera entrada a los túneles que se encontraran por allí cerca, pensó que nunca había imaginado tener compañía. Siempre había pensado que intentaría escapar tan pronto como no tuviera nada que perder, es decir, cuando supiera que su alma gemela había muerto. Pero eso nunca llegó a pasar, gracias a Dios. No obstante, ahora que la muralla ya no estaba, escapar sería más fácil. Podrían conseguirlo. Solo tendrían que ir con cuidado, pero podrían... simplemente desaparecer. Dejar que el mundo siguiera girando hasta que reventara, y largarse a gastar sus días juntos, perdidos donde todos pudieran olvidarles. Donde ser de uno u otro bando no importara. Donde pudieran estar juntos y sin miedo al mañana.

A pesar de estas fantasías de vida ideal, John sabía que aquel era un plan descabellado y absurdo. Alguien les encontraría, al final. Y, además, no podían dejar las cosas como estaban y simplemente marcharse, como si el tema no fuera con ellos. Como si carecieran de todo tipo de responsabilidad. No podía hablar por Sherlock, pero él tenía un sentido del deber demasiado grande. Se veía realmente incapaz de abandonar el barco si aún quedaba alguien en él que pudiera ser salvado. No era tan egoísta.

Así que no dijo nada. Sabía que, de todas formas, su silencio verbal de poco servía en compañía de aquel genio. Estaba seguro de que a esas alturas ya lo sabía. Probablemente había leído su mente y lo había visto.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando una luz parpadeante se encendió, hasta quedar estable y roja en medio de la oscuridad. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban en tinieblas, o cuándo habían entrado bajo tierra, pero no debió ser hacía mucho si Sherlock había tenido que encender un fósforo. Siguió a Sherlock por entre los raíles, sin preocuparse de si los pisaba o no. El suministro eléctrico del metro se acababa donde la frontera empezaba, así que no existía peligro alguno de electrocución letal.

A la luz rojiza, John apreció que los túneles estaban más limpios de lo que recordaba, y que el olor había dejado de ser tan desagradable. Cuando él había estado con la milicia, el hedor de los restos humanos, de las aguas sucias y de la basura y las ratas era casi insoportable. Ahora, el único olor era el de la humedad y el calor. Al parecer habían conseguido adecentar aquellos túneles insalubres, consiguiendo algo decente.

—Le pedí a Lestrade que se encargara de buscarte un sitio en uno de los vagones, ya que el tuyo ahora está ocupado por otra unidad.

John arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Entonces dónde voy a dormir esta noche?

Creyó ver sonrojo en las mejillas de Sherlock.

—Hay una cama extra en el que era mío. La mitad es un laboratorio, y como aún no tienes una cama preparada, había pensado que... solo si quieres... Quizá tú podrías...

— ¿Compartir vagón contigo? —preguntó, divertido — Claro. No es problema, Sherlock. Y si a ti no te molesta... puedes decirle a Lestrade que no me busque sitio. Puedo quedarme contigo.

 _Quiero quedarme contigo_ , pensó. La sola idea de compartir vagón con otras personas a las que probablemente no conocía, y sin estar armado, le ponía nervioso. El instinto de supervivencia de John se había multiplicado por mil millones de trillones en los últimos tiempos, y su confianza en los demás había disminuido de manera indirectamente proporcional. Ahora podía ver que el cambio de bando no iba a ser tan sencillo como pensó que sería.

No obstante, con Sherlock estaba bien.

— ¿Qué pasó hoy?

—Fui a casa a recoger unas cosas que necesito, y me encontré con mi hermano.

John suspiró.

—Entonces está vivo. Tenía mis dudas.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y lo miró.

— ¿Conoces a mi hermano?

— ¿A Mycroft? Claro. Bueno, le vi hace años la primera y única vez. Él... bueno, nos encontramos en una situación no muy halagüeña. Me habló de ti. Dijo que habías muerto por sobredosis, cuando le pregunté. Si no hubiera sido por él, probablemente ahora haría tiempo que estaría muerto.

Sherlock, que parecía haber entrado en shock por un momento, le miró haciendo una mueca pensativa.

—Sí. Suele hacer eso. Lleva evitando que haga una tontería desde que mataron a mis padres.

La luz amarillenta de una lámpara de aceite se superpuso a la roja del fósforo, y Sherlock lo tiró al suelo, dejando que lo poco que quedaba se consumiera, mientras los ecos de las voces en la zona de vagones les llegaba, retumbando entre las paredes de ladrillo.

Siguieron el camino marcado por las lámparas, hasta llegar al andén donde la mayoría de los vagones estaban detenidos. Sherlock subió por unas escaleras que habían colocado en el borde, y luego esperó hasta que John estuvo a su lado para empezar a caminar hasta el final del andén. John sintió que algo pequeño se rompía dentro de él cuando vio aquellas escenas tan ajenas pero tan familiares: unidades juntas en un solo vagón, o compañeros de grupo sentados en el andén, cenando las raciones que la cocinera de sección preparaba en una cocina improvisada. La familiaridad con la que todos se movían. Algunas caras le sonaban, y se sintió feliz de ver que seguían vivos y dando guerra. Sintió que quería llorar al ver todos los avatares moviéndose libres por el espacio, yendo de un lado para el otro, interactuando entre ellos con naturalidad. Era algo tan bueno que se había estado perdiendo durante tanto tiempo, algo que había olvidado prácticamente del todo, pero ahora echaba de menos... Ahora se dio cuenta de lo realmente solo que había estado todos esos años en Buckingham y se preguntó cómo Moriarty no había conseguido romperle, solo con privarle de  _todo eso_.

Esa era la esencia de todo. Esa libertad era por lo que luchaban. Eso era el núcleo del movimiento, la sangre y el corazón de la resistencia. Su motor.

_Quizá Jim no me quitó todo, pero me arrebató los motivos para luchar._

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, habían llegado al final del andén, donde el último vagón descansaba. Las ventanas estaban tintadas de negro, cerrando el espacio, y podía verse el brillo tenue de las lámparas de aceite del interior, la llama ardiendo suavemente tras ellos. Sherlock le miró, apretó los labios, y movió la palanca que abría las puertas, revelando el interior.

Cuando Sherlock había dicho que el vagón era medio laboratorio, lo había dicho en serio. Había papeles garabateados con fórmulas y apuntes en una letra apresurada y apretada que John no pudo entender, tubos de ensayo y probetas, un microscopio de hospital, una banqueta giratoria, mecheros bunsen, pinzas, guantes, trajes anti contaminación, muestras, vasos de precipitados... de todo. Era como una jungla científica. Incluso había un par de ordenadores. Y, aunque la mayoría de los recipientes estaban vacíos, aún se apreciaba el olor del desinfectante y los químicos.

Se giró para ver el lado del vagón que debería corresponder con el habitaje, y no se vio decepcionado. Como todo los vagones, había dos colchones colocados sobre lo que una vez fueron los asientos del metro, con cajas de almacenaje debajo para actuar de soporte en los espacios huecos. El somier no era lo mejor del mundo, pero por lo menos era mejor que dormir sobre el suelo. Las muescas en las placas del suelo hicieron que John soltara una carcajada. Probablemente el excéntrico de Sherlock habría estado usando su cama como mesa para sus experimentos. No le hubiera sorprendido, y no podía importarle menos.

— ¿Qué?

—Esperaba algo un poco más extraño.

— ¿Más extraño?

Sherlock parecía totalmente desconcertado ahora. John avanzó y se sentó sobre su cama, probando el colchón. No era un lecho de plumas, pero era mejor que la cama que había tenido en Buckingham, seguro. Quedó frente a la cama de Sherlock, cuya ventana tenía varias hojas con más fórmulas y apuntes enganchadas de algo que nombraba  _Quimera_. También había algunas fotografías, y mirando con algo más de detalle, John creyó ver un sobre asomando bajo el colchón, pero no hizo preguntas. Sobre ella, en el estante de equipaje de mano, Sherlock guardaba más cajas, y también ropa y mochilas.

—No sé, quizá algún cadáver disecado, o ranas destripadas... —dijo, y se rió de su propia estupidez.

Sherlock, que seguía sin entenderlo, se vio riéndose él también. La risa de John era contagiosa, y era la primera vez que la escuchaba tan suelta y auténtica. De hecho, era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír. Le gustaba. Le producía una gran sensación de calidez en la boca del estómago.

Se movió torpemente, dejando la mochila en el suelo, a los pies de su cama, y cerró la puerta del vagón de nuevo. Bajó la intensidad de las lámparas, cubriendo la llama con cristal opaco, y se sentó en su cama, sus rodillas tocando las de John, en aquel espacio tan reducido que quedaba de pasillo. Sus manos, cogidas por delante del cuerpo, rozaron los dedos de John, y éstos automáticamente buscaron entrelazarse con ellos. El contacto con otra persona era bueno... muy bueno. Y el corazón de ambos se aceleró drásticamente en respuesta al contacto.

—Qué cosas tienes. Eso es muy del año pasado.

De nuevo, las risas comenzaron, y mientras acompañaba las carcajadas de John con las suyas propias, viendo la felicidad escrita en su rostro, pensó que justo ahora, en ese momento, era el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Aunque no fuera un parámetro calculable, aunque la felicidad fuera relativa, aunque nadie pudiera compararle con otro ser vivo, o aunque el mundo estallara en ese preciso instante y los matara a todos, incluso si él muriera únicamente en ese segundo, habría valido la pena, y habría sido el hombre más feliz del mundo. No había nada que pudiera explicar por qué se sentía de esa manera con alguien a quién acababa de conocer. Cómo podía ser la risa algo contagioso cuando se trataba de un síntoma anímico. Cómo podía un sentimiento reflejarse en los ojos de alguien cuando estos solo eran fruto de las conexiones neuronales y la reacción a determinados estímulos. Cómo podía crear la naturaleza un ser tan perfecto, tan diseñado para encajar con otro, que ni siquiera había que forzar la adaptación. Cómo podía el amor nacer de una manera tan repentina y plantar raíces tan intensamente en tan poco tiempo.

Ni siquiera la ciencia tenía una respuesta para eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ejem ejem *corre a esconderse dentrás de un seto* Soy muy, muy lenta actualizando, lo sé. 
> 
> Perdón.
> 
> Intentaré que esto se mueva un poco más a partir de ahora, ¿vale? Lo prometo... ¡lo prometo por mis parches de nicotina!
> 
> ....
> 
> ....
> 
> JOHNLOCK COMPARTE VAGÓN!!!! 
> 
> Ala, ya lo he dicho :3
> 
> Feliz semana, criaturas. Gracias por seguir aquí, aún después del hiatus en el que os he tenido (ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar cuánto hace de la anterior actualización por miedo a que me dé un chungo). Sois los mejores.
> 
> MH


	7. Planeando estratagemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: hay algunas referencias directas a relaciones non con/violación tirando para el final. Aunque supongo que si ya habéis llegado hasta aquí, el aviso está de más, prefiero prevenir que curar.

Solo minutos después de que John se hubiera instalado en el vagón que ahora compartía con Sherlock, se habían metido en la cama, entre bostezos. Al parecer, había sido un duro día para ambos, quisieran o no reconocerlo. John se tapó con la sábana, tumbado de lado, y con una mano bajo la cabeza, miró a Sherlock, en la otra cama. Él estaba mirando al techo del vagón, los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y las manos cogidas sobre el pecho. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy complicado. John se preguntó qué sería, o si podría ayudarle. No parecía ser un hombre muy dado a compartir sus intimidades, más bien cerrado en sí mismo, pero estaba dispuesto a probar, a intentar averiguar más de él. John sentía una terrible curiosidad por él, y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. No obstante, sabía que las personas necesitaban su espacio también, así que eso trató de darle.

Observó sus facciones para distraerse (no es que fuera de natural muy paciente), y bebió de cada curva, de cada ángulo de su rostro. De cómo sus rizos se curvaban sobre los ojos grises, cubriendo a penas las cejas. De cómo sus orejas quedaban ocultar bajo el plumón en su cabeza que era su pelo. De su largo cuello, fino pero firme, como el resto de su ser. Del movimiento ascendente-descendente de su nuez al tragar, marcándose a través de la piel. De la recta de su nariz afilada, de sus labios finos, de sus largos dedos entrelazados. De sus pies descalzos al final de la cama. De sus largas piernas.

Una vez terminado el estudio de su nuevo compañero de dormitorio y distópico, se giró para poder encararle, haciendo crujir la cama, dando por terminado su periodo de silencio.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —susurró, para no molestar a los demás compañeros, ya durmiendo en sus vagones. Para la resistencia, había una especie de toque de queda una vez se apagaban las lámparas de aceite, y los únicos que quedaban en pie eran los de la patrulla de noche. Lo último que John quería era perturbar el orden el primer día que volvía a estar entre los suyos.

Sherlock parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué sabes sobre Lestrade?

John arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por la pregunta, mientras parpadeaba.

—Bueno, solo lo que él quiso contarme. Y mucha de la información seguro que está desactualizada —se excusó, pero al ver que la conversación no seguía, suspiró —. Por lo que sé, su distópico murió antes de que pudieran encontrarse. Su avatar es un tejón, y trabajaba como DI para la vieja Scotland Yard antes de escapar y unirse a los rebeldes. Sé que es un miembro de la tétrada, y que dirige las operaciones del centro de La Leonera. También sé que no tiene familia, y que al parecer vosotros dos os lleváis muy bien. Creo que confía muchísimo en ti.

Sherlock apretó los labios, pero John vio como sonrió ligeramente a la luz de una luz de emergencia azulada dentro del vagón.

—Excelente observación, John —felicitó, y había una alegría real, teñida por la preocupación.

—Lo siento, pero no entiendo a qué viene la pregunta.

Sherlock suspiró.

—Lestrade fue el único que abogó por Mycroft ante la tétrada cuando informó de su puesto en Buckingham con la esperanza de poder ayudar. Eso fue… unos siete años atrás, más o menos. Para entonces mi hermano ya tenía información suficiente que poder dar que pudiera marcar una diferencia en la guerra —giró la cabeza y miró a John, las luces de emergencia dándole un brillo azul a sus ojos y a su pálida piel —. Siempre pensé que tanto él como mi hermano estaban destinados. Por algún motivo que desconozco, quizá fuera intuición o un sexto sentido… Por eso insistí en que se conocieran. Por aquel entonces ambos guardaban la esperanza de encontrar a sus almas gemelas vivas. Pero entonces Lestrade la perdió, y me di cuenta de que me había equivocado, porque Mycroft seguía vivo. Aún así, se hicieron amigos.

John apreció la información, porque en verdad le interesaba, pero seguía sin ver a dónde Sherlock estaba intentando llevarle con la conversación. Estudió sus facciones de nuevo, y recordando la charla que habían mantenido hacía un rato, se le ocurrió que tal vez aquello no era simplemente por lo que le estaba contando. Que había más.

—¿Estás preocupado por tu hermano?

Sherlock asintió.

—Llevo un par de meses fuera de la Leonera, de incógnito en el lado puro, desarrollando un arma química que pueda acabar con la dictadura de Moriarty. Unos días antes de que me fuera, Mycroft perdió a su alma gemela. Estuvo destrozado, hecho polvo. Imagino por qué. No es una gran experiencia que guardar en el álbum de recuerdos —reflexionó, y su pecho se infló con una profunda respiración —. Le vi, antes de ir a por ti. Estaba en casa.

—¿Estaba herido?

John se apoyó en un codo, medio levantado, pensando que si tenía que levantarse y caminar hasta la casa para atender a un herido, lo haría, aunque sus huesos no quisieran mover su cuerpo más, lo haría. Porque esa era su profesión. Porque ese era su deber.

—Sí. Nada grave, o no le habría dejado. Pero tenía un aspecto horrible. Moriarty la tomó con él cuando le dio el informe de la caída de la muralla. Y ahora teme que se dé cuenta de que nos está pasando información —dijo. Volvió a mirar al techo y se llevó las manos a los ojos—. Tengo que sacarle de ahí.

—Pero no puedes hacerlo porque eso haría que el plan se viniera abajo.

—Exacto.

Frunció el ceño, pensando. Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer, algo de lo que pudiera haber servido que pudieran usar… ¿Accesos secretos a Buckingham? No. Ninguno que él conociera. ¿Maneras de distraer a Jim para sacar a Mycroft? Solo se le ocurrían un par, y las dos necesitaban de su intervención directa… lo que estaba fuera de opción porque él estaba muerto de cara al resto del mundo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sabiendo que había algo que sí podían hacer.

—Podemos hacer algo por él. No es como liberarlo, pero sería suficiente como para hacer algo significativo. Y sería un gran paso en la revolución. Si lo que quieres es que el gobierno se tambaleé…

Sherlock se giró en la cama para mirarle, con una ceja arqueada.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

John sonrió.

—¿Qué sabes de Baskerville?

—¿Ese centro de experimentación? Casi nada, salvo que allí es a donde llevan a los distópicos cuando Jim no está interesado en ellos. También que es donde retienen a los avatares.

—Sí. Hay millones de ellos allí dentro. Baskerville funciona con electricidad. Muchos vatios de electricidad. Casi diría que el régimen tan estricto de luz que hay en La Leonera es porque se destina la corriente allí. Vi muchos informes de Jim sobre la mesa de su despacho, y facturas de la luz. Estratosféricas, incluso para ser del alumbrado público. Se necesita mucha potencia para encerrar a un avatar.  _Garm_  estuvo sometido a un millón de voltios, por lo menos. Se podía oír el zumbido de la electricidad al pasar a unos pasos de distancia.

Sherlock abrió mucho los ojos, viendo a dónde quería llegar John.

—Así que Baskerville es una bomba de relojería. Bastaría con cortarles el suministro eléctrico general, y todos podrían ser libres.

John hizo una mueca.

—No es tan sencillo. Tienen una reserva, para utilizarla en caso de apagón. No pueden arriesgarse a quedar sin retenciones en caso de que haya una caída de tensión, o los cables de suministro de rompan. Pero si desactivamos la red eléctrica, y nos colamos dentro mientras están conectados al suministro, podremos apagarla desde dentro. Los avatares escaparán solos, pero si queremos liberar distópicos, tendremos que llevar un equipo de extracción. No ha dejado de ser una base militar. Estará bien protegida.

—¿Cómo de lejos está Baskerville de aquí?

John hizo una mueca.

—¿A pie? Tres días y medio, si no durmiéramos. En coche son seis horas. En tren, siete y pico —contestó, con un suspiro decepcionado —. Los distópicos que liberemos allí no deberían volver a Londres. Será muy arriesgado trasladar a tanta gente. Deberían quedarse allí, por zonas más próximas... ocultarse en otro lugar.

Sherlock se llevó las manos a la cabeza, perdiendo la esperanza.

—Convencer a la tétrada de trasladar a un equipo de extracción tan lejos va a ser imposible.

—No si les decimos que la misión es fundamental.

—Pero no lo es.

El gruñido de Sherlock había hecho que frunciera el ceño. Justo cuando había intentado ser de utilidad, John iba y metía la pata. Sí, quería ayudarle, su idea había sido animarle, ofrecerle una salida, una solución al problema, aunque fuera parcial, pero en su entusiasmo, había olvidado por completo los traslados, el tiempo, las distancias. Los detalles técnicos. Deseaba tanto ayudarle, quitar su desasosiego... Siguió pensando en alguna manera de poder hacer algo. Si él estaba allí, si realmente había salido de la boca del lobo, su esfuerzo tenía que haber servido para algo. Tantos años al servicio de Jim tenían que haberle dado algo con lo que trabajar, algo que usar a su favor, aunque fuera esa única vez...

—En realidad, sí.

El joven de pelo oscuro separó sus manos de su cara, y lo miró entre los dedos, en la oscuridad. Parecía estar esperando a que John continuara, por lo que éste prosiguió, viendo como poco a poco el camino se iba abriendo frente a él.

—Uno de los pilares en los que se sostiene el gobierno de Moriarty, es que la gente lo apoya porque tiene a los distópicos bajo control. Que unos de nosotros entremos en Baskerville y liberemos a los rehenes con los que experimentan, haría saltar todas las alarmas. Y él puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es tonto. Sabe que no puede exterminar a todo Londres sin provocar grandes conflictos que degenerarían en guerra. Si hacemos que Baskerville caiga, demostraremos a todos que el poder de la tiranía ha terminado. Les demostraremos que podemos responder, y que vamos a hacerlo. Que estaos preparados. Pero al mismo tiempo, la misión nos dejará expuestos al enemigo. Yo, por mi parte, estoy dispuesto a asumir el riesgo.

—¿Lo harías?

John asintió, y estiró la mano para alcanzar la de Sherlock, que la apretó en la oscuridad

—Arreglaremos esto. Te lo juro, Sherlock.

* * *

Era ya cerca de la medianoche, cuando Lestrade llamó a la puerta. Había estado pasando el informe de la entrevista que le hizo a John a la tétrada, y habían estado discutiendo sobre si debía permitírsele trabajar o no con ellos, por el peligro que pudiera suponer. A algunos, el que hubiera estado tanto tiempo sometido a Moriarty podía significar que, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente, los traicionaría. Eso había enfadado a Greg, aunque ese mismo temor se había instalado en su corazón. no podía negar que habían construido todo lo que tenían a base de sangre, sudor y lágrimas, y ante la posibilidad de perderlo, toda precaución era poca, pero de ahí a poner en tela de juicio la dedicación tan grande y profunda de alguien como John Watson, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

—¿¡Es que no veis que esto es lo que Moriarty quiere!? —exclamó Irene, golpeando la mesa con las manos, poniéndose en pie. Su voz se alzó sobre el griterío de las discusiones enervadas del consejo.

—¿¡Pero qué mosca te ha picado, mujer!? —replicó Gregory. Bradstreet gruño, apoyándole.

—Adler, contrólate.

—No pienso hacerlo. ¡Estamos aquí, gritándonos y perdiendo el tiempo por  _un simple rehén,_  cuando lo que deberíamos estar haciendo, es discutir por qué hemos perdido la línea del este, y preparar una guerra! Perdonadme si pienso que es demasiada coincidencia que justo cuando atacamos la muralla, Watson se presenta en combate, cae herido, y nos lo llevamos con nosotros.

Greg no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—¡John fue herido mientras me cubría! ¡No estaba preparado! ¡Ni siquiera venía armado! ¡Y no es un rehén!

La discusión se alargó más de lo que quería recordar, y hubo tantos gritos, que le dolía la cabeza. Se masajeaba las sienes mientras caminaba por la calle, al frescor nocturno, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba frente a la casa. Hacía semanas que no pasaba por allí, y la última vez, su inquilino había estado a punto de abandonarla, a primera hora de la mañana, para irse a trabajar, como todas las mañanas, de manera puntual.

Así que acercó los nudillos a la madera vieja, esperando que su dueño estuviera dentro y le abriera. Había sido un día de perros. Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, no discutir. Sabía que con él, eso era posible.

Esperó casi diez minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió. Durante ese tiempo, estuvo mirando nerviosamente a los lados, como si esperara ver una patrulla por la calle que pudiera detenerle, o algún delincuente que pensara que tenía algo de valor. No era como si Greg no fuera armado a todas partes, y estuviera indefenso, pero uno nunca sabe, así que esperó impaciente a que le permitieran el paso.

Frunció el ceño y jadeó cuando vio los morados y los cortes en la cara de Mycroft Holmes, que le miraba directamente, como ignorando el hecho de que parecía un saco de boxeo de un gimnasio de Queens. Lestrade se apresuró a pasar, e iluminó con su linterna al mayor de los hermanos Holmes, observando con horror las marcas de nudillos grabadas en color morado en su piel, en el corte de sus labios, que sangraba.

—Dios mío, Mycroft. ¿Qué te han hecho?

—No es nada —aseguró, cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras ellos, corriendo el pestillo y atrancando con una silla el picaporte. Al parecer, no estaba muy seguro de que alguien fuera a entrar por la fuerza. De todos modos, si Sherlock necesitara entrar, podía hacerlo por la ventana, como tantas otras veces.

—Eso que has hecho dice lo contrario —replicó Lestrade, preocupado por el hombre. Le puso una mano con suavidad en el hombro, no fuera a ser que también estuviera lastimado, y le guió suavemente hacia la cocina, guiándose con la linterna.

Gracias a Dios, no era la primera vez que Lestrade acudía a la casa de los Holmes, porque se conocía cada rincón, cada recoveco, tan bien como si fuera suya. Podría recorrerla con los ojos cerrados y aún así no fallar.

Desde que se conocieron, habían desarrollado una profunda amistad, hasta el punto de que Greg pasaba la mayoría de sus noches durmiendo allí, ocupando la cama de Sherlock cuando este no estaba, y el sofá cuando sí. Algunas veces, durante el invierno, dormían juntos en la cama de Mycroft, los dos o los tres para conservar el calor bajo las mantas. Algunas de sus escasas pertenencias andaban por allí, desperdigadas o escondidas, a salvo de miradas indiscretas, como un alijo secreto. Hacía años que se había preocupado por dejar una doce milímetros bajo las escaleras, por si algún día llegaba a ser necesaria, junto con munición y un revólver. Lestrade había sido quien había enseñado a Sherlock a manejar un arma, y quien había sido como el tío del chico desde que se conocieron aunque no hubiera lazos de sangre que les unieran, mientras que Mycroft había sido prácticamente su figura paterna desde que sus padres murieron. Eran como una extraña familia, pero la Leonera estaba llena de familias extrañas como esa, así que no era tan raro como sonaba.

Así que la relación de confianza y familiaridad era tremendamente sólida, y más de una vez habían actuado como una auténtica familia. Quizá por eso Sherlock pensó que eran almas gemelas.

La verdad era, que Lestrade quería a Mycroft. No estaba seguro de hasta que punto lo hacía, pues nunca había tenido tiempo suficiente como para pararse a meditarlo, pero lo hacía. Quizá, cuando la guerra terminara y el mundo volviera a ser un lugar cuerdo, tendría tiempo de explorar sus sentimientos. Mientras tanto, lo mejor era no involucrarse demasiado, por evitar daños mayores.

Hizo a Mycroft sentarse —tal y como Sherlock lo había hecho horas antes—, en una silla de la cocina, y humedeció un paño en agua helada del grifo, esperando que eso ayudara a bajar la inflamación. Le pidió que lo sostuviera allí mientras se agachaba para levantar la tablilla suelta del suelo, debajo de la cual guardaban todo tipo de provisiones. Alcanzó una pastilla de jabón que Mycroft había robado de Buckingham una vez, y se apresuró a usar el jabón para limpiar sus heridas, rezando por que ninguna se infectara. No eran cortes profundos, quizá el más preocupante era el de la ceja, que no paraba de sangrar, pero por lo demás, parecían simples moretones.

—¿Quién ha sido? ¿Otra vez los vándalos de la calle?

Mycroft gruñó y sostuvo la cabeza con su mano, mareado, mientras Greg le limpiaba el pequeño corte de su pómulo, producido por un anillo. Ni siquiera tenía fueras para quejarse por el escozor del jabón.

—No.

No fue necesario que explicara más. Solo había unas pocas personas capaces de acercarse tanto a Mycroft Holmes, y si no lo habían pillado desprevenido en la calle mientras abría la puerta, tenía muy claro quién había sido el artífice de semejante brutalidad.

—Tengo que llevarte al hospital.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no estás bien. Estás sangrando, y a penas te tienes en pie. Tienen que coserte esa ceja, Mycroft.

—Mañana lo harán. Hoy no. No quiero salir a la calle esta noche.

Greg lo miró fijamente, pasando con suavidad el paño frío sobre el corte en su ceja, intentando detener la hemorragia de alguna manera. Al final, cogió un trapo, lo lavó como pudo en agua fría, y envolvió con él su frente, cubriendo el corte. Entendía por qué Mycroft no quería salir, y por qué no quería ir a un hospital, pero una importante parte de él sabía que era necesario que lo hiciera. Aún así, estaba medio satisfecho con la idea de que le atendieran al día siguiente en el hospital. Fuera quien fuera quien le remendara allí cada vez que estaba lesionado, lo hacía con cuidado. Mycroft le había dicho que era una simpatizante de su causa, a pesar de ser una pura, y que trabajaba en el Saint Bartholomew's, así que si eso era así, estaba bien.

—Esto debería aliviarte.

El avatar de Greg apareció, formándose sobre la mesa, mirando a Mycroft ladeando la cabeza. Se acercó a él, y se coló bajó su mano, permitiendo que Mycroft sintiera la calidez de su cuerpo espectral, volviéndose medio corpóreo. El gesto de su mano sobre la piel translúcida del tejón fue como una caricia, y medio sonrió cuando su dedo cosquilleó en la zona que el animal lamió.

—Ten cuidado,  _Brigada —_ advirtió Lestrade, mirando el animalito. Éste le miró, encogió el morro, y siguió con sus atenciones hacia Mycroft —. Está muy pesada. Lleva días así.

—No te preocupes, está bien. Empezaba a echarla de menos —admitió. Luego miró a Greg —. Ha pasado algo hoy en el consejo.

Greg se rió entre dientes.

—Sabes, aún me impresiona cuando hacéis eso —dijo, sentándose delante de él en la cocina. Soltó un suspiro cuando apoyó los codos en la mesa —. Sí. Hemos estado horas discutiendo a gritos sobre un distópico que hemos rescatado el la caída de la muralla. Estaba herido, así que lo trasladamos al hospital. Le quitamos el rastreador, y le hicimos la entrevista. Quiere luchar con nosotros, pero Irene y Mary piensan que es muy arriesgado darle cuerda tan rápido. Piensan que podría ser un espía.

Mycroft asintió, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

—Y tú crees que merece una oportunidad.

—No he conocido a un hombre más valiente y leal en toda mi vida. Yo fui quién le entrevistó. Con todo lo que ha pasado, dudo profundamente que se haya pasado al otro bando.

Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo, mientras tanto Mycroft como Greg sopesaban de nuevo los pros y los contras de aquella complicada situación. Greg era firme en su decisión, pero Mycroft no tenía suficientes datos como para ofrecer una buena valoración. Como siempre que hablaban de ese tipo de temas, Greg omitía información importante, y Mycroft no preguntaba. Había cosas que era mejor que Mycroft no supiera, sobre todo cuando estaba jugando a aquel delicado juego de dos bandas con el que llevaba haciendo equilibrios toda su vida. Aún así, hubo un detalle que no se le pudo escapar, y que esperaba que no resultara muy importante.

—El distópico del que discutíais es la pareja de Sherlock.

Greg alzó la mirada de sus manos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo...?

—Le vi hace un par de horas. Vino a casa a recoger un par de cosas y nos cruzamos. No hizo falta mucho para saber que había encontrado a su alma gemela.  _Hugin_  no estaba —explicó, como si fuera de lo más evidente. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, se daba cuenta de que, de alguna manera, Sherlock y su misteriosa pareja eran piezas clave del juego. Había algo más, algo importante que estaba a punto de hacer clic en su cabeza, y se apresuró a frenar sus pensamientos. No le haría bien descubrir qué era. Sería tener demasiada información delicada encima, aunque tenía la sensación de que ya sabía más de lo que necesitaba, y eso podría traerle problemas —. Sé que no puedes hablar de ello conmigo, pero ¿les has visto juntos?

Lestrade miró a Mycroft, y sonrió, algo triste por la preocupación paternal que Mycroft tenía hacia Sherlock, aún si este se veía obligado a no ejercerla.

—Sí. Estarán bien juntos, créeme. Tengo un buen pálpito al respecto.

—Así que es bueno para él.

—Le hace feliz. Si solo los hubieras visto la primera vez...—corroboró, con cierto tono soñador, recordando la escena. Escuchando el suspiro aliviado de Mycroft, que parecía estar entre devastado y alegre, se inclinó sobre la mesa saliendo de sus recuerdos —. Aunque no lo fuera, no somos sus padres, Myc. No podemos decidir por él. Es su vida.

—Lo sé. Aún así, me alegro por él — Mycroft sacudió la cabeza, y apretó los labios, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba la madera rascada de la mesa antes de hablar de nuevo —. Quizá me estoy excediendo pero, ¿te importaría quedarte esta noche en casa? Es tarde, y no quiero estar solo. Hoy no.

La mano de Greg se posó sobre la suya, apretándosela con cariño.

—No tienes ni que pedirlo, Mycroft.

Y se quedó a pasar la noche en esa casa, como tantas otras veces, esta vez en el sofá, con la pistola amartillada y con el seguro puesto bajo la cabeza, vigilando la puerta.

* * *

Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente, sus manos seguían colgando entre las camas del vagón, cogidas, con los dedos entrelazados. John abrió un ojo, las miró, y algo cálido se instaló en su corazón. Quizá sí era verdad que lo había conseguido, y no había sido todo producto de un loco sueño. Quizá sí que había conseguido encontrar a su alma gemela después de todo. Quizá no estaba tan roto como pensaba.

Esperó, sin ninguna prisa por moverse, hasta que Sherlock abrió los ojos con un murmullo.

—Buenos días —dijo, aclarándose la garganta. Le preocupó que hubiera sonado muy arisco. Hacía años que no le daba los buenos días a alguien de una manera sincera y no con un "que lástima que no te ahogaras con la almohada" de fondo. Sherlock lo miró, confundido por un momento, miró a sus manos unidas, y luego empezó a sonreír. Se retorció en la cama, apretando su mano, y se frotó los ojos con el brazo libre.

—Buenos días, John.

Se levantaron despacio, sin prisa, y John no recordaba haberse levantado así en mucho tiempo. Tenía una sensación de peligro encima, como si en cualquier momento algo fuera a saltarle al cuello, pero sabía que era una tontería, así que intentó reprimirlo, olvidarlo en el fondo de su mente para siempre.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo Sherlock, poniéndose sus pantalones tras uno de los estantes. John había aprovechado para ponerse la camiseta nueva que le habían proporcionado, interesándole más que Sherlock no viera sus marcas, que que le viera en calzoncillos. Estaba subiéndoselos por las piernas cuando apareció, y no pudo evitar sonreír, meneando la cabeza, ante la mirada de apreciación que pretendía ser discreta, que le lanzó.

—Sí. Tengo.

Y así, en silencio y muy juntos, cómodos por la presencia del otro, pero no lo suficiente como para cogerse de la mano, caminaron por los túneles hacia la sala habilitada en una de las estaciones abandonadas, donde el consejo se reunía esa mañana de nuevo.

Entraron casi nada más llegar. Sherlock tenía que quedarse fuera, pero exigió entrar, y Lestrade le vio y le dejó pasar. Tenía ojeras y el pelo revuelto, con un aspecto cansado que le había visto unas cuantas veces ya, con anterioridad. John, en cambio, estaba de brazos cruzados en una esquina del cuarto, observando bien a los miembros de la tétrada, analizándolos como si fueran objetivos, para intentar saber a qué iba a enfrentarse. Las dos mujeres de la tétrada eran mujeres regias, y costaría convencerlas. Mientras que la rubia de pelo corto parecía dura pero amable, sus manos eran pequeñas, pero cuadradas y firmes, callosas. Una mujer de armas tomar, aunque con una expresión dulce. Razonar con ella seria posible, aunque complicado. A su lado, la otra mujer de cabello largo oscuro, parecía la más complicada de comprar de todas las personas que ocupaban la sala. Era delgada, elegante, y tenía el rostro afilado y los dientes apretados. A todas luces, el motivo de la reunión no la entusiasmaba. Miraba a John de vez en cuando con los ojos entrecerrados y alguna sonrisa sarcástica que hizo que John apretara los puños bajo sus brazos, y respirara profundamente.

Luego estaba el hombre viejo y ancho que estaba junto a Lestrade, un viejo miembro de Yard, por su forma de hablar y guardar el arma. Parecía chapado a la antigua, y sería relativamente fácil de convencer, si John tocaba las teclas apropiadas. El anillo en su cuello le dijo que había estado casado. Probablemente había tenido familia antes de Moriarty, o aún la tenía. John podría usar eso a su favor. La forma en la que meneaba la cabeza, como se subía los puños de la camisa... incluso la manera de poner la ropa por dentro de los pantalones. Todo apuntaba a que era un hombre decente, y que le importaban más las personas que los números. Aceptaría la misión.

Por último estaba Lestrade, pero él no supondría un problema. Sabía que la idea le parecería bien, pues hacía años, antes de que se lo llevaran a Buckingham, ya habían hablado de liberar a los prisioneros. Mucho tenía que haber cambiado en esos años si no aceptaba la propuesta.

La que iba a ser un hueso duro de roer era esa tal Irene Adler.

—Bien, escuchemos lo que Watson tiene que decirnos —dijo ella de pronto, y John se tensó, poniéndose firme y dando un paso al frente. Sintió la mirada alentadora que Sherlock le dirigió desde la mesa. Él había estado dando informes sobre el Quimera, explicando sus progresos y lo que necesitaba, dando detalles sobre cómo pensaba introducirlo en palacio para que pudieran ir pensando en formas de hacerlo viable.

John carraspeó y miró los rostros de la tétrada uno a uno.

—Hay una base de experimentación militar en Dartmoor. Se llama Baskerville... está a siete horas en tren desde aquí. Allí es a donde Jim lleva a los distópicos que no le interesan, para poder jugar con ellos. Sé poco, mi nivel de autorización siempre fue bajo, pero a veces veía papeles sobre su escritorio... facturas de la luz, informes, cartas abiertas... Baskerville consume un nivel de electricidad muy alto. Mucho más que una ciudad entera. Para encerrar a uno de nosotros los barrotes bastan, pero para encerrar a un avatar... —miró a los allí presentes: el tejón de Greg, la pantera negra de Irene, el búho real de Mary y el perro de Bradstreet. Todos estaban junto a sus dueños, y lo miraban fijamente, como aburridos de estar allí —. Se necesita mucha electricidad para mantenerlo estable, medio corpóreo y quieto, dentro de una jaula. Cuanto más grande, más electricidad hace falta para retenerlo. Tienen armas eléctricas, pistolas Táser y garrotes eléctricos especiales para avatares. Les hacen daño. La distancia los está matando.

—¿Distáncia? No me hagas reír, Watson.

Sherlock gruñó.

—Es cierto. La distancia con un avatar lo daña tanto a él como a su distópico. No todos los avatares de Baskerville son de distópicos encerrados allí. Algunos están a kilómetros de su hogar —explicó John, conteniendo la necesidad de estremecerse al recordar la primera vez que le separaron de  _Garm_  —. Así es como se los llevan. Así es como hace que trabajen para ellos. Les hace sufrir alejándoles, y luego ellos hacen lo que él quiera.

Bradstreet murmuró una maldición, y Mary apretó los labios, cerrando los ojos. Lestrade ya conocía los síntomas por Mycroft Holmes, pero al parecer, los demás lo ignoraban. ¿Cómo podían estar tan ciegos? ¿Cómo podían no saber algo tan importante como eso? Incluso Sherlock lo sabía, y dudaba que fuera por la experiencia de su hermano. Irene era la única que parecía impertérrita ante esta información. No había perdido el contacto visual con John desde que empezó a hablar, y John tampoco lo había hecho con ella, nada más que en ese momento, demasiado sorprendido por el desconocimiento de los miembros de la tétrada como para recordar no apartar la mirada. Por eso, cuando la oyó hablar, una sola palabra saliendo de sus labios, sus ojos volaron rápidamente de vulta a ella.

—Jim.

Irene lo estaba mirando fijamente, con las cejas arqueadas, como si hubiera estado esperando su momento para hablar, para descubrir a John como el monstruo espía que creía que era.

—¿Qué?

—Tú. Has dicho "Jim" antes. No "Moriarty". Solo "Jim" —John encogió los hombros, haciendo un gesto para que prosiguiera, sin saber a dónde quería llegar con todo aquello—. Nadie le llama "Jim".

—Bueno, es su nombre. Es solo una palabra como otra cualquiera, tiene el poder que tú quieras darle. Y no sé tú, pero yo no voy a demonizar a "Moriarty". Es solo un hombre. Si le pinchas, sangra.

—Ahí está. La valentía del soldado —se burló Irene, apuntándole con una mano, señalándole de arriba abajo —. Todo un capitán, no es así. ¿Cuánto te ha ofrecido por espiarnos, Watson? ¿Qué te prometió? ¿Libertad?

John vio por el rabillo del ojo como Sherlock se tensaba, y casi pudo notar el ambiente caldeándose, como una bomba a punto de estallar. Mary estaba mirando a la mesa, como avergonzada por el comportamiento de su compañera, y Bradstreet y Lestrade la miraban con la boca medio abierta.

—Adler...

Irene alzó una mano, sin apartar sus ojos de John, esperando una respuesta.

—No soy un espía.

—¿Puedes demostrarlo?

John apretó los dientes. Nada de lo que pudiera decir iba a convencer a Irene de que no era un espía, pero si no había consenso, la misión no se llevaría a cabo.

—Mujer, deja al chico en paz.

—¿Y arriesgarnos a que nos delate?

—Irene, John no es una amenaza.

—Creo que dice la verdad...

—Nos está engañando. ¡Va a volver con él en cuanto tenga ocasión...! —exclamó Irene, mirándolos a todos como si se estuvieran volviendo locos.

A John le explotó una vena, y perdió el autocontrol que le quedaba.

—¿Volver? ¿Crees que quiero volver? ¡Estuve rezando días,  _años_ , por que alguien me sacara de allí! ¡Por tener una pequeña oportunidad! ¿Volver  _a qué_? ¿A las torturas? ¿A las visitas semanales al hospital, con un par de fracturas? ¿A las fiestas donde nos  _vendían_  como si fuéramos ganado, comprando nuestros  _servicios_? Buckingham es un infierno para cualquier distópico que lo pise, y ¿crees que  _quiero_   _volver_?

La voz de John se había vuelto baja, lenta, y muy peligrosa. John no era de los que gritaba en primera instancia. Cuando estaba realmente enfadado, la voz de John daba miedo. Era como la misma muerte: sutil, fría, disimulada. Él estaba al borde de la rabia pura y simple. Podía soportar largas discusiones tácticas, podía soportar los insultos, que dudaran de su efectividad, pero no de su lealtad. no después de todo por lo que había pasado. Irene creía que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no era así. No tenía ni idea de las teclas que estaba tocando, ni lo cerca que estaba de hacer que John entrara en ira homicida.

Bradstreet, Lestrade y Mary miraban a John de la manera en que alguien miraría a un perrito atropellado en el arcén, con cierta lástima, pensando: "qué lastima. Está roto". Sherlock, detrás de él, había retrocedido cuando una chica apareció con una nota para él. Estuvieron cuchicheando al fondo de la sala, hasta que Sherlock dio una última mirada a John. Lestrade le vio, y se entendieron perfectamente sin necesidad de hablar. Lestrade asintió, y Sherlock abandonó el concilio, siguiendo a la chica por los túneles.

John seguía sin comprender cómo podían no entender.

—No tenéis ni idea de lo que es. No os lo podéis ni imaginar. Tú. Crees que has sufrido —dijo John, mirando a Irene a los ojos, señalándola con el dedo, dando un par de pasos adelante. Nadie le detuvo —, porque has perdido a tu alma gemela. Piensas que la soledad te hace pasarlo mal. No tienes  _ni idea_  de lo que es sufrir. No tienes  _ni idea_  de lo que es que te dejen desnudo en una sala de interrogatorios, a oscuras y sin comida, durante dos semanas. No tienes  _ni idea_  de lo que es que te usen una y otra vez. Lo que es que te lleven hasta el hospital, y estés sangrando  _por todas partes_ , y tengan que coserte. Lo que es que la enfermera que te cura te mire y puedas ver la lástima en sus ojos. Lo que es intentar resistir. Ponerse frente al espejo y no reconocer lo que te devuelve la mirada. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que es mirarte tu reflejo y ver las marcas y  _recordar_. El no poder olvidar. El desear estar muerto cada minuto. No sabes lo que es estar roto. No consentiré que digas que quiero volver. No consentiré que digas que estoy trabajando para el hombre que hizo que me separara de mi familia, y durante  _siete años_  me violó, me torturó, y me usó como un juguete cuando quiso y donde quiso.

La sala quedó en silencio después de eso. Un silencio incómodo que se hacía más y más denso a medida que pasaban los segundos. Nadie se atrevía a mirar a John a la cara, excepto Lestrade, que quiso palmearle el hombro, pero John se zafó de él antes de que la mano llegara si quiera a entrar en contacto con la tela de la camiseta. No quería la compasión de ellos. Quería que  _entendieran_. Greg retiró la mano, comprendiendo que quizá no era el mejor momento ni el mejor modo de darle su apoyo a John, así que en cambio, miró a Irene a los ojos. Se había quedado lívida mirando a John, aunque tenía una de sus comisuras, ligeramente alzada, ahora. Como si aquello fuera algo que hubiera esperado. Como si aquello fuera lo que quería oír.

—Yo creo que ya es más que suficiente, Irene.

Ella no desvió la mirada para responderle, sino que simplemente parpadeó una vez.

—Sí. Es más que suficiente. Votemos —dijo. Mary carraspeó y la miró, esperando, y Bradstreet apoyó las manos en la mesa, poniéndose cómodo —. En contra de asaltar Baskerville —. Nadie levantó la mano. La tétrada se miró un momento, como desafiando a los otros a que alzaran la mano y se enfrentaran a las consecuencias. Irene asintió, como si ya se lo hubiera esperado —. Bueno, eso nos deja con que todos estamos a favor. Pero mi voto tiene una condición —explicó, y se cruzó de brazos —. Acompañaré personalmente a John y a Sherlock en la misión, porque asumo que Holmes no va a quedarse atrás.

John estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera con viento fresco, hasta que Mary alzó una mano y dijo:

—Sí. Aceptamos las condiciones. Soldado Watson, vuelve al centro de mando mañana para recibir instrucciones. Se hará llegar la hora y lugar de la cita a tu vagón esta noche.

John miró a la mujer, Mary, y cuando ésta asintió levemente, él bajó la cabeza en señal de aprobación, y abandonó la sala de reuniones. Una vez fuera, se apoyó en la pared, cerrando la puerta tras él, y cerró los ojos, tomando un par de respiraciones. Había sabido que sería difícil convencerles, pero no había sabido cuánto. Tendría que tener cuidado con Irene de ahora en adelante. Lo supiera o no el resto de la tétrada, era ella quien mandaba. John no estaba muy seguro de que le gustara que el consejo de dirección de la resistencia que él había visto por última vez convertido en una democracia de cuatro, se hubiera convertido en la tiranía encubierta de uno. Ya tenían una tiranía en el gobierno. No quería otra.

Tendría que hablar con Lestrade en algún momento.

—¡John!

El aludido abrió los ojos, y miró hacia el fondo, a su derecha. Sherlock subía por la escalerilla de emergencia al andén, desde las vías, al fondo del túnel de la estación. John fue hacia él, inseguro de cuánto tiempo había estado Sherlock en la reunión, o cuándo se había marchado. O a dónde.

—¿Sherlock? ¿A dónde has ido?

Sherlock estaba sin aliento, algo que parecía completamente fuera de lugar en él, como si siendo tan vital y enérgico como parecía, nunca pudiera quedarse sin fuerzas. traía un papel en la mano. Era negro y pequeño, como una tarjeta de visita. Había letras en rojo claro, destacando en contraste. John alcanzó a ver el dibujo de unos cuernos y una cola de diablo. Frunció el ceño.

—Tengo... algunos contactos de confianza en los barrios rojos... y en otras zonas de La Leonera —explicó, jadeante. Se agachó, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Le tendió la tarjeta que sostenía, y John la tomó. En efecto, había un circulo rojo con unos cuernos y una cola de diablo. En el centro, en letras también rojas, ponía con letra estilizada:  _Devil's Horns_. Por la parte de atrás, con letra pequeña, estaban los teléfonos de contacto y una dirección de e-mail — Esta mañana pregunté... si alguien sabía algo de Baskerville... y me dieron esto.

John frunció el ceño, mirándole como si estuviera loco.

—Esto es un burdel.

—Sí.  _EL_  burdel —contestó Sherlock, algo recobrado. Se irguió y miró a John, comenzando a explicarle—. El más caro y más grande que tiene La Leonera. Y el que tiene más clientes puros.  _Ilustres_  clientes puros.

Mirándole, John arqueó una ceja, averiguando a dónde quería llegar Sherlock.

—¿Y nuestro ilustre objetivo es...?

—Mayor Barrymore. Supervisa las acciones militares en Baskerville, y tiene las claves de acceso de todo el complejo. Acude todos los viernes por la noche de manera puntual, pasado el tiempo de luz en la calle.

—Incluidas las claves de los generadores de emergencia —añadió John, contento de tener algo con lo que trabajar, por fin. Tomó la cara de Sherlock, y se inclinó para besarle en la frente —. Brillante genio. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Las mejillas de Sherlock se tiñeron de rojo ante el halago de John.

—Conozco al dueño. Se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos. Tenemos una cita con él esta noche, para ultimar detalles.

—¿ _Tenemos_? 

—Bueno, no hace falta que vengas, pero...

John sonrió ante la expresión de Sherlock cuando comentó el plural de su frase, y le tomó la mano, apretándosela.

—Iré contigo. Haremos esto juntos.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro largo y tendido, sin necesidad de hablar, aún cerca por el beso de John, con los corazones acelerados; John por la euforia, y Sherlock por el repentino beso de John, por el cual su rubor se había intensificado. No fue hasta que la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió, y el consejo empezó a salir. Al verlos tan juntos, Irene alzó una ceja, divertida, pero nadie dijo nada. Lo único que se escuchó fue el carraspeo de Lestrade, que los miraba como un padre miraría a su hijo después de pillarlo besando a su pareja en el portal de casa.

Se separaron un poco a regañadientes, por el bien de la decencia, y Sherlock asintió.

—Juntos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. En el siguiente introduciré un nuevo personaje (¿Quién será? ¿Quién será?), y pasarán cositas... interesantes. Y si todo va bien, empezará el salseo.
> 
> Lamentablemente, me voy todo el mes de vacaciones... y no voy a tener internet. Sí, podéis matarme. Lo merezco. Soy mala persona.
> 
> Intentaré tener preparados dos capítulos más para septiembre, pero como mínimo, tendréis uno y el siguiente muy pronto una vez empiece Septiembre. Si tengo la suerte de encontrar algún sitio con wi-fi gratis, podré actualizar antes. Si no, nada de nada monada.
> 
> Gracias por leer, por tener paciencia, cualquier duda me preguntáis (podré responderos porque el móvil deja contestar reviews pero no publicar. Mal FF.net. Mal), y quizá me apiade de vosotros y os mande un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, tan pronto como lo termine ;)
> 
> Un besote, y felices vacaciones a los que ya estén en ellas!
> 
> Sois estupendos :3
> 
> MH.


	8. Recolectando datos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ejem
> 
> Ejem
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Ejem
> 
> Sé que vengo tarde. Sé que la actualización se ha hecho de rogar. Perdón. Mil perdones por eso. Merezco todas las amenazas que me hagáis. Este mes pensaba aprovechar las vacaciones para escribir y traeros un montón de material nuevo para septiembre, pero por circunstancias ajenas a mi, eso no ha podido ser posible. Decir que mi Agosto ha sido accidentado es quedarse muuuy corto. Pero bueno, vosotros no deberíais pagar las consecuencias de eso, así que perdón.
> 
> Prometo que a partir de ahora recuperaré fuelle y retomaré las actualizaciones periódicas de TODAS las historias.
> 
> Gracias por esperar, a los que sigáis aquí después de un mes y pico de espera. Os amo.
> 
> NA/ IMPORTANTE: ahora que tengo vuestra atención, tengo un par de recomendaciones musicales para este capítulo. La primera es You're the one that I want, de Lo-Fang (sabréis cuando ponerla) [https://youtu.be/jYluMAO1b7Y], y la otra es Recovery de James Arthur [https://youtu.be/m9DO3zpdWqw], para la escena final, cuando la lluvia. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo :)

Estaban caminando por la calle, cerca de la media noche, y John se sintió por primera vez, como en casa. Era raro decir eso cuando estaban en la parte más peligrosa de La Leonera, y lo más seguro era que se estaban buscando más de un problema, pero no podía evitar perder la sensación de fría y cómoda calma que se instaló sobre él en el momento que vio al primer camello con una navaja pasando por su lado, observándole a él y su acompañante de reojo, valorando sus opciones.

Sherlock, por otro lado, no se sentía muy cómodo en aquella zona. Nunca lo había hecho, pero esa vez menos que nunca. Que John le acompañara al  _Devil's Horns_  era algo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Desearía haber podido dejar aquella parte de su vida al margen de John, lejos de la nueva vida que estaba intentando comenzar a su lado. O que, por lo menos, deseaba comenzar. Todo un mundo de posibilidades se había abierto ante él cuando le conoció en el hospital, y ahora, después de lo que había hecho por él, los caminos que podía tomar junto a John parecían de colores más brillantes. La confianza repentina y tan profunda que había depositado en él de buenas a primeras perecía estar tomando forma rápidamente en una insondable base, en unos fuertes cimientos enraizados en la tierra fértil que era su corazón.

No era alguien dado a confiar en la gente. Prefería moverse solo, no tener que estar cubriéndose las espaldas tanto de enemigos como de supuestos amigos, así que no, gracias. No obstante, en los últimos tiempos, había descubierto que la confianza que podía depositar en la persona correcta podía ser tan beneficiosa como un cuchillo bien afilado. Y John, de hecho, era la persona correcta en más de un sentido. Era  _la_  persona. La única que realmente importaba. La única a la que Sherlock entregaría su corazón de buena gana. La única a la que le daría la llave que servía para destruirle. Y una de las pocas por las que Sherlock moriría.

Había depositado mucha confianza en él. Más de la que el buen soldado podría ni siquiera llegar a atisbar. Y con cada paso que daban hacia el sur, adentrándose más y más en las tripas violentas y oscuras de La Leonera, más sentía el miedo crecer en sus entrañas. Incluso estaba empezando a retener la saliva, y su garganta seca amenazaba con hacerle toser. La navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón otorgaba, no obstante, un peso reconfortante sobre su muslo derecho. El saber que en cualquier momento podría sacarla y utilizarla si las cosas iban mal, le daba cierta sensación de paz. Siempre se había sentido más seguro con un arma en las manos, a pesar de haberse entrenado en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con los miembros de la resistencia. Así como sus músculos y su cuerpo tenían unos límites que era mejor no rebasar, un arma siempre podía ser empleada más allá de su capacidad. Y como método disuasorio, no tenía precio.

John también era una fuente de paz en los últimos tiempos. A pesar de tener un menos tamaño que él, era ancho y fuerte, y caminaba de una manera que recordaba a los leones africanos, cazando en la sabana. Imparable. Imponente. Salvaje. Letal.

Sherlock había visto prácticamente todas las facetas de la vida de John Watson. Había visto al niño, al adolescente, al soldado, al prisionero, a la victima, al superviviente y al héroe. El mapa de su vida tejido sobre los delicados detalles de su persona. Pero aún tenía la sensación de que le faltaban detalles, y eso le fascinaba. Sherlock amaba todas y cada una de las caras que John tenía en su historia vital, y ansiaba conocer las demás. Quería amarlas igual que amaba las demás. Una parte de él tenía la sensación de que nunca sabría suficiente o demasiado de John, aunque por otro lado, esperaba que el sentimiento no fuera mutuo, que John no fuera un investigador tan entregado como Sherlock lo era, porque había aspectos de su vida que prefería no compartir con John. Cosas que desearía eliminar del historial de su vida. Cosas que le gustaría no haber hecho.

—Eh, Shezza.

Sherlock se volvió, alerta cuando escuchó su nombre. John se detuvo a su lado, sorprendido, y Sherlock vio como llevaba la mano a la cintura de su pantalón, donde llevaba una pistola guardada.

—Tengo más material para ti. Ayer me llegó un cargamento —dijo el hombre. Su ropa estaba raída y olía a sudor, orina, sangre y alcohol. Sus dientes estaban amarillentos, negros y en ocasiones ni siquiera estaban. Sus ropas estaban rotas, desgarradas y deshilachadas. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, como si buscara algo en ellos. La mano de John se cerró con fuerza sobre el mango de su pistola, esperando a la menor señal de amenaza para disparar.

—No estoy interesado hoy. Quizá otro día —respondió Sherlock, esperando aplacar con ello al mugriento hombre.

Éste pareció darse por satisfecho con la excusa, y con un mohín de disgusto, se hizo a un lado, caminando calle abajo mientras arrastraba tras de sí una pierna coja. Sherlock se volvió hacia John, que siguió al hombre con la mirada, la mano todavía a su espalda, su cuerpo tenso, hasta que su objetivo se perdió unas calles más allá de donde ellos se encontraban. Entonces el solado se giró y miró a su alto acompañante con la misma expresión de alguien que ve a su amigo borracho por primera vez.

—¿Vamos a hablar del yonkie que ha intentado venderte droga o vamos a continuar? —preguntó, dejando caer el brazo de nuevo junto a su cuerpo, colocando su chaqueta para que cubriera de nuevo su cintura, ocultando el arma en sus pantalones.

La chaqueta de John había formado parte del banco de ropa de la Resistencia, obtenido de asaltos a trenes de mercancías que iban a la ciudad, o rescatado de alguna casa abandonada. Era grueso, de color verde oscuro. Tenía algún remiendo en el forro, pero el pelo del cuello estaba prácticamente nuevo, y la protección que ofrecía contra el frío era bastante buena. Embutido en semejante prenda, John parecía más pequeño que de costumbre.

—Vamos a continuar. El club no está lejos.

John se sentía increíblemente observado. Estaba tentado de ponerse las gafas de pasta que le habían dado para pasar desapercibido, pero sabía que cuanto más tiempo tardara en ponérselas, mejor. Apartó la mano del bolsillo, y caminó tras Sherlock, que llevaba una chaqueta blanca cubriéndole el cuerpo, protegiéndole del frío. La chaqueta era de lana vieja, llena de bolas y manchas, y tenía cosidos en ocho en el pecho. Por lo menos le abrigaba.

—¿Por qué sabes de este lugar?

—Todos aquí lo conocen.

Arqueó una ceja, con aire pensativo, y luego le miró.

—¿Es muy grande?

—Dímelo tú.

John se giró, si comprender, y entonces vio una brillante luz roja de neón, iluminando la noche. Tenía la forma de unos cuernos rodeados por una cola de diablo, la misma forma que había visto en la tarjeta negra que Sherlock le había mostrado. La extensión del neón ocupaba toda la manzana, y el edificio tenía un aspecto oriental, le recordaba a John a las películas de ninjas que veía de pequeño. Las puertas eran circulares, y también las ventanas. En la puerta había un gorila trajeado, con un pinganillo blanco en la oreja. El brillo rojo parpadeante del dispositivo de seguimiento que llevaba colocado se podía ver desde aquella distancia. Sobre él, había un quebrantahuesos, posado sobre el dintel redondeado de la puerta, graznando en dirección a todos aquellos que quisieran entrar. John vio como un hombre en vaqueros y americana se acercaba, con paso firme. El gorila alzó una mano, y el hombre sacó la cartera de su pantalón. La abrió y le mostró una tarjeta de color negro. El guardia de seguridad bajó la mano y se hizo a un lado. La puerta de madera se deslizó a un lado y el hombre entró. John maldijo.

—Necesitamos un pase para entrar. Este club es realmente exclusivo.

—Lo es. Pero no para el servicio —dijo Sherlock, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los laterales.

El callejón estaba más iluminado de lo que podía parecer, quizá por las fuertes luces rojas de neón. Había una puerta gris, metálica, de las de servicio. Allí no había vigilancia, pero si una cerradura. John pensó que Sherlock iba a forzarla, pero sacó una llave de su bolsillo. La puerta se abrió con un chasquido, y el golpeteo de la música electrónica les recibió como un fuerte bofetón. Entró tras él, agachando la cabeza, y en cuanto subió la mirada, su corazón se aceleró, la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre. Había gente en varios estados de desnudez andando por el local, algunos al ritmo de la música, portando o no bandejas con comida y copas de champán. En las mesas redondas que se encontraban en varios niveles del enorme local que se veía desde la balconada donde estaban, había gente sentada, de todos los géneros y aspectos sentados, mirando un escenario bajo y alargado, como el de una sala de conciertos. En varios puntos, había barras verticales de acero inoxidable, brillando a la luz de colores de la zona, y bajo los focos blancos. John vio, en uno de los niveles bajos, una mujer con una especie de vestido roto, que dejaba entrever pedazos de su blanca piel. La mujer tenía el pelo rubio, rizado, que resaltaba gracias a la luz del foco. La música del local cambió hacia una más rítmica, lenta, con un golpeteo de fondo, como el de un tambor. La voz rasgada de otra mujer empezó a acompañar a la música, grave y baja, como la vocalización femenina del mismo sexo. El local olía al perfume de los dispersores de ambientador de jengibre y a sudor y tabaco. A John se le revolvieron las entrañas ante el espectáculo. Era como estar de nuevo en una de las fiestas privadas de Moriarty, salvo que en lugar de ser la carnaza, esta vez era el espectador.

En el club hacía calor. Un calor sofocante producido por los focos, la falta de ventilación, el humo y la excitación, además de el que generaban los propios cuerpos. Probablemente habían encendido el aire acondicionado para mantener a sus huéspedes cómodos, pero no tenía la suficiente potencia como para contrarrestar el calor que se generaba de manera continua. John se sacó el abrigo de encima, sintiendo que le sobraba, y se puso las gafas, solo por si acaso. El cristal no graduado le permitía ver todo con normalidad, pero cambiaba sus facciones. Si alguien le veía, probablemente no le reconocería a primera vista.

Notó una mano cogiéndole del brazo y se tensó. Recordó la primera vez que llegó a uno de esos locales arrastrado por Jim. Le había hecho ponerse una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco, y unos pantalones de cuero que poco dejaban a la imaginación, pues se pegaban a su piel como la licra. Había sido a penas un mes después de que decidiera rendirse a las circunstancias en lugar de luchar. John había estado acudiendo regularmente a los entrenamientos que Jim le había obligado a recibir antes de formar parte de su guardia, y sus músculos se habían puesto firmes, comenzando lentamente a tomar forma. Después de la última vez, lo había dejado en paz semana y media, antes de que Moran tuviera que ausentarse. Entonces reclamó su presencia, y John tuvo que recordarse qué debía hacer. Al menos esa vez, no terminó en el hospital. Cuando llegó, Jim lo había cogido del brazo de la misma manera. Lo que John vio allí no distaba mucho de lo que estaba delante de sus ojos en aquel momento. La chica rubia que se desnudaba y se contoneaba al son de la música, delante de sus espectadores, bien podía ser el muchacho pelirrojo que había bailado prácticamente sobre el regazo de uno de los colaboradores de Jim el día que lo llevó a la primera sesión del club. El collar ya estaba firmemente apretado entorno a su cuello por aquel entonces.

 _—_ _Sé un buen chico, Johnny, y esta noche dormirás tranquilo. Pórtate mal, y tendré que castigarte —había susurrado en su oído, con la voz dulce como la miel cubriendo el filo de un cuchillo. John tragó pero no dijo nada — ¿Qué se dice?_

 _—_ _Sí._

 _—_ _¿Sí qué, Johnny?_

_Las uñas de la mano que lo agarraba se clavaron en su piel y cerró los ojos un momento antes de abrirlos de nuevo y mirarle directamente. Vio la locura en sus ojos, agazapada tras sus pupilas, preparada para ser liberada. Tragó con fuerza y, apretando los dientes, bajó la mirada._

_—_ _Sí. Seré un buen chico, amo Jim._

_Después, Jim lo había llevado hasta un grupo de empresarios y empresarias con los que hacía negocio, y estuvo fardando de él como si fuera solo un perro. Se sentía desnudo bajo las miradas que le daban las personas ante las que estaba. Le inquietó especialmente la de una mujer con un escotado vestido rojo, corto y ajustado como un guante. Los altos tacones la hacían rozar la estatura de Jim, dejándole unos centímetros por debajo. Le hacía estremecerse, y no de muy buena manera._

_—_ _Le quiero —dijo, sus labios rojos como la sangre arterial, sonriendo en su dirección._

 _—_   _Éste es mío, Sarah. Lo siento._

 _—_ _Venga Jim. ¿Ni una vez? Nunca he estado con uno de ellos… ¿Vas a negarme la oportunidad?_

_Jim pareció pensárselo, y finalmente aceptó, a cambio de un generoso descuento en la próxima compra de armas. ¿De verdad valía tanto? ¿Para solo una vez?_

_—_ _Ven conmigo —dijo, caminando delante de él. John miró a Jim, pero este ya no le prestaba atención, de modo que siguió a la mujer. Consideró huir mientras la seguía por los pasillos llenos de gente. Había grupos desnudos, envueltos en toda clase de actos sexuales en público entre los que John no era capaz de distinguir donde empezaba una persona y donde terminaba la otra, y distópicos con collares similares al suyo paseándose en varios estados de semi desnudez, portando bandejas con copas de un lado al otro. El joven pelirrojo le miró al pasar, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, fue como si pudiera leerle la mente. No hacía aquello por placer. Lo hacía por lo mismo que hacía John las cosas: por supervivencia._

_Tuvo ganas de vomitar._

_Entraron en un reservado semicircular. No había puerta, solo una gruesa cortina que la mujer cerró. John obedeció cuando le dijo que se sentara en la cama, y la observó desde allí. El espacio no era muy grande, pero ya era más que su pequeña habitación. Incluso la cama era más cómoda. Sarah se sentó a su lado y lo miró fijamente de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en las zonas obvias. Su índice recorrió su pecho y sus hombros, y John dio una profunda respiración, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse._

_Cuando ella vio las marcas de cinturón en su piel, hizo una mueca._

_—_ _James no es muy delicado contigo, ¿verdad? —dijo, y juraría que su voz fue incluso dulce. Abrió la boca, con el ceño fruncido, y ella le puso el dedo sobre los labios — ¿Has estado con alguna mujer antes?_

_John negó, mirándola. Se preguntó qué querría hacer con él exactamente. La misma idea del sexo le ponía enfermo, en ese momento. Se preguntó si se enfadaría mucho si le vomitaba en la alfombra. Supuso que sí._

_Su mano se puso en su pecho, y le hizo moverse hacia atrás, sentándose más adentro del colchón. John no desvió la mirada de sus ojos en un intento por evadirse de la realidad. Se había apartado cuando había intentado besarle. Podía parecer una tontería, pero era algo que quería salvar. Algo a lo que no quería tener que asociar nada de aquello. Ella no volvió a intentar hacerlo. John sintió la calidez, y no supo qué hacer a continuación. Se tensó, quedándose muy quieto. No quería ser usado como un juguete. No otra vez._

_La mano de Sarah acarició su mejilla con suavidad, mirando el collar con algo parecido a la tristeza._

_—_ _Lamento lo que te hace, de verdad. No es justo._

_John se limitó a parpadear, intentando no hiperventilar mientras el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho. La hipocresía de sus palabras le habría hecho responder en cualquier otro momento. En ese instante, no obstante, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no tener un ataque de pánico._

_—Estoy protegiendo a algunos de vosotros en mi fábrica. Trabajan para mí. Les pago un buen sueldo. Viven en casas de mi complejo industrial. Llevan una buena vida —explicó, y John no supo por qué le contaba eso. ¿Se suponía que debía estar agradecido? ¿Darle las gracias porque estaba haciendo lo que una persona normal haría? —. De verdad me atraes. Quería… Quería demostrarte que puede ser de otra manera. Que no hace falta hacer lo que hace él._

_John no se había movido ni un centímetro, sus ojos en sus ojos, temblando._

_—_ _Sé que puede ser de otra manera._

_Sarah lo miró, chasqueó la lengua, y lo tumbó sobre la cama con brusquedad. Parecía que la buena voluntad se le había terminado. Hizo lo que ella le ordenaba y se dejó hacer, sabiendo que no había nada que estuviera en su mano para evitarlo. Una vez terminó, le hizo limpiarse, vestirse y salir. Después de eso, Jim ya le había vendido a dos puros más que esperaban sus servicios. John apretó las manos en puños para tratar de contener los temblores y obedeció en silencio. Fue la peor noche de su vida, y todo aquello solo había sido el preludio de siete años._

—¿John, estás bien?

Se giró para ver que la mano que lo agarraba no era otra que la de Sherlock. Y ni siquiera estaba ejerciendo presión. Se relajó, aunque una sensación de náusea se había instalado en la boca de su estómago. Sherlock lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, preocupado por su estado. John tenía la corazonada de que Sherlock en realidad no deseaba que estuviera allí, pero era la única manera de que aquello saliera medio bien. Necesitaba, sin duda, que alguien vigilara los accesos y al objetivo por si éste escapaba antes de que pudieran interrogarlo.

—Estoy bien —asintió, vocalizando para ser entendido sobre el ruido del club.

—Voy a buscar a mi contacto. No te muevas de aquí.

Asintió de nuevo, viéndole alejarse entre la multitud. Estando solo y sin faltar a su palabra de no moverse, no le quedó más remedio que observar su entorno, estudiarlo. No había visto una fotografía de Barrymore, pero podía hacerse una idea del aspecto que tendría: pulcro, ordenado y militar. Se preguntó qué iría exactamente a buscar a un local como aquel. Si realmente trabajaba para el gobierno, y lo que quería eran distópicos con los que entretenerse un poco, Londres tenía otros establecimientos de más categoría que aquel.

—Si estás buscando diversión, cariño, la zona para distópicos está arriba —dijo una voz desde detrás de él.

Se giró para ver como un hombre joven, con una americana rojo burdeos abierta sobre un pecho desnudo se había acercado a él sigilosamente, cubierto por la estridente música. Los pantalones vaqueros brillaban por los destellos que lanzaba la purpurina que llevaban pegados, y toda su anatomía era visible pues eran de lo más ajustados. John frunció el ceño, preocupado por que lo hubieran identificado. Miró al hombre moreno a los ojos grises y sonrió.

—¿Puedo saber con quién hablo?

El hombre sonrió y le tendió una mano.

—Victor Trevor, a su servicio. Soy el propietario del local. Si desea algo que pueda ofrecerle…

El movimiento sinuoso que hizo con su cuerpo no se le pasó por alto a John. Tragó y forzó una sonrisa, permaneciendo quieto.

—Gracias, pero estoy aquí por negocios.

—Oh. Bueno. Ciertamente tienes buen aspecto —dijo Victor, observándole de arriba abajo. John se quedó atónito, sin comprender de qué estaban hablando ahora, mirando al hombre mientras éste le rodeaba, estudiando su figura —. Pareces ágil, pero eres demasiado masculino. La mala noticia es que tenemos demasiados distópicos trabajando. La buena es que con un poco de tiempo tu cuello se curará y tu pelo crecerá, y podremos librarnos de esas cicatrices… El área de hombres está algo vacía y podrías dar un buen espectáculo…

Se quedó helado, petrificado por la idea que estaba sugiriendo el tal Victor. Abrió y cerró la boca, resistiendo el impulso repentino de llevarse las manos a la garganta.

—No son esa clase de negocios...

—¡Victor!

John se giró para ver la mano de Sherlock agitarse entre la gente, a lo lejos. Su grito casi le había pasado desapercibido sobre la música. Suspiró aliviado cuando le vio acercarse, y cuando llegó hasta ellos resistió el impulso de tomar su mano. Se ajustó las gafas, resbalándole por el puente de la nariz, y lo miró.

—¿Encontrastes a quien buscabas?

Sherlock le miró antes de desviar los ojos hacia Victor.

—Ahora sí—respondió, a lo que Victor arqueó una ceja. John frunció el ceño, confuso, y desvió la mirada de uno a otro —. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Victor sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho. Me suena a que esta conversación debería quedar en privado.

El hombre avanzó frente a ellos, y Sherlock tomó la mano de John. Le hizo mirarle unos segundos después, poniendo las manos en sus mejillas. Sin duda habría notado la tensión y el agobio de John en los músculos tensos de su cuello y brazos. Sus manos subieron hasta posarse en sus mejillas. Sus pulgares acariciando sus pómulos con suavidad, y no pudo hacer más que suspirar, cerrando los ojos ante el reconfortante contacto. Las ganas insanas de proteger su cuello se fueron desvaneciendo bajo el toque de sus manos.

Pudo notar la proximidad de su cuerpo, la cercanía de su rostro al suyo por el calor que desprendía su piel y la forma en la que la calidez de su aliento le calentaba los labios. Un fugaz pensamiento surgió de pronto, mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados y todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Sería tan fácil inclinarse unos centímetros hacia adelante, rozar sus labios con los suyos, como si fuera un simple accidente... Tan fácil fingir después que había sido un mero desliz... Podía dejarse caer. Tenía plena confianza en que Sherlock le atraparía antes de caer. Si solo inclinaba un poco la cabeza...

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos, viendo las vetas de plata reflejar las luces caleidoscópicas del club. No podía dejar de mirarlos, ni siquiera para poder bajar la vista hasta sus labios y, de pronto se dio cuenta, como si se tratara de una divina revelación, de que no podía apartar sus ojos de los suyos. De que su cuerpo y su mente estaban en calma gracias a él. Y que solo había necesitado unos segundos para hacerlo. Incluso había olvidado llevar sus manos hasta el cuello.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo suavemente. John no pudo oír su voz, simplemente leer sus labios —Podemos hacer esto otro día, no tiene por qué ser hoy.

Asintió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Estoy bien. Vamos.

Las manos de Sherlock permanecieron unos segundos más sobre su rostro antes de retirarse definitivamente. Sintió como tomaba su mano como antes, y lo arrastró con cuidado entre la gente, guiándole en la marea humana y el fuerte aroma a colonia barata que tapaba otros olores más desagradables que aquel local. Hacía calor y chocaba con todo el mundo mientras caminaba apresurado para poder seguir los pasos del desgarbado moreno que le guiaba, pues sus piernas eran más cortas que las suyas y le costaba seguirle el ritmo sin chocar con nadie o tropezar con sus propios pies. Cuando la gente se hizo a un lado, se dio cuenta de que había empezado a subir por unas escaleras hasta una balconada interior, libre de gente. Una puerta de madera oscura estaba entreabierta, dejando ver una habitación espaciosa, amplia y muy bien iluminada. La luz de la luna se veía entrando por un ventanal en el techo. Había dos escritorios llenos de papeles amontonados, estanterías con clasificadores y carpetas, y mesas sobre las que había teléfonos, luces de gas y, por increíble que pareciera, un ordenador. Había pequeñas espirales de humo surgiendo de varios puntos de la estancia, oliendo a canela y brasas. Los ojos le escocieron ligeramente por el cambio repentino de ambiente, y estuvo a punto de estornudar. Por lo menos el olor del incienso era mejor que el del club.

Victor estaba de brazos cruzados, los pies ahora desnudos, descansando sobre una aparentemente mullida alfombra. Estaba apoyado en una esquina libre de uno de los escritorios. Sherlock soltó su mano despacio y cerró la puerta tras ellos, corriendo el pestillo para mayor seguridad. John se cruzó de brazos también, dispuesto a observar a ambos hombres. Tenía la sensación de que iba a presenciar una tensa negociación. Quizá se equivocaba.

—John, te presento a Victor Trevor. Es el dueño del  _Devil's Horns_  y mi contacto.

Victor soltó una amarga risotada.

—Déjate de gilipolleces innecesarias, Sherlock. Esto es un prostíbulo, no el palacio real. Tu amigo probablemente habrá apreciado la diferencia —dijo, mirando a John de arriba abajo de nuevo. Abrió la boca como para replicar, y el hombre alzó una mano —. Ahórratelo. Reconozco un distópico de Buckingham cuando lo veo. Esas marcas en el cuello no son fáciles de conseguir. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Sherlock apretó los dientes, pero alzó la cabeza, moviendo los pies para adelantarse. John apreció el gesto de protección que dejó entrever con sus acciones, situándose ligeramente por delante de él, cubriéndole con su cuerpo y apartándole de la mirada de Victor. Si había sido o no intencional, eso ya no lo sabía. Volvió a ser consciente del peso y el frío del metal de la pistola en su espalda.

—No es tu problema. He venido por tu mensaje ¿Está hoy aquí? ¿Estás seguro?

—¿Alguna vez os he mentido? El soldado estará aquí, como cada semana. Lo que no me explico es como vais a acercaros hasta él lo suficiente como para que os cuente algo y no sospeche —contestó. Sherlock y Victor se miraron en silencio durante un rato, pero después Victor abrió la boca, arqueando las cejas —. No me lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?

—No es que tenga muchas más opciones —replicó Sherlock. John podía no ser muy comunicativo, pero sabía leer el lenguaje corporal de la gente. Sherlock estaba ligeramente encogido, con el cuerpo echado hacia adentro, pero su vista no se apartaba de Victor. Si hubiera tenido que describirle, John lo habría comparado con un depredador acorralado.

Victor alzó la cabeza levantando una ceja y se separó de su mesa, dirigiéndose a un enorme armario. Abrió las puertas y empezó a mover perchas. John dio un par de pasos al frente y se colocó junto a Sherlock, mirándole. El chico giró la cabeza y lo miró también. Su expresión era impenetrable, muy lisa. Hubo un momento en el que su ceño se suavizó cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pero luego volvieron a ser fríos y estáticos. John podía oír el golpeteo de la música del club al otro lado de la puerta.

—Recuerdo que no me has pagado ni una sola vez. ¿Te crees que soy estúpido? No he estado recibiendo mis comisiones. Ya sabes lo que pasará la próxima vez. Quiero que me des lo que me debes, Sherlock. La tétrada no podrá protegerte mucho tiempo más —Victor parecía malhumorado cuando tiró en dirección a Sherlock una bola de prendas de ropa compactas en tonos morados y negros. Sherlock las cogió al vuelo, sosteniéndolas contra su pecho—. El negocio no se mantiene solo, y no soy una casa de caridad.

—Te pagaré.

Victor soltó una risa amarga, frotándose la frente.

—Cuando llegue el fin del mundo. Anda, sal de mi vista antes de que cambie de idea. Está en la zona de muchachos, el primer nivel. Suele ir de uniforme, será fácil identificarle. Dile al DJ que ponga a Fang.

Sherlock inclinó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, aguantándole la puerta a John para que saliera. Una vez estuvo fuera, volvió a cerrar la puerta y miró a John. Éste sacó las manos de los bolsillos, sin saber muy bien qué había pasado dentro del despacho.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga?

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua.

—Si lo que dice Victor es cierto, que lo será, estará en el piso de abajo. Quiero que te quedes en la balconada de arriba y vigiles la puerta para que no salga. Si lo hace, síguele, pero que no te vea. Síguele a él o a cualquiera que te resulte sospechoso —ordenó. Sus ojos examinaban las balconadas mientras hablaba. Estaba evitando mirarle cuidadosamente, de eso John se había dado cuenta.

Asintió y señaló la ropa con la cabeza.

— ¿Un regalo?

—No exactamente.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras, de nuevo a sumergirse en la multitud, y miró arriba, deteniéndose, con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de incomprensión.

— ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

Pero para cuando hizo la pregunta, Sherlock ya no estaba allí.

* * *

Llevaba diez minutos dando vueltas por el balcón superior, fingiendo un ligero interés por el ambiente que le rodeaba, hasta que acabó recostándose contra la barandilla, viendo el gran escenario blanco que había en la planta que tenían justo por debajo, la primera planta, donde se suponía que en cualquier momento aparecería Barrymore. El escenario tenía bailarines y bailarinas ocasionales, la mayoría ligeros de ropa, y otros muy elegantes que hacían trucos de magia o espectáculos circenses que a John le resultaron impresionantes por su complejidad y belleza. Una chica, algo más joven que él, y rubia como el oro, había aparecido para hacer una danza de telas colgantes, flotando sobre la sala, deslizándose y ocultándose en la tela igual que un hada lo haría en el bosque. Con gracia y elegancia.

Empezaba a estar un poco absorto en el ruido, sin prisa por salir de allí pero tampoco con ganas de quedarse. Todas sus fuerzas parecían haberse canalizado automáticamente con su misión actual.

La música cambió de repente, y la luz del local disminuyó de intensidad. La planta baja se quedó a oscuras, y un foco rojizo iluminó una zona del escenario, pero seguía siendo demasiado tenue como para que John viera bien al siguiente bailarín. Venía acompañado por dos más, y presumiblemente, todos eran chicos. Los tres iban con pantalones ceñidos y camisas abiertas hasta el ombligo, gorros de ala ancha que les cubrían el rostro, pero el color estaba demasiado alterado por la luz como para que John pudiera distinguir el original desde aquella distancia. El ritmo de la música era lento y había muchos bajos, haciendo que a John se le movieran las entrañas, haciéndole tragar con fuerza.

Vio las puertas abriéndose, y un hombre de camuflaje entrando solo, mirando alrededor. Sus ojos se fijaron en el escenario y caminó hacia el filo de la barandilla del escenario, inclinándose sobre el foso que separaba los clientes del escenario, y donde se ocultaban los leds que iluminaban el escenario por debajo. En este caso, iluminación roja, también.

Se dirigió a las escaleras de caracol que bajaban hasta la baja, y se escurrió entre la gente, situándose justo detrás de Barrymore. El corazón le latía a cien en el pecho. Sería tan fácil sacar la pistola y volarle la cabeza... tan fácil...

Se acercó hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial de él, y entonces pudo fijarse en los bailarines, cada vez más cerca de donde estaban. Los dos de atrás se habían quitado los sombreros, pero el de delante se movía al ritmo de la voz masculina que cantaba, describiendo siseantes ondulaciones con su cuerpo, como si fuera de mantequilla. Cada vez que inclinaba las caderas hacia adelante, la camisa se levantaba y dejaba ver la piel pálida de los huesos de la cintura. Las manos de los otros dos tomaron la camisa y tiraron de ella, abriéndola al desprender los primeros botones, revelando más de la tersa piel, y cuando empezaban a deslizarse por su estómago, el chico con el sombrero los apartó. Ambos quedaron colgando de unas barras que había a los laterales, y se deslizaron dando vueltas hasta quedar tumbados en el suelo, con las piernas dobladas a la espalda, moviéndose como si tuvieran espasmos al tempo de la música.

El chico movió la cabeza a un lado, mirando a Barrymore directamente, y John aprovechó para situarse un poco más cerca. Algo en el bailarín le resultaba tremendamente familiar. Las luces se volvieron blancas con un ligero cambio de ritmo en la canción, y la ropa por fin reveló los colores. Unos pantalones tejanos y una camisa púrpura.

—Sherlock.

John se quedó mirándole cuando las luces penetraron bajo el ala del sombrero que aplastaba sus rizos oscuros, e hicieron destellar sus ojos plateados. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento mientras se acercaba a la barra, su camisa abierta y colgando de sus hombros. Sus manos se sujetaron al metal y sus brazos le sostuvieron mientras subía las piernas para colgarse boca abajo.

_To my heart I must be true_

_Oh, you're the one that I want_

El corazón de John se aceleraba mientras la música seguía sonando, viendo a Sherlock ahí arriba, moviéndose como si fuera un dios del amor, seduciendo a todo aquel que osara posar su mirada mortal en él, y es que el hombre no era de aquel mundo. Su cuerpo se movía como si no hubiera un maldito hueso en su cuerpo, y si como si con eso no fuera suficiente, la música era el acompañante perfecto. Oscura, tentadora, sensual. Había quedado totalmente hipnotizado por Sherlock, hasta tal punto que casi olvidó por qué estaban allí. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la altura de Barrymore, y tanto Sherlock como él se centraron en su objetivo. Las acciones de su compañero se centraron en el comandante, y John se dio cuenta de que intentaba no mirarle. Quizá se avergonzaba. Eso explicaría que hubiera huido antes de que pudiera preguntarle. Podría haberle dicho que haría de cebo, podría haberle dicho que planeaba despertar el interés de Barrymore...

 _"¿Te crees que soy estúpido? No he estado recibiendo mis comisiones."_ , había dicho Victor en el despacho. Las piezas hicieron clic lentamente en el cerebro de John mientras veía a Sherlock bailar en la barra como lo haría un profesional o alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como para recaudar tanta experiencia como sabía que él podía hacerlo a base de la simple observación y la práctica. Que Victor tuviera ropa de la talla de Sherlock, y que este estuviera comportándose como si no fuera la primera vez. Que tuviera una llave para abrir la puerta de servicio. El flash de los recuerdos inundó su mente, y por un momento creyó estar viendo al muchacho pelirrojo en lugar de a Sherlock.

Quiso vomitar.

¿Cuántas veces habría Sherlock tenido que acudir al club por unas libras? ¿Cuantas veces la gente le habría estado mirando, usando como un divertimento? Apretó los puños y los dientes. Quizá era una idea estúpida, pero había esperado que se hubiera podido librar de todo aquello. Que no hubiera tenido que pasar por algo así. Una parte de él sabía que no era culpa suya, que no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, pero la sensación de impotencia y responsabilidad le pinchaba el corazón.

—Es uno de nuestros mejores bailarines, ¿sabes? —dijo una voz tras él, muy cerca de su oreja. Se giró para ver a Victor a su lado, mirando a Sherlock también, con gesto pensativo. Los puños de John se ciñeron hasta que sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas —. Tranquilo, tigre. Solo estaba haciendo un comentario apreciativo. Tu novio no me interesa.

—Él no es mi novio—aclaró, pero volvió a girarse, obligándose a no apartar la vista de Barrymore que, por suerte o por desgracia, parecía muy entretenido con la vista que Sherlock le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento, la camisa totalmente olvidada sobre el suelo —. Y me la pela que sea uno de los mejores. No te pertenece.

—Eso es cierto. No creo que Sherlock le pertenezca a nadie. Es un lobo solitario. En todo el tiempo que ha ido y venido al club, no ha dejado que nadie le toque. Siempre se larga en cuanto acaba la función, no importa si le ofrecen una fortuna por una sesión privada. Con mis libras en los bolsillos, por supuesto.

John tomó una larga inspiración, relajando un poco más los músculos. No era que eso arreglara la situación, pero saber que Sherlock había podido protegerse hasta cierto punto le hacía sentirse mejor. Aunque era un consuelo muy vago. Oyó el chasquido de la piedra de un mechero a ser rozada, y luego sintió el olor del tabaco en a nariz cuando Victor dio una calada.

—La ley prohíbe fumar en los espacios cerrados.

—¿Qué ley? Esto es La Leonera —rió Victor, extendiendo la cajetilla en su dirección. John continuó con la vista fija en su objetivo, y el dueño del local retiró la caja —. Eres un soldado peleón. Supongo que a Jimmy no le gustaba eso.

—¿A ti si? —se burló, conteniendo el deseo de hacerle una cara nueva.

—Puede —suspiró Victor — No soy tu enemigo, aunque lo veas así en este momento. Con el tiempo aprenderás a valorar mi neutralidad, te lo aseguro. No serás el primero ni el último.

—Quizá no seas mi enemigo, pero tampoco tienes que ser mi aliado.

La risa grave de Victor se escuchó detrás de él cuando la canción finalizó y las luces volvieron a la normalidad. Sherlock había saltado la barandilla, hablando con Barrymore. Estaban extremadamente pegados el uno al otro, y cuando la mano del comandante se apoyó en la parte baja de su espalda, empujándolo con suavidad hacia adelante para después seguirle, John dio un paso adelante dispuesto a ir tras ellos. La firme mano de Victor, más fuerte de lo que John había valorado a primera vista, lo mantuvo firme en su lugar.

—No. Si lo que te preocupa es que le hagan algo, tranquilo. Mis guardias controlan el sitio a donde van. No le pondrán la mano encima.

John se zafó de su mano, mirándole.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No hay modo en que puedas estar seguro.

—Conozco el club como si fuera mi casa. A veces a los altos cargos les gusta que les digan qué hacer. La situación no os podía ser más favorable.

Se quedó mirando el pasillo por donde ambos se habían ido, y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

—Supongo —replicó John a regañadientes— que no tengo más remedio que confiar en ti si queremos que esto funcione.

Victor abrió los brazos y los dejó caer a los costados, con una mueca divertida.

—Vas aprendiendo. Tómate una copa, pide una tapa, unos canapés o lo que quieras mientras esperas. Invita la casa.

* * *

John había estado jugando con sus propios dedos cuando se sentó en la barra del club, con una tapa de aceitunas delante. Había comido una durante un rato, pero después se aburrió de esperar. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no veía a Sherlock salir. Había pasado casi una hora y no tenía noticias suyas. Se giró para pedir una copa, y justo en el momento en el que iba a llamar al camarero, vio los rizos negros de Sherlock en el horizonte.

Saltó de la silla y corrió hasta él, deslizándose entre la gente. Le tomó la cara con cuidado entre las manos, examinándole con cuidado, buscando signos de agresión, labios hinchados o algo que le indicara que la cosa había salido mal. Su ropa había vuelto a su vestuario habitual, el jersey blanco de ochos en su lugar, estirado y arrugado del uso. Estudió su postura. Tampoco había signos de molestia o de dolor. Suspiró, aliviado. Las manos de Sherlock cubrieron las suyas.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Tienes la información? —preguntó, y cuando Sherlock asintió, le dieron ganas de besarle — ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Sherlock se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal opaco.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Triopentato de sodio. O una fórmula mejorada del Triopentato, por lo menos.

—¿Suero de la verdad? ¿En serio funciona? —preguntó, mirando el pequeño frasco.

Sherlock se lo guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo, y apretó las manos de John antes de soltarlas definitivamente.

—Deberíamos irnos. Hay que informar a la tétrada de lo que sabemos antes de que se den cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

Salió del local, evitando su mirada todo el tiempo, y John no pudo hacer más que seguirle.

Salieron por el mismo callejón por el que habían entrado, y fuera caía una lluvia como John no había visto en mucho tiempo. De esas en las que el agua corría como ríos por las calles y hacer una patrulla era tarea imposible. Sherlock caminaba bajo ella sin problemas aparentes, empapándose.

John aceleró y se puso a su altura, cogiéndole del brazo mientras el agua caía sobre él. Podía notar el agua dentro de sus zapatos, acumulándose y haciéndole chapotear.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Sherlock se detuvo y miró los pies de John, con el ceño fruncido. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y estaba medio encogido, con los ojos entrecerrados por la lluvia inclemente.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

La voz de Sherlock sonaba más cansada, más débil de lo que había sonado dentro del club. John se puso frente a él y alzó una mano para limpiarle un poco de purpurina de la cara, pegada a su piel por la lluvia. Frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que no voy a juzgarte, ¿no?

Sherlock lo miró un momento antes de volver a desviar la mirada.

—¿Por qué?

—Sabes por qué no.

John podía ver el rostro del Sherlock al brillo rojo de las luces de neón. Seguía sin ver ninguna herida en ella, ninguna contusión. No había más que juegos de contrastes y sombras en su piel, marcando los huesos de sus pómulos, la curva de sus labios y de su nariz.

—Eh. Mírame —pidió, con la mano en su mejilla. Sherlock giró la cara lentamente, y subió la mirada hasta sus ojos. La lluvia goteaba de sus pestañas—. Está bien. No te preocupes por mí. Lo entiendo. Solo quiero saber si estás bien. Aún estoy a tiempo de volver a entrar y volarle la cabeza si es necesario —bromeó, con una suave risa, aunque esperaba que entendiera que lo decía completamente en serio. Sherlock se rió con él, y John inspiró, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se relajaba cuando tomó la decisión final de ese día. Tragó y cogió la mano derecha de Sherlock, llevándola hasta donde estaba su garganta, permitiendo que sus dedos rozaran su cuello. Era una sensación extraña sentir el tacto ajeno en esa zona de su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo, siendo una caricia tan suave como esa. No había uñas, a penas había presión. Solo la caliente y suave piel de las yemas de Sherlock, donde podía notar el pulso acelerado de su corazón latiendo contra su propia piel, la lluvia fría deslizándose, empapando la fina capa de las compresas que cubrían los cortes más serios. Sherlock no estaba respirando, pero había una expresión maravillada en su rostro, sorprendida, y tenía una sonrisa incrédula en los labios —. Sé que no es fácil. Pero confía en mí. Confía en mí como yo confío en ti.

La calidez de su mano sobre su cuello era reconfortante de una manera que nunca pudo imaginar, pero estaba seguro de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera permitirle a alguien más hacer algo parecido, si es que alguna vez lo conseguía.

—Confío en ti, John —respondió, parpadeando. Vio como bajaba un poco la mirada para volver a alzarla, soltando una risotada, lamiéndose los labios con una mueca divertida —. Quizá sería muy osado por mi parte porque a penas nos conocemos, pero me preguntaba si me dejarías besarte. Por otro lado, quizá hubiera sido mejor que...

Sherlock había empezado a desvariar, tal y como lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, y es que no podía estar más alterado después de los acontecimientos del día, pero los labios de John estuvieron en seguida sobre los suyos, sus bocas presionándose con suavidad. Parpadeó, sorprendido por el hormigueo que acudió a sus labios, como si toda la sangre empezara a circular por esa nueva zona de repente. Como si sus nervios se activaran por primera vez. John se apartó, con las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente alzadas.

— ¿Te han dicho algúna vez que hablas demasido?

Sherlock meneó la cabeza, con una risa aliviada, y alzó una mano para acunar el rostro de John en ella y se inclinó para volver a tocar sus labios con los de él, saboreando la humedad y el frío de la lluvia en ellos. Cerró los ojos, empapándose de la sensación, dejando que le recorriera como una descarga eléctrica, encendiendo todos sus nervios. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, y temía que el beso fuera torpe y que a John no le gustara, pero John no parecía quejarse cuando sus manos presionaron sus mejillas, sus dedos deslizándose por su piel mojada hasta enredarse con los mechones empapados, acercándole. Cuando se unieron, cerniéndose como plantas en busca de la luz del sol, sintieron el peso de la ropa empapada, lo pegajoso de la tela encharcada, pero nada importaba menos. John agradeció la lluvia, porque así no habría diferencia entre sus lagrimas y las gotas de agua que los cubría, calándoles los huesos, helándoles el cuerpo mientras el neón rojo los iluminaba, distinguiéndolos de las sombras del callejón.

Los brazos de Sherlock le rodearon y a penas se separaron para respirar, dejó que su frente se apoyara en la de él y rió, una carcajada a la que Sherlock se unió en cuanto encontró el aliento de nuevo. Los rizos mojados y alocados le caían sobre los ojos, dandole el aspecto de un pequeño perro de aguas.

Quién le hubiera dicho a John Watson, unos meses atrás, que besaría al amor de su vida bajo la lluvia torrencial de finales de noviembre, en una calle de la Leonera a altas horas de la noche. Quién le hubiera dicho que había merecido la pena, todo había valido la pena, solo por ese beso. Quien le habría dicho que el sufrimiento habría sido merecedor de esa risa, de esas manos sosteniendo su cuerpo en su sitio y de una pieza. Que los años de esperanza cuando la luz se había prácticamente extinguido habrían revivido con la lluvia. Porque aquel beso había sido muy distinto al que le diera a Molly años atrás. Había algo precioso y excepcional en ese beso.

Nadie podría quitarles eso ya. Nunca.

Allí, bajo la lluvia, fueron libres por primera vez.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que las recomendaciones musicales os hayan ayudado con la lectura. Han sido realmente inspiradoras a la hora de escribir este capítulo.
> 
> Es verdad que no hay mucha acción, pero la misma misión ya se las traía, y no quería sobrecargaros con más detalles. Además, es un cierre de capítulo muy mono, ¿no?
> 
> NA/: El Triopentato de sodio es usado realmente como suero de la verdad en algunos interrogatorios, pero sobre todo se utiliza como antestesia general, y como sedante previo a la inyección letal. No es un suero de la verdad propiamente dicho, ya que solo hace que al que lo recibe "se le suelte la lengua", pero lo que dice puede no ser verdad, ya que es posible que estuviera influenciado por lo que dice el interrogador. Por eso la muestra que sale aquí está "ligeramente mejorada".
> 
> Nos vemos dentro de poco con el nuevo capítulo y con las demás actualizaciones que tengo pendientes! de nuevo perdón por no haber podido cumplir con lo pactado.
> 
> MH


	9. Siempre hay que tener un plan B

 

Corrieron como si el diablo les persiguiera, cogidos de la mano firmemente, con los dedos entrelazados como dos niños de cuento de hadas atravesando el bosque. Cada vez que veían las luces de una linterna se apresuraban a cambiar de dirección, ocultándose de la luz en esquinas oscuras o tras contenedores y coches abandonados. A veces a salvo de la lluvia, otras no tanto. John sonreía entonces, mordiéndose el labio cuando echaban a correr, conteniendo las risas. Al igual que Sherlock.

John sabía que a penas quedaban unos pocos metros hasta la salida de metro más cercana, cuando quedaron atrapados en un callejón oscuro y sin salida, esperando a que una patrulla terminara de inspeccionar la zona. Había un viejo contenedor de basuras en el callejón, con la tapa cerrada abierta, floja. Después de analizar la situación y darse cuenta de que si se quedaban allí agachados, en algún momento les encontrarían, el soldado decidió hacer lo único que sabía que les daría una posibilidad: meterse en el contenedor. Tiró de la mano de Sherlock para levantarle del suelo, parpadeando cuando las gotas de lluvia amenazaban con inundar sus ojos. Levantó la tapa de plástico despacio, intentando no hacer mucho ruido mientras miraba a la entrada del callejón, esperando que no apareciera por ello el brillo de una linterna.

Sabía que debería estar aterrorizado, temiendo por su vida, pues ese era, probablemente uno de los momentos clave de su futuro. Si le encontraban allí, en aquel callejón, no habría preguntas. Solo disparos y mucha sangre diluida en el agua de un mugriento nido de ratas en el barrio más conflictivo de La Leonera. Nada nuevo que reportar. Su caso sería archivado como desobediencia civil al toque de queda, y sus cuerpos se arrojarían al Támesis sin más contemplaciones que las necesarias para comunicar a Jim que había dos distópicos menos dando problemas en Londres.

John solo quería que no le cogieran como rehén. Sentía la pistola en su ropa, pegada a su espalda por la cintura de los pantalones. No le temblaría la mano en usarla contra los soldados, y mucho menos lo haría si debía usarla contra Sherlock y contra sí mismo si las opciones de escapar mermaban hasta cero. Tenía muy claro que prefería morir luchando, bajo sus propias condiciones, que vivir un día más como una mascota. Y no permitiría que a Sherlock le hicieran lo mismo que le hicieron a él.

Podía sonar desagradable, incluso un tanto psicótico por su parte, la idea de ir a asesinar a Sherlock en caso de que todo saliera mal. Pero él había visto los horrores de Buckingham. Los había experimentado en carne propia. Había derramado su sangre por ellos. Desperdiciado años de su vida allí dentro, desgarrándose el alma cada día un poco más. Si estaba en su poder evitarlo, iba a impedir que cualquier otro experimentara aquel infierno. Incluso si ello implicaba matar.

Frunció el ceño un momento, sorprendiéndose ante la firmeza de ese pensamiento en su cabeza. Estaba seguro. No iba a dudar. Y no estaba seguro de que eso le gustara. Un dedo frío le pasó por la espalda, y todos sus músculos se contrajeron ante la idea, el instinto de autopreservación más fuerte que su razón, paralizándole ligeramente antes de que pudiera hacer algo tan estúpido como volarse la tapa de los sesos.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando le tocó su turno de entrar, y se sacó la chaqueta para cubrirlos a ambos en la oscuridad del contenedor. No estaban muy cómodos, los dos agachados en el caparazón de plástico, pero sin duda entraba en el Top Diez de John de los escondites más cómodos donde había tenido el placer de estar. Se sentó, consciente de que iba a estar un buen rato allí hasta que salir a la calle fuera mínimamente seguro de nuevo. Cruzó las piernas bajo el cuerpo y luego miró a Sherlock. Había una cierta claridad donde la tapa deformada por el calor, el sol y el agua se levantaba, permitiendo ver dentro de la oscuridad. Lo justo para distinguir levemente los contornos de las formas del otro cuerpo frente al suyo. Vio un brillo blanco cuando Sherlock sonrió, y ahogó una risa. Él tenía esa cualidad, de convertir su miedo en algo emocionante y nuevo, en algo con lo que poder reír. O quizá simplemente era que estaba realmente asustado esa vez y no conocía otro modo de gestionarse a sí mismo.

El repiqueteo de la lluvia creaba un ruido de fondo similar al que John hubiera creído que venía de dentro de un tambor mientras era aporreado incesantemente por miles de trocitos de arena y piedras. Bueno, al menos no les escucharían. Y el olor, sencillamente, no era de los mejores. Hasta las cloacas bajo el Támesis eran menos desagradables. John creyó haber pisado el cadáver huesudo de una rata, y trató de ignorarlo como buenamente pudo, pateando los restos lejos de él, hacia el otro lado del container. Su mano se enredó en una telaraña y la sacudió, frotándola contra la tela de sus pantalones mojados con una mueca de asco.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —susurró Sherlock en la oscuridad, atrayendo su atención. Sintió sus finos dedos rozar el interior de la mano que había estado frotando contra el pantalón, posada en su rodilla. Los largos dedos recorrieron su piel mojada hasta llegar hasta el interior de la muñeca, acariciando la zona donde las venas azuladas se adivinaban, presionando ligeramente. Estaba registrando su pulso, estaba seguro.

— ¿Sinceramente? —preguntó, aún con una sonrisa, estirando el brazo hacia él para que tomara su muñeca con más comodidad. Cuando Sherlock asintió, meneó la cabeza —Estoy acojonado.

Los dedos de Sherlock abandonaron su piel y se deslizaron de nuevo hacia abajo, tomando su mano, tirando de ella hacia sí mientras se movía, usándole de apoyo. Serpenteó entre sus piernas, intentando no pisar la ropa mojada para no tropezar y caer, y avanzó lentamente hasta llegar a donde estaba él. Dentro del contenedor podían estar ambos fácilmente acomodados, sentados con la espalda apoyada en uno de los laterales. Juntos uno al lado del otro. Pero Sherlock debió de creer que eso no era suficiente, porque se sentó sobre sus piernas dobladas, acercando su rostro para examinarle en la oscuridad. John no se movió, sintiendo la ropa mojada entre ellos, empezando a notar por primera vez en un buen rato el frío que tenía. La piel de Sherlock estaba tibia en los puntos obvios de calor, pero otras partes de su cuerpo, como las manos, eran puro hielo. La verdad es que no se le había ocurrido pensar en que podían acabar con hipotermia con la ropa mojada como la tenían.

La cercanía de la postura en la que estaban hizo que su cuerpo se tensara de manera instantánea, dejando el brazo libre muy quieto a su lado, y el que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Sherlock se quedó flácido, un peso muerto sobre el regazo del joven. Su corazón se había acelerado, y trató de moverse lo menos posible cuando la mano abandonó la suya y se posó en su mejilla, moviendo su rostro con cuidado en todas direcciones, como si esperara encontrar algo en ella. Las pupilas de John se habían dilatado por la reacción defensiva, permitiéndole ver con algo más de claridad aquello que tenía delante.

—No lo entiendo —susurró Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño, contrariado.

John tragó, atreviéndose a desterrar el miedo irracional que se había apoderado de él, y pasar la chaqueta sobre ellos antes de alzar las manos para sostener la cintura de Sherlock. Encontró un lugar cómodo donde apoyarlas en el hueso curvo y sobresaliente de la cadera.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

Notó los pulgares de Sherlock rozarle los labios y la barbilla, su aliento caliente en la cara. Separó los labios, relajando los músculos y dejándole explorar a gusto sus facciones.

—Dices tener miedo, pero tu cuerpo no lo demuestra. No hay señales de miedo en ti.

John tomó una de las manos de Sherlock, y la posó sobre su corazón, presionándola contra su pecho para que pudiera sentir los golpeteos frenéticos al otro lado del muro de carne y hueso. El frío de su piel le hizo estremecer.

—Debes saber leer entre líneas, genio.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y, cerrando los ojos, buscó sus labios en la oscuridad, acariciándolos con los suyos. Un suave roce, el conato de un beso que, como la yesca, prendió y terminó en llama. Sherlock, sorprendido por aquella inesperada acción, se quedó quieto un momento antes de devolverle el beso, suave y apreciativo, sintiendo como el galopante corazón de John se regulaba bajo su mano, empezando a bajar su ritmo hasta una cadencia más regular, más lenta. Los labios de John se abrieron para él, y se permitió acariciarlos con la lengua, perfilando su contorno, saboreándolos lentamente.

Era una sensación agradable, la de besar y ser besado. Le ruborizaba las mejillas y le encogía el estómago, revolviéndolo en miles de veces de distintas maneras. Y cuanto más enredado estaba su estómago, más vacía estaba su cabeza, apagada completamente. La única parte de su cerebro conectada siendo la que mantenía activos los labios y sus terminaciones nerviosas, el estremecimiento que iba desde la parte superior de su cráneo hasta las puntas de sus pies, relajando su cuerpo de una manera extraordinaria. Nada importaba más que ese momento exacto. Todo el resto del mundo podía irse al demonio.

Ciertamente se sentía incómodo al principio, las narices de ambos demasiado cerca la una de otra, o apretándose contra su mejilla, chocando ridículamente cuando se separaban para respirar. Aunque John no tenía mucha experiencia besando... de hecho no tenía ninguna. Así que tampoco era como si supiera cómo hacerlo mejor. O cómo hacerlo. Estaba bien así para él. No quería un besado experto, y no lo habría pedido aunque quisiera. Porque había algo dulce en el calor de los labios de Sherlock contra los suyos, en como su lengua se deslizaba tímida dentro de su boca, en el roce de sus pestañas en su mejilla, los dedos que se deslizaban por su piel como si fuera la más delicada de las joyas. La forma en que movía el cuerpo hacia él, buscándole. John no podía evitar pensar en dos imanes de polos opuestos siendo sujetados para evitar chocar, pero siendo atraídos irremediablemente el uno por el otro, impulsados por una fuerza que era más poderosa que ellos.

Apoyó su frente en la de Sherlock cuando se apartó, respirando lentamente, aún con los ojos cerrados y el hormigueo en sus labios producido por el beso.

—Necesito que me prometas algo —susurró, una vez se aseguró que no había nadie fuera que pudiera escucharles, mirando por encima del hombro de Sherlock. La patrulla aún no había pasado por la zona donde estaban.

Sherlock fue rápido en responder, acomodándose en su regazo, peinando con una mano su pelo empapado, los dedos acariciando el cuero cabelludo. Se sentía completamente torpe en ese tipo de ocasiones, en las que el cariño se manifestaba. No era muy dado a mostrar afecto o cualquiera otro sentimiento, y tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ello. Además, temía la reacción de John ante determinadas acciones que emprendiera. No estaba seguro de lo lejos que querría llegar, o de qué pasos dar. No quería hacer que se sintiera incómodo, ni despertar viejos recuerdos. De modo que quería evitar hablar del pasado reciente de John tanto como quería evitar hablar del suyo propio o más.

—Lo que sea.

John desvió la mirada hacia él, la expresión seria en un rictus que no admitía lugar a discusión.

—Si ellos me cogen... si crees que van a cogerme... Por favor, no dejes que lo hagan.

—Nunca permitiría eso —susurró, parpadeando confundido por la petición. Luego buscó la manos de John que colgaba entre ellos y la agarró, entrelazando sus dedos, dándole un suave apretón.

John meneó la cabeza, con los labios formando una fina linea, presionando su frente contra la de Sherlock de nuevo, apretando los ojos cerrados. Suspiró, chasqueando la lengua.

—Creo que no entiendes...

Le llevó un tiempo entender lo que John estaba diciéndole, y un tiempo más que su cerebro lo procesara adecuadamente. John no podía, de ningún modo, estarle pidiendo eso a él. No podía pedirle que... Que terminara con su vida. Aquello simplemente no tenía ningún tiopo de sentido. Su corazón se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Se lo estaba pidiendo. Era quizá de las únicas cosas que John le pediría jamás, y no iba a dársela. Y ni siquiera le estaba pidiendo que lo ejecutara a sangre fría. No era un suicidio premeditado. Sabía que era el único plan de escape del que John podía disponer sobre seguro. Y se lo estaba negando. Porque no podía sostener el arma en alto, apuntándole, preparado para disparar. Porque era dévil. Un estúpido niño caprichoso.

—No. 

—Por favor, Sherlock. No puedo volver a Buckingham. No puedo. Estar muerto es mejor con diferencia.

—Si tengo recursos para matarte, también los tengo para matarlos a ellos —razonó, mirando fijamente a John a los ojos, impertérrito ante las súplicas. Simplemente no podía hacer eso. Se veía tan incapaz... Debía existir otra salida, aunque toda su mente racional gritara que John tenía razón. Que aquel era el arreglo más efectivo, más lógico. Pero no había llegado tan lejos para ser quien disparara el arma.  _Ambos habían_  llegado demasiado lejos—. No voy a apartarte de mi. No van a apartarte de mi. No lo permitiré.

Sus brazos rodearon a John sin que pudiera llegar a pensarlo, acercándole hacia si, su ropa empapada pegándose a él. Se quedó con la mirada perdida fija en un horizonte inexistente, lejos del mundo en el que estaban, más allá de la pared de plástico del contenedor que tenía delante de la nariz, lo suficientemente cerca como para dejarle bizco. John se mantuvo quieto, con los ojos cerrados mientras Sherlock lo estrujaba, sintiendo su corazón latiendo al compás del suyo en un combinado ritmo de cuatro, marcando los compases de un vals bailado suavemente dentro de la caja de sus respectivas costillas. Su pecho hinchándose contra el suyo con cada respiración, respondiendo al movimiento de sus pulmones. El olor de su piel fría y mojada, la incomodidad del pelo húmedo del cuello de su chaqueta tentando a entrar en su nariz, su cabello goteante derramando gotas heladas sobre su nuca, deslizándose dentro de su camiseta, serpenteando por los montes que dibujaban sus vértebras. El temblor ligero de ambos cuerpos debido a la temperatura, como si todas las moléculas que los formaran estuvieran esperando a generar calor con la vibración.

Pensó en esos ojos azules, claros, de un tono prácticamente gris, aunque rozando también el verde. Pensó en la luz que transmitían, en lo fuerte que era sus tensión cuando estaban clavados en él, en como parecían atravesar su piel y ver debajo. Pensó en el miedo que había visto cubriéndolos como un velo cuando le había mirado antes, mientras hablaba. Por primera vez desde que se conocieran, John había visto la mirada de un niño asustado y superado por las circunstancias. Y eso había movido algo dentro de su corazón.

¿Cómo podía pedirle a Sherlock algo como eso? ¿Cómo podía pedirle que aceptara la responsabilidad de apretar el gatillo? Aún si no quedaba otra posibilidad, John no podía, simplemente, esperar que le apuntara con un arma y le disparara. Aunque fuera para evitar algo tan horrible como Buckingham. Sherlock no merecía llevar ese peso en su alma. No por que él se lo hubiera pedido. No. Así no. Dudaba incluso que él mismo fuera capaz de hacer lo propio se llegaban a capturar a Sherlock. Antes mataría a quien fuera menester con sus manos desnudas, de ser necesario. La pistola debía ser el último recurso.

Pero la alternativa... simplemente le hacía helar los huesos. No quería volver allí. No podía físicamente. No estaba seguro de poder aguantar ni un día más en el lado Puro, ahora que había probado la libertad, la paz. Además de que no estaba seguro de que Jim le permitiera vivir después de tenerle de vuelta. Casi con total seguridad lo mataría. Y eso en el mejor de los casos. No quería ni imaginar qué habría en el peor.

—Si me cogieran a mi y no hubiera posibilidades, quiero que corras, ¿me has oído? — musitó Sherlock en su oído, sus labios rozándole la oreja mientras hablaba, esperando hacerse oír entre el fuerte repiqueteo de la lluvia en la tapa del contenedor. John fue a apartarse de él para mirarle, abriendo los ojos de golpe, como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero los brazos de Sherlock se ciñeron más fuerte a su alrededor, reteniéndole — No. Quiero que corras, te escondas y te mantengas a salvo. Sé cuidar de mí mismo. Y si tengo que morir, al menos me aseguraré de no hacerlo solo.

John tragó con fuerza, inmóvil y muy tenso contra su cuerpo, latigado por sus palabras. No podía exigirle que hiciera aquello. No cuando él le había negado la única petición que le había hecho.

—No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

—Te estoy pidiendo que te pongas a salvo si algo me pasa. Ya has luchado bastante, John. No más.

La voz de Sherlock sonó categórica al respecto, y a medida que la razón iba descendiendo lentamente sobre Sherlock, enfriando de nuevo su mirada, la ira ardía dentro del pecho de John con la chispa de la traición, aunque su cuerpo estaba muy quieto, sentía que iba a explotar. Quizá el peso de las presencias enemigas fuera del contenedor era lo que le detenía de actuar.

Apretó los labios, reacio a contestar, sabiendo que acabarían en una fuerte discusión, y no era el momento ni el lugar. Movió las manos lo suficiente como para zafarse de los brazos de Sherlock, sus dedos presionando su piel con una suavidad que no sentía como propia. Luego de removió, estirando el cuello hasta mirar por debajo del agujero en la tapa del contenedor. Seguían cayendo chuzos de punta, pero al menos las linternas se habían ido. Se movió en su sitio, zafándose del peso de Sherlock sobre su regazo. Éste se puso en cuclillas y se apartó, mirándole con cierta confusión, cosa que John no pudo ver al estar de espaldas. Las manos de Sherlock cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, flácidas por la pérdida del cuerpo de John bajo ellas. Luego se apretaron en blancos puños de marfil a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Voy a echar un vistazo. No te muevas de aquí hasta que venga a por ti.

John ni siquiera le dio tiempo a una réplica. Salió del contenedor, deslizándose por la tapa entreabierta, resbalando por la humedad. Sus pies aterrizaron sobre un charco, chapoteando y salpicando mientras cerraba el contenedor tras de sí, cubriendo a Sherlock. Sus mejillas ardían por el enfado, y lo cierto era, pensó mientras se movía con sigilo, al abrigo de las sombras de callejón, que era la primera vez que llegaba a estar enfadado a ese nivel. Nunca había estado así de enervado por casi nada. Su estado anímico se movía de apático a depresivo la mayor parte del tiempo, con algunos picos de alegría. Pero algo como esto... hacía tiempo que no lo sentía.

No era un ira desmedida, o algo que le hiciera querer estampar a alguien de cabeza contra el suelo. Era simplemente algo nacido del dolor de saberse traicionado, de estar siendo ignorado... algo doloroso que le oprimía el corazón.

El aire frío y la lluvia helada estaban haciendo las delicias de ello, enfriando su piel y templando un poco sus nervios.

Se asomó a una esquina a tiempo de ver el brillo de la luz de las linternas de la patrulla, unas manzanas más allá. Quizá era el momento perfecto para correr hacia la boca de metro y volver al vagón... Se quedó mirando a la oscuridad fijamente, atento en todo momento por si escuchaba algo fuera de lugar o veía movimiento donde no debería estar mientras pensaba. Alguien tenía que avisar a la tétrada de lo que habían descubierto y, sinceramente, lo que no le apetecía para nada era estar encerrado en un espacio reducido con Sherlock, a oscuras, y probablemente discutiendo airadamente. Simplemente, no quería. Así que quizá una vez dentro de los túneles, él podría ir directo hasta encontrar a Greg o a Mary, y contarles a cerca de Barrymore, mientras que Sherlock podía ir directamente al vagón a dormir lo que quedaba de noche.

Eso le parecía un buen plan, si ignoraba la punzada de su corazón.

Sintió el ruido de una pisada en el suelo mojado tras él, y su mano automáticamente voló a la pistola de su espalda mientras se giraba hacia la procedencia del ruido, solo para encontrarse a un Sherlock mirándole con esos ojos azules, ahora fríos. Arqueó una ceja y apartó el cañón de la pistola con un dedo hacia un lado.

—Solo soy yo.

—¡Sherlock! —siseó, guardando el arma de nuevo en su espalda, cubriéndola con su camiseta y chaqueta. Maldijo y se giró de nuevo hacia la calle principal, esperando que no les hubieran oído —¡Te dije que te quedaras en el contenedor!

—Y yo no creo recordar una respuesta por mi parte, John —contestó Sherlock, en un tono cortante que nunca le había escuchado.

Parpadeó en su dirección, confundido un momento, pero sin ganas de ceder, tampoco. Sherlock debía entender que lo que le estaba pidiendo no era razonable si le denegaba a él su petición.

—Intentaba proteger tu trasero, idiota.

—Ya soy mayor, no necesito una niñera —se asomó a la calle y lo miró un momento, ajustándose el mojado jersey de ochos y pasándose una mano por el pelo para apartarse el pelo mojado de la cara —. He cuidado de mí mismo muchos años. Creo que podré seguir haciéndolo sin problemas.

Empezó a caminar, cruzando la calle y dejándole atrás. John maldijo de nuevo, y se apresuró en ponerse a su altura y seguirle de cerca mientras se acercaban a la entrada derruida del metro. Apartaron un par de escombros y se deslizaron por donde habían entrado hasta la oscuridad caliente de los túneles, las luces de emergencia adivinándose en la distancia. Oyó el chasquido de una de las barras luminosas de emergencia que había en el suelo, bajo una de las antiguas vías, al ser encendida. Tapó la entrada con cuidado de que no se viera desde la calle, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse el agua de encima y suspiró, apretando los nudillos contra los bloques de cemento. Suspiró, cansado y sin ganas de pelear.

—Sherlock, escucha. Yo…

John se giró para mirarle, pero para cuando lo hizo, la estilizada y mojada figura de Sherlock, recortada por el brillo verdoso de la barra luminosa, ya se alejaba por el túnel en dirección a la primera sección de vagones. Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, mordiéndose un dedo.

* * *

John caminó deshaciendo la ruta que habían hecho Sherlock y él para salir en el barrio rojo, con la esperanza de encontrar la sala de reuniones de la Tétrada donde habían estado antes. Pero no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado deambulando en la oscuridad, pues la barra se consumió antes de que pudiera alcanzar un punto de luz en las tinieblas del metro. El eco de la lluvia en el exterior llegaba desde varios puntos del túnel, haciendo imposible distinguir una dirección concreta y, al estar todos durmiendo, era difícil que John encontrara a alguien a quién poder preguntar por dónde iba. Así que en lugar de compadecerse de sí mismo, siguió caminando a ciegas, con la esperanza de llegar a algún sitio si se dedicaba a seguir, simplemente, en línea recta.

El tiempo que pasó hasta que encontró una sección de vagones no fue mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para que John pudiera meditar. Sin distracciones y solo en la oscuridad, había estado entretenido en poner un pie delante del otro mientras le daba vueltas a la "casi discusión" que había tenido con Sherlock en el contenedor. Aunque seguía sin ver por qué Sherlock le llevaba la contraria en ese asunto. Había pensado que él entendería, que después de verle nada más volver del lado Puro lo comprendería... que entendería que no había opciones para él, que no podía volver. Pero al parecer no era así. Y eso le dolía, porque había confiado en Sherlock, quizá demasiado y demasiado rápido. Se reprendió mentalmente por ello.

Quizá durante sus años en Buckingham había deseado tanto volver a casa, que la había idealizado como el paraíso, cuando no era así… Quizá había idealizado hasta a su propia alma gemela. Desconociendo por completo a la persona que había detrás del influjo de su biología.

Qué idiota había sido.

—¿John?

Alzó la mirada a tiempo de encontrarse con Lestrade, sentado al filo del andén, con un plato de alubias sobre las piernas, los pies colgando en la vía. Frunció el ceño, deshabitado, y se acercó hasta allí.

—Esta no es tú sección, y dudo que te hayan asignado una guardia tan pronto. ¿Qué haces deambulando por ahí? ¿Y todo empapado? Te va a coger una neumonía del carajo —reprendió, dejando el plato a un lado mientras se incorporaba. Al ver la cara de confusión de John, suspiró —. Sube, anda. Te cogeré un plato de cena y ropa seca.

Lo observó desaparecer sobre su cabeza, y de pronto su olfato se volvió a conectar con su cerebro. Olía a alubias hechas en pota, y al humo de un fuego. El estómago le gruñó de hambre, pues llevaba desde la noche anterior sin probar bocado, y aquello olía demasiado bien como para no desear al menos una cucharada. Se impulsó con los brazos para subir al andén, y para cuando lo consiguió, Lestrade ya venía con una pila de ropa seca, muy similar a la que ya llevaba puesta. John empezó a desvestirse, manteniéndose de frente a él, prefiriendo que viera el mal menos que era su pecho desnudo y sembrado de cicatrices, que la espalda. Él simplemente  _no podía_  enseñarle su _espalda_  a  _nadie_. Nunca.

No en un futuro cercano, al menos.

Se desnudó, sintiendo el calor del fuego que hervía la comida llegar hasta su piel en oleadas reconfortantes que hacían que su sangre hormigueara dentro de sus venas. Se estremeció cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo templado de baldosa, y procedió a vestirle, sin mirar a Lestrade, pero importándole más bien poco que él sí le estuviera mirando. Aunque Greg no lo hacía. Había desviado la mirada para darle una cierta intimidad, de modo que s había concentrado en recoger y estirar la ropa mojada en el suelo tras ellos para que empezara a secarse un poco.

John se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas bajo el cuerpo, con un gruñido. Lestrade le pasó el plato de alubias.

—Cuidado, queman un poco.

John las tomó con un musitado "Gracias", y tomó la cuchara antes de llevarse el primer bocado a la boca, quemándose la lengua en el proceso. Masticó un par de veces y tragó, notando el ardor en la garganta marcar el camino que hacía la comida mientras bajaba hasta su estómago. Hizo una mueca y se mordió la lengua quemada.

—Te dije que estaban calientes —dijo Lestrade, riéndose entre dientes por su reacción. Dio un bocado a su propia comida, algo más fría, y se permitió estudiar a John en silencio un momento — Y bien, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Y Sherlock?

John removió la comida un momento antes de decidirse a contestar.

—En el  _Devil's Horns_. Sherlock debe estar en nuestra sección de vagones, probablemente durmiendo, a estas alturas.

Greg se detuvo, congelado al escuchar el nombre del local. Conocía el pasado de Sherlock con él, tanto por boca de Mycroft como por haber tenido que ir a por él un par de veces allí. Había pensado que Sherlock había dejado de ir, y ahora con mucho más motivo, ya que estaba John. Pero aquello simplemente era... sucio. Frunció el ceño, preocupado. Eran tan impropio de Sherlock, lo que estaba pensando... Él no habría llevado a John allí con la esperanza de que Trevor le diera un empleo como a él, ¿verdad? Simplemente no encajaba con la idea que tenía de él… O quizá es que le conocía demasiado como para pensar eso…

— ¿Y qué hacías en el  _Devil's Horns_? No es un lugar muy recomendable. Y mucho menos agradable.

John soltó una risita amarga.

—No, ¿verdad? Aunque los he visto peores. Al menos en este te pagan.

A Greg no le pasó desapercibida la amargura en la voz de John, y no dijo nada, comiendo en silencio, esperando a que John continuara hablando por sí mismo. Habían sido unos años de amistad fuertes, y John Watson no era alguien fácil de olvidar. Si no había cambiado mucho durante ese tiempo que estuvo secuestrado, hablaría por sí mismo cuando estuviera preparado.

O al menos eso era lo que Greg pensaba.

Terminaron su cena y John se tumbó en el suelo del andén, los brazos doblados bajo la cabeza mientras miraba el techo de cemento sobre sus cabezas. Greg dejó los platos junto a ellos en el suelo, y se lo quedó mirando un buen rato, dándose cuenta en lo mucho que había cambiado su amigo. Podía ver, como si fueran imágenes superpuestas, las diferencias entre el recuerdo que atesoraba de él, y lo que John Watson era ahora. El antiguo John era más abierto, más jovial. Ahora estaría relajado, mirando al techo con el cuerpo relajado y el rostro cansado pero en paz. Quizá con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

El John que tenía delante estaba tenso, musculado, y sus facciones y su expresión eran duras y cansadas. Parecía años más mayor de lo que un chico de veintiocho debería ser. Greg, que contaba con treinta y cuatro, empezaba a mostrar las primeras canas y arrugas de la edad, su antaño rizado y oscuro cabello se empezaba a teñir de un suave plateado. John, sin embargo, era demasiado joven para parecer tan mayor. Para sentirse tan mayor. John se había vuelto reservado, oscuro, impenetrable. Repentinamente se dio cuenta, de que el John que había visto llorar en el hospital, el John que había visto sonreír cuando Sherlock estaba junto a él, no era el John que tenía delante, sino el John del pasado, asomando al presente. El John del presente era aterrador y frío como un carámbano.

Carraspeó, decidiendo que empezaría a hablar él, cuando la voz de John le cortó.

—No estábamos allí para prostituirnos, si es eso lo que te preocupa —dijo, sin mirarle. Tenía el ceño fruncido, profundas arrugas formándose en su entrecejo —. Y tampoco para buscar carnaza.

Greg disimuló su suspiro de alivio como buenamente pudo, antes de recostar la espalda en el vagón apostado en la vía que tenía detrás. Encogió una pierna y se la abrazó, poniéndose cómodo, preparado para una larga conversación.

—Me lo imaginaba. Entonces, ¿fuisteis a hablar con Trevor?

John giró la cabeza en su dirección.

— ¿Le conoces?

—Todos en La Leonera conocen a Victor Trevor. Y el que no, es porque está muerto.

John se mantuvo en silencio un momento, sus ojos cuidadosamente fijos en el techo mientras presionaba los labios juntos, mientras hacía sus propias deducciones a cerca de la reciente conversación.

—Greg, tú... Sabes que no voy a juzgarte por... esto... sobrevivir. Cada uno hace lo que puede con lo que tiene, y son tiempos duros…

Greg parpadeó, sorprendido, hasta que meneó la cabeza.

—Vamos, Watson. Me conoces mejor. No conozco a Trevor por  _esa_  clase de negocios. Soy parte de la la Tétrada. A veces nos reunimos con él para que nos venda información.

John le miró, y su ceño se relajó un poco.

—Algún día tendrás que contarme como fue que llegaste tan arriba, tío.

—Esa es una historia larga para otro día —contestó, con una sonrisa torcida. Arqueó una ceja y lo miró, aún sonriendo —. Así que no te gusta Victor.

—Es un completo gilipollas —dijo John, con una mueca.

A lo que, por supuesto, Greg no pudo evitar reírse.

—Sí, lo es. Eso es verdad. Pero tiene contactos importantes y sabe como usarlos, así que nos toca aguantarnos —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros —. Aunque tengo que admitir que nos podía haber caído alguien peor. Al menos él colabora con nuestra causa.

— ¿Confías en él?

—Digamos que prefiero tener al enemigo a mi lado, donde puedo hacerle la zancadilla, que detrás de mí y que me apuñale cuando menos lo espere.

John asintió, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Empezaba a sentir como la cabeza empezaba a matarle, algo martilleando contra sus sienes desde dentro, presionando y amenazando con hacer estallar su cráneo. Quizá había estado demasiado tiempo con la ropa mojada. Como cogiera un resfriado... No sabía cuánto había mejorado la Leonera al respecto desde que se fue, pero un resfriado era algo que requería de bastantes pastillas analgésicas que podían emplearse en otra clase de tratamientos, así que debían tener cuidado de reducir sus resfriados al mínimo. John no se veía con corazón de gastar aspirinas e ibuprofeno solo para un resfriado común que podría haber evitado.

— ¿Cuánto conoces a Sherlock, Greg?

—Mmm... Me atrevo a decir que bastante ¿Os habéis peleado? —preguntó suavemente, intentando tantear el terreno por el que andaba.

John hizo una mueca de lo más reveladora.

—Un poco... Está bien. Sí. Nos hemos peleado. Todo estaba bien hasta que casi chocamos con una patrulla en el camino de regreso, así que nos escondimos en un contenedor...

Greg frunció el ceño. Esa información era un tanto irrelevante, lo intuía. Y John podía haber cambiado en muchos aspectos, pero si algo estaba de manera permanente en su código genético, era que no se iba por las ramas a menos que estuviera evitando contar algo en concreto.

—John. Si no quieres hablar de ello, está bien. Pero si no, ve al quid de la cuestión antes de que nos den las uvas.

Se oyó un carraspeo.

—Le pedí que me matara.

Si Greg hubiera estado bebiendo, se habría atragantado.

—¿Hiciste qué?

—No soy un suicida, ¿vale? Simplemente le pedí que si estábamos juntos y me capturaban o algo, que me matara.

—John…

El gruñido que salió de los labios del susodicho no asustó a Lestrade. Cuando abrió los ojos y miró a Greg, se dio cuenta de que estaba pálido, y que así sus ojeras se notaban mucho más.

—No quiero volver allí ¿Acaso es eso mucho pedir? ¿Siete años no son suficientes? 

El humor de John volvía a ser horrible de nuevo, y se pasó las manos por la cara, notando como el dolor de cabeza aumentaba a medida que también lo hacía su rabia.

—Yo no he dicho eso —respondió Greg, en tono conciliador. Dio una profunda respiración, viendo que se estaba metiendo en aguas escabrosas.

—No tenéis ni idea, ninguno, de cómo es... De cómo fue... Estar allí. Todos esos años. Tantas cosas, Greg. Tantas... Estoy tan jodido... —dijo, con los dientes apretados, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos se sentían presionados de una manera desagradable — ¿Es un pecado no poder volver a eso?

Greg contuvo el impulso de palmearle el hombro.

—Quizá deberías hablar con Irene. Parece dura de roer, pero en el fondo es solo una máscara. Es una buena tía. También escapó de Buckingham. Quizá hablarlo con alguien te... ayudaría, de alguna manera. Como un exorcismo. Sacarlo todo fuera. y en cuanto a Sherlock... —añadió, pasándose una mano por la nuca —. No puedes simplemente pedirle que te mate. No después de todo lo que ha hecho para encontrarte. De lo que habéis pasado para encontraros.

—Somos completos desconocidos. Aunque estemos destinados, eso no significa que me conozca tanto como para amarme. Y es que me cabrea porque es tan jodidamente listo, pero no entiende que... no entiende que no puedo...

— ¿Como esperas que entienda algo así si no se lo explicas? Sherlock es listo, pero no es infalible. Si quieres ocultarle algo sabrá que lo haces, pero probablemente no sepa el qué. Nunca le había visto respetar tanto la intimidad de una persona como lo hace contigo. Dale permiso. Explícaselo, y quizá lo entienda.

John gruñó, concediendo en silencio que Greg  _quizá_  estaba en lo cierto respecto a Sherlock.

—Deberías dedicarte a ser consejero de parejas, ¿lo sabías?

Greg sonrió.

—Me lo han ido comentando —bromeó, y se recostó contra el tranvía de nuevo, más relajado viendo que habían terminado con la parte complicada de la conversación, y probablemente con la conversación en sí misma —. Antes, respóndeme a algo —pidió, mirándole. Cuando John se giró, con una ceja alzada inquisitivamente, se puso más serio — ¿Lo matarías tú a él, si te lo pidiera? Si estuvieras en su lugar, ¿lo harías? ¿Sin preguntar, sin cubrir lo demás, sin arriesgarte a probar otros caminos?

La expresión de duda en el rostro de John le hizo asentir y cerrar los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el hierro del vagón.

—Avísame cuando quieras volver a tu sección. Y deberías pensar en ello. Quizá esa sea la pregunta del millón de libras, Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me veo en obligación de deciros que es un fic de slow-burn, por lo que, a pesar de todo el asunto de las almas gemelas, estos dos tortolitos van a tardar en darse lo suyo, como no podía ser de otra manera. Universo nuevo, reglas nuevas, amores ;) Que ya se hayan besado no significa nada de nada. Además, John tiene que poner su cabeza en orden, y Sherlock debe dejar de ser tan cerrado y empezar a abrirse un poco a la comunité. Y entre medio habrá discusiones, oh vaya que la habrá. Pero ya sabéis lo que dicen... el roce hace el cariño...


	10. Armisticios

 —Creo que es hora de que vaya volviendo. Querría asegurarme de que todo está bien —contestó John, al cabo de un buen rato.

Greg se levantó, bostezando. Se estiró en silencio, sin querer despertar a sus compañeros, y arqueó una ceja en dirección a John mientras le observaba. Tenía claro por qué su amigo quería irse y, aún más importante, qué era lo que quería comprobar que estuviera bien.

Aunque "quién" abría sido una mejor fórmula para plantear la frase.

—Bien. Coge una linterna de la caja. Necesitarás una, así que ya puedes quedártela.

John obedeció, estirándose al levantarse igual que él, gruñendo. Tenía los músculos entumecidos, y se obligó a relajar los músculos de su rostro en una expresión neutra cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía. Estaba casi seguro de que había tenido el ceño fruncido la mayor parte del camino. Saltó a las vías, asegurándose de que el seguro de su pistola estuviera bien puesto antes de hacerlo.

Se quedó mirando como Greg recogía un fusil, apoyado en un ladrillo junto al fuego en el que se había estado cocinando y alrededor del cual se sentaban los que pertenecían al turno de vigilancia de esa noche. La mujer con la que hablaba, con una vieja cazadora de aviador y un arnés con compartimentos y un refuerzo metálico en el hombro izquierdo le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando, por lo que dedujo que hablaban de él. Se puso de nuevo el chaquetón verde, bastante seco ya, y hundió las manos en los bolsillos mientras esperaba.

Cuando Greg saltó a las vías con él, soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno, ahora ya podemos irnos. Los del otro lado ya saben que vamos para allá.

John asintió, y extendió una mano.

—Las damas primero.

—Míralo que graciosete se nos ha puesto —bromeó, avanzando por delante de él.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Caminaron en silencio un rato, hasta que se vieron obligados a encender las linternas para poder guiarse en la oscuridad del túnel, perdida ya de vista la luz de emergencia de la estación. Escuchó movimiento a su lado, y cuando giró la cabeza, vio que Greg estaba luchando por aguantar el mango de su linterna con el brazo mientras ocupaba las manos en rebuscar por su chaqueta. Escuchó el sonido de una cremallera, y una exclamación triunfante cuando sacó un paquete cuadrado de cartón.

—¿Te importa si...? —preguntó, alzando la caja en su dirección. John pudo ver la marca de tabaco pintada en uno de los laterales con tinta roja. Puso los ojos en blanco y meneó la cabeza.

—Adelante.

—Gracias, John — sacó un cigarro y se llevó el filtro a los labios antes de guardar de nuevo el paquete dentro de su chaqueta.

Encendió el mechero y prendió la punta. El cigarrillo se iluminó como una baliza de señalización, roja en la oscuridad cuando Greg dio la primera calada. Él no era muy fan del tabaco. A decir verdad nunca lo había sido. Pero no era quién para impedir a los demás darse el gusto cuando quisieran.

Se masajeó el hombro cuando sintió que un repentino ramalazo de dolor, como un pinchazo, le rasgaba por dentro. hizo una mueca, presionando y moviendo el músculo. Se estaba haciendo daño, lo sabía. Pero el dolor controlado que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo era mucho mejor que ese cuchillo invisible atravesándole la piel. Se retorció un momento, estirándolo, y el dolor pareció remitir hasta limitarse a un pinchazo intermitente.

—Así que... Tú y Mycroft Holmes, ¿eh?

La tos salvaje de Greg a su lado le sacó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Sherlock me dijo que durante un tiempo creyó que erais almas gemelas. No hace falta ser un genio para unir los puntos —explicó, encogiendo los hombros —. Te gusta.

El tejón de Greg apareció de repente entre los pies de John, alzándose sobre las dos patas traseras, oliéndole antes de decidir que era amistoso y seguir su camino, moviéndose a penas a un par de pasos de distancia de donde ellos estaban, moviendo la cola alegremente. Greg le dedicó una rápida mirada a su animal antes de que éste se diera la vuelta, como impulsado por un resorte.

—John... ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó de repente. El aludido miró abajo, y vio como  _Brigada_  estaba mordisqueando el tobillo de Greg por encima de la tela del pantalón —¡Vale, vale! Ya me deshago de él... Dios, no hace falta que hagas eso —se quejó, dando una calada al cigarro. Luego lo tiró al suelo y lo pisoteó. Acto seguido,  _Brigada_ le miró, moviendo el hocico. Tenía una extraña expresión que John solo hubiera sido capaz de describir como satisfacción. Greg miró a John, mortificado —. Cada vez que intento fumarme un pitillo, esta señorita viene y me muerde hasta que lo tiro. Es peor que mi madre, que en paz descanse.

John arqueó una ceja, pero aprovechó el parón de la marcha para agacharse y acariciar a  _Brigada_. El animal correspondió al gesto empujando la cálida cabeza contra su mano, golpeando el suelo con la cola. Era una sensación extraña, el tacto de un avatar. Era como tener la mano metida en agua templada, solo que no se mojaba y dejaba una sensación de hormigueo en los dedos, como si estuviera cargado de electricidad.

Había intentado describírselo una vez a Molly, cuando le preguntó. Fue una misión imposible ¿Cómo podría alguien comprender la sensación de tocar algo líquido y caliente pero no mojarse? Ni siquiera él terminaba de entenderlo del todo. No podía esperar hacer que otros lo comprendieran.

—Es una buena chica que hace estupendamente su trabajo. Deberías hacerle más caso.

Greg no pudo más que suspirar.

—Supongo que sí —parpadeó, frotándose el tobillo que  _Brigada_  había mordido con el talón del pie contrario —. Oye, John… Eso que has dicho sobre Mycroft y yo… —John arqueó las cejas en su dirección, aún agachado y con la tejón chupando sus dedos — Tú sabes que no puede ser.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Palmeó suavemente la cabeza del tejón antes de enderezarse y mirar a Greg a los ojos.

—Venga hombre. Estamos en mitad de una guerra. No es como si pudiera ponerme a jugar a las casitas. Además, es complicado.

—Es ahora cuando más necesitamos sentirnos seguros junto a alguien, Greg. Cada aliento puede ser el último.

Greg arqueó las cejas, con una expresión que denotaba una extraña mezcla de enfado y desesperación.

—Exacto. No podría hacerle eso. Estar ahí y desaparecer un día sin más. Sería como poner el último clavo a su ataúd —dijo, y volvió a ponerse en marcha. John sintió un nudo en el estómago —. Y Brigada sigue buscando. Desaparece de vez en cuando. Luego vuelve a aparecer. Me arrastra hasta sitios raros donde no hay nada, y después me pierdo intentando volver. Creo que quedó un poco tarumba después de lo de… Bueno. Eso.

John parpadeó, sorprendido por esa nueva información. El tejón había desaparecido de repente, sin que se diera cuenta. Miró a su alrededor, buscando por las esquinas con la linterna, pero oyó a Greg chasquear la lengua a su lado, y seguir caminando.

—Déjalo, no vas a encontrarla. No tengo ni idea de a dónde va cuando hace eso, pero no es agradable —contestó, haciendo una mueca que John conocía muy bien. Demasiado —. Supongo que aparecerá de nuevo en un par de horas para que la siga a Dios sabe dónde. Una vez intentó que cruzara Blackfriars ¡Blackfriars, John! Como si eso no fuera un suicidio anunciado.

No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua ante aquello. La información que tenían sobre los distópicos en general era aún muy vaga como para que supieran a ciencia cierta qué pasaba o cuándo pasaba. Todo cuanto sabían era que los avatares buscaban al alma gemela. Y que cuando una de las partes morían, se quedaban perdidos y atrapados junto a su distópico.

—Lo siento.

Greg movió una mano en el aire, como espantando moscas.

—No te preocupes. Son cosas que pasan —dijo, y medio sonrió —. Intenta que no te maten, ¿vale? Sherlock acabaría destrozado.

John hizo una mueca.

—Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría saber de Sherlock, pero no estoy seguro de que preguntártelo a ti sea lo adecuado.

Saltaron un raíl torcido, fuera de su línea, y siguieron caminando en la oscuridad. Sus voces rebotaban contra las pareces circulares del túnel. Vio como su compañero se encogió de hombros a su lado.

—Supongo que él mismo te contará lo que quieras saber. Yo no quisiera… Mira, él es como mi hermano pequeño, o hasta mi hijo. Mycroft y yo hemos sido los que hemos cuidado de él toda la vida. Le he sacado de más problemas de los que podría contar, y he visto muchas cosas. Pero… tiene sus secretos, igual que los tienes tú. No soy quién para desvelarlos en su lugar.

John le palmeó la espalda, asintiendo.

—Tranquilo, G. Lo entiendo —explicó —. Pero no creo que quiera contarme nada en absoluto… y sinceramente, no puedo culparle por ello. No quiero que él sepa… Quiero que sepa lo menos posible. De lo que pasó allí, de lo que tuve que hacer.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como arqueaba una ceja y le miraba un momento antes de seguir caminando.

— ¿No crees que eso es un poco egoísta por tu parte? Quiero decir, lo sería por parte de ambos. Sea lo que sea que os ha pasado, es parte de lo que sois. Y los secretos, a largo plazo, no son una opción.

Apretó los labios. Maldita sea, Greg tenía razón. Pero no podía simplemente llegar y soltarle a Sherlock todo. No estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos pudiera soportarlo. Tampoco se creía preparado para ello. Aún estaba todo demasiado reciente.

—No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo —añadió Greg, al ver que no respondía —. Y tampoco quiero meterte prisa. Es solo que… Creo que os ayudaría. A los dos. Ya sabes, como una terapia. Compartir la carga. Además, es uno de los pilares en los que se basa cualquier relación, ¿no? La confianza.

—Sí. Supongo que vuelves a tener razón.

* * *

Después de que Lestrade le dejara sano y salvo en su estación y verle marchar por el túnel, deshaciendo el camino andado junto a él, suspiró. Dejó caer los hombros, cansado, y se resignó al silencio incómodo que se haría en el vagón cuando llegara. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar Sherlock ante su desaparición tras la discusión, pero sin duda no iba a ser agradable. Si se parecía mucho a él, lo más probable era que se mantuviera en un régimen de silencio durante el tiempo que le durara el enfado. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él, y no John, quién había empezado a andar solo por los túneles. Le había dejado atrás. Más claro no se lo podía haber dicho. Quería estar solo.

Bueno, ya había tenido bastante soledad por un día.

John mataría por dormir, aunque solo fuera unas horas, en aquel colchón de nuevo. Podía ser posiblemente la cama más cómoda que hubiera tenido en toda su vida. Exceptuando, por supuesto, la cama de cuando era pequeño.

Pensó por un momento en su familia. En su madre y en Harry. ¿Estarían bien? La última vez que supo algo de ellas fue cuando le capturaron. Mycroft le había dicho que sabía donde estaban y cómo estaban. Confiaba en que no se lo había dicho a Jim, en que lo había mantenido en secreto. No podía ser tan malo, ¿no?

_La traición está a la orden del día, Johnny._

Se quedó quieto en el sitio, los pies clavados en el cemento. Un dedo frío le pasó por la espalda, haciendo que se estremeciera desde los dedos a cabeza. Si se hubiera visto, hubiera notado como el color le huía de la cara. Estaba pálido como la cera de una vela.

Era él. Le había oído como si le tuviera detrás. Pero no había modo de que eso fuera así, ¿verdad? Se habría armado un Cristo de ser así. Habría disparos, gritos. No había nada de eso. Los demás estaban haciendo su vida. Los guardias de turno que vigilaban el perímetro y que le habían ayudado a subir al andén una vez le recogieron, seguían resiguiendo la zona con los ojos, barriéndola.

¿Entonces por qué había sentido su aliento en la nuca?

Cerró los ojos, apretando las manos en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, clavándose las uñas en la palma. Se obligó a desentumecer su cuello, tenso, y continuó con el resto del cuerpo, intentando relajarse. Solo había sido un engaño de su mente. Jim no estaba allí. Jim estaba lejos. Muy lejos de él. Ni siquiera tendría constancia de que aún estuviera vivo. Lo más probable es que pensara que lo habían matado en el fuego cruzado, y hubieran tirado su cuerpo al Támesis. Con un poco de suerte, incluso le habría olvidado.

John casi cruzaba los dedos por ello.

Tomó una última profunda respiración por la nariz antes de abrir los ojos. Miró alrededor, solo para comprobar que nadie le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Su repentino ataque de pánico no podía haber sido demasiado largo. Todo el mundo seguía con sus quehaceres o durmiendo tranquilamente en los vagones sin luz. Todos menos el último vagón, cuyos cristales sucios y medio opacos dejaban entrever una luz amarillenta al otro lado, de baja intensidad. John pensó en la lámpara de aceite y el quinqué de gas que había visto en la improvisada mesa de Sherlock la primera vez que entró al vagón, y el corazón se le encogió. ¿Estaría despierto aún?

Caminó hacia allí, sin distracciones ni desviaciones en su ruta. Tal que si una fuerza superior a él le arrastrara hacia allí.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, tiró de la manija con más valor del que en realidad sentía. Las puertas se deslizaron a ambos lados cuando las empujó, y su corazón se aceleró solo para volver a acompasarse cuando dio un paso dentro del vagón. Sherlock no estaba allí.

Una parte de él, la que había esperado verle trabajando o, como mínimo, dormido dándole la espalda, se hundió en la decepción. Por mucho que estuviera molesto con él, algo le pedía su presencia. Como si fuera una cosa indispensable para hacerle feliz. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le necesitaba hasta ese momento.

Dio un profundo suspiro, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de pasar y cerrar las puertas tras él. Efectivamente, la lámpara de aceite estaba encendida sobre la mesa, en una de las esquinas. El banquito había sido movido desde la última vez, y había unos papeles que John no había visto, junto a un viejo libro abierto. Estaban lo suficientemente cercanos a la luz como para que interpretara que era lo último que Sherlock había estado haciendo antes de desaparecer, y puesto que esa mañana no había estado así, asumió que se habría puesto a trabajar al llegar al vagón.

Se acercó con cuidado a la zona de trabajo, dudando sobre tocar o no algo de lo que allí había. No tenía ni idea de lo que significaban la mayoría de cosas que había allí, y la verdad es que no estaba seguro de querer averiguar de qué se trataba. Parecía todo demasiado siniestro para su gusto. No obstante, la curiosidad le puso, y tomó uno de los papeles para ojearlo. Vio un par de bocetos lineales, de líneas continuas y algo confusas, y marcas y ecuaciones matemáticas que John no habría sabido interpretar ni aunque le ofrecieran un manual de consulta.

Lo único que entendió de todo el caos fueron las palabras "asociación no satisfactoria" y "huésped con evolución favorable. Luz verde en humanos".

¿Sherlock estaba trabajando en una cura para alguna enfermedad? ¿En una vacuna?

Se preguntó si tendría algún diario en el que anotara sus investigaciones, como había pensado siempre que ese tipo de cosas funcionaban.

Se frotó la cara con una mano, notando un repentino dolor de cabeza. Quizá sería lo mejor que durmiera un poco. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero debía de ser muy tarde o muy temprano. Quizá sería conveniente que descansara, que estuviera preparado para el nuevo día. Sherlock estaría, seguramente, al caer. No podía haberse ido muy lejos, si había dejado la lámpara encendida.

Se sacó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a esperarle, pero el tiempo pasaba, y cada vez se sentía más cansado. Notaba una opresión en el pecho que no podía quitarse de encima desde que creyó escuchar la voz de Jim tras él. Estaba ciertamente intranquilo. La sola idea de que pudiera encontrarle de nuevo le aterrorizaba. Y aún no acababa de entender por qué, después de todo lo que había pasado.

Después de estar un buen tiempo esperando, y haber pasado de estar sentado a meterse bajo las mantas, tendido en la cama, como una manera de contrarrestar el frío, seguía demasiado nervioso como para dormir, pero lo suficientemente cansado como para que fuera un problema.

Salió de la cama y se puso a hojear los libros viejos que Sherlock tenía bajo su cama. Al agacharse a coger uno, el suave olor masculino de una fragancia que no conocía le llegó a la nariz. Era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle arrugar la nariz. Parecía salado, como si fuera sudor corporal, pero algo menos ácido que eso. Frunció el ceño y, distraído por el olor, alzó la cabeza. Delante de él estaba la almohada de Sherlock, y sobre ella había una manta de lana. Era amarillo limón, y parecía estar considerablemente limpia, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Los dedos de John rozaron el tejido, rasposo pero no tanto como para provocar picor sobre la piel desnuda, y pensó en las noches de invierno que Sherlock habría pasado envuelto en ella, probablemente sentado en aquel banquito, a la luz de las lámparas, resolviendo acertijos imposibles y haciendo sus locos experimentos. No era del todo descabellado pensar que ese hombre imposible no dormía por las noches.

Tomó la manta entre sus manos, y se la acercó a la nariz antes de inspirar profundamente. Allí, adherido a la tela, estaba la fuente del olor. Era extraño, pero le hacía pensar en hojas secas y en bosques, en la sensación que había tenido en sus sueños con el cuervo al rozarle las plumas, suaves como la seda. Una mezcla de carne y madera y hombre y Sherlock. No estaba seguro de que eso sonara muy coherente, pero era lo que era, tuviera o no sentido.

Bostezó, cansado, y volvió a la cama, pensando que esa era la buena. Si Sherlock estaba fuera le esperaría. Pero al menos lo haría cómodamente.

Volvió a taparse, esta vez extendiendo la manta sobre él. Era considerablemente más grande que la cama, y más gruesa que las sábanas o que la ropa que llevaba, y no tardó mucho tiempo en empezar a notar el calor que desprendía sobre su cuerpo cansado.

Los ojos empezaron a pesarle, y tuvo que luchar por mantenerlos abiertos, a pesar del escozor. Quería aguantar despierto, esperar a que Sherlock volviera. Quería hablar con él, pedirle perdón. La culpa de que se hubieran peleado era suya. La noche había ido muy bien hasta que abrió su bocaza, con todas esas cosas que ninguno estaba preparado para oír.

Quizá simplemente había encontrado la manera de autocastigarse de manera inconsciente por ser feliz. Quizá ese era el remanente de haber pasado tanto tiempo bajo el yugo de Jim. Ahora ni siquiera se permitía la felicidad a sí mismo.

Pero eso iba a cambiar esa noche. Iba a contarle a Sherlock todo lo que quisiera saber. No pensaba ocultarle nada. Quería demostrarle que confiaba en él, que  _él_  podía confiar en John. Quería darle lo único que no le había dado jamás a nadie, y que pensó que jamás entregaría. Pero sobre todo pedirle perdón. Tenía que esperarle despierto…

… pero estaba tan relajado, tan caliente y acogido bajo la manta, tan cómodo en una cama donde sabía que nadie podría hacerle daño en mitad de la noche…

… tan arropado por la seguridad que aquel aroma parecía traer consigo de forma innata que el resultado fue prácticamente inevitable. Lo último que recordó fue haber pensado que sentía el cuerpo terriblemente pesado contra el colchón.

* * *

Cuando Sherlock volvió al vagón, se encontró a John dormido bajo su manta, acurrucado en la cama. Estaba cubriéndose una parte de la nariz incluso. Se encontró frunciendo el ceño, mirándole con preocupación. Las puertas se cerraron tras él y se dejó caer en su colchón, con las manos cogidas entre las piernas. Había pasado la última media hora atendiendo a la reunión con la tétrada, solo para resolver los detalles de la misión a Baskerville. Estaba cansado, malhumorado y lo único que quería era que le dejaran en paz. En ese precioso momento no tenía ni siquiera ánimos para hablar con Irene.

Y, sin embargo, John estaba allí. Con la respiración lenta y acompasada, tendido bajo las mantas. Parecía tan en paz... La idea de perturbarla le hacía sentir culpable.

Se levantó quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos bajo la cama. Luego arrastró el banquito con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido, y lo guardó bajo la mesa. Redujo la llama de las lámparas hasta apagarlas, y volvió a tientas a la cama. Se quitó camisa y pantalones, dejándose en ropa interior y calcetines, antes de meterse bajo las sábanas. Se encogió, tumbado de lado de manera que quedara mirando a John. En la oscuridad, era algo más complicado distinguir sus formas, las facciones de su rostro. Pero en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la negrura, fue fácil distinguir los detalles generales.

Se quedó contemplandole, con la extraña sensación de que hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían. Todo se le hacía conocido, como si siempre le hubiera visto. Y, paradójicamente, se sentía como algo nuevo todo el tiempo.

Las bolsas bajo los ojos de John, mezcladas con unas ojeras oscuras que parecían tener un lugar permanente en su piel, daban redondez a sus ojos. Verlos abiertos era todo un espectáculo. Ese azul que brillaba bajo la luz, algo más claro en el centro de lo que era en el borde, grandes como los de un niño. Daban un toque de inocencia a todo él, contradiciendo su forma física. Un pequeño tamaño muy compacto. Todo fuerza. Como un pecherón dorado.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que el sonido de sus dientes castañeteando le alertó. Se frotó los brazos, intentando mantenerse caliente. Quizá hubiera sido una buena idea haberse puesto otra ropa, en lugar de estar todo el tiempo con el jersey y los pantalones mojados. Miró a John y luego a su manta, con deseo. Podía estirar el brazo y agarrarla. John ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Además, ya estaba dormido... No era como si fuera a despertarle...

Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento. No iba a quitarle a John la manta. De ninguna manera.

Se levantó de la cama, cansado pero incapaz de dormir debido al frío, que le mantenía despierto. Rebuscó en una caja algo de ropa seca, y encontró unos pantalones y una camiseta, ambos algo rotos. Aún así, servirían.

Los agujeros (productos de las caídas accidentales de gotas de ácido y otros elementos corrosivos sobre ellos) cubrían sobre todo la zona superior de las piernas y las mangas, pero no era nada del otro mundo. Una vez se hubo pasado la camiseta por la cabeza, y se terminó de secar el pelo sacudiéndolo con una camiseta sucia a falta de una toalla, se giró para sentarse en su banquillo y tratar de descifrar el último punto del desarrollo del  _Quimera_. Aún no le había pedido a John que lo consultara...

—Deja...

Sherlock se giró para mirar a John, que estaba medio erguido en la cama. Estaba apoyado en un codo, tenía el pelo de un lado completamente aplastado y desordenado, y la marca de la tela arrugada de la almohada dibujada en la mejilla. Tenía un ojo más abierto que otro y, en definitiva, el aspecto de alguien que no ha escapado del todo del sueño. frunció el ceño, pensando que finalmente le había despertado. Su corazón se aceleró. Había esperado no encontrarse con John al menos hasta el día siguiente, o como mínimo no encontrárselo despierto. No estaba listo para tener una discusión seria sobre lo que habían hablado en el contenedor. No sabía cómo hacerle entender a John su postura de manera que no sonara egoísta.

—Sherlock... deja eso y ven.

Sherlock arqueó las cejas, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa. Joh gruñó, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de una mano. La siguiente vez que habló, parecía mucho más despierto. E indignado.

—Estás congelándote. Haz el favor de venir aquí.

Finalmente, Sherlock decidió que era buena idea abandonar el banquillo y acercarse lentamente hasta la cama de John. Éste cogió sábanas y manta, y abrió la mitad, echándose hacia atrás en el colchón, pegándose a la ventana cubierta con varias capas de cartones y listones de madera, haciéndole un hueco. Le miró fijamente en la oscuridad, y John vio como abría mucho los ojos, intentando diferenciar las figuras en la oscuridad. Se medio sentó y estiró una mano para agarrar la linterna, por encima de su cabeza. Cuando la encendió, vio la ropa de Sherlock y chasqueó la lengua.

Éste se metió en la cama en silencio, subiéndose con cuidado y dudando sobre cómo colocarse en ella. No era la primera vez que dormía acompañado (Mycroft y él habían dormido juntos algún invierno, y Lestrade se les había unido en ocasiones contadas, sobre todo cuando él era más joven), y estaba acostumbrado a tener a alguien tanto a la espalda como delante. Pero no estaba seguro de cómo lo prefería John. Quizá si se ponía de frente ese mantenía de lado, lo más quieto posible, no se sentiría tan invadido. Pero dormir de frente implicaba que tendrían que verse y que no se tocarían, y el objetivo de toda aquella operación era darse calor...

Se vio repentinamente arrastrado por un brazo que le rodeó la cintura y tiró de él hasta que estuvo acostado de espaldas a John, con la cabeza sobre la almohada. El peso cálido de la ropa de cama y la manta, caliente por el calor que desprendía John, cayó sobre él. Empezó a notar dolor en las puntas de los dedos cuando el calor empezó a calentarle, y se dio cuenta por primera vez del frío que tenía.

Sherlock acababa de aprender que John no era especialmente paciente. Al menos no cuando tenía sueño.

Sintió el estómago de John acoplarse a la curva de su espalda, y sus rodillas acomodarse al hueco del poplíteo de ambas piernas. Sus pies a penas se tocaban. Oyó a John sisear, y cuando hizo un intento de separarse, sintió el brazo alrededor de su cintura ceñirse más a su alrededor, acercándole más. Contuvo el aliento cuando sintió sus nalgas presionar contra las caderas de John. Estaban un poco más abajo de lo que era considerado peligroso, pero aún así tenía una percepción bastante acertada de su anatomía.

Sus mejillas ardieron.

—No te muevas, idiota. Vas a coger una hipotermia —gruñó John detrás de su oído. Cuando presionó su mejilla contra la de Sherlock, intentando calentarle la cara, le notó estremecerse —. Joder, eres un cubito humano. Dime que no llevabas la ropa mojada puesta —el silencio culpable de Sherlock fue lo suficientemente revelador como para hacerle suspirar. La mano de John empezó a moverse sobre sus brazos, cruzados sobre su pecho, intentando calentar su piel a base de fricción —. Faltaría más. Métete las manos en las axilas.

Sherlock obedeció, retorciéndose lo suficiente como para cumplir el mandato de John. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, y a medida que empezaba a recuperar la sensibilidad, el calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo con un hormigueo, era cada vez más consciente de cada centímetro cuadrado de piel en el que ambos se encontraban pegados.

Era curioso como se había vuelto de repente tan perceptivo a algo como eso, cuando antes ni siquiera le había interesado. Era como si la presencia de John activara zonas de su cerebro que nunca supo que tenía. Como si su toque despertara sus nervios, haciendo que su sangre cantara.

—Lo siento —murmuró en la oscuridad. Sentía que no podía hablar más fuerte. Tenía la garganta completamente cerrada.

Los labios de John, calientes, se posaron sobre su nuca helada, haciéndole estremecer.

—También yo —contestó, en el mismo tono —. No debí haberte puesto en esa posición... pero la idea de volver allí... Es peor si pienso que tú puedes ser quien... —dejó escapar una fuerte bocanada de aire que había estado conteniendo, apoyando la frente en los hombros de Sherlock, cerrando los ojos.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, queriendo darse la vuelta para poder mirarle a los ojos, pero temiendo moverse.

—Está bien. Es normal tener miedo, John —se sacó una mano de la axila, algo más caliente ahora, y buscó la mano de John sobre su estómago, escurriéndose hasta entrelazar sus dedos y apretarlos con suavidad.

John le devolvió el apretón y movió los dedos hasta acariciar su muñeca con las yemas del índice y el medio. Detectó su pulso, algo más lento que al principio de la conversación, y acompasó su respiración a él. Sherlock, inevitablemente, hizo lo propio con la de él, y pronto ambos estaban respirando al ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Sherlock, con la nariz de John rozando el nacimiento de sus rizos en la nuca, aspirando su olor directamente. Resultaba mucho más reconfortante que la manta.

—Antes tenía más miedo. Al principio, cuando no sabía qué debía esperar. Después se volvió rutinario —dijo de pronto John. Su respiración seguía tranquila, acompasada, sus dedos aún acariciando en suaves círculos la muñeca de Sherlock —. Mycroft intentó ayudarme. No creo que supiera quién era yo... Él está loco. Disfruta solo haciendo daño —explicó, y Sherlock sufrió un pequeño momento de confusión antes de comprender que ya no hablaba de Mycroft —. No sé si voy a poder...

Se movió un poco para entrelazar sus pies con los de John.

—Está bien. No debes preocuparte por eso ahora. No hay ninguna prisa —respondió, entendiendo por dónde iban los derroteros de la conversación —. No ha ganado. Estás aquí, conmigo. No ha ganado.

Sintió a John sonreír contra su piel, ligeramente, y su respiración se hizo más profunda cuando dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo por la nariz. Sherlock dio un nuevo apretón a sus dedos, acomodándose mejor contra su cuerpo caliente. Se permitió cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación reconfortante que proporcionaba el peso de sus manos unidas sobre su estómago, el latido del corazón de John contra su espalda en la oscuridad.

—Supongo que no.

 


	11. Principios de combate

 

Irene salió de la sala de reuniones con dolor de cabeza y ganas de meterse en la cama para dormir un par de horas antes de tener que organizar las patrullas de la segunda ronda tras la salida del sol.

Después de que Sherlock llegara a la sala empapado, asegurando tener noticias sobre la misión de Baskerville, se habían enfrascado en una fría pelea. Irene quería saber por qué demonios Sherlock había desobedecido una orden explícita de no actuar hasta que se les comunicara, además de por qué se había expuesto de esa manera.

_—Podrías haber echado a perder toda la operación. ¿Tienes idea de lo que habría supuesto que te descubrieran? —siseó, mirándole a los ojos con una incredulidad y una ira contenida que harían a cualquiera temblar. A cualquiera menos a Sherlock._

_—Se suponía que él no iba a estar allí cuando fuéramos. Solo íbamos a recaudar información con Victor, nada más. Se presentó la ocasión, así que actué. Pero tienes razón, lo siento. Debí dejarlo pasar. Dios me libre de tomar la iniciativa en algo y conseguir resultados._

_— ¡Esto no es un juego, Sherlock! ¡Los distópicos cautivos en el laboratorio podrían ser asesinados si creen que iremos a por ellos! Hay vidas en juego, maldita sea._

_Sherlock dio un paso atrás, con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. La estaba mirando como si no la conociera. Y es que Irene estaba francamente furiosa. Watson no hacía ni un par de semanas que estaba entre ellos, y con Sherlock había pasado menos tiempo aún, y éste ya estaba distraído, embobado. Seguía a John como un perrito faldero. Incluso le había ofrecido de buenas a primeras un lugar en su vagón. ¡En su vagón! Todas las fórmulas del Quimera, las pruebas que Sherlock había estado haciendo con su única salvación, expuestas a un espía en potencia._

_No, Irene no estaba ni siquiera un poco convencida de que el soldadito no fuera un caballo de Troya, aún si ni siquiera él era consciente de ello. Había sido demasiado oportuno. Su aparición en la caída de la muralla. Su herida._

_Había estado técnicamente muerto, pero eso podía ser simplemente un error de cálculo. El mal menor._

_— ¿Por qué sigues pensando que John es un espía? Yo confío en él y nunca me he equivocado con nadie —dijo Sherlock, sus ojos azules estudiándola en profundidad. Irene no cambió la postura, quieta en su lugar igual que una estatua. Entonces él arqueó las cejas y abrió la boca, sus labios ligeramente azulados por el frío mientras que en sus pupilas brillaba el fuego de la revelación —. Tienes miedo. De él._

_Ella chasqueó la lengua, molesta, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_—Por favor._

_—No hablo de John. Hablo de Moriarty. Te espanta la idea de que todo se vaya al garete._

_Los ojos de Irene se entrecerraron._

_—Vete a dormir, Sherlock. Mañana va a ser un largo día para todos. Agradezco la información, pero ahora lárgate antes de que decida que tu insubordinación y la de Watson merecen un castigo ejemplar._

_Sherlock clavó los ojos en los suyos, retándola, y ella no hizo más que cruzarse de brazos y enderezarse en una posición relativamente cómoda antes de devolverle la mirada con igual frialdad. No era la primera vez que discutían, y ciertamente no sería la última. Normalmente Sherlock solía salirse siempre con la suya, a pesar de los esfuerzos que ella hacía por su parte para evitar que fuera así. Que fueran amigos no debía significar que tuviera un trato especial hacia él. De modo que aguantó y esperó, sabiéndose más paciente de lo que él sería jamás._

_Con último bufido, Sherlock se dio por vencido y se dio media vuelta, abandonando la sala con el dramatismo que le caracterizaba, sin decir una palabra._

Se había pasado el resto de la noche intentando reparar el desastre que habían hecho. La verdad es que tras esa aventura tan peligrosa como provechosa, habían desmontado las asignaciones de la misión en curso que tenían para el día siguiente. A penas había dormido mientras re asignaba las tareas de los grupos para adecuarlas a Sherlock y Watson. No le gustaba la idea de que John anduviera suelto por La Leonera y sus instalaciones en los túneles le producía dentera. Pero si quería mantenerle ocupado y vigilado de manera discreta, no había mejor forma que ponerle a trabajar. Y Sherlock necesitaba estar preparado si iba a acompañarles. Podía ser un genio, pero en un conflicto abierto aún era un eslabón débil. Debían remediar eso, cuanto antes mejor.

Pasó el nuevo horario al capitán del pelotón que estaba haciendo guardia en una de las estaciones, y se aseguró de darle la orden de que lo distribuyera entre los suyos e informara de las modificaciones a todos. Después se desvió hacia la vieja estación de Brockley, donde Sherlock tenía su división y su vagón laboratorio. Cómo no, Watson estaría con él.

Las puertas del vagón estaban cerradas, y a través de los cartones pegados a las ventanas, no se adivinaba ninguna luz en el interior. Aún quedaban unas horas hasta el relevo, pero ya que habían sido la causa de su desvelo y doble trabajo esa noche, por lo menos podía llevarse la satisfacción de despertarlos. Con una copia del horario bajo el brazo, llevó la mano a la manija de la puerta principal y la empujó para abrirla. Se detuvo en el umbral, sin atreverse a entrar, muy quieta para no hacer ruido.

La cama de uno de los lados estaba vacía, las lámparas de aceite apagadas. La luz del fuego encendido para calentar a los soldados de guardia iluminaba tenuemente el vagón en penumbra, proyectando largas sombras que danzaban. Aún a pesar de esa deformación de las figuras y de la oscuridad, Irene distinguió dos figuras encogidas en la otra cama, bajo las mantas. Cuando se apartó para dejar la luz pasar, vio todo con mucha más claridad. Había ropa mojada en el suelo, ropa que reconoció como de Sherlock entremezclada con la de Watson. Frunció el ceño.

Bajo las sábanas y la manta amarilla que ella misma le había dado hacía unos años para paliar el frío de un invierno especialmente duro, se encontraban Sherlock y Watson, ambos encogidos y muy pegados. Mientras que su amigo descansaba en primer término, con una expresión de paz y abandono, el otro tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Irene atinó a ver sus manos unidas bajo la barbilla de Sherlock. Achinó los ojos y apretó los dientes, tomando una profunda respiración. Abrió y cerró su mano en un puño varias veces, tratando de decidir cual sería su siguiente paso. Cada minuto que pasaba, menos se atrevía a alzarla contra la puerta y golpearla hasta que despertaran ambos como había pensado hacer en primera instancia. Nunca había visto a Sherlock tan relajado, ni siquiera cuando había dormido en el abandono enajenado de la cocaína. Había algo ahí que le resultaba nuevo en él. Quizá un toque de inocencia que, por razones evidentes, había perdido tiempo atrás.

La sobresaltó un ligero movimiento bajo las mantas y un murmullo cuando Watson se removió, ajustándose mejor a la posición de Sherlock. Éste correspondió al movimiento y, en un momento, volvieron a quedarse quietos, sus respiraciones siendo el único movimiento allí.

Irene relajó la mano finalmente, suspirando. Apretó los labios en una fina línea y dio un paso atrás, cerrando la puerta al salir.

No lo hacía por Watson. De ningún modo.

Lo hacía porque, a pesar de todo, Sherlock merecía un descanso.

* * *

Sherlock despertó con el ruido de un chasquido resonando en sus oídos. Abrió los ojos a la oscuridad del vagón, sobresaltado, y se mantuvo estático mientras observaba el entorno, buscando la fuente del ruido. En cuanto comprobó que, de hecho, estaban solos en la habitación, se relajó de nuevo contra el calor del estómago de John. Cerró los ojos, suspirando. Fue repentinamente consciente de lo bien que se sentía, aunque estaba seguro de que podría dormir un día entero y ni siquiera lo notaría. En ese momento exacto, lo último que quería hacer era salir de la cama. Tanto por el calor reconfortante del otro cuerpo tras él, como por lo tranquilo que se sentía. Como si el mundo se hubiera detenido por un instante en un momento en el que no existían distópicos ni viejos humanos, ni Jim Moriarty ni la Leonera. Casi podía imaginar una vida en la que pudieran estar así, despertándose tranquilamente en su habitación. Pensó en su apartamento en el lado puro, en que podrían vivir juntos allí cuando todo terminara. Imaginó cómo sería, tener a John rondando por la casa. Quizá leyendo el periódico. O preparando el desayuno, la casa entera oliendo a té recién hecho.

Quizá podrían incluso terminar trabajando juntos. A Sherlock le gustaban las cosas complicadas, quizá acabara siendo químico. John y él podrían estudiar juntos. Lo más probable era que quisiera hacerse doctor. Había oído hablar a Lestrade de sus colaboraciones en los puestos bajo los puentes antes de que lo secuestraran, y lo había visto en sus manos.

Se dio la vuelta con cuidado para no despertarle, buscando quedar de cara. Le escuchó gruñir por lo bajo, pero nada que le dijera que lo había despertado. Alzó una mano, vacilante, y rozó su mejilla. La piel era áspera por el vello que había empezado a crecer en ella. Sus ojos, adaptados a la oscuridad todo lo posible, apreciaban los contornos fantasmales de John, la curva de su mandíbula y su cuello, y su pelo seco. La piel estaba caliente, y contuvo un sobresalto cuando un brazo pesado cayó sobre la pequeña curva de su cintura, curvándose contra su espalda bajo las mantas. Sonrió como un tonto en la oscuridad, y deslizó una de sus manos libres hacia la cadera de John, en un intento por acomodarse para volver a dormir. Sus dedos rozaron la curva del hueso y tocaron la piel febril bajo la ropa. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que hizo que se detuviera.

La piel suave y caliente de John de repente dejó de serlo, para volverse rugosa. Se preguntó, por un momento, si tendría una herida cicatrizándose allí, y cómo se la habría hecho. Dudó, tentado de apartar los dedos, sabiendo que debía hacerlo. Algo dentro de él le decía que debía detenerse ahí mismo y dormirse. Una sensación que Sherlock utilizaba a la hora de realizar deducciones y que había aprendido a respetar con los años por su increíble utilidad. Pero una vocecilla increíblemente molesta susurraba que bien podía no ser nada. Y que John no tenía por qué saber que lo había estado investigando. No tenía que ser algo necesariamente privado para que lo ocultara de esa manera. Podía ser simplemente algo trivial que no fuera ni siquiera digno de mención.

Finalmente, apretando los labios, sucumbió a la vocecita. Solo sería una pequeña exploración. Nada de mayor alcance. Y siempre podía fingir que lo había hecho mientras estaba dormido...

Sus dedos volvieron a posarse en la piel de John, y se deslizaron de nuevo, siguiendo la curva del hueso hasta alcanzar de nuevo aquella zona rugosa mientras sus ojos no perdían detalle de sus expresiones faciales, vigilante de que no se despertara en el proceso. Contuvo el aliento, su ceño frunciéndose más y más a medida que sus dedos seguían la (aparente) línea de la cicatriz en el costado de John. Los datos empezaron a llenar su cabeza cuando encontró una bifurcación aparente de la cicatriz. Sherlock la siguió, notando que bajaba y ascendía, de vuelta al estómago de John, pero no en la dirección correcta... Estaba bajando, curvándose.

Sherlock se detuvo cuando sus dedos rozaron el inicio del áspero vello púbico, encontrando que la cicatriz seguía más allá de lo que estaba dispuesto a explorar. Retiró los dedos, volviendo sobre sus pasos, de nuevo a la unión de las cicatrices mientras un oscuro pensamiento acudía a su mente.

Sabía poco de biología humana. Sus conocimientos eran básicos o muy vastos. Pero conocía los puntos donde una persona podía ser desangrada hasta morir solo por un corte o una perforación. Alguien había intentado legar hasta la arteria femoral de John para matarlo, cortando sobre su ingle. Le recorrió un estremecimiento, porque sabía exactamente quién había sido. Solo había una persona capaz.

Sus dedos se encontraron con un nuevo relieve en la piel de John, casi llegando a la zona del sacro. Sherlock podía intuir las formas arrugadas de una cicatriz no demasiado reciente, casi fundida con la piel. Era a penas perceptible, pero sabía lo que estaba buscando, y lo encontró. Apretó los dientes y retiró la mano suavemente del lugar en cuanto percibió la tensión del cuerpo de John a su lado. Moriarty iba a pagar, por todo eso. Por todo el daño que había causado.

Se encogió, acoplándose a la forma del cuerpo de John, enterrando la cabeza bajo su cuello y aferrándose a su camiseta. Acarició la base de su cuello con la nariz en un intento por tranquilizarle. El brazo se ciñó a su alrededor y le escuchó suspirar. Un suspiro cansado, triste. John movió la cabeza y Sherlock sintió que algo le rozaba el cuero cabelludo, justo en la parte de arriba de la cabeza. Notó los pulmones de John hincharse hasta su límite, su caja torácica expandiéndose contra él antes de relajarse de nuevo y volver a su estado habitual.

—Sherlock...

Si hubiera estado más dormido, a penas lo habría escuchado. El suave susurro adormilado de su nombre, dicho de una manera que le hizo pensar que John había despertado, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al comprobar que seguía dormido. Sintió como John se acomodaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si necesitara sostenerse a algo. Él se lo permitió, dejando que sus piernas se entrelazaran y su espalda se curvara para encontrarse con su estómago y pecho.

—Va a estar bien, John —murmuró, acomodando su rostro en el hueco que dejaba su cuello —. Te lo prometo.

* * *

—¿Entrenamiento? ¿Qué significa exactamente que tenemos entrenamiento?

Sherlock tomó el papel de las manos de John, metiendo los pies en las deportivas con destreza, sin molestarse a desatarles los cordones. John trató de centrar su vista en otro lugar que no fuera el torso desnudo de Sherlock mientras éste se encorvaba.

—Significa que Irene quiere mantenernos ocupados a modo de castigo —explicó Sherlock. Cuando las zapatillas encajaron en sus talones, se desplazó por el vagón para encontrar una camiseta. John se quedó mirando el techo con aire interesado, intentando que no pareciera que le estaba mirando. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de su compañero en el estómago cuando pasó a su lado para coger una de las lámparas de aceite.

—Espera un momento. ¿Castigo?

—Ajá. Al parecer no estuvo contenta con que fuéramos a ver a Victor ayer e interrogara al Mayor.

John parpadeó, con el ceño fruncido, bajando la mirada al suelo y cruzándose de brazos.

—Ah… bueno. No fueron sus órdenes, después de todo. De ser ella habría hecho lo mismo. No deja de ser insubordinación y…

Los pies de Sherlock se detuvieron y se volvieron hacia él. John apretó los labios.

— ¿Te estás poniendo de su parte?

Casi podía saborear el tono de sorpresa y traición en su voz.

—Admite que fue algo precipitado el ir corriendo al tal Victor Trevor en busca de una información que podía no ser cierta, sin informar antes de ello. Si nos hubiera pasado algo, nadie lo habría sabido —explicó, y alzó el rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos. Tuvo buen cuidado de centrar su mirada únicamente en su rostro, no más allá —. Escucha. Sé que quieres ayudar a tu hermano, pero si nos matan en el camino, no conseguiremos nada positivo.

Sherlock gruñó y se apartó de él, agarrando una camiseta marrón del suelo y pasándosela por la cabeza.

John suspiró, aliviado, pero mantuvo los brazos cruzados. Esa mañana había despertado con Sherlock enredado en él bajo las mantas, ambos firmemente abrazados. Había sido la noche más agradable que John había tenido jamás. Se había sentido muy seguro y en calma con la presencia de Sherlock a su lado. No podría explicar por qué. Aún si había sido consciente de una pesadilla empezando a formarse en algún punto de la noche, recuerdos entremezclados de Jim. Pero se disolvieron rápidamente. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Se sentía descansado. Repuesto.

Abrir los ojos y ver a Sherlock adormilado, agarrado a él como un niño contra su pecho, había despertado algo en él. Algo cálido y fuerte. Algo que había comenzado con Molly Hooper, pero no con tanta intensidad.

No sabía como manejar todo eso. Eran demasiados sentimientos a la vez que nunca había experimentado.

—Odio cuando tienes razón —contestó, pasándose las manos por el pelo aplastado por el sueño. John apretó los labios para no sonreír. Sherlock se veía terriblemente adorable recién levantado, todo desordenado y desubicado. Tiró el papel sobre la cama y señaló la puerta del vagón con las manos —. Las damas primero.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a la puerta, antes de que un pensamiento le asaltara de repente. Se volvió hacia Sherlock, que estaba esperando a que cruzara la puerta del vagón, aún cerrada, para poder apagar la lámpara. Le tomó con suavidad del brazo, obligándole a mirarle. John buscó sus ojos.

— ¿Estamos bien? Quiero decir… No me gustaría que lo de ayer…

Sherlock suavizó su expresión de forma leve, pero John estaba mirado y pudo apreciar el sutil cambio en su expresión. Asintió.

—Estamos bien.

John asintió también, más relajado. Vio uno de los rizos de Sherlock sobresalir en punta desde su pelo y se acercó para colocarlo de nuevo en su sitio, alzándose en las puntas de sus pies. Sus dedos se enredaron en él cuando movió la mano para encajarlo junto al resto, y oyó a Sherlock tomar aire y retenerlo, un sonido ligero, tan suave que creyó que lo había imaginado. Cuando se apartó un poco para observarle, se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente, y la llama de la lámpara de aceite que aún sostenía en su mano se reflejaba en sus ojos, de un azul imposible que parecía plata cubierta de óxido. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, algo que encontró adorable, y sus labios entreabiertos para respirar. John podía notar su aliento cálido en la cara. No tenía el mejor olor pero, sinceramente, acababan de despertar. De todos modos, no podía pedirle más a la vida, y no era lo peor que su nariz había tenido el placer de percibir.

Se alzó ligeramente y rozó sus labios, cerrando los ojos. Mentiría si dijera que no le encantaba la sensación casi electrizante que le producía besar a Sherlock. La tarde anterior lo había descubierto, y no tenía pensado dejar de hacerlo en un futuro cercano. Eran como terciopelo, suaves y blandos. Y a penas fue una presión, un roce entre ambos antes de que se separara. para su entera satisfacción, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y las cejas arqueadas en una expresión de sorpresa, congelado en la misma posición que John lo había dejado, con la pequeña diferencia de que estaba ligeramente encorvado. John sonrió ampliamente. Parecía como si su cerebro hubiera cortocircuitado de repente.

—Deberíamos irnos —murmuró Sherlock, aún sin abrir los ojos ni cambiar de postura. John no pudo evitar besarle de nuevo, con su sonrisa aún en los labios.

—Vamos —dijo, tomándole de la mano y arrastrándole fuera del vagón.

Sherlock dejó la lámpara de aceite sobre su escritorio, girando la rueda al pasar para apagarla antes de cruzar la puerta en dirección al andén. Cerró la puerta con el pie mientras John le arrastraba hacia uno de los pasillos bajo la mirada curiosa y poco discreta del grupo que hacía guardia. Sherlock se encontró sonriendo estúpidamente, y cerró los dedos alrededor de la mano de John antes de acelerar para ponerse a su altura y guiarle hacia las instalaciones donde se hacían los entrenamientos.

El camino no era largo, y serpenteaba por los viejos túneles de servicio del metro, así que llegaron justo a tiempo de ver a Mary entrar en la habitación. había tres personas más con ellos, con pistolas en las manos y un par de porras. Mary vestía el traje de misiones, un viejo uniforme del ejército británico. Sherlock recordó a Lestrade diciéndole que habían sido parte del material conseguido en un ataque a gran escala en los primeros días del estado de sitio. Actualmente, los uniformes estaban desactualizados, y las armas viejas, pero seguían cumpliendo su cometido, y eso era todo lo que importaba por el momento.

Llevaban más de siete años viviendo en esas condiciones. Sherlock esperaba que no pasara mucho más para que terminara. Vio a Mary asentir en su dirección en una aprobación silenciosa, arqueando una ceja ante sus manos unidas pero no haciendo ningún comentario al respecto. Con las manos tras la espalda, se quedó quieta en la entrada, su Búho real posándose sobre su hombro, aleteando una vez antes de plegar las alas.

Los presentes en la sala se cuadraron, poniéndose firmes, y John hizo lo mismo de manera instintiva, soltando la mano de Sherlock. Éste último puso los ojos en blanco antes de hacer lo mismo con cierta vagancia, como si no le viera el punto. John chasqueó la lengua, mirando a Mary fijamente. Los otros avatares se pusieron firmes también, sentándose. Había un perezoso, un ciervo cuya cornamenta se extendía en intrincados patrones fantasiosos más allá de la pared, y una pequeña ardilla de cola peluda, similar a las ardillas que John había visto a veces en Hyde Park. En ese momento echó de menos a  _Garm_ , y se preguntó dónde estaría. Ni siquiera sabía si después de desaparecer, un avatar podía seguir existiendo. Técnicamente, nunca estuvieron vivos, así que en realidad no podían morir, pero…

—Descansen —dijo Mary, y todos relajaron el cuerpo, desplazándose hasta una posición más cómoda. Sherlock suspiró de manera audible a su lado, un sonido tan parecido a un bufido que casi hizo a John reír —. Todos los que están aquí van a recibir un entrenamiento extra antes de partir a una nueva misión cuyos detalles les serán comunicados esta tarde. No tenemos el tiempo que nos gustaría para poder formarles, y es de vital importancia que se haga con éxito. Han sido seleccionados por sus aptitudes demostradas con anterioridad en otras misiones. Si están aquí ahora, es porque creemos que son los más capaces de cumplir y volver a casa con vida.

—Permiso para hablar, General Morstan.

John miró al distópico con la ardilla, que se había puesto en posición de firmes. Mary le miró y arqueó una ceja.

—Concedido.

—Con todo el respeto, General, pero los aquí presentes ya disponemos de un amplio conocimiento de combate.

Mary asintió.

—Contamos con eso, cadete Anderson. No obstante, no es entrenamiento de combate el que van a recibir. Al terminar el día, deberían ser capaces de manejar componentes electrónicos como si hubieran nacido con uno pegado al pecho. Se les proporcionaran elementos como dispositivos de pulsos electromagnéticos, androides de control remoto y tásers, entre otros. Lo primordial es que entre ustedes haya un experto en desactivación y manipulación de sistemas eléctricos. La Teniente es nuestra mejor experta en el tema, pero contar con un solo especialista no es una opción para esta misión. Bien, dicho esto, les dejo a su cargo. Al finalizar la sesión se les proporcionará a todos información a cerca de la misión y su inicio. Esta tarde tendrá lugar una reunión con todo el equipo implicado en la Sala de Juntas.

John frunció el ceño. Si esperaban sacar de entre ellos, un experto en alguna cosa relacionada con la tecnología, desde luego, no lo encontrarían en él.

El distópico del ciervo se volvió hacia ellos, retrocediendo unos pasos para quedar encarada con ellos. John vio que era una mujer, con el cabello recogido bajo una gorra inglesa. Llevaba el uniforme reglamentario de camuflaje, y tenía un extraño dispositivo prendido en el bolsillo del pecho. A John le pareció un contador Geiger, pero no había modo alguno en que eso pudiera tener sentido.

La Teniente tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo, y otra más pequeña en los labios. Se llevó a las manos a la espalda, y arrastró una caja hasta el centro de la habitación. Abrió el cerrojo de una patada y abrió la tapa.

—Muy bien, brigada. Me llamo Teniente Anthea. Para ser realistas, la General Morstan es demasiado optimista en lo que respecta a este entrenamiento. La tecnología del nivel que necesitamos no puede ser aprendida en un día, y mucho menos dominada en unas horas, de modo que voy a permitirme hacer una rápida selección de aquellos de vosotros cuatro que tengan una idea de lo que vamos a tratar —dijo. El ciervo bufó por las napias y les observó a todos, moviendo la cabeza y los enromes cuernos —. Quiero que intenten identificar los elementos que hay dentro de la caja.

John achinó los ojos, mirando atentamente. Sherlock parecía estar extremadamente aburrido y se cruzó de brazos. El distópico con el perezoso se giró para mirarla, inclinándose sobre la caja para poder examinar su contenido.

—Eso es un Transformador de emplazamiento de seguridad Carroll & Meynell de una fase —dijo, señalando una caja amarilla con un cable acoplado. John se dio cuenta de que era una mujer, con el pelo oscuro recortado. llevaba un traje de mantenimiento manchado de aceite —. Eso es un detector láser, y junto a la placa base hay un cable de fibra óptica y un receptor Broadcom. El resto es chatarra.

La Teniente Anthea pareció positivamente impresionada.

—Excelente dominio...

—… Cabo Janine Hawkins, Teniente —saludó ella, con las manos es las caderas —. Cuando no hay reconocimientos, me encargo de que nada se prenda fuego en el metro. He visto circuitería antes, y he trabajado en el sistema eléctrico de la base un par de años.

La Teniente pareció satisfecha con eso, asintiendo y cerrando la tapa de la caja.

—Bien, ya tenemos a nuestro experto número dos. Ahora, los demás, tomad las armas del baúl y empezad a entrenar. Un táser no funciona exactamente igual que una pistola normal, y si alguien necesita refuerzo en combate, este es un buen momento para ponerse a ello. Hay munición de pintura en los estuches con la etiqueta morada.

John parpadeó, sorprendido de que no hubiera gritos, ni demandas, ni de que nadie estuviera controlando las actividades de los demás una vez la Teniente se centró única y exclusivamente en sentarse en el suelo con Janine y observar como montaba unos cables en lo que John vio que había identificado como una placa base. Se giró para mirar a Sherlock, que tenía una expresión plana.

—Muy bien… ¿Sabes disparar?

Sherlock desvió su mirada hacia él.

—Pues claro que sé disparar, John —replicó, casi ofendido.

—No me refiero a disparar por disparar. Me refiero a algo serio. Manejar más de un arma. Un táser, un revólver, una Glock, fusiles de asalto…

—Descubrirás que aprendo rápido y soy bastante versátil. Quizá no sea un experto, pero me defiendo.

John asintió, acercándose al baúl y tomando una pistola de balas de pintura del baúl. Era una copia de una Sig Sauer reglamentaria adaptada a munición de pintura. Cargó un par de balas y se la tendió.

—Cógela. Quiero ver tu técnica.

—Aburrido.

Sherlock tomó la pistola, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Era más ligera de lo que estaba acostumbrado, y no era su arma favorita, precisamente. Sherlock había recibido clases de boxeo por parte de Greg cuando era más joven a modo de autodefensa. Había descubierto una cierta afinidad con los puños americanos. Pero no podía negar que una pistola ofrecía la ventaja táctica de la distancia y el sigilo, si además contabas con un silenciador. La práctica que tenía había sido con la pequeña semi automática de bolsillo de Mycroft, y la escopeta que tenían escondida en casa.

—No estás colocando bien las manos. Vas a hacerte daño con el retroceso cuando cojas una de verdad —explicó. Se colocó detrás de él, con los brazos rodeándole hasta que sus manos se posaron sobre las de Sherlock. Fue un poco complicado coordinarse. Los dedos de él eran más largos y finos que los suyos, pero parecía tener cayos antiguos también, lo que facilitaba el trabajo manual y lo reducía casi a la mitad. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante su cercanía, y acarició sutilmente el dorso de su mano en un intento por relajarlo —. Debes estar suelto. Sujeta con fuerza el mango con tu mano dominante. Debes estar cien por cien seguro de que no se resbalará. A veces las manos sudan. Sécalas antes de usar un arma. Es casi la regla número uno. Y por Dios Santo, no la cargues mientras apuntas hacia abajo. Si queda una bala y se dispara, podrías acertarte en un pie o hacer que rebotara. Siempre mirando al blanco.

Sherlock podía notar su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho, golpeando contra su caja torácica como si quisiera romperla y escapar. Podía notar el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de John a través de la tela. Cómo debía ponerse de puntillas para poder mirar por encima de su hombro. De pronto, todo el asunto del entrenamiento se había vuelto no-aburrido, y no podía estarle más agradecido a Irene por el castigo.

Hizo lo que John le ordenó, y se quedó sin respiración cuando sintió sus manos en sus caderas, dos puntos de calor inesperados que le instaban a mover el cuerpo. Se dejó hacer, imaginándose que era una masa de arcilla en un torno y John el alfarero que la estaba modelando para crear algo hermoso.

—Debes separar un poco los pies para estabilizarte. Flexionar un poco las rodillas... Eso es. Ahora estabiliza la pistola con la otra mano, apunta a aquella lata. Cuando lo tengas, dispara. Acompaña el movimiento de la pistola con las manos cuando retroceda, y recarga. Tienes que ser rápido. La lata no te va a devolver el disparo, pero los puros lo harán y estarás en desventaja.

Sherlock tomó aire, con las manos de John todavía en sus caderas, su aliento haciendo su oreja hormiguear. Esto era lo más cerca que había estado con una persona que realmente le atrajera en público, y era la sensación más extraña y placentera que había sentido jamás. La tentación, el sentir la cercanía, la repentina conciencia de la propia existencia en el mundo tan cerca de otro ser, el conocimiento del propio cuerpo y los flujos de información que corrían por la mente de Sherlock a gran velocidad. podía jurar que los pulgares de John estaban acariciando la zona donde su piel se curvaba sobre el hueso ilíaco, sus labios rozando su oreja cuando hablaba, acariciando la piel. Su pecho amoldándose a su espalda, manteniéndose a escaso centímetros el uno del otro, su respiración. El conocimiento tácito de que podría girar la cabeza y besarle en cualquier momento, sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, y el impulso primario y repentino de frotarse contra él como una medida de absorber su olor corporal con la esperanza de hacerlo propio...

… y todo quedó reducido a nada cuando escuchó la voz ronca de John hacer su oído temblar.

—Dispara.

A penas fue consciente del sonido del impacto, concentrado en seguir las instrucciones de John al pie de la letra. Siguió el movimiento del retroceso con la pistola, recargando mientras volvía a la posición de apuntado, compensando el esfuerzo de impulso con los pies y el cuerpo. Parpadeó una vez a tiempo de ver la mancha roja en la lata de cerveza negra, justo en el punto de la i.

Fue vagamente consciente de la mirada apreciativa de Anthea ante su disparo, y de que el cadete Anderson y Janine lo estaban mirando también, antes de volver la vista a la lata, tumbada en el suelo y empezando a rodar, la cerveza derramándose por el cemento.

—Genio, esa era  _mi_  cerveza.

Podrías practicar el tiro con tu novio en otra dirección, ¿no crees?

Sherlock parpadeó y bajó la pistola, accionando el seguro.

—Vuelve a tus obligaciones, cadete —respondió, agudo.

John sonrió, apartándose ligeramente de él. Desconocía el papel de Sherlock en la resistencia, pero debía tener un rango bastante alto si se ponía a discutir con la tétrada tan a menudo y tenía su propio vagón laboratorio. Se preguntó, internamente, si le permitirían conservar su rango de Capitán, aunque imaginaba que no.

—¿Bajo que autoridad? Esa era  _mi_  cerveza.

Sherlock bufó.

—Bajo la autoridad del Coronel Holmes, cadete  _Anderson_. Vuelva al entrenamiento. ¿Suficientemente claro, o debo repetirme?

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar la dura voz de Sherlock, pero no era un nudo desagradable... No del todo, por lo menos. No estaba seguro de que quisiera que empleara ese tono con él, demandando mando y control, pero no podía negar que era impresionante. Coronel… Sherlock tenía  _más rango_  que él. Sherlock, ese hombre imposible que parecía tan inocente era, de hecho, su superior a efectos prácticos. John no supo si reír o empezar a plantearse el código disciplinario del ejército. Aunque claro, no eran un ejército propiamente dicho, y los rangos eran meramente clasificatorios...

Anderson se había puesto firme, aunque en su rostro se apreciaba una cierta expresión de disconformidad.

—Señor, sí señor.

El cadete volvió a sus tareas, intentando entender el funcionamiento del láser que tenía en las manos y maldiciendo por lo bajo su cerveza perdida mientras dirigía miradas furtivas a ambos. John sonrió.

—Bien hecho,  _Coronel —_ , susurró _._ Sherlock se giró para mirarle, y al verle con las mejillas sonrojadas, no pudo evitar alzarse para depositar un beso en una de ellas, lo que hizo que el rubor aumentara. John le quitó la pistola y la dejó a un lado mientras se colocaba en posición defensiva delante de él, con las manos hacia delante, las palmas hacia él, las piernas separadas y flexionadas —. Veamos que tal se le da el cuerpo a cuerpo, mi Coronel.

Sherlock sonrió, se arremango e imitó su postura delante de él.

—Por fin algo de diversión, Watson. —dijo, y le guiñó un ojo — ¿Al mejor de tres?

—Eso suena a un plan.


	12. Tiempo muerto

Después de que Anthea diera por terminado el entrenamiento, y que tanto John como Sherlock terminaran sudando como si estuvieran en pleno Sahara, el grupo de descompuso y cada uno volvió a sus tareas. Sherlock se pasó una mano por la frente, gimiendo por el dolor en su costado donde John había roto eficientemente su defensa y le había golpeado. No le había dado con tanta fuerza como para causarle un daño real, pero de todas formas tendría un bonito cardenal para recordarle el momento. Al menos durante las próximas semanas.

— ¿Qué tienes en tu horario ahora?

John se pasó los dedos por la boca para limpiar el agua que estaba bebiendo, y sacó el papel doblado en su bolsillo del pantalón.

—Eh... Cocina — respondió en un acto reflejo, leyendo en voz alta. Luego frunció el ceño, volviendo a leer, por si acaso se hubiera equivocado — ¿Cocina? ¿Tú también tienes cocina?

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y extendió una mano en su dirección. John le tendió el papel y él lo ojeó, chasqueando la lengua, antes de devolvérselo.

—Son todas actividades comunitarias de bajo nivel, ninguna patrulla. Me lo imaginaba —le devolvió el horario y se enderezó, con las manos en la espalda, estirándose —. Irene quiere tenerte controlado... Y lejos de mí, aparentemente.

Eso no le sorprendía del todo. Irene no se fiaba un pelo de John, y ya se había encargado de hacérselo saber a Sherlock de todas las maneras posibles. No obstante, el que comprendiera las precauciones que estaba tomando no las hacía menos molestas.

Quería pasar tiempo con John. Y él sabía que no era ningún espía, no necesitaba un cónclave o un examen psiquiátrico para saberlo. John volvió a doblar el horario cuidadosamente, siguiendo las marcas de las primeras dobleces, antes de metérselo en el bolsillo del pantalón de nuevo.

—No recordaba que la tétrada se lo tomara tan en serio. Cuando estuve aquí, nadie separaba a nadie...

—No se trata de una medida regular. Que yo sepa, no se ha aplicado nunca. Es solo que Irene no siente una especial simpatía hacia ti en particular. Solo trata de mantenerme a salvo.

John arqueó una ceja, encaminándose hacia dónde él creía recordar que se encontraba la cocina común.

—¿Protegerte de tu alma gemela? Eso suena un poco descabellado, ¿no crees?

—A mí no tienes que convencerme, John.

—¿Pero a ella sí?

El tono cortante de su compañero hizo que Sherlock se girara para mirarlo, con las cejas arqueadas en un gesto de sincera sorpresa. Parpadeó una, dos y tres veces, hasta decidirse por las palabras adecuadas.

—No. A ella tampoco —dijo finalmente, y John apreció cierto tono de comprensión en su voz que hizo que se preguntara si Sherlock llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto desde aquella primera reunión con la tétrada. Quizá incluso desde antes —. No debes demostrarle nada a nadie que no seas tú mismo. Son lentos, no completamente estúpidos. Ven pero no observan. Con el tiempo, aprenderán.

— ¿Qué no soy una amenaza?

—No. Sherlock no parecía querer añadir nada más, pero tampoco daba la sensación de que la frase estuviera completa. Sintió sus largos dedos de pianista asir su brazo para redirigirle por una de las escaleras de servicio de la derecha, y se dejó arrastrar, llegando hasta donde el bullicio de la gente en el comedor le esperaba. Sherlock le giró y depositó un suave beso sobre su frente, a penas un roce de labios.

—Que eres John Watson.

Lo dijo como si fuera algo que tuviera que explicarse por sí solo, aunque eso solo hizo que en la cabeza de John se generaran más preguntas que respuestas.

John miró a la gente comiendo tras ellos. Sherlock bloqueaba su vista con el hombro, pero si giraba un poco la cabeza podía ver la cantina, donde se servían las raciones a los miembros de la resistencia. Uno a uno, todos y cada uno de ellos recibían su ración y comían. La cola nunca estaba vacía, como tampoco lo estaban las mesas. Los turnos de noche descansaban mientras los de día hacían las tareas y las rondas, las rotaciones nunca se detenían. Las pausas para comer de un grupo coincidían con el relevo de otro que ya había comido o que estaba por comer. Las pausas no excedían los tres cuartos de hora. Lo justo para recobrar fuerzas y seguir trabajando.

De ser más miembros, probablemente se habrían podido alargar. Recordaba la sensación de sentarse en una de las mesas, con la escasa pero justa ración de comida insípida que se servía, disfrutando de los escasos momentos de paz en los que hacía vida con su unidad y se podía imaginar, por unos cortos instantes, que solo eran unos amigos en la pausa del trabajo. Hablando de cómo había ido el día y de los planes para el fin de semana.

John nunca había experimentado algo así, pero por lo poco que recordaba haber visto en las películas, parecía lo más lógico. Quizá era lo que los puros hacían en la ciudad, al otro lado, donde estaban seguros y tenían una vida por delante. Parpadeó, sabiendo que era extraño que encontrara tan reconfortante la visión de la gente comiendo apresuradamente, en un murmullo constante de conversaciones en voz baja. El olor de una comida que sabía a plástico, y la sensación siempre tensa en los músculos del cuerpo de que en cualquier momento podía empezar un tiroteo, o una bomba podía estallar y enterrarlos allí mismo.

No obstante, eso era su vida. Eso era lo único que había conocido fuera de Buckingham. Eso era lo que consideraba seguro. Un hogar.

—Vendré a buscarte para comer.

John volvió a la realidad cuando sintió la mano de Sherlock apretando la suya, su voz sacándole de su ensoñación. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que tuvieran que separarse. Aunque solo fuera por cumplir las tareas asignadas.

Una parte de él sabía que todo aquello era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Nunca había tenido nada bueno en su vida. Y cuando había pasado, se lo habían arrancado de las manos sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Temía que con Sherlock fuera a pasar lo mismo. En cualquier momento desaparecería de su vida, y todo sería peor de nuevo.

—¿A dónde vas tú?

Sherlock fingió ignorar el tono disimuladamente ansioso de John al preguntar por su destino, y agitó la mano en el aire, haciendo una mueca aburrida.

—Estaré en el vagón, trabajando. La revolución no va a ganarse sola —contestó, y le guiñó un ojo. Apretó su mano con suavidad una vez más, y sonrió, inclinándose para besarle. Los ojos de John se cerraron, su cuerpo ablandándose, relajándose. La tensión desapareció, sometiéndose a su toque, y luego sus labios desaparecieron, deslizándose suavemente fuera de los suyos —. Te veré en un par de horas.

* * *

 

—¡Mierda!

La explosión de uno de los químicos con los que estaba trabajando hizo que uno de los papeles en el corcho se prendiera fuego. Se apresuró a palmearlo con las manos en un intento desesperado por apagarlo, antes de correr a por el extintor en el otro lado del vagón. Un par de cabezas y armas asomaron a la puerta mientras dirigía la manguera contra el fuego. Los soldados —alarmados por el ruido—, suspiraron aliviados al comprobar que no era nada, abandonaron el vagón en silencio y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Sherlock dejó el extintor sobre su cama, tirándose del pelo y maldiciendo. Era la tercera vez que el reactivo explotaba, y ya había regulado la dosis más de una vez. No tenía ningún sentido. Hacer que algo estallara no debía ser tan difícil, ¿cierto? Lo había hecho antes. Debería poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Debería estar trabajando en el veneno, en lugar de en las bombas.

Tenían artificieros, gente mejor preparada que él, para hacer esas cosas.

De hecho, iba a ponerse a trabajar con el veneno.

Arrancó del corcho el papel con la fórmula de la muestra positiva en las ranas de la semana anterior, y se propuso revisarla antes de volver a crear la muestra. Lestrade le había dejado un mensaje informándole de que tenían a un prisionero listo para ser infectado con el veneno. Sherlock había anunciado ante la tétrada que tenía un compuesto con una probabilidad muy alta de ser lo que estaban buscando, pero que para estar seguro debía hacer una prueba en humanos.

—Necesito saber cómo va a reaccionar contra las defensas de un huésped humano sano. En teoría debería resultar letal sin importar a quién o a qué se le administre, pero preferiría estar seguro al cien por cien.

Bradstreet había mirado a Lestrade y a Mary, sopesando las posibilidades. Irene se había mesado la barbilla, con la vista perdida en algún punto en el espacio entre ella y Sherlock, valorando. Lestrade se había cruzado de brazos, asintiendo con la mandíbula apretada, y Mary suspiró mientras inclinaba la cabeza en un sí silencioso. La mirada del ex inspector se dirigió a Irene. La mujer pareció reaccionar cuando Kuma se sentó sobre sus pies, alzando la cabeza para mirarla con un suave ronroneo. Los avatares de los tres miembros restantes parecían nerviosos, como si de algún modo compartieran el dilema moral con sus dueños. Todos excepto Brigada, que como era habitual, seguía desaparecida y vagando. Irene asintió firmemente, sin vacilación.

—Conseguiremos un rehén con el que puedas hacer la prueba, Sherlock. Pero asegúrate de que el compuesto está listo antes de usarlo. Corremos un gran riesgo trayendo a un hombre de Moriarty hasta aquí, aún si es para matarlo. No habrá un segundo—dijo Bradstreet finalmente.

El día que John llegó a La Leonera, también lo hizo su conejillo de indias.

Por motivos de seguridad, habían mantenido al prisionero cegado y aislado en una antigua comisaría de Yard. Un equipo custodiaba las instalaciones de manera permanente desde entonces, asegurándose de que nada ni nadie traspasara sus puertas.

Sherlock terminó de revisar las fórmulas, y empezó a replicar el compuesto. Chasqueó la lengua cuando descubrió que ya no quedaba demasiado del veneno de pez globo que estaba utilizando para sintetizar todo aquello. Si tenían suerte y todo salía bien a la primera, aquello no supondría un gran problema.

Mientras esperaba a que la mezcla hiciera su efecto —al calor del fuego en uno de los vasos de precipitado—, se tomó la libertad de consultar la hora en su reloj. No faltaba demasiado para que John terminara su turno en las cocinas. Se mordió las uñas, mirando los guantes de látex que acababa de tirar a la basura, y frunció el ceño. Podía comer con John y después ir a hacer la prueba. De todas formas, le interesaba su consejo para completar el veneno. No es que John tuviera mucha idea de medicina, de todas formas. Según tenía entendido, había estado más ocupado con un arma que en un puesto de enfermería. Quizá hacía años que John no hacía nada remotamente sanitario. Quizá incluso ni siquiera tenía conocimientos de medicina tan relevantes como Sherlock creía.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, cerrando los ojos. De pronto, acababa de darse cuenta de un detalle muy importante.

Una vez la guerra acabara... Una vez Moriarty hubiera muerto y la paz volviera a Londres, cuando Gran Bretaña fuera libre de nuevo, ¿qué sería de los rebeldes supervivientes? Aquellos que como Sherlock y John habían nacido en una Inglaterra libre pero habían crecido en la dictadura no estaban muy seguros de qué esperar. No tenían unos estudios. No tenían conocimiento del mundo como un puro lo hacía. Integrarse iba a ser difícil. La vida en el lado puro era abismalmente distinta a la supervivencia de La Leonera. Sherlock lo había notado las primeras semanas que había estado viviendo en su piso franco. Allí no había que ajustar la vida a las horas de luz. Las calles se iluminaban en cuanto el sol se ponía, y no se apagaban hasta el amanecer. A duras penas había patrullas de control en las calles, el tráfico de gente y coches no se detenía en ningún momento, y era difícil escuchar gente gritando en plena noche o día al ser arrancados de su casa. No había disparos ni repartidores de droga ni prostitución masivos como en La Leonera. A Sherlock le había costado tres días encontrar a un camello que le vendiera unos gramos de cocaína la última vez que quiso conseguir un poco.

El modo de vida aprendido en La Leonera no servía en el mundo de ahí fuera. ¿Qué haría él si alguna vez volvía la paz? Además de defensa personal y sus deducciones, no había mucho más que supiera hacer. La ciencia que conocía no era ni siquiera de un nivel relevante, estaba seguro. No habría un trabajo en el que pudiera encajar. Y acceder a unos estudios universitarios sería complicado, aún en el hipotético cas de que consiguiera algo así. Tenía veintisiete años. ¿Qué clase de integración esperaba, de todas formas?

¿Y John? El único lugar en el que podría encajar sería el ejército, pero Sherlock no creía poder soportar verle marchar, y dudaba que John siquiera accediera a ello. ¿Cuántos años tendría John? Sin duda era mayor que él, pero no se había preocupado de saber cuánta era la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Él lo tendría incluso más complicado que él para adaptarse. Aunque hubiera estado siete años en el otro lado, no había disfrutado de las ventajas de ello. Además, Sherlock estaba seguro de que John tenía algún tipo de TEPT, era una respuesta lógica a todo lo que John había tenido que pasar. Quizá debería buscar un especialista con el que hablar. Después, cuando todo acabara.

No se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba apretando los puños hasta que el temporizador sonó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Apagó el fuego y dejó enfriar el veneno antes de deslizarlo cuidadosamente por un gotero hasta el vial que tenía reservado para ello. Lo tapó con cuidado de no derramar nada, y se lo guardó en la chaqueta. Volvió a mirar su reloj. Aún faltaban cinco minutos para que John saliera de su turno. Llegaría a tiempo.

Abandonó el vagón, cerrándolo con llave por pura precaución. Con el vial seguro en su bolsillo, caminó por los pasillos hasta el comedor. El olor del rancho era probablemente lo menos atractivo que había olido en mucho tiempo, pero de alguna forma, resultaba reconfortante. Las cosas seguían funcionando. La estabilidad era buena.

Revisó las mesas con la mirada, buscando a John. Se llevó una decepción al no encontrarle todavía. Con una ceja arqueada, tomó una bandeja y se acercó a la barra de servicio. Había cinco distópicos sirviendo comida, y una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro cuando identificó al tercer cocinero. Deslizó la bandeja con cierto desinterés por las barras metálicas, paseando los ojos por la comida hasta que llegó a donde estaba John.

Estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que no le vio hasta que Sherlock carraspeó, divertido. John llevaba un delantal blanco lleno de manchas, guantes de látex desechables, y una rejilla para el pelo. Era la viva imagen de un cocinero de escuela.

—Creo que no va a haber muchas propinas hoy.

John alzó la cabeza, desconcertado por el comentario y, con el cucharón en la mano, parpadeó al ver a Sherlock. Éste se rió entre dientes al ver su expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto, hasta que finalmente John pareció conectar los puntos, sonriendo también como si acabaran de darle la mejor noticia del día.

—Se lo comentaré al chef —respondió, agitando el cucharón antes de hundirlo en el puré de verduras y servirle un generoso plato a Sherlock. Luego tomó unas pinzas y le sirvió un muslo de pollo en otro. Le entregó ambos platos y una manzana. Sherlock arqueó las cejas ante la copiosa cantidad de comida, y John frunció el ceño al ver su expresión —. Tienes que comer algo.

—En realidad solo había venido a buscarte.

John puso los brazos en jarras en un gesto universal de desaprobación.

—No pienso permitir que no te alimentes, no en mi presencia. Necesitas comer. Ni siquiera sé cómo te mantienes en pie.

Un carraspeo molesto a su derecha hizo que ambos se movieran para mirar. En los escasos minutos que habían estado hablando, increíblemente, habían generado una cola de molestos e impacientes distópicos. Una nutria les miraba desde el expositor, con la cabeza torcida hacia un lado.

John se apartó de la barra, sacándose el delantal y la rejilla del pelo. Tras él, su sustituto recogió ambos y tomó unos nuevos guantes de la caja. John tiró los suyos y se escurrió por debajo de la barra para quedar a su lado.

—Siéntate en una de las mesas, yo iré ahora —ordenó, y Sherlock puso atisbar un retazo del Capitán John Watson. Ocultó su sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, deslizándose hasta una de las mesas pequeñas contra la pared.

Observó a John, con las manos apoyadas contra los labios en su posición de pensar. Siguió con la mirada cómo hacía la cola y recogía la comida. Uno de los cocineros —un distópico rollizo, con entradas y síntomas de alopecia al que Sherlock recordaba haber visto alguna vez de guardia en Surrey Quays— le contó un chiste o algo gracioso, porque John se rió. Sherlock vio como el cocinero sonreía y deslizaba una cucharada más de puré de verduras de lo que era reglamentario en el plato de John.

Frunció el ceño, curioso. Eso no era habitual.

Se inclinó un poco, cerniéndose sobre su propia bandeja con el objetivo de ver con mayor claridad en la distancia. Su ceño se hizo más profundo cuando vio la mirada de compasión del cocinero al mirar el cuello aún vendado de John. Era evidente que no había que ser demasiado observador para saber de dónde alguien podía haber sacado unas heridas como las que se ocultaban bajo las vendas del cuello de John.

Sherlock observó al cocinero por entre la gente que hacía cola. Tenía que estar rondando la treintena. Nacido en la Inglaterra libre, entonces. Era el mayor de tres hermanos, a juzgar por su forma de moverse. Buen carácter, si es capaz de mantener o generar humor bajo las circunstancias en las que estaba. No parecía tener dificultad a la hora de relacionarse con sus compañeros, pero había algo en su forma de mirar, en el movimiento de sus manos...

Su ceño se relajó, dejando escapar un aliento en comprensión.

El cocinero tenía una hermana que había escapado de Buckingham, y que había vuelto con un collar de cicatrices alrededor del cuello. Probablemente en algún otro lugar también. Igual que John. Apretó las manos en puños.

—Sherlock, ¿todo bien?

La bandeja de John se posó junto a la suya, y escuchó el raspar de las patas metálicas de la silla contra la baldosa del suelo. John se sentó a su lado y cubrió sus puños con una de sus manos. El tacto cálido de la áspera piel de John contra la suya hizo que se relajara lentamente, sintiendo el escozor allá donde había clavado las uñas en sus palmas.

John le estaba mirando con preocupación reflejada en la mirada. Sherlock sacudió la cabeza, parpadeando, esperando que la rabia que sentía por dentro no se reflejara en su expresión. John no era ni sería nunca el objeto de su cólera, y no consentiría que éste lo pensara ni por un momento.

—Sí. Solo estaba pensando.

John le observó durante unos instantes más antes de apretarle las manos una última vez. Se giró hacia su bandeja, permitiendo que sus rodillas se presionaran juntas bajo la mesa. John tomó una cucharada del puré de verduras, con una mueca apreciativa. Una de las comisuras de Sherlock se alzó ligeramente cuando comenzó a comer como si el puré fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera probado nunca. Se quedó quieto, contemplándole en silencio. Había olvidado por completo la comida delante de él en favor de estudiar como John disfrutaba de algo tan simple.

Al cabo de unas cuantas cucharadas, John frunció el ceño y se detuvo para mirarle de reojo.

—¿Sherlock?

El otro tuvo la decencia de carraspear, centrándose en su propia bandeja, removiendo la pasta verde con la cuchara. Podía notar el calor subiéndole por el cuello directo hacia las mejillas. Agradeció en ese momento el tener el pelo lo suficientemente largo como para taparle los ojos, porque sentía que quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Oye, deberías comer algo o enfermarás —ofreció John, suavemente. Parecía genuinamente preocupado.

De pronto, Sherlock se volvió hiperconsciente de sus pequeños brazos, o de su cadera siempre muy marcada. De los pómulos huesudos de su rostro.

—Solo es transporte.

El murmullo azorado casi le pasó desapercibido a John, que tuvo que esforzar el oído para darse cuenta de que Sherlock había dicho algo.

—¿Transporte? Sherlock, tienes que comer...

—Lo único que me importa es mi cerebro, John. Todo lo demás es solo una máquina conveniente.

John parpadeó, incrédulo ante lo que estaba escuchando, y soltó una risita entre dientes. Dejó su cuchara en el plato y se giró para mirarle de frente. Por primera vez en la conversación, reparó en que Sherlock parecía tenso y encogido sobre sí mismo todo lo que podía, con el sucio cabello rizado cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara, cubriéndole el rostro. Se descubrió alzando una mano para apartárselo y metérselo tras la oreja, pero cerró los dedos y dejó el puño apoyado sobre su rodilla. Apretó los labios, mirando como la cuchara de Sherlock daba vueltas alrededor del plato, removiendo la pasta verdosa.

—Seguro que esa brillante excusa te funciona de maravilla con todos, pero no conmigo.

—No sé de qué me sorprende.

Sherlock alzó la cabeza para mirarle, y John se sorprendió de ver nubes rosadas coloreando sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz, contrastando contra el níveo tono de una piel que prácticamente no conocía el cálido beso del sol. La visión lo distrajo repentinamente de la conversación, y parpadeó un par de veces, volviendo en sí.

—Tienes que comer, Sherlock. Incluso los genios tienen que alimentarse alguna vez.

John pondría la mano en el fuego a que el rubor se había intensificado.

—¿Te importaría dejar comportarte como una mamá gallina? Mycroft hace bastante de eso ya —murmuró, aunque no había una molestia real en su voz. Solo incomodidad. John medio sonrió, incapaz de contenerse. Sherlock era como un niño pequeño.

—Oh, pero si adoro ser una mamá gallina —bromeó, ahogando una carcajada. Posó una mano sobre la rodilla de Sherlock, llamando su atención. Sherlock miró la mano de John en su rodilla, y después a John, directo a los ojos —. Por favor. Por mí.

Sherlock se puso todavía más rojo, y giró la cabeza rápidamente. Llenó la cuchara con el puré, y se lo llevó a la boca. John creyó escuchar algo parecido a “Bien, tú ganas” , y volvió a girarse hacia su bandeja, centrándose en su propia comida.

—Menos mal. Estaba a punto de coger la cuchara y alimentarte yo mismo. Dios sabe que lo habría hecho.

Tenía que admitirlo. Ese comentario había sido totalmente innecesario, y su único objetivo había sido aumentar el rubor de Sherlock. Lo adoraba demasiado.

Sonrió al ver como sus mejillas se pintaban de un violento rojo, y decidió que ya había sido suficiente diversión a costa del pobre Sherlock por ese día.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, con el reconfortante runrún de las charlas de los demás distópicos en el comedor. Un petirrojo pasó por encima de su mesa, planeando a toda prisa por encima de sus platos. Una liebre lo siguió a penas unos instantes después, saltando entre sus pies. Ambos alzaron la mirada, siguiendo la ruta de ambos animales en dirección a la barra de servicio. Una chica apareció derrapando por el pasillo del otro lado del comedor, con el cabello pelirrojo disparado en rizos salvajes. Tenía la cara sucia de tierra y sangre seca, y llevaba un fusil de asalto colgado de un brazo. John parpadeó, sin perderla de vista. El comedor se quedó en silencio repentinamente, y cuando la chica tiró el fusil al suelo y echó a correr hacia donde la liebre y el petirrojo habían desaparecido.

El cocinero con el que John había estado hablando antes de marcharse a la mesa, se sacó el delantal a toda prisa, como si le quemara. Salió de detrás de la barra y apareció en el pasillo principal justo a tiempo de recoger a la chica. Parecía un saltamontes, subiéndose de un salto sobre el hombre, rodeándole con brazos y piernas. Sherlock observó como el petirrojo se desvaneció mientras daba una vuelta de planeo sobre ambos, y la liebre giró las orejas antes de desaparecer por completo.

De pronto, el comedor se convirtió en un revoltijo de aplausos, silbidos y jaleos. Algunos, como el grupo que tenían sentado en la mesa de detrás, golpeaban la mesa con las bandejas. Otros se limitaban a levantarse y silbar. Los amigos del cocinero se levantaron para palmearle el hombro, pero se quedaron a un lado cuando la cabo (John acababa de ver su rango en la manga de su chaqueta) tiró de su camisa para besarle efusivamente. El hombre parecía tan sorprendido por ello que se quedó paralizado un momento, pero enseguida pareció adaptarse gustosamente a la situación. John sintió como sus orejas ardían, pero no desvió la mirada. El jaleo se había intensificado con el beso, y el grupito de amigos había hecho un corralito de comentarios y risas alegres tras ellos.

John dio un bote en su asiento cuando sintió algo tocarle la mano, concentrado como estaba en la escena que se sucedía ante sus ojos. Nunca había visto algo así en Buckingham. Tampoco era como si el lugar fuera el más apropiado para ello, tampoco. En sus años en la resistencia tampoco había tenido el placer de presenciar algo así. La mayoría de sus conocidos eran distópicos cuyas parejas habían muerto, u otros que seguían buscando sin éxito.

Miró abajo cuando vio movimiento a su lado por el rabillo del ojo, y se dio cuenta de que Sherlock había intentado cogerle de la mano. John se apresuró a mover la suya antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y consiguió enganchar su meñique con el de Sherlock, sin perder de vista a la pareja. La mano de Sherlock se detuvo y John contuvo el aliento inconscientemente.

 _Qué has hecho, Watson. Ya la has liado. Probablemente crea que no quieres que te toque,_ pensó, apretando los dientes. _Estúpido. Qué estúpido_.

Vio como ambos se separaban y el cocinero miraba a la chica, observándola con detalle por primera vez, con una expresión maravillada. Parecía estar mirando una joya. John se preguntó si esa era la cara que tenían todos. Se preguntó si esa había sido su cara cuando vio a Sherlock por primera vez en esa habitación de hospital, y su cara se calentó. Siguió esperando una respuesta de Sherlock, notando cada latido de su corazón en las sienes.

La chica se separó un poco y movió las manos, haciendo florituras con ellas... No. Haciendo signos.

Era sorda.

El cocinero esperó, y luego movió las manos torpemente, como si no estuviera muy seguro de cómo hacer determinadas palabras con las manos. La chica se rió y le cogió las manos, besándolas con cuidado para después limpiar la suciedad que le había dejado en las mejillas.

El meñique de Sherlock apretó el suyo, cerrándose sobre él en un firme agarre, y John, recuperando el aliento, sonrió.

* * *

 

Al final pasaron toda la hora de la comida tranquilamente sentados en su mesa, delante de las bandejas. Masticaban sin prisa, con los dedos aún sujetos, hablando. John había descubierto que Sherlock era ambidiestro, y Sherlock que John (tal y como dedujo la primera vez que le vio) sí tenía una familia. Una hermana y su madre, ambas puras.

Harriet y Enora Watson habían escapado junto con John cuando empezaron a capturar a distópicos en las casas. John había querido sacarlas de la ciudad, marcharse a Stirling, con la familia de su padre, donde al parecer las cosas estaban más calmadas. Además, desde allí sería más fácil que en Londres huir en barco si todo se iba al garete. O eso había pensado. Subieron al primer tren que dejó la capital y, camuflados entre la multitud, consiguieron dejar todo atrás.

—Las dejé con mi tía y me marché. Al parecer la caza de distópicos había empezado en todas partes, masivamente. Algunas poblaciones seguían resistiendo como podían, pero eventualmente todas se volvieron más o menos hostiles. No estaban a salvo mientras yo estuviera con ellas.

—Fue entonces cuando volviste a Londres.

—Fue entonces cuando volví a Londres —confirmó John, pinchando un trozo de pollo con el tenedor —. Luego me uní a los rebeldes. Y después me capturaron.

John pensó que después de eso se haría un silencio incómodo. Parecía que Sherlock quería hablar del tema tanto como él. Pero eso no pasó.

—¿Por qué volviste? Podías haberte quedado en escocia, lejos de la zona cero. Otros habrían matado por estar en tu lugar —preguntó Sherlock, jugando con su manzana. Él hacía rato que había terminado de comer, escuchando a John, pero la fruta no parecía ser santo de su devoción.

—Tenía que volver. Algo me decía que si me quedaba en Stirling nunca encontraría lo que estaba buscando —John apretó su dedo sobre el de Sherlock, sonriendo suavemente —. Además, quería ayudar. No podía simplemente quedarme al margen —Sherlock asintió, como si en el fondo ya se lo esperara. John apartó el pollo y cogió su manzana — ¿Y tú cómo acabaste aquí?

Sherlock carraspeó.

—La verdad es que solo llevo un año trabajando para la Resistencia.

John arqueó las cejas pero no dijo nada, esperando. Había tenido la sensación de que Sherlock llevaba mucho más tiempo en ello, pero al parecer se equivocaba. Sherlock parecía algo... ¿incómodo? ¿Avergonzado?

—Cuidaba de un niño. El niño terminó muriendo en Buckingham, y después empecé a buscarte. Por aquí, por el lado puro. Por todas partes. En una de las rondas de vacunación, el médico me dijo que había visto un lobo en el Palacio y que estaba con Moriarty... Era un amigo mío y bueno, sabía lo que estaba buscando...

John se tensó sin darse cuenta, tratando de obligarse a relajarse. Sherlock prosiguió.

—Me volví loco después de eso. Envié cartas, pruebas, empecé a planificar. Toda mi obsesión durante un año fue matar a Moriarty y sacarte de allí. Pero todo parecía retrasarse, no me dejaban avanzar... Confieso que en las últimas semanas había empezado a perder la esperanza. Y luego te sentí morir, el día de la explosión de la muralla... Debí haber previsto que estarías allí. Debí haberlo pensado. Pensé... Pensé que yo...

_Creyó que una detonación me había matado. Oh, Sherlock._

El rictus de dolor en la cara de Sherlock hizo que a John le recorriera un escalofrío. Quizá no había visto muchos encuentros en Buckingham, pero lo que sí había tenido la desgracia de presenciar, era a distópicos perdiendo a su alma gemela. El dolor que experimentaban cuando el vínculo se rompía, la pérdida. Nunca hubiera querido que Sherlock tuviera que experimentar una cosa así. Apretó su mano, soltando su meñique y entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento.

Sherlock suspiró y apretó su mano en respuesta.

—No es culpa tuya.

John le sonrió, un sonrisa triste, y le dio la vuelta a la manzana, mirando como reflejaba la piel la luz de los fluorescentes.

Sabía que había algo más que preocupaba a Sherlock. No dudaba que él hubiera sido lo que le espoleara para unirse y colaborar con la Resistencia, pero no podía ser lo único que hubiera hecho que se lo planteara.

—Tú hermano... Le sacaremos de allí también, Sherlock. Liberaremos a los distópicos de Baskerville, y luego le sacaremos.

Él apretó los labios, sin parecer muy convencido por las palabras de John. Cogió la manzana y se la acercó a la boca.

—Esperemos seguir vivos para entonces —murmuró, dándole un mordisco.


	13. Pánico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien me comentó que hacía mucho que no se sabía nada de Jim... Siento no recordar quien eres, si estás leyendo esto. Pero ahí va. _¿Qué puedo decir, salvo "de nada"?_ :) hehe

Hacía frío en Buckingham.

Henry recordaba haber encendido la calefacción de las habitaciones principales y haber cerrado todas las ventanas con el seguro para evitar corrientes. Sobre todo, se había fijado de manera especial en los despachos. El de Jim el que más. A Jim no le gustaba demasiado entrar en él y no poder quitarse la chaqueta solo porque hacía frío.

A Henry lo castigaban mucho cuando eso pasaba. Tenía cicatrices nuevas y viejas para probarlo. Y dudaba que alguna vez volviera a poder acercarse a un perro, por pequeño que fuera, sin dar un respingo. Así que para evitarlas consecuencias, Henry siempre se aseguraba una segunda vez de que todo estuviera en orden.

Esa mañana, parecía ser que Jim no estaba teniendo un buen día.

Y el pobre Henry estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Así que terminó en el hospital, con un ojo hinchado, y un corte en la mejilla que no paraba de sangrar. Ya no se atrevía a mirarse el cuerpo por temor a encontrarse moretones, pero por la expresión de la enfermera, estaba muy seguro de que había unos cuantos.

Cuando terminaron de vendarle, se enteró de que Jim lo había hecho llamar. No pudo evitar que sus piernas temblaran al escucharlo, ni que su estomago se retorciera solo de pensar qué podía querer de él tan pronto.

Sin atreverse a decir una palabra, subió al coche que lo escoltó hasta el palacio de nuevo. Lo soltaron en la parte de atrás del edificio, por la puerta que el servicio usaba. Henry subió sin rechistar, rascando incesantemente un punto por encima de su muñeca derecha, nervioso. Sentía las miradas de los perros de seguridad puestas sobre él, pero no quería reaccionar desfavorablemente e incitarlos a que le atacaran. Eso era, realmente, lo último que quería que pasara.

Las escaleras de servicio estaban mucho más silenciosas que de costumbre, y por alguna razón eso solo hizo que ponerle más nervioso. Era como la calma antes de la tempestad. Era como estar caminando hacia el patíbulo, un viaje directo a un destino fatal.

A medida que se acercaba, iban apareciendo más guardias. Henry estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Escoltas con traje, micrófonos y auricular de seguridad. Había oído a los encargados de la limpieza, rumoreando sobre si muchos de ellos eran ex militares o asesinos a sueldo. Alguna vez había visto uno de ellos con tatuajes de ex presidiario. No entendía como cualquiera podía fiarse de alguien así para proporcionar protección. Suponía que el dinero y el miedo tenían mucho que ver.

Mordiéndose los carrillos, llamó a la puerta, temeroso de lo que podía encontrar al otro lado.

—Adelante.

Henry entró en el despacho, encontrándose con el tigre de bengala de Moran enseñándole los dientes. Dio un salto, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire por la sorpresa. Su mano voló de nuevo al punto en el que se había estado rascando, y el tigre gruñó.

—Moran, controla a tu maldito animal. Deja entrar al chico.

El tigre se lo quedó mirando un rato más, tan fijamente que si no hubiera sido solo un avatar, Henry se habría preocupado porque fuera a engullirlo sin más solo por diversión. No es que los avatares no pudieran. Estaba seguro de que si Moran así lo deseaba, se abalanzaría sobre él y muy probablemente lo mataría, aunque no lo hiciera pedazos. El pensamiento fue suficiente para hacerle tragar con fuerza, en un intento por humedecerse la boca, que se le había quedado repentinamente seca.

Henry vio como el tigre se apartaba de él dando la vuelta, sin perderle de vista mientras giraba, y su cola, una masa de aire caliente le rozó las piernas, haciéndole sentir sutiles calambrazos. El avatar caminó pesadamente, como si estuviera aburrido, hacia donde estaba su dueño. Después, se subió de un salto a una de las mesas, repletas de papeles y carpetas, y se tumbó. Su cola colgaba de uno de los laterales, moviéndose lentamente a los lados y ocasionalmente enroscándose.

—Henry, Henry. Tsk, tsk. Mírate, estás horrible —dijo Jim, con el ceño fruncido en algo que podría haber pasado por genuina preocupación, si no le conociera lo suficiente.

El hombre estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con las manos cogidas sobre una carpeta abierta. No hubiera podido poner la mano en el fuego por ello, pero Henry pensó que se trataba de un expediente. El brillo blanquecino de la pantalla del ordenador, a su lado, iluminaba su rostro acentuando las afiladas líneas de su mandíbula y pómulos, junto con sus ojos hundidos. Henry siempre se había preguntado por qué alguien con todo el poder del mundo no dormiría por las noches, porque Jim siempre tenía unas ojeras terribles bajo los ojos. Había más gente dispuesta a hacer las cosas por ti cuando dabas miedo. Podías dormir lo que quisieras, no había frío que te impidiera conciliar el sueño en invierno, ni camas demasiado duras. Si le dejaran a él dormir en una de las camas que había visto en Buckingham, por lo menos una vez, estaría seguro de que al despertar no estaría cansado en absoluto.

—Lo... lo sé, señor. Lo lamento.

—Bien —Jim se recostó en su silla y miró a Henry con total seriedad. Por algún motivo, esa mirada le dio más miedo que ninguna otra. Le estaba observando como si fuera algún tipo de mercancía— Recuérdame dónde naciste, querido.

—En La Leonera, Jim, señor —respondió Henry, con cierto tono de sorpresa.

Jim asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Ah, cierto. Un lugar interesante, me han dicho —hizo una floritura con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto, y después apoyó los brazos en la silla, subiendo los pies a la mesa, poniéndose cómodo y perdiendo toda la seriedad anterior —. Tengo un trabajito para ti, Henry. Es muy sencillo. Si lo haces bien, te dejaremos marcharte.

La sangre de Henry se heló, y tuvo la sensación de que el corazón se le había parado por completo durante un instante. No es que quisiera hacerse ilusiones, después de todo, ningún distópico salía tan fácilmente de Buckingham.

—¿Ma... marcharme, señor?

—Marcharte de Buckingham, de Londres, de Inglaterra si quieres. Serás libre. De todas formas, esos monstruos han destruido la muralla, así que ya nada impide que salgas de la ciudad, ¿no es cierto? ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Volver a casa?

Dios, sí. Lo quería. Quería volver a casa, abrazar a su padre. Volver a su hogar, aunque fuera en la Leonera. No más perros, no más castigos, no escuchar más gritos por la noche en un lugar donde no debería haberlos.

Lo quería tanto, que respondió sin pensar.

—Sí.

Parecía ser que la respuesta, por algún motivo, pareció complacer a Jim, que sonrió de una manera angelical muy impropia de él. La sonrisa hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna y se preguntara si, después de todo, había sido tan buena idea decir que sí.

—Me lo imaginaba. Acércate, toma siento.

Henry le echó un vistazo de reojo al tigre de Moran, aún echado sobre la mesa, y avanzó lentamente hasta el escritorio. Una vez estuvo frente a él, retiró la silla y se sentó. Jesús, no se había sentado en algo tan cómodo y mullido en mucho tiempo. Años.

—Quiero que mires esta ficha muy atentamente. Conoces a este hombre, ¿verdad?

La carpeta giró, impulsada por los largos dedos de Jim, y Henry pasó los ojos por encima, intentando leer los textos de manera rápida con el ojo que no estaba hinchado. Luego, su vista se posó en la imagen en la esquina superior. Tragó con fuerza, esperando no dar la respuesta equivocada.

—Sí, señor.

Jim sonrío.

—Muy bien, Henry. ¿Y hay algo que quieras contarme sobre él?

Henry parpadeó, con el ceño fruncido, y unió las manos entre sus piernas, presionándolas con los muslos.

* * *

—Querría que me acompañaras ahora, si no te importa.

John giró la cabeza, con una ceja arqueada. Llevaban un par de días siguiendo el ridículo horario que Irene les había asignado, con John yendo y viniendo de los recados sin a penas tiempo para descansar. Ese había sido un día bastante tranquilo. Solo tareas por la mañana, con la tarde libre para un supuesto entrenamiento.

La reunión de la tarde después de comer había sido agotadora. Después de todos los años en los que John había estado fuera de los entresijos de los rebeldes, había olvidado lo caótico que podía llegar a ser organizar una misión. Con Jim todo había sido mucho más fácil. Quería algo hecho, seleccionaba un equipo, y se hacía lo que Moran les ordenaba. No había pie a discusión. Todo era rápido y eficiente. Una reunión explicando quién o qué era el objetivo, diez minutos para equiparse, y luego a andar. No volver a Buckingham sin resultados era la única condición imperturbable. A menos, claro, que desearas un castigo que recordar el resto de tu vida.

Entre los rebeldes, era algo más complicado.

La tétrada debía ponerse de acuerdo _en cada punto_ , y no siempre era fácil conseguirlo. Los dolores de cabeza y las sugerencias tácticas rechazadas hacían que a John le palpitara la vena de la sien.

Al final, habían tardado tres horas en acordar el plan. A una semana vista, cuando el coronel volviera a estar en el _Devil's Horns_ , un equipo previamente desplazado hasta Dartmoor cortaría la energía de Baskerville y entraría. Un par de exploradores llegarían un día antes que el equipo para buscar un lugar seguro donde acomodar a los distópicos que consiguieran extraer para que estuvieran a salvo. En cuanto a los avatares, su naturaleza haría el resto.

Mary y Bradstreet habían estado más preocupados por ese aspecto que por cualquier otro.

Si los avatares conseguían escapar del confinamiento en Baskerville, todos aquellos distópicos en el lado puro sin ellos los recuperarían, en el mejor de los casos, de inmediato. Eso descubriría también la operación. Corrían un alto riesgo de ser atrapados si de pronto los noticiarios se hacían eco del suceso. Sherlock fue el que sugirió que podían desactivar la energía auxiliar justo antes de salir. Únicamente sería necesario perder un minuto para asegurarse de que todos habían salido. Después podían poner en marcha la retirada.

Bradstreet pareció satisfecho con ello. Así como todos los demás. Y, con ese último cabo atado, se dio por finalizada la reunión.

Ahora, quedaba día y medio hasta que tuvieran que salir. Los exploradores salían al día siguiente, y John solo esperaba que tuvieran éxito.

— ¿A algún sitio en especial? —preguntó.

Sherlock estaba jugando con un hilo suelto de su jersey entre los dedos, evitando su mirada con el ceño fruncido. Habían salido a dar una vuelta por las calles menos transitadas por los vigilantes, y después pasado por la casa que compartía con Mycroft para recoger algunas de sus cosas. Artículos que, por algún motivo, Sherlock había creído indispensables. Una lupa de scout, una pistola de bolsillo (artículo que John aprobó con entusiasmo), y un bloc de notas. Ahora estaban en uno de los túneles, de vuelta de la estación de Southwark, donde habían asentado el arsenal. Lestrade le había dicho, tras la reunión, que era posible que encontrara a Wanda por allí. La noticia de su regreso a los rebeldes se había mantenido tan en secreto como había sido posible, tratando de reducir las fugas de información lo máximo posible. Así que antes de salir a pasear, John había estado pensando si debía o no ir a verla.

Había sido una decisión que le rondó la cabeza un día entero. Se moría por hacerle saber que seguía con vida, a ella y a Donovan. Pero si la operación salía mal, si moría... Bueno, no sería justo para ninguna de las dos, ¿no es cierto?

—Necesito tu opinión respecto a algo en lo que he estado trabajando. Ignoro hasta qué punto podrás contribuir, pero de todas formas quisiera...

—¿De qué se trata?

Sherlock respiró fuerte por la nariz.

—Será más fácil si te lo enseño.

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo, deteniéndose, y sacando un pequeño vial que le tendió a John. Éste se detuvo también un par de pasos por delante, y volvió para tomar lo que le estaba siendo ofrecido. Luego observó el frasquito de cristal a la luz del farol, sosteniéndolo entre el pulgar y el índice. La fría luz de la bombilla le daba unos brillos blancos al cristal que hacían que tuviera que entrecerrar los ojos. El contenido era completamente transparente, y se preguntó, con cierta curiosidad científica, si tendría algún olor. Parecía agua. Solo que, después de menearlo de un lado al otro, probó que era algo más denso. Con una textura parecida al vodka, solo que algo más pegajosa. Se dispuso a desenroscar la tapa, confundido, hasta que Sherlock le retiró el vial a toda velocidad, cerrando el puño a su alrededor.

—¿Qué era eso?

Sherlock tenía una expresión curiosa, como si estuviera dudando cómo explicarse. Finalmente, dirigió su mirada a John, a su confusión.

—Veneno.

—¿Veneno? Dios, Sherlock — exhaló, mirando fijamente el puño cerrado donde se ocultaba el vial. Luego frunció el ceño y subió la mirada de nuevo hacia su interlocutor — ¿Es eso en lo que estabas trabajando todo este tiempo?

Sherlock asintió.

—Pero aún no estoy seguro de cómo va a reaccionar en humanos. Ni de cómo se va a poder administrar de forma segura. Son todo teorías —explicó, guardando el suero de vuelta en el bolsillo — ¿Cómo sabes que he estado trabajando en esto?

John se encogió de hombros, en un gesto que pretendía ser desenfadado, antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Los que estamos en Buckingham esperando para volver aún tenemos nuestra manera de enterarnos de algunas cosas que pasan al otro lado. No es fácil, pero es todo lo que tenemos mientras… Ayuda a no perder la esperanza.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, y John arrancó a andar de nuevo con un paso tranquilo, como si quisiera llenar el vacío verbal con su avance. Sherlock le siguió instantes después, sin decir una palabra. Parecía absurdo que aún le incomodara y le hiciera sentir enfermo el pensar en Buckingham, después de todo por lo que había pasado, pero no había manera de hacer a un lado todo. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en la tranquilidad de La Leonera, más complicado era mantener los malos recuerdos a raya. Era como si su cerebro estuviera recordándole que en cualquier momento podía volver a todo eso. Advirtiéndole que no bajara la guardia porque todo podía suceder de nuevo. Que la calma no podía durar eternamente.

La noche anterior había tenido unas pesadillas terribles. Pesadillas que no había tenido desde que entró al servicio de Jim por primera vez. Sherlock se había despertado por ello, y el recuerdo de ver su cara, lívida y con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de impotencia y preocupación, había hecho que fuera imposible que volviera a dormirse. Se había quedado el resto de la noche tumbado, mirando al techo del vagón, sumido en la oscuridad. La mano de Sherlock, sobre su pecho para sentir su respiración, le había servido como un ancla en la noche. Sospechaba que él tampoco había conseguido volver a conciliar el sueño después de aquel episodio, pero ninguno de los dos pareció mencionarlo por la mañana, de modo que establecieron en un acuerdo tácito no hacerlo tampoco durante el día. Fingir que nada de eso había pasado.

John empezaba a pensar que, si las pesadillas continuaban o peor, iban en aumento, debería empezar a ocupar la otra cama. Quizá otro vagón.

Quizá uno de los pisos abandonados. Lejos de personas a las que pudiera molestar.

—Dijiste que querías que te acompañara —dijo John finalmente (aunque sonó más como una pregunta), girándose y deteniéndose por segunda vez —, y me imagino que tiene algo que ver con el… veneno. Así que bien, ¿a dónde vamos?

Sherlock parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Eh… Quería tu opinión. Ven conmigo.

Sherlock le tomó de la mano y tiró de él en la oscuridad, guiándolos con el farol. Cuando llegaron a la estación, Sherlock los mandó por unos conductos de servicio que John sabía perfectamente, llevaban hasta las zonas donde retenían a los prisioneros. No es que hubieran tenido muchos de esos, pero de vez en cuando les iban bien para sonsacarles algo de información valiosa. La falta de cobertura en general que había en aquellas zonas era totalmente conveniente a la hora de impedir que pudieran ser encontrados o notificar de su secuestro a terceras personas a través de móviles o rádio.

John se preguntó por qué Sherlock lo estaba llevando allí en concreto. Quizá habían hecho algún cambio en los últimos años…

—Seguramente esto es una mala idea, pero no sé con quién más contar. He hablado con Lestrade y con Irene, pero ellos no han estado al otro lado, al menos no recientemente… Quizá nos estemos equivocando de persona. No quiero cargar con eso —Sherlock murmuraba a toda prisa, tan bajo y rápido que a John le estaba costando seguirle el ritmo o entender algo siquiera. Al llegar a la primera puerta, se detuvo en seco, y le costó a John Dios y ayuda no pisarle. Maniobró para equilibrarse en el escalón, y las manos de Sherlock se posaron en sus hombros. Estaban ojo con ojo, la diferencia de altura salvada por el escalón. Lo que John pudo pensar en ese momento era en lo increíblemente hermosos que eran los ojos de su compañero. Eran como galaxias, invitándote a perderte en ellos —. Si esto es demasiado para ti, en cualquier momento —oyó que Sherlock decía, con un tono serio y calmado que le hizo volver a la realidad enseguida. Vio como su nuez subía y bajaba cuando tragó con fuerza—, necesito que me lo digas. Una palabra y nos iremos.

John frunció el ceño, sin entender, y entreabrió los labios para hablar, pero descubrió que estaba tan perdido que no sabía qué decir.

— ¿John?

Sacudió la cabeza, centrándose, y luego asintió. Sherlock tenía una ceja arqueada y la expresión de preocupación más extraña que John hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Era como si estuviera temiendo que fuera a entrar en un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento, lo cual no hacía más que acrecentar su nerviosismo. Pero él no tenía por qué saber eso.

—Sí. Entiendo, vale. Te aviso si es demasiado. Sea lo que sea que haya al otro lado de esa puerta. Ahora vamos, que me estás intrigando.

Sherlock le estudió un momento más, como si supiera que había algo que John no le estaba diciendo. Luego apretó los labios y se giró, abriendo las puertas.

John no tardó en reconocer a la persona atada e inconsciente al otro lado de la sala, aún a pesar de la sangre y el polvo en su rostro.

Wilkes. El jodido Sebastian Wilkes estaba encerrado y bajo el control de los rebeldes ¿Pero cómo?

—Aún no se ha despertado hoy, señor.

Sherlock, delante suyo, se inclinó para mirar a Sebastian. Éste tenía las manos atadas a la espalda en una especie de cañería, y la cabeza caída, con la barbilla contra el pecho. John creyó, con bastante tino, ver que tenía un ojo morado. No se sintió nada mal por ello, todo sea dicho.

— ¿Le han estado interrogando?

El distópico que le vigilaba, con un fusil al hombro y una serpiente avatar enroscada en los hombros, asintió con la cabeza.

—Irene vino por la mañana, estuvieron mucho rato a solas. El ojo morado es un recuerdo que le ha dejado, señor.

John arqueó una ceja, luchando por contener una sonrisa. Pero tan pronto como se alzaron las comisuras de sus labios, sintió que algo de pronto iba terriblemente mal.

_Sebastian sabe que sigo vivo._

_Jim va a saber que sigo con vida._

_Jim va a venir._

Fue una sensación horrible, como un dedo frío serpenteando por su columna, _por el interior_ de ella. Y después el apretón en el estómago del miedo visceral e instintivo de la anticipación, de saber que algo malo va a pasar. Se encontró a sí mismo tenso, con la garganta repentinamente apretada, sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón, y la descarga de adrenalina siendo bombeada a toda velocidad por su sangre. Con lo que le pareció un disimulo aceptable, John se preocupó de tratar de localizar amenazas y rutas de escape con la mirada. Que la única forma de salir fuera por la puerta por la que acababan de entrar no hizo más que acrecentar su sensación de estar atrapado.

Se sentía atrapado en su propio cuerpo, tenso, inmóvil por temer ser descubierto en tan vulnerable estado. Quería echar a correr, a todo lo que le dieran las piernas. Sin importar a dónde, ni cómo ni cuanto tiempo. Le temblaban las manos, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, sintiendo un frío mortal que le dio una fuerte sensación de mareo, de estar cayendo, como si las piernas fueran a fallarle en cualquier momento. La sensación era abrumadora, y dudaba mucho que hubiera podido hablar siquiera. Un dolor intenso se instaló en su corazón y, por muy raro que pudiera parecer, pensó que le estaba dando un ataque al corazón, que iba a morirse allí mismo.

_Correr._

_Casa._

_Lugar seguro._

_Wilkes._

_Expuesto, expuesto, expuesto…_

Sherlock se giró para echarle un vistazo, seguramente para comprobar que aún no le había dado un patatús. Para ser sinceros, su corazón había empezado a latir realmente deprisa cuando reconoció a la persona maniatada, más por el hecho de los recuerdos que traía la presencia de Sebastian a su mente, y por lo mucho que había aprendido a odiarle, que porque realmente se sintiera incómodo. De todos modos, y mientras aún trataba de calmar su galopante corazón, se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando. Una parte de él _sabía_ que lo que estaba pasándole era irracional, que no había nada allí físicamente que resultara letal o peligroso (Sebastian Wilkes _no era una amenaza real_ ni en su mejor día), pero simplemente no podía controlar nada. Se apresuró a cerrarlas en puños, antes de que su compañero advirtiera semejante cosa. Los ojos de Sherlock le recorrieron velozmente, siendo lo suficientemente ágiles como para captar lo que John acababa de hacer. El sudor frío que le cubría el cuerpo le hizo temblar.

—John, ¿podemos hablar?

John apretó los labios y asintió, tenso. Podía sentir la adrenalina, recorriéndole entero, reaccionando a la amenaza que para él representaba tener a Sherlock y a sí mismo en la misma habitación que Sebastian se quiso dar cuenta, volvía a estar al otro lado de la puerta, con las manos de Sherlock sobre los hombros, y escuchando como dirgía sus respiraciones, tratando de llevarlo de vuelta a la calma.

—Largas respiraciones, John... eso es. Inspira por la nariz, expira por la boca... Estás a salvo aquí.

El tono de voz era realmente relajante, al igual que sorprendente era el que hubiera aprendido a relacionar a Sherlock con la seguridad y la calma y el _hogar_ en a penas semana semana y media. No podía ponerle pegas. Le funcionaba. Pero no podía evitar pensar en si era algo de ellos dos, o una característica inherente a todas las almas gemelas. Cerró los ojos, dejándose arropar por la voz de Sherlock y el peso cálido y reconfortante de las manos en sus hombros. Tras un par de respiraciones profundas, pudo sentir como sus músculos comenzaban a destensarse, y sus manos se abrieron. Fue la primera vez en la que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había estado apretando los puños: podía notar la marca de las uñas donde las había clavado contra la piel de la palma. No le sorprendería encontrar sangre. Su corazón, exhausto por la adrenalina, parecía haber decidido calmarse, también. Cuando dejó de sentir que no le explotaría la vena de la sien, volvió a respirar con normalidad, dejando caer los hombros.

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio, dejándole espacio pero manteniendo en todo momento el contacto de sus manos, dejando que John se ajustara por sí mismo. Finalmente, cuando John abrió los ojos, se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Estás bien?

John asintió, cerrando los ojos de nuevo tras ver la preocupación en el rostro de Sherlock y suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza hasta que estuvo apoyada en el pecho de Sherlock. De pronto, se sentía pesado y cansado, como si lo que fuera que le hubiera sobrevenido se hubiera servido de toda su fuerza vital y su energía para hacerlo. Tenía frío, estaba tembloroso, y con la incómoda sensación de ir a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Todo a lo que aspiraba en ese momento era acurrucarse en la cama, hacerse un ovillo bajo las mantas y cerrar los ojos. Mejor si podía presionar la cara contra el pecho o la espalda de Sherlock. Su olor estaba haciendo maravillas con el mareo.

—Mejor.

Sherlock aflojó las manos sobre sus hombros y las deslizó por sus brazos, frotándolos con suavidad, quizá tratando de aliviar sus temblores con la fricción.

—Vayamos de vuelta al vagón. Esto puede esperar.

_No._

John estaba tan tentado de decir que estaba bien, que podían continuar. Tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar que la palabra saliera de su boca. No se sentía totalmente operativo. Y de poca o ninguna ayuda le sería a Sherlock tener que cargar con él cuando le había pedido ayuda. Y estaba tan cansado que no tenía ni siquiera ganas de mentir. Solo quería volver al vagón. Sentirse seguro. Entrar en calor. Dejar de tener nauseas y sensación de ir a desvanecerse como una damisela victoriana en cualquier momento.

No quería estar allí. No podía estar allí. No en ese momento. No en ese estado.

No iba a dejar que un mierdecilla como Sebastian Wilkes le viera en ese estado.

Así que finalmente, sin confiar en sus palabras, asintió.

Las manos de Sherlock se detuvieron, dando un suave apretón a sus brazos, antes de deslizar una de ellas hasta su mano. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de John, apretando, y John le devolvió el apretón, alzando la cabeza de su pecho y abriendo los ojos por fin. Le dedicó una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento que fluctuaba entre la vergüenza y la disculpa,y Sherlock dio otro apretón.

_Tú eres más importante._

Sherlock dio el primer paso, alejándose de la puerta en dirección a la salida, y John lo siguió, a penas sin despegarse de él en todo el camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como alguien que ha sufrido ataques de pánico alguna vez debido (mayormente al estrés salvaje) y otros factores, y que vive con alguien que los tiene, he tratado de reflejar lo que se siente lo más fidedignamente posible, basándome en experiencias personales. Me parece bastante plausible que alguien con TSPT sufra de estos episodios, y semana y media tras su liberación, me parece un tiempo razonable para que John sufra alguno. No iba a arreglarse todo mágicamente nada más encontrarse con Sherlock. Todo por lo que John ha pasado es algo que deja secuelas, y voy a intentar tratarlas lo mejor que me sea posible.
> 
> Siempre estoy abierta a más info y sugerencias, así que si alguien quiere compartir experiencias o dejar documentación o datos, bienvenidos sean.
> 
> En otros asuntos, sé que no es el capítulo largo y salvaje que todos esperabais, pero la vida se está poniendo cada vez más ocupada, y no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir como me gustaría. Sin embargo, he sacado un hueco chiquitín que he estado arañando de varios días durante todos estos meses, para ir construyendo este capi. Espero pronto poder volver... y por pronto me refiero a antes de Julio! xd
> 
> No os olvido, hermosuras. En nada estoy segura de que podré retomar las actualizaciones regulares. Aguantado un poquitín más!
> 
> Gracias por leer, y seguir aquí conmigo después de este largo silencio!
> 
> MH


	14. Los dos frentes abiertos

El traqueteo del vagón de carga del tren podía oírse a través de las paredes de metal. Hacía un par de horas que estaban en ruta hacia Baskerville, el reducido equipo para la misión lo más cómodo posible, preparándose para el asalto.

Habían conseguido colarse en un tren de mercancías que pasaba cerca de la zona del centro, lo suficiente como para que pudieran abandonar el tren antes de que llegara a una estación, y antes de ser descubiertos. Después avanzarían campo a través hasta adoptar sus posiciones. Además, cubría la distancia entre ambos puntos en la mitad de tiempo que el tren que John ya conocía. Supuso que ciertas reservas para Baskerville eran demasiado... urgentes.

Hacía años que John no se ponía un equipo de los rebeldes para una misión. Demasiado tiempo.

Le habían dado un SA80 británico con silenciador (los únicos que habían encontrado, junto con munición incautada de un búnker antiaéreo antiguo), y el peso familiar del arma le resultaba reconfortante y ayudaba a que pudiera relajarse al menos un poco. Se había quedado sentado en una esquina, con los hombros firmes y las manos seguras sobre el arma, preparadas para disparar en cualquier momento, llegado el caso. Sherlock estaba a su lado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Tenía las piernas dobladas en la posición del loto, la rodilla tocando su pantorrilla. Su fusil descansaba entre sus piernas, con el seguro colocado, y la mochila con sus artilugios a su espalda.

Tras una discusión acalorada, Sherlock había cedido a las peticiones de John y había accedido a ponerse un chaleco antibalas. Con una mano, John se aseguró de que su largingófono estuviera bien colocado, preparado para ser usado.

A penas quedaba una hora para que llegaran a su destino, algo menos para su extracción.

—¿Preocupado, Watson? Pareces tenso.

La voz de Irene se alzó sobre el traqueteo, y John vio como ambas, su leona y ella, se acercaban hasta que la mujer quedó agachada junto a él, a su otro lado. La pantera se tumbó frente a ambos, la cola alzándose y cayendo en un movimiento perezoso, las garras amasando el aire.

John desvió la mirada de ella, y la fijó en el frente, en la puerta del vagón.

—Es difícil no estar preocupado cuando te acercas a un sitio como Baskerville. Y desaconsejable.

Irene contestó con un sonido de aprobación, y John podía sentir su mirada clavada en él como espinas perforándole la piel. Cuando lo miraba, se sentía incómodo. Hacía falta Jim Moriarty para hacer que se viera expuesto.

—Me pregunto si ha sido igual de desaconsejable permitir que vinieras en esta misión. Tras el incidente en el calabozo, creo que deberías estar atendiendo un tratamiento, no en una operación tan delicada como ésta.

La mano de John se ciñó en el mango del fusil, los nudillos blancos por la presión.

— ¿Tratamiento? —replicó, la acidez palpable en su voz. Su expresión, sin embargo, seguía estudiadamente vacía, la vista aún fija en el portón metálico.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Irene arquear una ceja. El tono casi burlón cuando volvió a hablar hizo que tuviera que esforzarse verdaderamente por no moverse.

—No creerás que no ha estado sobre la mesa enviarte con un especialista o ingresarte hasta que sepamos por un experto que estás en plenas facultades. La tétrada confía en Sherlock y en su criterio, no nos ha dado motivos para lo contrario. Pero siendo vuestra situación la que es... me preocupa que su análisis no haya sido puramente objetivo.

—Crees que soy un caballo de Troya.

—Creo que no conozco tu estado y que no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar todos estos años de sacrificios y trabajo duro por el "amor verdadero". Conoces a Sherlock de a penas dos semanas y sigues a su sombra como si desearas quitarle el puesto. No sabéis nada el uno del otro, y aún así mi mejor amigo ha puesto la mano en el fuego por ti, está decidido a asumir riesgos innecesarios solo porque existes.

No pudo evitarlo, tuvo que girarse a mirarla, olvidando el fusil, la puerta y todo lo demás.

—No soy un espía —gruñó, y estaba casi a punto de ponerse a gritar. Irene conseguía sacarle de sus casillas con muy poco.

—No. No un espía —accedió Irene, sin dejar de mirarle. Y por un instante, John vio algo en su rostro que le hizo mirarla con ojos nuevos, confuso. Parecía... ¿triste? —. Pero hay muchas otras cosas que podrías ser, y no puedo descartarlas todas —suspiró, dejando el fusil a su lado, apoyado en el suelo. La pantera bostezó, enseñando los largos colmillos, y después posó la cabeza sobre las dos patas delanteras, cruzadas frente a ella — ¿Qué te ha contado Sherlock sobre mí?

John frunció el ceño, confuso por el repentino cambio de foco de la conversación.

—No gran cosa.

Irene dio un respingo.

—No me sorprende —sonrió, como si fuera parte de algún chiste privado. Luego se acomodó en su sitio —. Yo también salí de Buckingham. Estuve trabajando para Moriarty mucho tiempo antes de que todo esto empezara. Antes incluso de que su nombre se hiciera conocido. Siempre fue alguien extraño, incluso desde niño. Al principio era alguien encantador, ¿sabes? Tenía una gran carisma, podía tenerte comiendo de su mano con solo cuatro palabras. Pero un verano algo pasó, y cuando volvimos a vernos había cambiado. No digo que nunca hubiera sido un monstruo, solo que antes se preocupaba por disimular. A partir de ese instante, fue cuando empecé a pensar que no estaba bien.

"Cuando yo tenía quince años, la casa de su familia ardió en un incendio que despertó a todo el vecindario. Años más tarde, supe que él mismo había iniciado el fuego. Sus padres y su hermano mayor murieron. Estaban todos encerrados en una habitación. Quise distanciarme de él, durante los siguientes años, pero parecía que cada vez que conseguía algo de libertad, se las arreglaba para hacerme volver. Cuando empezó a hacerse famoso, con sus discursos en contra de los distópicos, decidí que era el momento de desaparecer para siempre.

"Ni siquiera intenté razonar con él, hacer que entendiera. Cada vez que le miraba a los ojos, solo veía... locura. Y, finalmente, me dijo que tenía un regalo para mí. Era el día que había preparado el equipaje, con un vuelo a Dublín en el bolsillo del abrigo y el pasaporte en regla. Justo antes de salir, apareció en mi puerta con una pequeña jaula. Y dentro de la jaula, había una mariposa. Era tan pequeña, que pensé que era absurdo que trajera una mariposa hasta mi puerta. Pero él sonrió y me dijo: "Mira más de cerca. Es una mariposa especial, querida" —Irene tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, y arqueó ambas cejas, mirando hacia un punto muy lejano de su mente, como buscando entre sus propios recuerdos —. Así que miré. Una mariposa que parecía hecha de vapor, flotando dentro de la pequeña jaula, chocando contra las paredes, que daban chispazos cuando entraban en contacto. Se caía, una y otra vez en el suelo, pero siempre volvía a intentarlo. Había visto esa mariposa mil veces antes que esa, pero nunca así de cerca. Nunca fuera de mis sueños.

La expresión dura de John había ido cayendo a medida que la historia avanzaba, y estaba seguro que, de haber podido ver su reflejo, habría estado lívido.

—Oh, Dios.

La vista de Irene volvió al presente, enfocándose en él.

—Usó a mi alma gemela contra mí. Todos esos años después, si cuestionaba sus acciones, si me negaba a colaborar, la mataría. Así que hice todo lo que me pidió, sin discutir. Hasta que supe que, fuera quien fuera, había muerto. Nunca supe por qué fue. Nunca supe si él la había matado, si había hecho algo mal. Estaba en mitad de una misión, y cuando desperté sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que sus hombres me encontraran y acabaran conmigo. Ya no tenía nada con lo que chantajearme, sabía que escaparía si veía mi oportunidad. Y lo hice. Huí, lo más lejos que pude, hasta que encontré a los rebeldes. Fui la última persona en incorporarse a la tétrada, y tuve que trabajarme su confianza. Algunos aquí me conocían, y no precisamente por mi amabilidad. Costó mucho que me aceptaran. Pero respeté esa decisión porque entendía que mi pasado debía ser tenido en cuenta. Por la seguridad del movimiento, y la de los que pertenecían a él. Aún tengo enemigos dentro de los rebeldes, gente que no confía del todo en mí, y no puedo obligarles a hacerlo.

John parpadeó y volvió a respirar, dándose cuenta de que hacía un rato que no lo hacía. Había un nudo incómodo en el fondo de su estómago, y su garganta parecía cerrarse por momentos.

—Lo siento mucho. Yo...

Irene le interrumpió bruscamente.

—Yo  _trabajo_  por ganarme su confianza, John Watson —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole fijamente. Luego se puso en pie— ¿Qué haces tú?

Él apretó los labios, dando una profunda inspiración, tratando de no volver a irritarse.

—¿Entonces no crees en los avatares?

— _Creo_  en los avatares, Watson. No es una cuestión de fe, los veo cada día. Yo misma tengo a  _Kuma_. En lo que no creo, es en el romanticismo de novela barata del amor a primera vista. La  _atracción_  a primera vista, quizás. Pero, ¿amor? Es un sentimiento un tanto más complejo, ¿no crees?

—Pero no es a primera vista. Lo que vemos en los sueños es real ¡Ya conocemos a esa persona años antes de verla, en el mejor de los casos!

Al otro lado del vagón, se escuchó el golpeteo de una herramienta cayendo al suelo, y Janine levantó la vista y una mano, pidiendo disculpas. Al parecer llevaba un rato revisando su bolsa de trabajo. Seguramente preparando el equipo que necesitaría para cortar la luz en Baskerville cuando llegaran. Irene asintió con la cabeza.

—No estoy diciéndote como debes sentirte, pero piénsalo, Watson —añadió, caminando hacia Janine y agachándose junto a ella para trabajar.

Las observó en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, pensativo. No era como si esa fuera la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien con esa forma de pensar. Es decir, en el lado puro, muy poca gente creía en el amor a primera vista. Que supiera, eso era tenido por un cuento para niños. Siempre había supuesto que era porque la forma que tenían de de entender el mundo las personas que carecían de avatares, o una táctica de las personas correctas por invalidar a los distópicos y reducirlos a cuentos de hadas.

John mismo se lo había planteado. Quizá todo eso era menos místico y más científico. Quizá la selección de los avatres no era por afinidad sentimental, sino por cuestiones evolutivas. Tal vez no era la búsqueda de una persona ideal, sino de unos genes concretos, fortalecimiento de la especie.

Quizá en Baskerville tendrían alguna respuesta. Quizá no.

—Es un punto de vista tan válido como cualquier otro.

La voz a su lado le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Giró la cabeza para ver a Sherlock con los ojos abiertos casi por primera vez desde que subieron al tren. Estaba mirando a Irene ayudando a Janine y hablando con ella. No susurraban, pero usaban un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para no molestar a los demás. Lo que impedía que ellos, al otro lado, pudieran escuchar.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no tiene por que hacerlo la verdad absoluta —respondió John. Se movió para que sus rodillas chocaran suavemente, relajando por fin las manos un poco alrededor del fusil —. Has estado ido mucho rato ¿Dónde estabas?

Sherlock suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza a un lado para poder mirarle cómodamente. Luego estiró el brazo hasta que su mano derecha descansaba sobre su rodilla boca arriba, esperando. John soltó el fusil y entrelazo sus dedos, dando un suave apretón.

—Palacio mental. Buscaba fallos en el plan. Pensaba en Moriarty.

John se estremeció ligeramente ante la mención de Jim, y la mano de Sherlock dio un suave apretón a la suya, el dorso de su pulgar acariciando su mano. Se suponía que tenía que tenerlo superado- Se suponía que después de todos estos años, ya no debería afectarle oír su nombre. Pero aún lo hacía.

—Espera, ¿has dicho palacio mental?

Su compañero asintió.

—Es una técnica de memoria que me enseñó Mycroft. Imaginas un lugar y almacenas información. En teoría no puedes olvidar nada siempre que encuentres la ruta hacia ella de nuevo.

—Pero es un palacio. Has dicho "palacio"—respondió, con una media sonrisa asombrada asomando en sus labios.

La sonrisa pirata de Sherlock hizo que terminara de sonreír.

—Soy creativo.

—Ya veo.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, con las manos cogidas, observando a todos en el vagón. John había estado de misión un montón de veces. Tanto al servicio de Jim como al servicio de los rebeldes, y ya estaba familiarizado con la sensación de anticipación en la boca del estómago, pero esa vez parecía muy distinto. Cuanto más pensaba en lo poco que quedaba hasta llegar al recinto, la sensación de náusea se acrecentaba. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Sherlock siendo atrapado, en que algo saliera mal y los detuvieran a todos, en que no pudieran sacarlos a todos antes de que la energía volviera.

En que Jim supiera lo que iban a hacer y hubiera doblado la seguridad.

Sherlock arqueó la espalda, haciendo una mueca, y se escurrió hasta apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de John. Apartó el fusil, para no hacerle daño, y lo dejó a su lado en el suelo, en favor de poder rodear los hombros del otro con su brazo libre, cambiando la mano con la que sujetaba la de Sherlock.

—No me gusta ir tan a ciegas —murmuró, agachando la cabeza para enterrar la nariz en sus rizos oscuros.

Sherlock separaba y unía sus dedos, jugueteando con los de John, estudiando las asperezas de sus yemas, los callos en sus palmas y dedos, las uñas descuidadas y las viejas cicatrices.

—Lo sé.

—Entiendo que no hemos podido prepararnos más, pero... No puedo evitar pensar que algo va a salir mal.

—¿Te preocupa que lo sepa?

John asintió, ciñendo su brazo alrededor de Sherlock, dejando que su olor le tranquilizara y le anclara al presente.

—He estado años trabajando para él, Sherlock. Sé como trabaja. Sé cuantos informadores tiene, aunque no sepa quien son. No me sorprendería que nos hubieran visto subir al tren, o que nos estén esperando cuando lleguemos.

Estaba hablando muy bajo, consciente de que sus mismas preocupaciones podían fácilmente contagiarse al resto del equipo, y eso no era conveniente. Que sus nervios pasaran al sus compañeros no ayudaría a que la misión siguiera su cauce.

—Mycroft nos habría avisado si hubiera sabido algo al respecto. Hemos tenido una semana.

—Mycroft no puede saberlo todo, créeme.

El sonido de la bocina del tren en la distancia hizo que Sherlock levantara la cabeza ligeramente, lo justo para poder mirar a Irene, que se estaba incorporando, acomodando el fusil en su hombro. La anticipación apretó de nuevo el estómago de John, hasta dejarlo frío.

—Preparaos. En cuanto el tren se detenga vamos a bajar. A partir de ahora comunicaciones solo por radio, y actuad con cautela. Iremos primero al punto de encuentro con los exploradores. Nos reabasteceremos, comprobaremos el informe sobre Baskerville, y entraremos. Nos separa media hora del punto de encuentro, y no vamos a parar, así que haced lo que debáis ahora.

John suspiró, besando la coronilla de Sherlock antes de que éste se incorporara para levantarse. Cogió su fusil, asegurando las correas y comprobando el seguro una última vez. Luego se levantó, estirando las piernas. Janine, al otro lado, aseguró su bolsa en su espalda, ciñéndola bien para evitar ruidos o accidentes.

Los avatares presentes parecían alerta, como si se estuvieran acercando a un depredador desconocido y letal.  _Kuma_ se había levantado y estaba mirando a la puerta del vagón, con las orejas gachas y los hombros tensos.

—Los avatares iran con nosotros. Vuelo bajo y lo más cerca posible. Aquellos que se confundan con fauna irán delante para reconocer el terreno. Si pasa algo, nos separamos y nos vemos a las diecisiete horas en el punto de encuentro. Si alguno cae, conocéis el protocolo. Nadie puede saber nada. Confío en que sabréis que hacer llegado el momento.

El tren comenzó a frenar, el chirrido agudo de las ruedas sobrepasando el traqueteo. Irene y John se acercaron a la manija de la puerta, aprovechando el ruido para deslizar el portón.

El aire les golpeó, silbando dentro del vagón. Al otro lado, el bosque rodeaba las vías, y John casi veía una oportunidad en el trayecto desde las vías hasta la casa donde los exploradores les esperaban. La adrenalina le recorrió las venas con fuera, como un chute de cafeína, y los nervios se aplacaron hasta ser un rumor sordo. Miró a Sherlock mientras se sujetaba para no caer. Le habría gustado tener a  _Garm_ allí, le daba seguridad. Pero cuando miró a su compañero, con sus agudos ojos serios y firmes, se sintió algo mejor. No estaba solo. Ya no. Asintió con suavidad, elevando un momento la comisura de sus labios antes de volver a la normalidad.

Una vez más en la brecha.

* * *

Mycroft volvía pronto a casa.

No era habitual que Jim le relevara de sus funciones en mitad del día, pero algunas veces ocurría. Días en los que estaba fuera del país, o en los que tenía reuniones importantes, y Mycroft solo representaba un estorbo más durante el día.

Él, por su parte, no podía estar más agradecido.

Estaba cruzando el punte de Blackfriars, en el que aún se apreciaban los restos del enfrentamiento del día de la explosión de la muralla, casi desvanecidos. El tráfico a su espalda, fluido, se iba desvaneciendo a medida que avanzaba. Podía sentir la mirada de los guardias que aseguraban el punto de acceso, en el lado puro, clavándose en su espalda. Pero eso no era nada nuevo. Le observarían marchar hasta que desapareciera tras la barricada de los rebeldes. Como siempre.

Mycroft solo tenía ganas de desaparecer de su vista, y dormir. Quizá ver a Gregory, si la suerte estaba de su parte. Preguntarle por su hermano. O por cómo había ido su día. Sin dar demasiados detalles. Con un poco de suerte, quizá le llevaría algo de cena de las cocinas en el metro, y podrían comer como si fueran un par de amigos normales, en la mesa del comedor. Con una ligera sonrisa optimista, pensó que podía encender el candelabro de su madre, guardado bajo los cojines del sofá.

Por qué no.

—Alto. Identificate.

Mycroft dejó el maletín en el suelo, alzando las manos por encima de la cabeza, sin perder la calma. Esto era habitual y normal. Estaba acostumbrado.

—Mycroft Holmes, residente del 10 de Nicholson Street.

Uno de los guardias armados hizo un gesto con el arma para que avanzara, así que recogió el maletín y volvió a avanzar.

Estaba a punto de pasarlos cuando una vocecita lo detuvo.

—¿Señor Holmes? ¿Señor Holmes es usted?

Se volvió, con el ceño fruncido, a tiempo de ver a los guardias apuntando a un niño que asomaba por la barricada.

—¡Alto! ¡Manos arriba! ¡Identifícate!

—¡No te muevas!

Con el ceño fruncido, Mycroft retrocedió unos pasos en dirección al puente. El chico parecía... Pero eso no era posible...

—¿Henry? ¿Henry Knight?

Al niño se le iluminó la cara, olvidando a los hombres armados que le estaban apuntando, y empezó a correr en su dirección. A Mycroft se le paró el corazón.

—¡Señor Holmes!

—¡No te muevas! ¡Manos arriba!

—¡Última advertencia!

Mycroft dejó el maletín y trotó hacia el niño, el terror espoleando la adrenalina hacia sus venas.

—¡No disparéis! ¡Viene conmigo, no disparéis! —gritó, soltando un horrible graznido, su vista clavada en el niño. Pasó a los soldados como una exhalación, dándose de bruces con el pequeño a medio camino. Henry saltó a sus brazos, haciendo que soltara un gruñido cuando el impacto hizo que sus costillas magulladas se resintieran. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que sujetara al niño con fuerza, procurando cubrirlo del punto de mira de los fusiles de los soldados que guardaban el puente. El niño temblaba sin parar, respirando agitadamente. Mycroft se preguntó si había escapado y, si así había sido, cómo demonios lo había hecho . Henry, Henry escúchame ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El niño se separó de él, con la cara sucia y los ojos brillantes.

—Me ha soltado, Señor Holmes. Me ha soltado. Me ha soltado...

Mycroft frunció el ceño, estupefacto, sin comprender... su mente trabajando a máxima velocidad, intentando entender por qué Moriarty habría soltado a alguien por buena voluntad, simplemente. Cogió el rostro de Henry entre las manos, mirando sus orejas. El chip no estaba. No había rotura, nadie se lo había arrancado. Solo una punción en su cartílago, donde éste había estado. Se lo habían quitado. Nadie se lo había arrancado para que pudiera escapar. Realmente lo habían dejado ir.

Cuando la comprensión le golpeó súbitamente, se quedó lívido.

—Henry, escúchame —pidió, alarmado de pronto. El niño lo miró, sin dejar de temblar, su mano rascando sin cesar su brazo, obsesivamente —. Tienes que contármelo todo ¿Sabes por qué te ha soltado Jim? ¿Qué te ha pedido?

Henry sorbió por la nariz, limpiándose con la manga.

—Me preguntó sobre alguien. No sabía mucho, solo hablé con él un par de veces por el pasillo. Pero estaba mucho con él. Como Moran. Pero era simpático. No me pegaba.

Mycroft contuvo las ganas de sacudirle.

—Henry,  _¿qué te ha pedido? —_ repitió, con más firmeza e insistencia.

—Quería saber cosas sobre John Watson, Señor Holmes —explicó, sin entender muy bien a qué venía la urgencia — ¿Conoce a John Watson?

Si Mycroft se hubiera podido poner más pálido, ese habría sido el momento.

Se levantó, cogiendo al niño de la mano.

—Ven conmigo, Henry. Llámame Mycroft, nada de Señor Holmes nunca más, ¿está bien? Estos señores van a ayudarte a llegar a un sitio seguro, son buena gente. Pero tienes que portarte bien y hacer lo que te digan. Va a dar un poco de miedo —explicó, agachándose para mirarle. Uno de los soldados le miró y él asintió. Después de que le cachearan y comprobaran que no llevaba micrófonos o dispositivos de seguimiento visibles, bajaron las armas y llamaron por radio para informar —, pero vas a estar bien. Tengo que ir a hablar con una persona, es muy importante, pero luego iré a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Henry asintió.

—Gracias, Señor... Mycroft.

Mycroft asintió, sonrió para animarle, y le pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Ve, luego te veo —animó. Acto seguido, se incorporó para hablar con uno de los guardias, al que mejor conocía —. Murphy, que lo lleven a un médico seguro, tienen que atenderle y hacerle radiografías. Vigilar que no lleve nada en absoluto. Y que lo acompañen solo mujeres, está aterrorizado —pidió, el soldado asintiendo. Luego, añadió —. Hazme un favor. Pide que avisen a Greg Lestrade. Que le digan que venga a verme a mi casa. Es muy urgente.

Murphy asintió, comunicando todo por rádio en cuanto estuvo libre. Mycroft recogió el maletín y se dirigió a buen ritmo hasta casa, pensando con pesar, que tampoco esa noche tendría una cena tranquila.


	15. Baskerville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas a todos!
> 
> Cumplo con lo prometido y, tras Agosto, vuelvo con más.
> 
> Aviso antes de las nuevas noticias: Notad el nuevo tag de Magic Realism que he añadido. He estado dudando sobre si procedía añadirlo a esta historia o no, y finalmente me he decantado por el sí. No hay como prevenir. De todos modos, con todo lo visto hasta ahora, no creo que nada de lo que viene venga a continuación.
> 
> OTRAS NOTICIAS:
> 
> Espero poder actualizar _To dance among the stars_ a finales la semana que viene, y a partir de ahí mis demás mystrades inconclusos. Así que sed un poco pacientes conmigo (un poco más, sí), y tendréis lo que deseáis ;)

Baskerville se alzaba en lo alto de una colina sobre el pueblo, las luces de las torres de vigilancia moviéndose sobre las copas de los árboles bajo ella, peinando la zona. Grandes ojos siempre vigilantes.

La presencia de los militares en el área inmediata de los laboratorios era más que evidente, y John no podía evitar pensar que quizá en cualquier momento, alguno de esos camiones bajaría cargado de soldados hasta la posada donde se ocultaban y todo el plan se iría al traste. La idea daba vueltas en su cabeza en los más inoportunos momentos, y por mucho que intentara que desapareciera, siempre volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

Habían realizado el trayecto desde el punto de salto del tren hasta el de encuentro sin pena ni gloria. Quizá era eso lo que hacía que sintiera como si un dedo frío le estuviera acariciando la nuca todo el rato, esperando, esperando. Era como si palpara el desastre solo porque aún no había ocurrido nada desfavorable.

_Bien, Watson. Esa es la actitud._

Había estado a punto de tener un ataque de pánico de nuevo cuando, en una pequeña habitación en la segunda planta, había visto Baskerville por primera vez desde la ventana.

_No vamos a poder asaltar esa cosa y salir con vida._

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a hiperventilar. Cuando empezó a marearse, se agarró al respaldo de una silla y cerró los ojos con fuerza, forzándose a aspirar por la nariz y expirar por la boca, pensando en un triangulo, girando, girando, girando. Tratando de acompasar los lentos giros con su respiración. Luego, más tranquilo, dio una última mirada al edificio en la distancia y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con los demás. Cuando la mirada de Sherlock se alzó de los planos sobre la mesa para encontrarse con la suya, arqueando sutilmente una ceja, John asintió brevemente y se unió a Irene y él, comprobando una última vez el plan.

Después de reponerse y charlar con los dos exploradores para obtener información sobre la zona, el grupo se dividió según lo planeado, y ellos tres se marcharon en dirección al conducto de ventilación principal.

—Lo lamento, chicos, pero tenéis que iros —anunció uno de los dueños de la posada donde se hospedaban. Se había asomado a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban reunidos, con el ceño fruncido —. Una patrulla está de camino.

John se giró para mirar a Irene.

—Podemos salir por la puerta trasera. Pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

Ella asintió.

—Está bien chicos, nos vamos. Recogedlo todo y no falléis. Janine —la mencionada miró a Irene, con la bolsa de sus herramientas al hombro. Algo pareció suavizarse en su rostro—, ten cuidado.

La recogida fue rápida y todos estaban fuera y en ruta en menos de dos minutos. John estaba esperando a que el último de ellos abandonara la zona, asegurándose de que nadie quedara atrás. Cuando todo estuvieron fuera, cerró la puerta y los siguió hasta el camino, al abrigo de la oscuridad. Vio a Sherlock, con Irene alejándose de él, y trotó hasta estar a su lado de nuevo.

—¿Listo? —preguntó. Sentía la garganta seca y las manos sudorosas. Aunque sabía que todo eso solo estaba en su cabeza.

Sherlock asintió, con los labios apretados.

—Listo.

* * *

Tal y como habían planeado, la luz se cortó poco después de que llegaran al acceso a Baskerville. Esperaron hasta que se activaron los generadores de reserva, y entraron por el conducto de ventilación. John, que había estado estudiando los planos de las instalaciones, iba en cabeza, seguido por Sherlock e Irene. Si la memoria no le fallaba, los laboratorios de especímenes debían estar en la planta inferior, debajo de los de muestras y análisis. Lo cierto era que, en momentos como aquellos, echaba de menos a _Garm_. Era de lo más útil para rastrear objetivos.

Habían acordado que, por motivos de seguridad, era mejor que _Kuma_ se quedara atrás, en el bosque, vigilando la zona. Así, gracias a su naturaleza incorpórea, le sería más fácil detectar peligros y una ruta de escape segura sin activar posibles trampas ocultas.

Era plenamente consciente de que no le hacía ninguna gracia separarse de ella, y por eso agradeció mucho más en hecho de que aceptara sin rechistar su consejo. No le apetecía tener una discusión con la mujer antes de entrar en una misión como aquella.

Con la linterna entre los dientes, revisó el plano una vez más antes de torcer por una de las bifurcaciones que los llevaría, si no estaba equivocado, al hueco del ascensor. Eso debería proporcionarles un descenso seguro hasta los laboratorios de los sótanos.

Después de asomarse a la rejilla de ventilación y asegurarse de que no había nadie, desatornilló con cuidado los soportes y la hizo a un lado. Luego sacó el gancho de descenso, lo fijo a los cables del ascensor, y se impulsó para descender.

Aterrizó suavemente sobre el techo del ascensor, desenganchándose del cable y dando un paso tras para dejarles espacio. El aire olía a metal y flotaba un cierto deje a productos químicos que le hizo arrugar la nariz. Comprobando una vez más el plano, lo plegó y lo guardó en el interior de su chaqueta, antes de echarle una ojeada al reloj de su muñeca.

Sherlock aterrizó con un suave sonido metálico a su lado.

—Janine debería tener las cámaras de seguridad desactivadas en esta zona —dijo, comprobando la hora —. Puede que nos encontremos con tres o cuatro soldados vigilando la planta.

—Los empleados no irán armados así que son el menor de nuestros problemas—contestó Sherlock, guardando su deslizador en el cinturón, preparando el fusil —. Los soldados puede que sean un pequeño contratiempo.

—Nos las apañaremos, Holmes —Irene acababa de unírseles, también preparándose. Con el fusil al hombro, estaba recogiendo su larga melena oscura en un ceñido moño —. El ascensor no funciona por el corte de luz, pero quizá podamos abrir las puertas por la fuerza. No vamos a salir por aquí así que qué más da. Yo voto por entrar por el ascensor.

Lo cierto, es que parecía una mejor idea que entrar por el conducto de ventilación.

John claudicó con un suspiro.

—Podemos intentarlo. Bajaré primero. Irene, trata de comunicarte con el grupo de Janine mientras me ocupo de las puertas. Comprueba que todo está bien. Sherlock, voy a necesitar ayuda.

Ambos asintieron y se pudieron rápidamente a cumplir sus tareas. John no tenía demasiada idea de por qué Irene le estaba dejando tomar las decisiones. Si era algún tipo de retorcida prueba para que demostrara su fidelidad a los rebeldes, se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa. Quería que la misión saliera bien tanto como cualquiera. Y, aún a pesar de la punción de molestia que le provocaba la poca confianza de la mujer, entendía sus medidas de precaución. Ni él mismo hubiera confiado en alguien con su historial. Aún así, pese a todo… esperaba un poco de reconocimiento.

Se deslizó dentro del ascensor, uniéndose a Sherlock en su intento por forzar las puertas y abrirlas lo suficiente como para pasar. Entre ambos, tras un par de intentos, consiguieron abrir una rendija de un par de dedos de ancho. El crujido de las puertas hizo que a John se le pusiera el vello de punta. No había sido algo precisamente sutil que dijéramos.

Se detuvo, alzando una mano para indicar a Sherlock que hiciera lo mismo, y se asomó por la rendija.

El ascensor daba a un amplio pasillo de paredes blancas y suelos grises, una estética muy similar a la de un hospital decente. Todas las luces, excepto las de emergencia, estaban apagadas, ofreciendo un brillo anaranjado al escenario. A la derecha, se podían ver las ventanas de cristales tintados de una sala, probablemente un laboratorio. Y justo en frente del ascensor, una puerta con la placa de "Almacén" brillando sobre ella.

—No hay nadie, ¿por qué no hay nadie? Ya debería haber venido por lo menos un soldado a ver qué está pasando —murmuró Sherlock, mirando a través de la rendija por encima de su cabeza.

—Esto me da muy mala espina.

Un golpe que se escuchó tras ellos casi hace que se le salte el corazón por la boca. Irene acababa de saltar, con una expresión que fluctuaba a ratos entre la molestia, el miedo y la preocupación.

—El grupo de Janine no contesta—anunció Irene, tras ellos, cerrando el techo del ascensor —. Debemos retirarnos. Es demasiado arriesgado. Sherlock, acompañarás a Watson hacia el túnel de cadáveres. Yo os cubriré.

John arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué? No puedes hablar en serio —exclamó en un susurro John, volviéndose para mirarla cara a cara —. No hemos llegado hasta aquí para rajarnos ahora. La misión…

—…no es más importante que la supervivencia de mi equipo, o evitar la captura de alguno de nosotros. No voy a arriesgar las vidas de mis compañeros por tu testarudez. Retírate, Watson. Ahora el mando es mío.

John se detuvo frente a la puerta del ascensor, bloqueándole el paso.

—No pienso dejar a toda esta gente aquí. Tú puedes irte si quieres.

Irene apretó los labios, dejando entrever una blanca línea de dientes mientras clavaba la mirada en John, y este tampoco abandonó sus ojos, sin apartarse ni un milímetro de su posición.

Un carraspeo rompió el silencio, pero no logró que ninguno de los dos apartara la mirada.

—Yo tampoco voy a marcharme de aquí, Irene. Lo siento, pero John tiene razón. Estamos aquí para liberar a toda esta gente. No voy a irme sin ellos.

—Sherlock, cállate —ladró ella, sin moverse ni un ápice.

John, en respuesta, dio un paso adelante.

—¡EH! ¡VOSOTROS!

Una bala silbó junto a la oreja de John, y los tres se pusieron en movimiento rápidamente, cubriéndose tras las puertas aún medio cerradas del ascensor.

John agarró el fusil, preparado para disparar y con el dedo en el gatillo. Cerró los ojos, tomando un par de respiraciones profundas, cuando oyó un segundo disparo y el sonido de algo pesado golpear el suelo.

Abrió los ojos, con el ceño fruncido, a punto para ver a Sherlock con el cañón del fusil asomando por la rendija de las puertas del ascensor. Estaba apuntando, con el ojo izquierdo entrecerrado y los hombros tensos, en posición, respirando suavemente. Bajó el arma con cuidado, colocando el seguro en su lugar. John pensó que nunca había visto algo más letal y más hermoso.

—No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que envíen refuerzos a esta planta. Será mejor darse prisa —anunció, colgándose el fusil, y volviendo a agarrar la puerta. Luego los miró — ¿Pensáis ayudarme o preferís quedaros los dos aquí hasta que lleguen los demás? Estoy seguro de que serán de lo más comprensivos.

Irene y John abandonaron su batalla por quién estaba al mando y tiraron de la otra puerta, hasta que entre los tres consiguieron abrir un hueco lo suficientemente ancho como para que cupiera una persona. Sherlock se asomó, comprobando que estuviera todo despejado, y cubrió la salida de Irene y John del ascensor. Luego caminaron junto al cadáver del soldado, y John se agachó para inspeccionarlo.

Había un agujero de bala en su frente, y un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza, cada vez más amplio. Ni siquiera llevaba chaleco anti balas, así que con un poco de suerte, el corte de luz no había sido suficiente como para ponerlos en alerta máxima. Eso facilitaba un poco las cosas.

El arma con la que había disparado el soldado era una _Sig Sauer P226_ reglamentaria. John sacó el cargador para comprobarlo. Todavía estaba lleno, solo le faltaba una bala. Bien. Volvió a colocar el cargador, se aseguró de que el seguro estuviera puesto, y la guardó en su cinturón. Después cogió su pase. Eso les facilitaría las cosas.

—Era un simple cabo. Seguramente oyó el ruido y vino a ver qué pasaba. Será mejor darnos prisa, de todas formas.

Abatieron un par más de soldados de camino a lo que, según marcaban los carteles, era el laboratorio de especímenes. John seguía preocupado por la falta de seguridad en la zona, y parecía no ser el único. Los tres avanzaban con los fusiles en alto, preparados para disparar, comprobando las esquinas con cuidado antes de avanzar.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, y tras bajar un par de escaleras, llegaron a unas puertas dobles marcadas como "L. Especímenes 0 - 221".

Tras la puerta, vieron una sala muy parecida al pasillo: paredes blancas y suelo gris. Solo con iluminación de luces de emergencia. Había unos cuantos ordenadores y un par de estanterías y, en la pared de la izquierda, había un enorme ventanal tintado. A través de él, John podía ver el tenue brillo anaranjado de otras luces de emergencia, a una extraña distancia del suelo, cabía añadir. Sherlock se había sentado frente a uno de los ordenadores mientras Irene aseguraba la puerta por la que acaban de entrar.

—John, Irene. Mirad esto.

Bajo el brillo azulado de la pantalla, el rostro de Sherlock estaba horrorizado.

No tardó en comprender por qué.

Había dos pestañas abiertas, mostrando texto e imágenes de lo que parecía ser un estudio concienzudo. Pero a John no le importaban el texto o su contenido, sino las imágenes que había acompañándolo. Fotografías detalladas de sujetos de experimentación, tomadas como se toman las de una rata de laboratorio mostrando el antes y el después de un procedimiento salvaje.

—Por Dios —exhaló, sintiendo que le robaban el aire.

Sherlock continuó abriendo carpetas de imagen bajo nombres de diferentes sujetos. Sujeto 1, Sujeto 10, Sujeto 24, Sujeto 150… y así sucesivamente. Casi 16 Gigas de contenido. 16 Gigas de victimas.

—"El Sujeto 189 muestra síntomas de cansancio y malestar tras veinte horas a 3 kilómetros de su ENC, o Entidad No Corpórea —empezó a leer en voz alta Sherlock, con voz dudosamente firme—. Los incrementos de esta distancia empeoran las condiciones del sujeto con una velocidad de reacción pasmosa. El ENC del Sujeto 189 pertenece a la familia de los _Canis Lupus_ , la ficha de éste puede encontrarse en el archivo ENC 189".

—¿Otro lobo? ¿Aquí? —preguntó John, posando una mano en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba Sherlock, cerniéndose sobre él y observando la pantalla con intención, como si así pudiera obtener las respuestas que buscaba más rápido.

Sherlock continuó.

—"El tiempo que tarda el sujeto en reaccionar a la distancia impuesta a su ENC es inmediato, una vez su estado empeora. A los 200 km el sujeto deja de reaccionar a los estímulos externos. A los 300km, hay pérdida de conciencia. Pasada la barrera de los 1000km, se ha detectado muerte cerebral en el Sujeto. El ENC ha desaparecido en el momento de la muerte cerebral. La junta ha decretado que mantendremos el cuerpo para estudiar los tejidos y el cerebro, bajo la autorización directa de Buckingham".

—Dios bendito.

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Sherlock abrió la subcarpeta dentro de Sujeto 189. Era la única con subcarpeta que habían abierto hasta el momento. La fecha de última modificación era anterior a la del Sujeto 189.

—"El fruto del estudio del Sujeto 189.5 y su ENC ha sido permitido gracias a un permiso excepcional de Buckingham. Bajo supervisión, se nos ha permitido "liberar" al Sujeto 189 y su ENC para rastrear al Sujeto y ENC complementarios. Tras cuatro intentos fallidos, dos semanas de investigación han conseguido localizar el paradero de estos. Han sido trasladados al Laboratorio bajo el estudio de la Dra. J. Stapleton y el Dr. B. Frankland.

"El ENC 189.5 es un _Bubo Scandiacus_ macho adulto. La sujeto 189.5 es una Escocesa originaria de Edimburgo, 24 años de edad. No se ha permitido aún un encuentro entre ambos para evitar la desaparición de los ENC antes de poder realizar más estudios a cerca de las conexiones entre ambos."

"Día 24 del estudio 189.5. Se ha provocado un paro cardíaco al Sujeto 189. Inmediatamente después de la muerte clínica, 189.5 ha experimentado un brusco descenso de la actividad cerebral y la dopamina, acetilcolina, serotonina, y la norepinefrina. Un minuto más tarde, se ha registrado perdida de conocimiento. La Sujeto 189.5 ha experimentado convulsiones y lágrimas, así como un episodio asmático. Se ha resucitado al Sujeto 189 con éxito, pero no parece que su compañera haya sufrido alguna mejoría como resultado. La química cerebral continua en el mismo estado; el ENC, en cambio, ha retomado los intentos de fuga. La resucitación del Sujeto 189 ha provocado la huida del ENC 189. El ENC ha desaparecido en el momento de la muerte clínica y regresado una vez se completó la resucitación y volvió a registrarse latido, esta vez fuera de las contenciones junto a su Sujeto presentando un comportamiento agresivo. El ENC fue sometido y devuelto a las contenciones instantes después _(Ver archivo: Incidente_ENC_ )_ ".

John parpadeó. Eso debió ser lo que hizo que _Garm_ escapara de Buckingham. Sus paros cardíacos y reanimaciones. Por eso debían de creerle muerto.

Sherlock había dejado de leer, buscando algo dentro de su bolsillo.

—Voy a copiar todo esto y borrar los archivos. Seguramente tendrán alguna copia de seguridad, pero puedo poner un virus… —farfulló atropelladamente, colocando una memoria externa en la torre del ordenador y trasladando la carpeta de archivos.

—Pero date prisa, Sherlock. No podemos quedarnos aquí parados mucho más tiempo —apuró Irene, abriendo la siguiente puerta y comprobando el pasillo. Se escuchó el clic de la puerta, y una fuerte inspiración —. Watson —dijo, y su voz sonó forzadamente calmada —, ven aquí un segundo.

John se separó de Sherlock, con el ceño fruncido, y se dirigió a donde estaba Irene. Sus ojos solo apreciaron oscuridad momentos antes de que por fin se acostumbraran a la penumbra. Luego su expresión cayó.

La puerta daba a un rellano de escaleras y, en un nivel inferior que John había visto tras el cristal tintado del ventanal, se encontraba una sala enrome, llena únicamente por filas y filas de jaulas enromes. Lo suficientemente grandes como para tener una persona en su interior.

—Bueno, joder.

Las filas se extendían de lado a lado de la sala, con dos filas juntas. Los barrotes eran gruesos y parecían tener cristal por el medio. No había posibilidad de que los distópicos prisioneros pudieran entrar en contacto unos con otros. John podía ver catres en estados terribles y otros que no parecían haber sido ni siquiera tocados. Personas durmiendo en el suelo, como animales. A algunos se les parecía haber negado incluso el derecho a cuidados básicos o la higiene misma.

Y eso era solo lo que John podía ver desde la distancia.

—No podremos con todos —observó Irene fríamente. John se habría puesto en su contra si él no estuviera pensando lo mismo —. Cuando pensaba en una fuga no imaginaba esta… cantidad. Esto no va a ser discreto.

—No podemos dejarlos atrás. Los que se queden aquí morirán.

Irene tragó, sin apartar la vista de las jaulas.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes más, antes de que alguien dentro de las contenciones, en la gran habitación los detectara. El grito llegó como algo apagado, seguramente debido a los cristales de las jaulas. Inmediatamente, le sucedieron otro montón de voces, todas distintas, pero todas con el mismo reclamo.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayudadnos, por favor! ¡Sacadnos de aquí!

—¡Sacadnos!

—¡Por favor!

—¡Ayuda!

John se ciñó el fusil al hombro, resoluto.

—Hay que empezar a sacarlos a todos. Bajaré a ver como abrirlas, pero seguramente estén automatizadas desde aquí arriba. Mira a ver si encuentras algo parecido a una mesa de control, la puerta no aguantará mucho más.

Irene asintió, dando la vuelta y desapareciendo. Después John bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, con las manos en alto y pidiendo silencio.

—¡Shhhh! ¡Si no os calláis atraeréis la atención de los soldados! —apremió, trotando por el pasillo central, intentando ver los cierres de las celdas.

—¿Habéis venido a sacarnos?

El hombre que habló era alto, tenía una cicatriz de quemadura que le cruzaba la cara. Era rubio, de ojos azules y facciones cuadradas, con una barba incipiente creciendo en su rostro, claramente descuidado. La ropa que llevaba era blanca y ancha, igual que la de los demás, y estaba algo sucia y rota. Iba descalzo.

Se parecía mucho a la ropa que le habían dado a él mismo la primera noche que pasó en Buckingham.

El pensamiento hizo que se le cerrara la garganta y sintiera un mareo. Sabiendo que eso no podía acabar bien, se obligó a respirar hondo, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, el hombre lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, las manos contra el cristal.

—¿Estás bien, amigo?

John carraspeó.

—Sí. Y sí, hemos venido a sacaros. A vosotros y a vuestros avatares, pero tenemos que darnos prisa ¿Alguna idea sobre como se abren las puertas?

Antes de que el hombre pudiera hablar, alguien más se le adelantó. Bajo gritos de advertencia de las otras personas encerradas, escuchó unos pasos firmes sobre el suelo de la sala.

—Solo se abren con un código maestro.

Alertado, John llevó la mano a su cinturón y sacó la Sig que le había quitado al soldado muerto en el primer pasillo, retirando el seguro.

La persona a la que apuntaba era una mujer con bata, que a su vez le apuntaba con una pistola. Tenía el cabello castaño, corto y revuelto. Le estudiaba con cierta frialdad. No parecía importarle demasiado estar pistola con pistola con alguien armado, en mitad de un apagón. Tampoco parecía haberse dado cuenta de que John no estaba solo, aunque eso era de agradecer. John había aprendido, no obstante, a no subestimar a nadie. Nunca.

—Supongo que pedir que me lo des por las buenas no va a funcionar.

La Doctora no pareció oírle.

—Los soldados vendrán y tendré nuevos especímenes con los que trabajar. Puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que haga falta.

John bufó.

—Yo tengo un poco de prisa, así que dame el código, o estás muerta.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Muerta? Estás entre la espada y la pared. Si no te doy el código, no puedes liberarlos, así que no puedes matarme.

Mierda. Tenía razón. Pero no podía dejar que se diera cuenta de eso. Ir de farol no sirve si se dan cuenta de que vas de farol.

—De verdad, no tengo tiempo para esto. El código. Ahora.

De nuevo, pareció no escucharle, empezando a hablar antes de que él hubiera terminado, cosa que hizo que apretara los labios y ciñera la sujeción sobre la pistola.

—Me resulta curioso no ver a tu ENC por aquí. Debes de estar emparejado ya. Y otra cosa que me resulta curiosa es que tu compañero no esté también aquí. Seguramente esté en la Sala de Control. Eso está bien. Tenemos pocos emparejados en el laboratorio. Podríamos aprender muchísimas cosas estudiándoos a ambos. Siempre me he preguntado si la conexión permite a una de las partes sentir el dolor físico sufrido por la otra. Quizá pueda usaros para averiguarlo. Oh. Eso no parece gustarte mucho. Entonces está aquí. ¿Vas a dispararme? Porque recuerda que si lo haces todos tus amigos se quedarán aquí.

John apretó los dientes, viendo rojo y deseoso de apretar el gatillo, pero la maldita tenía razón. Si la mataba perdía el código maestro. Y no tenían tiempo de esperar a que Sherlock pudiera hackear la seguridad de las celdas. Se sentía como un animal atrapado: furioso, asustado. Protector.

—Oh. Oh, no puedes ser tú—exclamó la Doctora, mirándole a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión pensativa, cierto anhelo casi obsesivo en sus ojos— ¿Es por que he amenazado a tu pareja? ¿O porque tienes miedo? ¿Eres consciente siquiera del cambio? Lo que daría por poder hacer pruebas contigo…

_¿Cambio?_

Se removió incómodo, recolocando los pies y resistiendo el impulso de mirarse en el reflejo del cristal a su lado. Aún así, no la perdió de vista, soltando un gruñido. En algún punto de su mente supo que algo estaba mal cuando se oyó. Pero no podía distraerse. No ahora.

No cuando alguien le estaba apuntando con una pistola.

Y, de pronto… la luz se fe por completo.

A oscuras, John saltó a un lado, para cubrirse, evitando un posible disparo, y chocó contra el cristal exterior de una de las celdas. El disparo sonó en el aire, la bala cruzando la sala hasta chocar con un ruido metálico en las escaleras.

 _Janine habrá cortado el suministro de reserva_ , pensó, jadeando. Se incorporó con un gruñido. Luego sintió algo caliente y suave como el terciopelo, una brisa cálida de verano acariciándole la pierna provocándole un hormigueo, y parpadeó, sorprendido. _Los avatares. Están aquí._

Poco después empezaron los sonidos. Era como estar en mitad de la jungla. Parpadeó de nuevo cuando las luces de emergencia volvieron a encenderse, a tiempo de ver como todo el mundo había salido de su jaula o estaba en proceso de ello. Debían haberse abierto cuando el suministro extra había sido apagado. Ahora, la Dra. Stapleton se encontraba rodeada por unos cuantos "especímenes" furiosos. Así como sus avatares.

Pero éstos parecían más físicos y reales que nunca.

Notó en sus propias carnes como su vello se ponía de punta, así como lo hacía el de todos los demás en la sala, erizándose en todas direcciones. La electricidad estática zumbaba en el aire como el volar de una abeja, el de miles de abejas todas a la vez, sutil, muy sutil. Miró a la Doctora, que no parecía estar demasiado asustada. Lo cual era una locura, teniendo en cuenta la marea que la rodeaba, cerrándose sobre ella. Parecía estar disfrutando de lo que sin duda serían sus últimos minutos de vida. Sinceramente, dudaba que cualquiera de los allí presentes fuera a perdonarle la vida. Y él no tenía ninguna intención de detenerlos.

Stapleton merecía algún castigo mejor, pero no podía pensar en ninguno más.

Entonces, movido por algún tipo de impulso, John echó la cabeza atrás y aulló.

Era un aullido que habría reconocido en cualquier parte y, aunque era consciente de que sus cuerdas vocales no deberían permitirle hacer eso, no podía negar lo que oía. Fue un aullido largo, sostenido y cuando terminó, junto con el aire en sus pulmones, sintió algo cálido en su pecho.

Un momento después frunció el ceño, sintiendo dos chispeantes presencias a su lado, cálidas como una bombilla que llevara demasiado tiempo encendida. La curiosidad hizo que mirara abajo. Un Husky rojo, y dos lobos comunes con el pelaje gris lo flanquearon, con las orejas erguidas, el pelaje del cuello erizado y enseñando los dientes, gruñendo. Detrás de los animales, dos mujeres y un hombre en estados deplorables aparecieron, cada uno junto a su lobo, con una muy similar actitud. Ojos fijos en la Doctora, cuerpos tensos listos para atacar, ni un movimiento. Advirtiendo su mirada, una de las mujeres, de tez olivácea y ojos claros, le observó desde detrás de los salvajes rizos, como aguardando una orden.

 _No estoy solo,_ fue el sentimiento que le sobrevino de pronto, mirando esos ojos grises.

—¡John!

La voz llamándole hizo que se volteara ligeramente. Sherlock había abandonado la sala de control y estaba agarrado a la barandilla de las escaleras, en el rellano superior. Parecía inclinarse hacia delante, como si de ese modo pudiera estar más cerca, avanzar por el aire.

Escuchó un familiar aleteo apareciendo tras él, y casi salta al sentir unas garras firmes presionar su hombro derecho (el bueno), y el peso casi flotante de una masa oscura en el filo de su visión. Después un graznido, y cuando giró la cabeza ligeramente, supo que iba a encontrar unos ojos azules como mares tormentosos devolviéndole la mirada. El cuervo graznó suavemente, girando la cabeza, y sintió el beso cálido de algo suave rozarle la mejilla.

 _Acábalo_.

John dio un paso adelante en dirección a la Doctora. Luego otro. Y otro más.

Y los lobos, así como sus distópicos, le siguieron de cerca.

El cuervo no se movió de su hombro.

El resto de avatares parecían conformarse con mantener a la Doctora prisionera dentro del círculo, incluso aquellos que no parecían tener a sus dueños allí. Mientras, John y su manada continuaron su avance hacia el frente.

—Maravilloso. Fascinante. Oh, las notas que podría llenar contigo —murmuraba Stapleton, sin apartar la vista de él —, los estudios…

John gruñó y se detuvo. Tras todo ese parloteo, John podía leer el miedo en el cuerpo de la mujer, en su postura, en su cuerpo en tensión. Podía _saborearlo_ , y _le gustaba_. Se sentía… natural.

—Ya no más.

Como si hubiera accionado un gatillo, los lobos saltaron hacia la doctora, y se escuchó el desgarro de la ropa y la carne antes de empezar a oír los gritos.

Nada ni nadie se movió mientras los lobos hacían su trabajo, reduciendo a pedazos y restos a lo que una vez fue la Doctora Stapleton. Ni siquiera John o sus acompañantes, que no apartaron la mirada ni un segundo. John podía sentir las garras del cuervo amasando su hombro, presionando con fuerza pero no lo suficiente como para perforar la carne. Resultaba una presencia reconfortante, como si la mano de Sherlock estuviera posada en él.

Un gran rugido, profundo y demasiado alto como para poder escuchar nada más, rompió el silencio del momento, ahogando los sonidos del trabajo de los lobos. La estática, que había comenzado a bajar con el paso de los segundos, volvió a cargar el ambiente con mucha más fuerza que al principio. El suelo tembló cuando se escuchó el estruendo de un muro de hormigón romperse, un enorme boquete circular del tamaño de un vagón de metro abriéndose en la pared norte de la sala, al fondo de todo.

Una figura de una azul profundo apareció a través de ella, veloz como el viento, y John habría jurado que parecía una enorme serpiente eléctrica hecha de pura luz. Hasta que la serpiente volvió a rugir con fuerza, y volvió a escucharse el estruendo de otra pared rompiéndose, esta vez más cerca.

Otro enorme boquete circular apareció en la pared oeste, revelando la oscuridad de la noche y la pálida luz de la luna al otro lado, cuando la serpiente desapareció por él a toda prisa.

Olvidando lo que estaba sucediendo, John corrió hacia el boquete, escurriéndose entre la gente y los avatares, sorteando el laberinto de celdas.

Seguían cayendo escombros del agujero practicado en la pared, algunos pequeños, otros en forma de polvo gris, y otros como enormes pedazos de hormigón. Pero, al otro lado, estaba el bosque de Baskerville, bañado en la luz de luna. La brisa fresca de la noche entrando rápidamente y llenando la sala, refrescando y renovando el aire.

El peso reconfortante de las garras del cuervo sobre su hombro cambió por el de unos largos dedos firmes y el suave jadeo nervioso de Sherlock. Al parecer debía haber corrido escaleras abajo para seguirle y mirar a través del boquete. John podía ver con el rabillo del ojo como sonreía, los jadeos convirtiéndose por momentos en risas.

Arriba, en el cielo, recortado por la luna, el rayo azul que había atravesado las paredes volaba serpenteando en dirección al sur, a toda prisa.

—Lo hemos conseguido. John. _John_. John, lo hicimos —murmuraba el otro, sin perder de vista el cielo.

Esa noche, el olor a Reina de Noche impregnó el sabor de la libertad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Espero que os haya gustado la lectura. Si queréis saber más sobre esta u otras historias, o si simplemente sentís curiosidad y os ha picado el gusanillo stalker, aquí os dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/herondale_mira) y a mi [Tumblr](http://consultingpacha.tumblr.com) (Sí, la de la foto soy yo XD).  
> Que no os de apuro acosarme un poquillo. No muerdo ;)


End file.
